El Nuevo Pais del Remolino
by jorgecr72
Summary: Remarke y adaptacion del fic de darkhellsoul "EL NUEVO REMOLINO" / Naruto acaba de enterarce que su Abuelo Sadahiko Uzimaki esta con vida y vive en un nuevo pais del Remolino ,Naruto esta de Novio de Hinata , pero debido a diversas circuntancias , Naruto quiere destruir Konoha , Hinata tratara de que desista de esa Idea ¿Lo Lograra? tambien aparecera Natan La Salle Uzumaki
1. Los Visitantes del Remolino

CAPITULO 1

_**Antes de Leer, esta historia , permitame aclarar algunos puntos.**_

_**1\. Esta historia es un Remarke de el fic "El Nuevo Remolino " de darkhellsoul.**_

_**2\. Esta historia no es plagiada , debido a que el autor Original , me dio autorizacion ,asi podria hacerle las modificaciones que creia conveniente, para el Lector, para que las personas que me digan que es un plagio el autor me escribio:**_

_**Por mi no hay problema con que hagas un remake, solo avisame cuando lo subiras.**_

_** alguna cosas , como la aparicion de Natan La Salle , mi propio personaje y que el abuelo de Naruto se llame Sadahiko, pero en lo general , la historia tendra la esencia original ya en los capitulos finales , veran ciertos cambios.**_

_**Bueno es todo por ahora y ahora deleitecen con la Historia **_

_**Att**_

_**Jorgecr72**_

_**Costa Rica **_

**LOS VISITANTES**

Muy...Muy Alejada de las Naciones elementales , se alza el nuevo pais del Remolino, durante algun tiempo Sadahiko Uzumaki , con gran esfuerzo , logro que el pais tenga la antigua gloria que tuvo el viejo páis del remolino , pero ahora que ya tenia un pais estable y en paz , llego el momennto de buscar si quedaba con vida algun miembro de su familia

**Cubujuqui , Pais del Remolino.**

**Castillo del Uzukage**

\- Akira , Shinji, vayan a Konoha y traigan a mi hija Kushina y el caso de que ella tenga desendencia , taiganla también.

-Si mi señor – dijo Akira.

.Cumpliremos su encago Sadahiko sama – dijo Shinji

Y ambos salieron para cumplir elencargo.

-Pronto seremos una familia unida de nuevo – pensaba el anciano.

**-Varios días después-**

Ha pasado 1 año desde que la cuarta guerra Shinobi había terminado, milagrosamente Tsunade no había muerto aunque eso si debió pasar largos tres meses en el hospital y después una larga rehabilitación de otros seis meses, Sasuke como ayudo a derrotar a Madara fue perdonado y regreso a Konoha, y hacia dos meses que era novio de Sakura, Tenten extrañaba horriblemente a Neji y se negaba rotundamente a rehacer su vida, ya que el amor de su vida ya no estaba, Sai salía con Ino, Chouji había conseguido una novia que era de la aldea de la Kumo y su nombre era Karui, Shikamaru era novio oficial de Temari, y según se decía pronto se casarían, Lee a pesar de seguir siendo un maniaco del entrenamiento también tenía novia y era una sobrina de su maestro Gai, la chica a pesar de lo que piensan no se parecía a Gai, era dulce, amable y aunque resulte difícil de creer era muy bella su nombre era Atsuko, en tanto Shino era novio de una chica de la aldea de la niebla cuyo nombre era Chieko.

Naruto había aclarado sus sentimientos y había descubierto con mucho asombro que amaba y con locura a quien menos se imagino, nada más y nada menos que la heredera del clan Hyuga la hermosa, dulce, adorable y valiente Hinata, llevaban algo más de 6 meses siendo novios a escondidas ya que el padre de ella, aun consideraba al rubio una molestia en el mejor de los casos.

Un día Naruto volvía de una misión, la misión era simple solo ir a dejar un documento a la aldea de Iwa, el volvió rápidamente ya que extrañaba enormemente a su novia, venia cruzando velozmente el bosque con la intención de llegar lo antes posible a la aldea cuando de repente alguien le lanza un kunai, el lo esquiva sin problemas.

-¡ ¿Quién eres, porque no te muestras cobarde?!-grito el rubio

Detrás de un árbol cercano salió un hombre de cabellos rojos, "Naruto hay otro tipo en el árbol de la izquierda"-dijo una voz tenebrosa en la mente del joven, "Gracias Kurama"-respondio el shinobi.

-¡Sal tu también el que está a mi izquierda!

Del otro árbol también salió un sujeto pero este era de pelo castaño.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes y que buscan? Hablen de una vez o los destrozare sin pensarlo mucho.

-¿Eres un ninja de la hoja?-pregunto el pelirrojo que al parecer era el líder.

-Si lo soy, ¿que buscan?-contesto el rubio mirándoles amenazadoramente.

-Menos mal-lanzo un suspiro el pelirrojo-perdona no me he presentado mi nombre es Akira y mi compañero se llama Shinji, venimos del país del remolino en busca de un ninja de Konoha. Lo malo es que nos perdimos y no sabíamos por donde ir-termino de decir el pelirrojo con una sonrisa.

-No les creo, hasta un tonto como yo sabe que el país del remolino no existe.

-Si te refieres al antiguo país del remolino estas en lo correcto-contesto Shinji-pero los sobrevivientes hemos creado otro país del remolino alejados de las 5 naciones ninjas.

-Ya veo, bueno los llevare hasta Konoha estamos a menos de un kilometro de ahí, una vez alla los llevare ante el Hokage, a propósito mi nombre es Naruto.

-Está bien dijeron los desconocidos.

En lo que quedaba de camino no hablaron nada, Naruto los miraba en forma sospechosa y trataba de adivinar que planeaban esos sujetos. Al llegar los llevo directamente a la torre Hokage, al llegar a la oficina de Tsunade golpeo la puerta y antes de que le dijeran pase, el ya había entrado.

-¡Holaaa Abuela Tsunade!-grito el rubio.

-¡ ¿A quién llamas abuela mocoso?!-contesto la rubia hokage con un aura maligna.

-Perdona Tsunade-sama-contesto un asustado Naruto-cumplí con tu encargo y de vuelta a la aldea me encontré a dos sujetos que querían hablar con el Hokage.

-Hazlos pasar.

-Pasen muchachos, yo me retiro.

-Espera-dijo Akira- quizás tú nos puedas servir de guía para encontrar después a la persona que buscamos.

-Está bien-dijo un Naruto visiblemente molesto ya que quería ir a ver a Hinata.

-Vera Hokage sama-empezó a hablar Shinji -venimos del nuevo país del remolino, nuestro señor feudal nos ha enviado a buscar a Señora o Señorita Kushina Uzumaki.

-Lamento comunicarles señores que no va ser posible realizar su petición.

-¿Porque?-contesto un enojado Akira.

-Porque mi madre está muerta-respondió Naruto visiblemente afectado.

-Cuanto lo lamento-dijo Shinji muy triste-un momento dijiste madre.

-Si, ¿porque?

-Porque tenemos ordenes de nuestro señor feudal de que si por algún motivo Kushina no pudiera ir, sus descendientes deben ir.

-¿Y porque yo debería ir al nuevo país del remolino?-contesto un enojado Naruto.

-Porque nuestro señor feudal así lo dispuso.

-¡Y quién demonios se cree ese imbécil para disponer de mi madre o de mi!-la rabia seguía aumentando en el rubio, aunque la Hokage ya sospechaba la respuesta.

-Ese imbécil como tú lo llamas-respondió Shinji lentamente sonriendo-es nada más y nada menos que el padre de Kushina-sama, es decir tu abuelo.

-Quuueeeee- grito Naruto .


	2. Revelaciones

Capitulo 2

Revelaciones

.

Naruto aun no salía de su asombro tenía un abuelo y era señor feudal de un país, eso era imposible, el después de mucho tiempo descubre que no estaba solo en el mundo, sino que tenia familia.

-¿Por qué nunca supe nada?-dijo apesadumbrado el rubio-¿Acaso no le importaba a mi abuelo?

-Vera Naruto-sama, su abuelo después de la destrucción del país del remolino huyo hacia el este y conquisto el solo un nuevo territorio-dijo Akira, Tsunade miro sorprendida solo un nombre había conquistado un territorio-después de conquistarlo, reconstruyo el país estuvo durante mucho tiempo buscando sobrevivientes de la destrucción del primer país del remolino, pero nunca dejo de pensar en sus hijas, Kushina y Kristel.

-Entiendo-contesto Naruto con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Además Naruto-sama su abuelo aparte de ser señor feudal del país del remolino, es el cabeza del poderoso clan Uzumaki.

-¡ ¿Qué existe el clan Uzumaki?!-pregunto asombrado aun mas Naruto.

-Si Naruto-sama-contesto Shinji-es el clan más poderoso del mundo solo el clan Senju y el Uchiha pueden comparársele.

-Mira Naruto-comenzó a hablar Tsunade-una de las razones por la que el país del remolino fue arrasado es por el clan Uzumaki.

-¿Cómo es eso posible y porque?-dijo el muchacho rubio.

-La razón es simple-dijo la Hokage-el Fuinjutsu.

-¿Fuinjutsu?

-Si Naruto por el Fuinjutsu- siguió hablando la Hokage-mientras los Senju son expertos en ninjutsu, y los Uchiha son expertos en Doujutsu, los Uzumaki son expertos en Fuinjutsu o sea técnicas de sellado.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Naruto atónito.

-Créalo Naruto-sama-dijo Shinji-nuestras técnicas de sellado van desde sellos para llevar pequeñas cosas como kunais, o comida hasta sellos que son capaces de paralizar una ciudad entera, o sellar criaturas míticas como los Bijus.

-Eso es inaudito-dijo el rubio.

-Todas las naciones del mundo y todos los clanes nos reconocen y nos respetan por lo que somos capaces de hacer.

-Solo por curiosidad-dijo Tsunade-¿De qué tamaño es el nuevo país del remolino y que pasaría si yo obligara a Naruto a quedarse en Konoha?

-Primero que nada Tsunade-sama-dijo Akira-el nuevo país del remolino es del tamaño de del país del fuego, viento, rayo y tierra.

-¡Que! – Dijo la Hokage-y se supone que un solo sujeto lo conquisto solo.

-Así es-respondió el pelirrojo-además Sadahiko-sama me dijo que hiciera presente que si usted trata de retener a Kushina o a sus descendientes a la fuerza, él personalmente junto con su ejército arrasara todo el país del fuego sin dejar piedra sobre piedra.

-Aguarda un segundo, dijiste Sadahiko, no te referirás al legendario Sadahiko Uzumaki.

-¿Quién es ese abuela Tsunade?

-¡No me digas abuela mocoso insolente! –dijo Tsunade molesta-ahora dime los nombres de los ninjas legendarios de la historia Shinobi.

-A ver…ya se el sabio de los seis caminos, Hashirama Senju, Madara Uchiha, a ver quien más…no sé.

-Básicamente, haz recordado bien pero hay otro ninja legendario y ese es Sadahiko Uzumaki, el amo del sellado, además de ser muy fuerte en Ninjutsu y Taijutsu, uno de sus sellos consistía en crear Genjutsu a partir de sellos, eran tan efectivos que ni siquiera los Uchiha y los Hyuga podían salir de ellos, tenía la capacidad de crear sellos a partir de su imaginación-Tsunade suspiro al ver la cara de no entender de Naruto-me explico mejor, supón que él estaba siendo atacado por una lluvia de bolas de fuego, el creaba un sello de la nada, donde todas las bolas de fuego eran atrapadas y luego de un tiempo eran liberadas después en contra de sus enemigos mientras el tomaba una taza de té.

-Increíble

-Si tu abuelo es increíble-sonrió la Hokage.

-¿Que soy nieto de un ninja legendario?

-Si atolondrado-dijo la Hokage dándole un golpe en la cabeza-además de fuerte tu abuelo es alguien a quien no hay que menospreciar. ¿Y de cuántos soldados se compone el ejército de Sadahiko-sama?

-El ejército se compone de más de 500.000 hombres-respondió tranquilamente Shinji.

-Qui…quinientos mil hombres-la Hokage estaba aterrada en la última guerra ninja entre todas las aldeas apenas lograron reunir 100.000 hombres y el abuelo de Naruto tenía un ejército de 500.000 hombres, sin contar que el solo era para considerarlo un ejército.

-Además Sadahiko-sama quiere que sepa que él tiene buenas relaciones con Iwa, Kirie y Kumo y un pacto de no agresión con esas aldeas.

"O sea si Naruto quiere ir al país del remolino y se lo niego Sadahiko vendrá con 500.000 hombres, además de él en persona, y solo podría contar con el apoyo de Suna, en el mejor de los casos"-pensó Tsunade.

-Bien Naruto es tu decisión, ¿quieres ir a ver a tu abuelo o no?

-De momento, no se debo pensarlo y debo hablarlo con mi niisan primero.

-Niisan- dijo Akira.

-Si Natan La Salle, el me adopto hace 8 años y aparte debo hablarlo con mi novia-

-¡Que novia!-pregunto molesta la Hokage.

-Como que novia abuela, me refiero a Hinata.

-Y como no me habías dicho grandísimo desconsiderado-dijo la Hokage molesta y dolida.

-Perdona Abuela-el muchacho la abrazo, eso calmo la rabia de la Hokage-se me olvido, pero no fue a propósito, ya sabes que eres como mi segunda madre-los dos extranjeros miraron extrañados la escena-uno de estos días le digo a Hina-chan que venga a hablar contigo para que te pida permiso para ser mi novia-termino de decir el rubio con una cálida sonrisa.

-Está bien puedes retirarte Naruto.

-Hokage-sama-dijo Akira- sería mucho pedir acaso podemos acompañar a Naruto-sama y que él nos muestre la aldea y a su novia.

-Por mí no importa-dijo la Hokage.


	3. Mi Hermano y mi Novia

Capitulo 3

**Mi Hermano y mi Novia.**

Los tres salieron y partieron rumbo hacia la aldea, el rubio les estuvo mostrando la aldea sin ningún reparo, hasta les presento a Natan que estaba haciendo unas compras, algo que le llamo la atención a los emisarios de Uzu, es que Natan tenía una parte de su cabello rojo, como un Uzumaki,(_Natan tiene el corte de pelo parecido a Trunks_),que a diferencia de Naruto que era rubio la parte de encima era rojo y atrás era blanco siguieron recorriendo la aldea y de repente el estómago de los enviados del remolino empezaron a gruñir, Naruto se rio al oír eso, pero su estomago también se quejo.

-Bueno chicos, ¿qué quieren comer?-pregunto el rubio

-Ramen-dijo Akira.

-Cualquier cosa menos Ramen-dijo Shinji.

-¿Que no te gusta el ramen Shinji-san?-pregunto el rubio.

-Si llevaras viajando dos meses y solo comieras ramen entenderías Naruto-sama.

-Te entiendo, pero para tu mala suerte a mi me encanta el ramen, y aquí en Konoha se vende el mejor ramen-dijo el rubio, Akira mostro una cara de felicidad enorme-que solo es superado por el ramen que me hace de vez en cuando mi niisan o mi linda Hina-chan-dijo con una sonrisa y una mirada de enamorado.

-¿Y por qué su niisan y novia no le da ramen a diario, Naruto-sama?-pregunto Akira visiblemente molesto.

-Jajaja, eso es fácil de explicar Akira-san-comenzó a decir el rubio, mostrando una gran sonrisa-ellos creen que no solo de ramen vive el hombre, así que ambos me hacen comer vegetales y otras cosas nutritivas, además Hinata aun no vive aun conmigo, ya que como decirlo somos novios a escondidas.

-Lo entiendo Naruto-sama-dijo Akira con un par de ríos de lagrimas-a mí también me obligan a comer esas cosas supuestamente saludables, como si el ramen no fuera saludable.

-Tienes razón Akira-san-replico el rubio dejando salir dos ríos de lagrimas de sus ojos-el ramen es saludable y la mejor comida del mundo, yo solo comería ramen.

-Es cierto Naruto-sama.

"Par de exagerados y maniacos del ramen"-pensó Shinji.

-Así que solo comerías ramen-dijo una voz dulce y femenina.

-Así es-respondió el rubio sin darse cuenta quien estaba atrás de el

\- mi novia es tan mala y mi Niisan me hace comer esos asquerosos vegetales que el mismo prepara.

-Así que Hinata es mala y los vegetales que te hago con todo mi cariño son asquerosos, no es así Naruto niisan.- dijo otra voz pero esta vez con gran matiz de rabia.

-Na…Na…Natan y Hi…Hina…Hinata-chan-el rubio se dio vuelta lentamente y descubrió a su hermano y novia muy molestos por su último comentario y rodeada de un aura oscura y tenebrosa, de inmediato se arrodillo y comenzó a disculparse.

-perdonen Natan niisan y Hime-chan, no sabía lo que decía, solo fue una broma, tus vegetales son los mejores Natan, cuando me harás mas de esos deliciosos vegetales.

-Tu qué dices Hinata- dijo Natan viendo a Hinata.

-Bueno, bueno-dijo Hinata caminando de lado a lado enfrente de un arrodillado y arrepentido Naruto.

-ya que por lo que acabo de oír te encantan mis vegetales, hoy pensaba ir a tu casa a prepararte ramen, pero ya que te encantan mas mis vegetales que el ramen te hare una porción gigante de vegetales esta noche.

-No es justo Hina-chan-dijo llorando Naruto-hoy era noche de ramen.

"Pobre Naruto-sama"-pensaron los extranjeros.

Ella se acerco al rubio y lo abrazo mientras lo besaba, le dijo seductoramente, era broma mi amor.

-En serio Hina-chan.

-Si Naru-chan-comenzó a decir Hinata-esta noche te cocinare ramen, además se que para ti comer vegetales es un enorme sacrificio.

Se volvieron a besar, mientras Natan y los extranjeros miraban asombrados como Hinata dominaba a su antojo al rubio. Solo suspiraron.

-¿Y quiénes son ellos Naru-chan?

-Ah, verdad Hina-chan, ellos vienen de parte de mi abuelo a que los acompañe a verlo.

-¿Abuelo?, pero yo creía que no tenias mas familia mi amor.

-Eso mismo creía Hina-chan, pero ya ves si tengo más familia.

-Me alegro muchísimo mi amor-dijo la muchacha-aunque eso representa un problema.

-¿Por qué Hime-chan?

-Porque no solo tendré que hablar con Tsunade-sama, para que me deje ser tu novia, sino que tendré que hablar también con tu abuelo.

-Bueno en eso tienes razón Hina-chan, pero sé que tanto la vieja como mi abuelo te dirán de inmediato que sí.

Después de besarse nuevamente Naruto presento a los enviados por su abuelo con Hinata, de ahí siguieron caminando hasta Ichiraku, donde fueron recibidos amablemente por el dueño y su hija, cuando Naruto fue a pedir su clásico ramen de cerdo la hija del dueño le dio una orden de vegetales.

-¿Y esto que significa Ayame-neechan?-

-Significa que desde hoy no solo comerás ramen aquí, sino que antes de tu orden de ramen tienes que comerte una orden de vegetales-le contesto Áyame.

-¿Y quién diablos autorizo esto, o más bien dicho quién demonios ordeno esto?-dijo un furioso Naruto.

-Nosotros -contesto al mismo tiempo la peli negra y el rojiblanco.

-Pero, Natan, Hime-chan, acaso no es suficiente con los vegetales que como en casa.

-La verdad no Naru.- dijo Hinata.

-Pero…pero Hinatita porque me haces esto-respondió el rubio al borde de las lagrimas.

-Porque quiero que mi novio este sano, además no solo de ramen vive la gente.- dijo Hinata.

-lo que dice Hinata tiene razón Naruto, no solo de Ramen vive el hombre, tienes que comer otras cosas.- dijo Natan

-Pero miren a Akira-san el lleva comiendo ramen por más de dos meses y mira lo sano y fuerte que esta.

El pelirrojo solo asintió ante lo que había dicho Naruto

-No me importa, que Akira-san solo coma ramen, aunque siendo sincera no le vendría mal unos pocos vegetales- dijo Hinata, el pelirrojo se aterro al oír la palabra vegetales y viendo el cariz que tomaba el asunto, mientras su compañero solo sonreía- a mí solo me importa que tú estés sano.

-pero Hime-chan solo por hoy déjame comer solamente ramen.

-Aunque quisiera Naruto darte solo ramen no puedo-dijo Teuchi.

-¿Por qué no puedes viejo?

-Hinata- sama tiene de aliada además de Natan, resulta que la aliada de ellos es…

-…A mi me tiene de aliada-dijo una voz-esta mañana ordene que en Ichiraku se te de una orden de vegetales antes de tu pedido de ramen.

-¿Cómo te atreves vieja Tsunade a ordenar eso?-

-¡Deja de llamarme vieja, mocoso!-y le dio un golpe en la cabeza- además puedo ordenar lo que quiera por algo soy la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama le he dicho un millón de veces-comenzó a decir una preocupada peli negra- que no golpee a Naru-chan en la cabeza no ve que lo va a dejar tonto.

-Eso es imposible Hinata-respondió la rubia- el ya era tonto de antes.

-Que dices abuela.

-Quieres otro golpe-respondió una furiosa Hokage.

-Otro golpe no gracias abue…-el rubio vio que su vida estaba en peligro-digo poderosa y compasiva Tsunade-sama.

-Mejor, Áyame la orden de vegetales para el rubio cabeza hueca y para mí un tazón de ramen y un poco de sake.

-No crees…-volvió a detenerse justo a tiempo el rubio-digo Tsunade-sama que es muy temprano para que beba sake.

-Para nada, además debo aprovechar de que Shizune tiene turno en el hospital junto con Sakura. Bueno y cambiando de tema Naruto que has pensado sobre lo de acompañar a los emisarios de tu abuelo para lo conozcas.

-Bueno como te dije hace un rato-dijo el rubio haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para comerse los vegetales-de momento no, quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible con mi Hime-chan-dijo el rubio tomando la mano de Hinata y mirarla con muchísimo amor.

-A propósito Hinata quiero que vayas en una misión de una semana a Kumo, la misión es simple quiero que lleves una nota al Raikage, iras con Shino, Kurenai y Rock Lee, ve a buscarlos y los espero en una hora en mi despacho.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama-y partió Hinata en busca de los mencionados.

-No es justo Abuela Tsunade Hina-chan hoy iba a prepararme ramen.

-Así es la vida mocoso.- dijo Tsunade con un toque de alegría.

Naruto comenso a mascullar insultos y maldiciones contra la Hokage

Natan estaba tratando de no reírse de la desgracias de su hermanito menor.


	4. La Trampa de Hiashi Parte 1

Capitulo 4

**La Trampa de Hiashi **

**Parte 1**

Mientras tanto en otra parte de Konoha, precisamente en la mansión Hyuga, alguien se enteraba de algo que no le gustaba nada.

-¡Que dices!-dijo un hombre de aspecto frio y unos ojos color perla.

-Así es Hiashi-sama, varios han visto a Hinata-sama muy acaramelada con el chico del Kyuubi.

-¡ ¿Cómo se atreve a desafiarme esa mocosa?, y ¿cómo se atreve a avergonzar al clan Hyuga?! Es una irresponsable e inconsciente. Pero yo me encargare que esa relación se termine ya verán.

Después de recibir las ordenes de Tsunade, Hinata se dirigió a su casa para preparar su equipo, al llegar le dijeron que su padre quería verla, "que querrá decirme mi padre" pensaba la chica mientras se dirigía al estudio de su padre. Golpeo la puerta del estudio y la voz fría de Hiashi le dijo que pasara.

-Deseabas verme padre

-Si Hinata siéntate-ella notaba algo extraño pero no sabía que esperar-me he enterado que estas de novia con el chico del Kyuubi.

-La…verdad…padre-ella no se esperaba eso y menos la reacción tranquila de su padre, tomo aire y sin dudar un segundo dijo-la verdad si, acepte ser la novia de Naruto-kun.

-Bien entiendo hija-ella noto que a pesar de la tranquilidad de su voz en su mirada había algo tenebroso que la intranquilizaba-lo que me duele es que no me tuvieras la confianza de decirme.

-Discúlpame padre no volverá a suceder-dijo la peli negra tratando de hallar una salida-ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a preparar mis cosas, porque parto en una misión a Kumo.

-Está bien hija, pero antes que te marches me puedes dejar una papel firmado para empezar a tramitar tu ascenso a líder del clan Hyuga.

-Si padre-ella no se esperaba eso.

Hiashi le paso un papel en blanco y le dijo que lo firmara al final ya que él lo redactaría en la tarde y esa noche lo entregaría al consejo. Ella lo hizo feliz ya que a pesar de ser un mal padre ella lo quería mucho y no creía que su padre la fuera a engañar.

Al salir la chica del estudio una tétrica sonrisa cruzo el rostro de Hiashi al fin había encontrado una manera de romper la relación de su hija con el chico del Kyuubi, y todo gracias a la Hokage y a la estúpida que tenia por hija.

Mientras tanto los enviados y el rubio terminaban de comer sus tazones de ramen tanto Naruto como Akira comieron unos 15 tazones cada uno, se disponían a retirarse e iban hablando de diferentes cosas como que tan lejos quedaba la nueva ciudad del remolino de Konoha, como era su abuelo, que si se acordaban como era su madre, y así cosas sin importancia, de repente Natan vio la hora y les dijo que iba a las puertas para despedir a la novia de Naruto, ellos lo acompañaron, al llegar encontraron que Hinata y el resto del grupo lo estaban esperando.

-¿Por qué te demoraste tanto Naru-chan?-dijo la peli negra haciendo un pequeño gesto de tristeza.

-¿Si Naruto porque te demoraste?-reclamo Shino- debimos partir hace más de media hora.

-Si Hinata no se iba a mover de aquí sin verte-dijo divertida Kurenai- parecía una niña chiquita le hacía falta su vitamina N.

-Perdonen, en especial tu mi Hime-toma a Hinata por la cintura y la besa profundamente-me retrase porque estaba hablando con Akira-san y Shinji-san.

-Los prefieres a ellos que a mí-dijo la peli negra haciendo un mohín de pena.

-Para nada mi amor-respondió el muchacho con una sonrisa cálida y alegre- solo que me entretuve preguntando cosas sobre mi abuelo y mi mama, me perdonas mi amor-termino de decir besándola nuevamente.

-Está bien-dijo la muchacha con una gran sonrisa-pero solo porque te amo demasiado.

-Yo también te amo y cuando vuelvas iré a hablar con tu padre.

-En…en serio.

-Si

-Bueno, bueno-dijo bastante molesto Shino- ya llevamos más de 45 minutos de retraso, ahora si los tortolos pueden separarse para irnos eso me haría muy feliz.

-¿Por qué te molestas tanto?-dijo Naruto.

-Lo que pasa es que su novia está en Kumo y se va en tres días y quiere pasar algún tiempo con ella-le explico Hinata al oído al rubio.

-Entiendo-dijo el rubio, volvió a besar a su novia-bueno será mejor que nos despidamos Hime-chan, no vaya a ser que Chieko-san se enoje con cierto amargado, nos vemos en una semana mi amor.

Diciendo esto último y antes de que Shino pudiera contestar, Naruto se retiro hacia la aldea, el grupo inicio su camino hacia Kumo entre las protestas de enojo de Shino y los suspiros de Hinata.

De repente Natan sintió algo que lo perturbaba, algo va a suceder y afectara la relación de Naruto e Hinata.

-Pasa alago Natan Niisan - pregunto Naruto algo extrañado por la actitud de su hermanito.

-No nada, no te preocupes- dijo Natan

"Que es esa sensación, siento que la relación de Naruto e Hinata estará en peligro, debo estar preparado"- pensó el joven La Salle.

Continuara…


	5. La Trampa de Hiashi - Parte 2

Capitulo 5

La Trampa de Hiashi - Parte 2.

Después de que Hinata y su grupo partieran a Kumo, Naruto y Natan se separaron, el rubio se perdió entre las calles buscando a los enviados de su abuelo, al encontrarlos siguieron hablando y al rato fueron donde Tsunade a ver si les podía conseguir alojamiento a los enviados ya que el departamento del rubio era demasiado pequeño para 4 personas.

Mientras en la mansión Hyuga, el padre de Hinata preparaba su plan para terminar de una vez y por todas, la relación de su hija con Naruto, al terminar de escribir en el papel firmado por Hinata una supuesta carta de ella para el rubio.

Tsunade les consiguió a los enviados una habitación en un hotel cercano al departamento del rubio y el peliblanco.

Así pasaron los días Naruto cada día se sorprendía mas con las cosas que los extranjeros contaban de su abuelo, él creía que eran exageraciones de los invitados pero pronto averiguaría sin proponérselo la verdad.

Faltando tres días para que volviera Hinata y Hiashi hizo su jugada, envió al departamento del rubio a una sirvienta con una carta.

El rubio sintió que golpeaban la puerta, al abrir se encontró con Susume una de las sirvientas del clan Hyuga.

-¿Qué pasa Susume-san?-

-Veras Naruto-kun-dijo la joven-hoy llego esta carta para ti de Hinata-sama.

-¿Para mí de Hinata?-dijo el muchacho extrañado, sobre todo porque su novia no acostumbraba escribirle cartas entre misiones, y además mandarle cartas a la mansión Hyuga, aparte estaba el tema que Susume, a pesar de ser la chica que llevaba las notas de Hinata para él estaba muy extraña.

-Si Naruto-kun yo recibí la correspondencia hoy-dijo la joven evitando ver a Naruto a los ojos, a ella le caía bien el muchacho y sabia el amor de Hinata por él, pero no podía oponerse a Hiashi o acabaría muerta- y me fije que había una carta para ti así que la escondí, apenas me desocupe vine a traértela, ahora debo irme o sospecharan.

-Está bien Susume-san, gracias por traer la carta.

La muchacha salió corriendo y unas lágrimas se deslizaron de sus ojos, esto no paso desapercibido para el rubio.

Cerró la puerta se sentó en una silla y abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla.

_**Señor Uzumaki:**_

_**Por la presente pongo fin a nuestra relación**_-comenzaba la carta-_**ya que estoy harta de tratar con un simple ninja de baja categoría, yo que soy heredera del más poderoso clan de Konoha merezco algo mejor que usted, reconozco que me hizo reír mucho lo patético que es, además le comunico que no pienso dar ninguna explicación a usted sobre mi decisión, ni deseo verlo más.**_

_**Atentamente**_

_**Hinata Hyuga.**_

El muchacho se sintió usado, destrozado y lloro como nunca antes había llorado la muchacha que le había confesado su amor en la lucha contra Pain, quien le había dado el valor después de la muerte de Neji, ahora le decía que había jugado con él, que le resultaba patético, que ella prefería a alguien de su status, su tristeza iba en aumento y la rabia no se quedaba atrás, el Kyuubi al darse cuenta que estaba alterado, Naruto , su Jinchuuriki, a quien había aprendido a respetar y querer, estaba sufriendo, quiso saber que ocurría.

-¿Qué te ocurre mocoso?-dijo el Biju con voz profunda y tenebrosa.

-Nada que te importe Kurama.

-Naruto, puedes engañar a todo el mundo si quieres pero hay a dos seres que nunca podrás mentirles.

-¿Y quiénes son esos dos seres según tu?

-A mí y la chica Hyuga.

-No me hables de ella, está claro-respondió el rubio con una furia y odio que al Biju le llamo la atención poderosamente.

-¿Que te sucede muchacho, tú no eres así?-hablo el Kyuubi con calma.

-Me sucede que me acabo de dar cuenta que la persona que yo amo, solo jugo conmigo, que me encuentra patético, y que yo no estoy a su altura-respondió el muchacho con lágrimas en los ojos y odio reflejado en los mismos.

-Debe ser un error Naruto. Cálmate y veras que tengo razón.

-No Kurama, ya me harte, toda mi vida tuve que aguantar que me vieran con miedo y odio, que cada vez que quería algo, me trataran peor que un animal, tú debes saberlo mejor que nadie-el zorro solo asintió-ahora que creía haber encontrado a alguien que me amara, va y rompe mi corazón, este dolor que siento es inmenso y no hay nada que puedas decir ni tu ni nadie para que no explote.

-Te entiendo mi muchacho solo te pido que pienses muy bien lo que vas hacer, y tomes la decisión que tomes yo te apoyare y te prestare mi poder.

-Gracias Kurama- el muchacho abrazo al zorro llorando a más no poder, el Biju al ver derrotado a Naruto solo lo cubrió con sus colas y lo miro con cariño.

-Desahógate mi muchacho te hará bien-dijo el zorro toco a Naruto en la frente con una de sus garras suavemente para inducir al muchacho a un sueño profundo y sin sueños para que descansara, pero el Zorro presentía que algo turbio afecto la relación de ambos jóvenes.

\- "Mi instinto me dice que eso huele a una trampa, se que Hinata no sería capaz de lastimar a Naruto, pero debo de estar alerta" – pensó Kurama.


	6. Verdad, Mentiras y Deserción

Capitulo 6

**Verdad, Mentiras y Deserción.**

Al despertar al día siguiente el muchacho no sabía cómo había llegado a su cama así que sospecho que Kurama había poseído su cuerpo y lo dejo en la cama o que Natan lo trajo a ella, recordó la carta y volvió a llorar si parar, el dolor era muy profundo y nada podía quitárselo, cada palabra le seguían doliendo como si fuera un hierro candente clavándose en su carne.

Natan llego y vio a Naruto llorar.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?- pregunto, simplemente le señalo el papel que estaba sobre la cómoda, Natan lo tomo y leyó, frunció el ceño, vio a Naruto y vio la carta, sospechaba que de alguna forma Hinata no había escrito esa carta.

Decidió averiguar y salió del apartamento en busca de respuestas.

Casi a medio día aparecieron Shinji y Akira buscando a Naruto, este los recibió y les dijo que había decidido irse con su abuelo y que partirían al día siguiente que lo dejaran solo ya que no se sentía bien.

Los enviados aceptaron pero al retirarse vieron una carta encima de la mesa, sospecharon que esa carta tenía que ver con su repentino cambio y su urgencia por irse de ahí.

Ese día Naruto lloro desesperadamente todo el día hasta quedarse dormido, cuando despertó arreglo su equipaje y volvió a sumirse en su dolor.

Natan no pudo averiguar nada y regreso al departamento y vio a Naruto con una maleta.

\- Naruto, ¿Por qué alistaste una maleta?-pregunto.

-Natan, tu sabes lo que he sufrido en esta aldea, ya tome una decisión, Me iré de Konoha y me gustaría que te fueras conmigo- .

-Naruto, estás seguro de esa decisión-

-si niisan, estoy seguro, mañana hablare con Ba-chan y pondré mi renuncia a la fuerzas Shinobi y nos iremos de inmediato– dijo Naruto con determinación.

\- Esta bien, iré contigo, pero recuerda que fuiste tú que tomo esa decisión – dijo Natan.

Y salió de la habitación para alistar su equipaje

Al día siguiente los enviados fueron a buscar a Naruto y a Natan y se fueron rumbo al despacho de la Hokage antes de las 9 de la mañana.

Toco la puerta del despacho de la Hokage y entro mientras tanto el equipo de Hinata ya había vuelto e iban camino al despacho de la Hokage, Kurenai despacho a Shino y Rock Lee y fue con Hinata a rendir su informe.

Tsunade escucho con paciencia y tristeza lo que le contaba el rubio, podía notar que había llorado muchísimo, ella no podía creer que Hinata, la dulce Hinata quien hace días había pedido su ayuda para que el rubio comiera sano, solo lo hubiera usado, que se reía a sus espaldas, y más encima no se lo decía de frente sino por una carta que envió por medio de una sirvienta, la rabia de la Hokage era casi tan grande como el dolor de Naruto.

Natan todavía sospechaba que esa carta no era de Hinata y estaba seguro que tenía razón.

-Ahora bien Tsunade-sama –dijo el rubio- por respeto a ti y a mis pocos amigos no destruiré esta estúpida aldea ahora mismo, al contrario te daré 8 meses de plazo para ver si pueden entrenar lo suficiente y derrotarme, Natan al escuchar esas palabras vio a Naruto pasmado.

-NARUTO …¿Qué estás diciendo? – dijo Natan sorprendido.

\- Lo que acabas de escuchar Natan niisan , en 8 meses volveré y destruiré esta aldea. – dijo Naruto.

-Pero….pero….Naruto… – dijo Natan tratando de digerir las palabras de Naruto.

-Espere Naruto-sama - intervino Shinji-su abuelo con gusto lo ayudara si lo que realmente quiere es destruir Konoha.

-No es necesario Shinji-san que mi abuelo se vea involucrado en esto, esto es algo personal. Además les estoy dando plazo para que puedan intentar defenderse, así no me sentiré tan mal cuando aplaste esta aldea que tanto me ha hecho sufrir.

-¿A qué se refiere Naruto-sama?-pregunto Akira.

-Realmente quieren saber-respondió el rubio, ambos emisarios asintieron.

Naruto les explico que dejaría que Kurama poseyera su cuerpo para que ellos vieran lo que paso con él. El muchacho comenzó a brillar con un resplandor dorado y sus ojos se volvieron rojos y su pupila rasgada.

-Hola Tsunade-dijo el Kyuubi por medio de la boca del muchacho- veo que ustedes quieren ver lo que ha sufrido mi muchacho, Tsunade creo que sería bueno que tú también veas lo que ha sufrido realmente, para que lo entiendas.

-¿Por qué le llamas tu muchacho a Naruto?-pregunto la Hokage.

-Eso es simple Tsunade-dijo el Biju-Naruto no solo se gano mi respeto, algo que ningún humano había logrado desde el sabio de los seis caminos, sino que también se gano mi aprecio y cariño, ya que él es único, ha sido el único humano que se ha preocupado por mí, es por eso que le llamo mi muchacho, y le seguiré incluso hasta el mismo infierno, para ayudarlo y protegerlo.

La Hokage tembló ante tal declaración ahora el muchacho decidía por él y por el Kyuubi, y lo malo de esto es que el Kyuubi lo protegería y ayudaría.

-Ahora si todos tocan el hombro de mi muchacho les mostrare sus penas y dolores.

Los tres tocaron el hombro del Naruto brillante y comenzaron a ver escenas que iban desde miradas de odio y rencor, palizas hasta dejarlo inconsciente, venta de productos en mal estado y a precios prohibitivos, llegando hasta los intentos de asesinato, que quedaron en intentos gracias al chacra del Kyuubi y que las palizas y los intentos de asesinato pararon cuando Natan llego y puso a todos los habitantes de Konoha en su lugar, bajo amenaza Natan le dio una vida mejor a Naruto, pero sin que él lo supiera todos murmuraba que Natan era un Demonio también.

Los cuatro espectadores quedaron asqueados, simplemente con ver las imágenes sintieron deseos de vomitar y deseos de matar a alguien, los enviados estaban de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos, Tsunade aun permanecía de pie pero estaba rígida con una mirada de dolor y rabia.

Natan en cambio estaba furioso, nunca se imagino que hablaran a espaldas de él y que lo trataban de la misma manera que Naruto.

-Ahora comprenden la magnitud de lo que produjo esa carta, esa es la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora mi muchacho está dolido, herido en lo más profundo de su ser, sabes lo que es ver a alguien como él, que nunca se rindió, que lucho por salir adelante, verlo llorar como un niño pequeño sintiéndose miserable y poca cosa, ni siquiera cuando no pudo traer a Sasuke de vuelta estaba así, ni con la muerte de Jiraya, el siguió adelante, ahora no tiene nada, así que como dijo mi muchacho destruiremos Konoha, pero gracias a su buen corazón él les dará tiempo, yo en su lugar hubiera destruido esta asquerosa villa anoche mismo empezando por el estúpido clan Hyuga.

-Ku…Kurama-dijo tartamudeando la Hokage-no entiendo cómo pudo soportar tanto este pobre muchacho, y no guardar rencor por todo.

-En primer lugar porque él es como su madre y su padre, el quiere o mejor dicho quería a Konoha, después de la guerra mucha gente volvió a su vieja costumbre de discriminarlo y verlo mal, a él no le importo, sabes porque-la Hokage movió la cabeza negando-porque tenía algo o mejor dicho alguien a quien proteger, alguien que lo amaba hacia muchísimo tiempo, alguien que estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por él.

-No me digas que…-

-Si Tsunade, Hinata Hyuga- respondió Kurama cada vez más molesto- pero esa estúpida carta mato lo más importante que tenía, el amor puro que él sentía por ella.

Naruto volvió a ser el mismo y miro como los enviados de su abuelo lo abrazaban.

-Cuando Sadahiko-sama sepa de esta injusta vida que ha llevado-empezó a decir Shinji con lagrimas en los ojos-el mismo vendrá a destruir a Konoha, además mediante este acto yo como embajador de la Nueva Nación del Remolino, corto relaciones diplomáticas con Konoha y declaro que desde hoy y hasta que todas las lagrimas vertidas por el heredero al trono y jefe del clan Uzumaki: Naruto Uzumaki sean vengadas.

-Ahora Tsunade-sama-dijo Naruto-desde este momento dejo de ser Shinobi de Konoha.

El rubio tomo su banda con el símbolo de Konoha y se lo arrojo al escritorio de Tsunade , ella simplemente con el dolor del alma, redacto una carta y se la dio a Naruto, el cual el firmo , era la carta de renuncia de las fuerzas Shinobi de Konoha, en ese momento se abría la puerta y una risueña Kurenai apareció acompañada por una Hinata alegre que al ver a Naruto en la oficina de la Hokage se tiro encima de él para besarlo, el simplemente la aparto bruscamente.

-¿Qué te sucede Naru-chan?-pregunto asustada al ver la forma que la aparto y odio en sus ojos.

-Usted debería saberlo Señorita Hyuga-contesto fríamente el rubio.

-No sé a qué te refieres mi amor-respondió al borde de las lágrimas la peli negra.

-Que se lo explique la Hokage, señorita Hyuga, adiós.

-Espera un momento por favor Naruto-pidió la Hokage.

-Porque tendría que esperar, Hokage-sama-dijo el rubio fríamente- usted sabe perfectamente que hace menos de dos minutos yo deje de ser Shinobi de esta aldea, así que usted ya no tiene autoridad sobre mí. Hinata al oír eso se puso lívido.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo como Hokage, te lo pido como una madre, ya que siempre te he considerado mi hijo.

-Como último servicio por usted esperare tres minutos.

-Gracias Naruto-respondió la Hokage, y volteándose hacia Hinata empezó a preguntar-¿En qué diablos estabas pensando mocosa al escribir esta carta?

-¿A qué carta se refiere Tsunade-sama?-se defendió la peli negra totalmente confundida.

-A esta carta, Hinata- Natan tomo la carta y se la mostro a la Hyuga-esta carta en la que terminas con Naruto Niisan.

-¡Que!- dijo Hinata pasmada.

-Esta carta le llego a Naruto por medio de una sirvienta de tu casa y dijo que tú la enviaste, además está firmada por ti, es tu firma no es así

-Me permite ver la carta Tsunade-sama-intervino Kurenai.

La sensei de Hinata leyó la carta varias veces para llegar a comprender la magnitud de esas líneas.

-Tsunade-sama-dijo la Jonin-esta carta realmente está firmada por Hinata pero el contenido no es la letra de ella.

-¿A qué te refieres Kurenai?-dijo la Hokage.

-A esto-la alirroja le paso el informe de la misión-esta es la letra de Hinata Tsunade-sama, ella escribió el informe de la misión.

Naruto al escuchar eso se giro y vio que lo que decía Kurenai era cierto, pero como era posible eso.

-Es mas creo conocer quien escribió esa carta.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto la rubia.

-El padre de Hinata, Hiashi Hyuga.

Natan de pronto se tenso- Claro, tenía que ser ese amargado ese de Hiashi.- pensó.

"Lo sabia … sabia que era una trampa, "- pensó Kurama , en el interior de Naruto.

-Hinata le firmaste algún papel a tu padre antes de irte-pregunto una molesta Tsunade.

-Si Hokage-sama el me dijo que el redactaría el documento donde me haría líder del clan, pero que necesitaba mi firma ya que el consejo se reunía esa noche.

-Maldito desgraciado-dijo la Hokage- Kurenai quiero que reúnas al consejo y a los líderes de los clanes dentro de una hora hare una reunión de emergencia, y dile a Hiashi que tiene que estar presente.

La sensei de Hinata salió rápidamente del despacho de la Hokage a cumplir con su encargo.

-Ya ves Naruto solo fue un mal entendido, no tienes que dejar de ser Shinobi de Konoha.

-¿Porque Naruto-kun quieres dejar de ser Shinobi de Konoha?-pregunto la Hyuga.

-Te parece poco Hina-chan la carta que me enviaron, y ahora que me doy cuenta hasta donde es capaz de llegar esta estúpida aldea por destruirme y no dejarme ser feliz, no me queda más alternativa que mantener lo que dije, desde hoy dejo de ser Shinobi de Konoha.

-Si tú te vas yo me voy contigo-respondió firmemente Hinata.

-¿Por qué?

-Simple Naruto-kun, si tú no estás aquí no puedo seguir con vida, ya que tú eres mi vida, además como podría vivir junto a un verdadero monstruo como lo es mi propio padre.

-¿Estás segura Hina-chan?-respondió Natan - ¿sabes lo que pasara, si te vas?

-Estoy más que segura Natan-sama, además quiero aprovechar que está aquí Tsunade-sama, para pedirle que me deje, ser la prometida de Naru-chan.

-¡QUEEE!-dijeron los presentes ante la proposición de Hinata.

-Lo que oyeron-ella tomo las manos del rubio entre las de ella-Naruto Uzumaki quieres ser mi prometido.

-Solo si tú, Hinata Hyuga aceptas ser mi prometida-respondió el rubio con una mirada de amor hacia la ojalera.

-Un momento-dijo la Hokage-antes que nada yo tengo que aceptarte como prometida de mi hijo Hinata.

-Vamos abuela Tsunade, no te pongas quisquillosa y acepta de una vez.

-Hinata prometes cuidarlo, protegerlo, amarlo y hacerlo comer sano.

-Lo prometo Tsunade-sama o debería llamarle mama, jijijiji.

-No te pases Hinata, ahora espera un segundo-la Hokage busco algo dentro de un cajón y después de unos segundos apareció con una cinta de regalo, que puso en el pecho del rubio-ahora si te lo puedes llevar Hinata es mi regalo para ti, un Naruto solamente para ti, jajaja.

-Que mala eres abuela Tsunade-dijo el rubio con un rio de lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Acaso no te gusta ser mi regalo Naru-chan o sigues molesto conmigo-dijo Hinata con tristeza.

-Para nada Hime, además me encanta ser tu regalo pero ahora ya no pertenezco aquí, así que es mejor que me vaya-se estaba yendo el rubio cuando la peli negra, le retuvo de la manga.

-Espera un segundo amor, Tsunade-sama, por favor haga otra carta de renuncia, yo también dejo de ser parte de las fuerzas Shinobi de Konoha- Hinata se saco su banda de Konoha y la puso en el escritorio de Tsunade.

La Hokage redacto otra carta y Hinata la firmo – ahora sí, yo Hinata Hyuga desde este momento dejo de ser Kunoichi de Konoha. Ahora si mi amor podemos irnos.

Ambos tomados de la mano y acompañados por los mensajeros y de Natan salieron rumbo a las puertas de Konoha. Al llegar a las puertas de Konoha se encontraron con que el Kakashi, Sakura y Sasuke volvían de una misión.

-¿A dónde vas dobe?-dijo el Uchiha.

-A donde voy no te importa, ni a ti ni a nadie de esta aldea, teme.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?-pregunto Sakura.

-A que desde hace unos minutos no soy más ninja de Konoha.

-¡Que!-dijeron los tres miembros del equipo 7.

-Si lo que oyeron, deje de ser ninja de Konoha, porque me harte del maldito trato que me daban, además de que cierta persona hace que por poco odie a mi Hime-dijo el rubio-además Hina-chan decidió acompañarme ya que hace un instante le pidió a la vieja Tsunade que la dejara ser mi prometida.

-¡Que hizo que!- volvieron a gritar los tres.

-Ya parecen comediantes de tercera hablando los tres a la vez-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa de molestia- lo que oyeron Hinata es mi prometida, y ven esta cinta de regalo, me la puso la estúpida vieja Tsunade, para que fuera el regalo de Hina-chan.

-Si el regalo más lindo, dulce y sexy que pueda existir-dijo la peli negra con una voz sensual y traviesa besando después al rubio.

-Pero eso no explica por qué quieres irte de la aldea-dijo Kakashi.

Naruto procedió a explicarles todo desde la llegada de los enviados de su abuelo, las miradas de odio que habían vuelto, el dolor de la carta que supuestamente envió Hinata y finalmente su decisión de destruir Konoha.

-¿Quién lo diría Naruto, tu nieto del mismísimo Sadahiko Uzumaki?-dijo Kakashi.

-¿Lo conoces Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto la peli rosa.

-Por supuesto Sakura, el abuelo de Naruto fue conocido como el dios del sellado, él fue quien le enseño Fuinjutsu, a Jiraya-sama y luego al Yondaime Hokage, o debería decir tu padre Naruto.

-¡Que!-dijeron Sakura y Sasuke al mismo tiempo-Naruto hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

-Pero que descuidados son-respondió Kakashi- acaso nunca se preguntaron por qué Naruto fue elegido para sellar al Kyuubi dentro de él.

-La verdad siempre creí que lo habían elegido por ser huérfano-dijo la peli rosa apenada.

-No fue por eso, Minato-sensei, eligió a Naruto porque era su hijo, su único hijo.

Esto dejo asombrados a los dos muchachos.

-Bueno chicos yo me voy a Suna, Akira-san y Shinji-san tienen que ir a tratar de negociar con Gaara así que los acompañare y hare que las negociaciones avancen más rápido, nos vemos cuídense.

-Espera dobe-dijo Sasuke-si tú te vas yo me voy contigo, no puedo dejar a mi hermano solo, además con tu sentido de orientación capaz que pierdas a todo el resto y termines en Iwa en el mejor de los casos-dicho esto el Uchiha se saco su banda y fue rápidamente a la oficina de Tsunade.

-Si tú te vas Sasuke-kun yo voy contigo, no quiero volver a arrepentirme como cuando te fuiste con Orochimaru, además tengo que cuidar a mi novio y mi hermano estúpido que no se maten en el camino, eso sin contar que no puedo dejar que Hinata sea la única mujer en este viaje-termino de decir Sakura e hizo lo mismo, siguió a Sasuke, Kakashi fue con ellos...

A los 10 minutos ambos muchachos y Kakashi llegaron y empezaron a caminar hacia la salida.

-Muchachos no creo que lleguen muy lejos-dijo el peliblanco-Tsunade-sama o mejor dicho el consejo mandara cazadores ANBU tras ustedes mañana al amanecer estarán de vuelta, pero les prometo ir a visitarlos a la cárcel.

-No es necesario Kakashi-sensei-dijo Naruto-llegaremos en este mismo instante a Suna.

-Y puedo saber cómo.

-Fácil-Naruto se volvió resplandeciente-por favor todos toquen mi hombro y no se suelten, Hina-chan tu abrázame del cuello y no abras los ojos-esto último se lo dijo a la pelinegra en voz baja- puede que cuando lleguemos se sientan desorientados y algo mareados.

Todos hicieron lo que el rubio decía, mientras él hizo una rápida secuencia de sellos y solo dijo Hirashin no Jutsu y desapareció de Konoha.

Continuara…


	7. La Reunion del Consejo

Capitulo 7

**La Reunión del consejo.**

Mientras los muchachos desaparecían de Konoha, el consejo y los líderes de los clanes esperaban por Tsunade, y sobre todo un molesto Hiashi esperaba una explicación de la Hokage por esta intempestiva reunión. Mientras Tsunade recibía el informe de Kakashi sobre su misión y la partida de Naruto y sus acompañantes a Suna y el uso del Hirashin no Jutsu del rubio.

-Esto se pone mucho peor-dijo la Hokage- Kakashi, tú y Shizune me acompañaran a la reunión.

Diez minutos más tarde Tsunade seguida por Kakashi y Shizune cargada de papeles entraron en la sala de reuniones, los consejeros airados por la demora hicieron notar su molestia.

-Lamento la demora-dijo Tsunade-pero tuve que recibir el informe de la última misión de Hatake Kakashi.

-Espero que esta reunión sea por algo realmente importante-dijo Hiashi.

-Esta reunión es gracias a ti Hiashi- respondió con desprecio la rubia.

-¿A qué te refieres Tsunade?-dijo Homura.

-Simple señores consejeros y líderes de los clanes-comenzó a decir Tsunade-gracias a la metida de pata del gran Hiashi Hyuga, Konoha ha sido condenada a muerte.

-¿Que quieres decir Tsunade?-dijo Koharu.

-Que gracias a la obtusa mente y al estúpido orgullo de Hiashi Hyuga estamos todos condenados, Shizune pasa el primero de los documentos que te pedí.

-Si Tsunade-sama-fue la respuesta de la morena.

-Pero si este es el expediente de Naruto-dijo Shibi Aburame-que tiene que ver con la destrucción de Konoha.

-Por favor lean-comenzó a decir la rubia-donde dice padres y si Hiashi nos hace el favor de leerlo en voz alta.

El padre de Hinata se puso de pie y empezó a leer fastidiado.

-Nombre del padre-se detuvo de golpe-Mi…Minato Namikaze.

-Continua Hiashi -dijo la rubia con una sonrisa que delataba el gusto que tenia por humillar a quien menosprecio a su hijo.

-Nom…nombre de la madre-Dijo casi atragantado-Kushina Uzumaki.

-Bien como ustedes comprenderán-comenzó a hablar la Hokage-las razones para resguardar la identidad de Naruto son más que obvias, sin embargo, la aldea no solo maltrato sicológicamente al muchacho sino que intentaron asesinarlo varias veces y gracias al chacra del Kyuubi quedo solo en eso en intentos y los maltratos cesaron cuando Natan La Salle lo adopto.

El deseo de su padre era que su hijo fuera visto como un héroe por ser el carcelero del demonio que casi destruyo Konoha, en cambio toda la aldea lo vio como el demonio-se detuvo un momento la Hokage para disfrutar el rostro de malestar de muchos consejeros y jefes de clanes.

Hasta hace poco tiempo Naruto demostró su valor siendo el héroe de todo el mundo Shinobi al derrotar a Madara Uchiha con sus propias manos, sin embargo, la aldea que lo vio nacer volvió a sus viejas costumbres de aislarlo y tratarlo como un demonio, eso a cualquiera lo llenaría de odio menos a él, poco después de volver de la guerra él empezó a salir con una chica, que desde siempre ha estado enamorada de él, me refiero a la hija mayor del señor Hyuga, pero como al señor Hyuga no le parecía correcto esto cuando descubrió la relación de los muchachos, no hallo nada mejor que engañar a su propia hija.

-Sigo sin entender-dijo Homura-que tiene que ver la vida amorosa de Uzumaki con la destrucción de la aldea.

-A eso voy honorable Homura-dijo la Hokage-el señor Hyuga engaño a su hija para que le firmara un papel en blanco, y luego aprovechando que su hija estaba en misión en Kumo, uso dicho papel para escribir una carta a Naruto y hacerle creer que Hinata terminaba con el de la forma más cruel posible, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso.

-¿Que quiere decir Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Inoichi Yamanaka.

-Fácil Inoichi, Naruto no aguanto más, y se fue de la aldea-la rubia comenzó a aplaudir en dirección de Hiashi-gracias Hiashi-sama por deshacerte de Naruto.

-¿Y qué tiene que se haya ido?-pregunto Koharu.

-Tiene mucho y todo que ver-Tsunade tiro una banda con el símbolo de Konoha de Naruto-antes de irse, fue a despedirse de mí, a mi despacho y me conto todo lo que había sufrido y que todo el cariño por la aldea que lo vio nacer fue cambiado por odio gracias a la carta que le enviaron. Esa es su banda.

-Está queriendo decir Tsunade-sama-dijo Shikaku-que Naruto destruirá Konoha.

-Exacto y ojala fuera solo Naruto-respondió la Hokage.

-¿Que quieres decir?-pregunto Homura con un rostro de preocupación.

-Cuando se marchaba, entro en ese momento la hija de Hiashi, después de un momento de tensión aclaramos la situación, pero Naruto al darse cuenta del grado de maldad que había en la aldea mantuvo su palabra y al querer irse Hinata hizo lo mismo que el-Tsunade tiro la banda de usaba Hinata. Ahora bien cuando iba saliendo de la aldea se topo con sus compañeros de equipo y ellos también se fueron-la rubia tiro las otras dos bandas.

La situación estaba tensa, nadie se movía en la habitación solo se oía la respiración de los presentes.

-Ahora bien-dijo Tsunade-no solo tenemos que preocuparnos por Naruto, quien es el Jinchuuriki del Kyuubi, es el único experto vivo en el modo Ermitaño y cuenta con el apoyo y obediencia de todo el monte Myobokuzan, además cuenta con el total apoyo del Kyuubi, eso sin contar su terrible Rasenshuriken, sino que también de la hija de Hiashi que hará hasta lo imposible por Naruto, además es una experta en Juken, aunque nunca lo demuestre a su familia por el respeto y cariño que les tiene o tenía, además del último Uchiha quien tiene el Mangenkyo Sharingan Eterno sin contar que eso le da acceso al Tsukuyomi, al Amaterasu, y al Susano y además perdimos la mejor ninja medico de Konoha, quien cuenta además con un excelente control de chacra y una fuerza sobrehumana apenas superada por mí. Eso sin contar que Sakura, Sasuke y Naruto fueron entrenados por los tres legendarios Sannin. Realmente gracias Hiashi, pero eso es solo la punta del iceberg.

-¿Qué quiere decir Tsunade-sama?-pregunto preocupado Shikaku.

-Shizune entrega el segundo documento y Hiashi lee solo la parte del padre.

Todos vieron que era el expediente de Kushina. Hiashi casi sin poder articular palabra procedió a leer lo que se le pedía.

-Nom…nombre del…padre-dijo tartamudeando Hiashi dándose cuenta en el gran lio que estaban si el padre de Kushina seguía vivo-Sada…Sadahiko Uzu…Uzumaki.

Cuando termino de leer el nombre se hubiera dicho que la temperatura del salón de juntas bajo unos 10 grados.

-Pero que importa quién es el padre de Kushina, Sadahiko Uzumaki debe estar muerto-dijo con una sonrisa burlona Homura.

-Ojala fuera así Homura- respondió lacónicamente la Hokage.

-No…no me digas que-dijo Homura atragantado con las palabras-que ese sujeto sigue con vida.

-Si me permite Hokage-sama-interrumpió Kakashi, Tsunade lo autorizo con una seña de su cabeza-parece que los consejeros han olvidado que el clan Uzumaki tiene una larga vida si nada los mata antes, el Uzumaki que menos vivió fue Kanji Uzumaki que murió a la edad de 150 años.

En el salón se contuvo la respiración durante un instante y empezaban a ver como la pequeña broma de Hiashi tomaba cada vez mas tintes de tragedia.

-Shizune entrega el último documento-dijo la Hokage rompiendo el silencio sepulcral de la sala de Juntas-pero antes que lo lean quiero que me escuchen atentamente, hace unos días llegaron unos emisarios de la Nueva Tierra del remolino-todos miraron con asombro-esos emisarios venían con dos misiones, primero formar una alianza con Konoha y la segunda era llevarse con ellos a Kushina Uzumaki y sus herederos, ya que eran ordenes de su señor feudal. Ellos además me dijeron que si yo o alguien de la aldea impedían que Kushina o sus descendientes fueran si ellos querían, el feudal vendría al frente de su ejército a destruir Konoha y si era necesario el arrasaría el país del fuego. Ese feudal no es más ni menos que Sadahiko Uzumaki, el abuelo de Naruto.

El silencio se hizo una vez más presente y las caras de pesadumbre eran notorias sin embargo la Hokage continuo hablando.

-Los hombres al preguntarles qué a que se referían con país del remolino contestaron que era un nuevo país alejado de las 5 naciones ninja y conquistado solamente por Sadahiko Uzumaki, al preguntarles de cuántos soldados componían el ejercito ellos respondieron que cerca de 500.000 hombres.

-Eso es una exageración Tsunade-respondió riendo Homura-no hay un país que tenga tantos soldados.

-Yo también en un principio creí que era una exageración Homura, pero lamentablemente no hay error, a decir verdad ellos mintieron sobre la cantidad, la cantidad es cercana a los 700.000 soldados y el territorio del nuevo país del remolino es más grande que el país del fuego, viento, rayo y roca juntos-la mirada de alarma de los presentes y sus rostros pálidos daba a entender lo que pasaba por sus mentes-ahora señores tenemos que decidir qué vamos hacer en los próximos ocho meses, plazo que nos dio Naruto para venir a destruir la aldea, y tengo que decirles una cosa más estaremos solos.

-¡Co…Como que solos!-grito desesperada Koharu- y la alianza Shinobi.

-Ellos es poco probable que intervengan ya que Kumo, Iwa y Kiri tienen pactos de no agresión con el nuevo remolino.

-Y Suna…-intervino Inoichi.

-Hasta hace una hora yo creo que nos hubieran ayudado, pero en este momento no lo creo-dijo Kakashi.

-¿Que quieres decir Kakashi?-pregunto un angustiado y derrotado Hiashi.

-Que hacer un rato Naruto y sus amigos se fueron hacia Suna para negociar una alianza con el Kazekage, además todos sabemos que Gaara y Naruto son muy amigos.

-Pero si se han ido hace poco-comenzó a decir Homura- todavía podemos enviar algunos ANBU a detenerlos y que los traigan de vuelta.

-Jajaja-rio Kakashi-hasta hace seis meses hubiera sido suficiente pero ahora que Naruto domina el Hirashin no Jutsu y a un nivel superior a su padre en estos momentos deben estar en la entrada de Suna.

La rabia y la impotencia cayeron con un peso enorme sobre esa sala. El silencio solo era roto por Shikaku al dar vuelta las páginas del último informe de Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama los datos de este informe son precisos quien se los proporciono-menciono el padre de Shikamaru.

-Los datos de cantidad me los envió el Tsuchikage, ya que es un antiguo amigo de Sadahiko, en cuanto a la información del territorio y las fuerzas son preliminares ya que son los primeros datos enviados por un grupo ANBU que envié para verificar los datos recién en unos 15 días sabremos algo concreto.

-Comprendo-dijo Shikaku-según tengo entendido el vago de mi hijo se encuentra en Suna podríamos pedirle que intente persuadir a Naruto de volver o de al menos no destruir la aldea.

-Buena idea Shikaku-celebro Chouza Akimichi-al menos podremos convencerlo.

-No creo que sea buena idea inmiscuir a Shikamaru-dijo Kakashi.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kakashi?-pregunto Inoichi.

-Han oído hablar de los doce de Konoha-dijo el peliblanco, casi todos negaron-básicamente los doce de Konoha son los compañeros de promoción de Naruto mas el equipo de Gai. Ellos iniciaron su grupo como un grupo de amigos que se reunían a charlar y adivinen quien es el líder de ese grupo.

-No me digas que es Naruto-dijo Hiashi.

-Así es, a pesar de que no tienen peso político, tienen peso dentro de los jóvenes Shinobi, a quienes entrenan cuando ellos se los piden, el caso más claro es el nieto del Sandaime Hokage, Konohamaru Sarutobi y sus amigos que respetan y quieren a Naruto, incluso le dicen jefe eso sin contar que en un futuro no muy lejano ellos iban a gobernar Konoha.

-¿A qué te refieres Kakashi?-pregunto Koharu molesta.

-Simple Koharu-sama dentro de los doce de Konoha están los futuros líderes de los clanes Yamanaka, Nara, Hyuga, Akimichi, Aburame, Inuzuka y Uchiha, si ellos eran los líderes de los clanes quien creen ustedes que sería el próximo Hokage, la respuesta es tan sencilla como obvia, Naruto Uzumaki-un frio recorrió la espalda de los más ancianos del consejo- ahora bien Naruto es el líder, aunque no ejerza el poder, lo tiene y sus amigos a fuerza de ver su desarrollo y su poder como Shinobi lo quieren y respetan, que creen que harán sus amigos cuando se enteren de lo sucedido con Naruto, si es que no todos, la gran mayoría se irán con él, y no me extrañaría que algunos Genin y Jonin también se fueran con él, ya que saben que él nunca toma una decisión injusta porque si, ya que Naruto nunca evita el camino correcto y nunca se retracta de su palabra.

Los líderes de clanes y el consejo de Konoha se dieron cuenta del real alcance de la tragedia que había provocado la carta escrita por Hiashi Hyuga, no solo habían perdido aquella mañana no solo a su mejor carta, Naruto, sino que habían perdido también a tres excelentes Shinobi sin contar que estaban dentro de los más poderosos, sino que la deserción amenazaba con ser mayor al enterarse de las circunstancias, en el mejor de los casos si evitaban la deserción los Shinobi no iban a luchar contra Naruto y sus amigos por el gran respeto que le guardaban. Ahora también estaba el recién aparecido abuelo de Naruto que por sí solo, si los rumores eran correctos, había conquistado todo un territorio muchísimo mayor que cualquiera de las naciones ninjas, y más encima no podían esperar apoyo de las otras aldeas porque ellas ya habían firmado tratados de no agresión con el nuevo remolino, y su único aliado ya no lo seria mas por el trato dispensado a Naruto.

-La propuesta más razonable-empezó a decir Shikaku-seria preguntar a Naruto que pide para volver a la aldea y para no destruir Konoha.

-Ojala solo sea eso Shikaku-dijo Tsunade-pero los embajadores del remolino declararon la guerra al ver el trato sufrido por su heredero.

-¿Y cómo supieron del trato que se le dio a Naruto?-pregunto Chouza.

-Gracias al Kyuubi- respondió la rubia Hokage- el nos mostro todo lo que la aldea había hecho a Naruto y según sus propias palabras_**:" ahora mi muchacho está dolido, herido en lo más profundo de su ser, sabes lo que es ver a alguien como él, que nunca se rindió, que lucho por salir adelante, verlo llorar como un niño pequeño sintiéndose miserable y poca cosa"**_luego agrego: **_"pero gracias a su buen corazón él les dará tiempo, yo en su lugar hubiera destruido esta asquerosa villa anoche mismo empezando por el estúpido clan Hyuga."_**

Hiashi se puso pálido al oír las intenciones del Kyuubi y muy en el fondo se arrepintió de la carta que envió, pero ya nada podía hacer.

-Yo tengo dos preguntas Tsunade-sama-dijo el Aburame- la primera es ¿Por qué el Kyuubi llamo a Naruto su muchacho? y la segunda es ¿Si lo que les mostro el Kyuubi no sería una manipulación?

-Es cierto-intervino Koharu-todo lo que diga el Kyuubi es mentira además ¿quién nos asegura que Naruto no esté poseído por ese demonio?

-En cuanto a la primera pregunta tuya Shibi-san- a la rubia ya no le importaba nada mostrar su rabia al consejo y a Hiashi Hyuga-el Kyuubi dijo lo siguiente: _**"Naruto no solo se gano mi respeto, algo que ningún humano había logrado desde el sabio de los seis caminos, sino que también se gano mi aprecio y cariño, ya que él es único, ha sido el único humano que se ha preocupado por mí, es por eso que le llamo mi muchacho, y le seguiré incluso hasta el mismo infierno, para ayudarlo y protegerlo."**_ En cuanto a si era una manipulación o no, todos tenemos muy claro como se trato a Naruto cuando era pequeño y eso no hay posibilidad de engaño, la única diferencia fue que el Kyuubi me mostro todo lo que la aldea le hizo al muchacho desde el punto de vista del chico, les garantizo que no fue muy agradable ver a un chico de 5 años siendo perseguido por la mitad de la aldea con ansias de matarlo, y luego verlo tendido inconsciente en un charco de su propia sangre, y eso no solo una sino que varias veces más, ver como lo echaban de los negocios a empujones y golpes solo por mirar algo, díganme eso no es suficiente para odiar al mundo , cuando Natan La Salle lo adopto , todos esos maltratos cesaron, pero ahora además de mirara a Naruto con odio , muchos aldeanos hablaba a espaldas cosas hirientes de Natan y ustedes saben perfectamente que Natan no soporta que hable de él a sus espaldas.

Todo el mundo en la sala guardo un silencio sepulcral, se daban cuenta que el mal que habían hecho empezaba a ser devuelto de la peor manera posible y nada menos que por el chico que despreciaban e intentaron matar. Tsunade no dejo escapar su oportunidad y clavo más hondo su desprecio en los miembros del consejo.

-Ahora Koharu tú dices que Naruto está poseído por el Kyuubi, te diré que eso es ridículo, si alguien poseyó a alguien, ese fue Naruto que poseyó el espíritu del Kyuubi, el tiene un poder único y especial.

-¿Qué quieres decir con poder especial?-refuto Homura.

-El muchacho-intervino Kakashi-tiene el poder de cambiar el corazón de la gente.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Tsume Inuzuka curiosa.

-Naruto tiene la capacidad de cambiar a la gente-comenzó a decir Kakashi-quien lucha con él o quien lo conoce, aunque sea por poco tiempo, el es capaz de hacerlos cambiar para bien, incluso si quieren les puedo nombrar varios ejemplos-todos en el salón asintieron-para empezar su gran amigo Sasuke Uchiha, el Kazekage Gaara, Neji Hyuga, Chiyo-sama de la aldea de Suna, Guren la usuaria del elemento cristal, incluso hizo cambiar antes de morir a Zabuza, y sin ir más lejos a nuestra Hokage, los ejemplos son muchos y quien lo conoce lo termina respetando, los únicos que no cambian por la influencia de Naruto son quienes son cerrados de mente y quienes son pura maldad. Aun así el chico es capaz perfectamente de hacer cambiar a un demonio como el Kyuubi, y las palabras que dijo el Kyuubi lo confirman, mi muchacho, respeto, cariño; además cada persona que lo quiere y respeta es capaz de seguirlo hasta el infierno y mas allá, porque confían ciegamente en el, incluso yo mismo lo seguiría a donde él fuera, el hubiera sido el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos.

-Eso es cierto Naruto tiene algo especial-dijo Shikaku- algo que nunca he visto en nadie más, el hace que la gente confié en él y lo siga.

-Entonces si todo esto es por una desilusión amorosa, ¿por qué no le ofrecemos que se case con la hija de Hiashi-sama?-dijo Homura- además podríamos ofrecerle el puesto de Hokage.

Hiashi al oír lo que dijo el consejero se molesto, pero vio que podía ser una solución para evitar la destrucción de Konoha.

-Si eso es, le podemos decir que acepto su noviazgo con Hinata y si él quiere que se case con ella-dijo un esperanzado y derrotado Hiashi Hyuga.

-Jajaja- resonó la risa de la Hokage en la sala-Homura, Hiashi creía que eran más inteligentes. Ustedes creen realmente por un momento que Naruto aceptara esto en compensación por el dolor y sufrimiento que ha vivido ahora que está molesto, la proposición de matrimonio o noviazgo que le hagan solo la tomara como un insulto mas, además Hinata se fue con el que impide ahora que sean novios o incluso se casen, es mas antes de irse la misma Hinata me pidió que aceptara que sea la prometida de Naruto, ven como su genial idea es estúpida, ahora si le ofrecieran ser Hokage el también lo vería como un insulto ya que se daría cuenta que le ofrecen el puesto no por su capacidad, que ya de por si tiene, sino por salvar sus traseros, aunque no lo crean Naruto puede ser hiperactivo, atolondrado e incluso un bromista sin remedio, pero no es tonto, además de ser sincero y leal. Así que no piensen en darle nombramientos para calmar su odio, porque solo lo enojaran mas y el poco tiempo que nos dio podría volverse en nada si él quisiera o se sintiera ofendido. Bueno eso es todo lo que quería informar a este consejo, así que con su permiso me retiro, Shizune, Kakashi vámonos.

La Hokage acompañada por Shizune y Kakashi abandonaron la sala de juntas, el silencio se apodero de la sala y por un instante pareció que nadie respiraba, nadie podía creer que el chico que parecía más leal a Konoha, un verdadero heredero de la voluntad de fuego, fuera a destruir la aldea y todo porque, por que la aldea no supo comprenderlo, era irónico y casi dramático el giro que habían tomado los acontecimientos.

-Creo que una solución sería ponerlo en el libro Bingo-dijo Homura.

-Y dígame Homura-san-dijo Shikaku-que ninja dentro de las 5 naciones podría enfrentarse cara a cara con Naruto, y sobrevivir para cobrar la recompensa, usted sabe como todos en esta sala que quizás los únicos que tendrían una esperanza de enfrentarlo y quizás derrotarlo serian los 5 Kages, y al menos yo tengo claro, no sé el resto de la asamblea, que ninguno de los Kages levantaría su mano contra el héroe de la Alianza Shinobi, el otro que podría enfrentarlo sería únicamente Sasuke Uchiha, y también sabemos que el no peleara contra Naruto además de haberse ido con él.

-Pero no nos queda otra alternativa Shikaku-intervino Koharu-Naruto y sus amigos abandonaron la aldea sin una orden por lo tanto pasan a ser ninjas renegados y por su poder tenemos que considerarlos ninjas perversos.

-Hagan lo que quieran-dijo el jefe del Clan Nara, visiblemente molesto se levanto y se retiro de la sala-pero no cuenten con mi apoyo.

-Ni con el mío-dijo el jefe del Clan Akimichi también se levanto y se retiro.

-No cuenten con mi voto-dijo Inoichi, al momento de irse.

-Señores concejales, en mi nombre y el del Clan Aburame, yo niego mi voto para incluir el nombre de Naruto o cualquiera de sus amigos en el libro Bingo, así que con su permiso me retiro-termino de decir Shibi Aburame.

-En cuanto a mí, entiendo que el chico sea considerado una amenaza-dijo Tsume Inuzuka- sin embargo es claro que si hacemos lo que sugieren nos echaremos encima no solo a las naciones ninjas restantes, sino que haremos que todo el poder del remolino caiga sobre Konoha con todo su peso, así que yo niego mi voto, si no hay otro asunto que tratar yo me retiro.

-Aun sin el apoyo de los clanes-comenzó a decir Homura-podemos incluirlo en el libro Bingo a él y los traidores amigos suyos.

-Si hagámoslo-dijo Koharu-que opina usted Hiashi-sama.

-Si hagan lo que estimen pertinente-dijo Hiashi totalmente derrotado, no presto atención a la ultima parte de la reunión todavía estaba impactado con las revelaciones que había oído en esa reunión, su cabeza era solo confusión-con su permiso me retiro.

Cuando estuvieron solos Homura y Koharu sonrieron maléficamente.

-Es nuestra oportunidad, la ida de ese demonio nos cae como anillo al dedo, si lo ponemos en el libro, muchos cazadores trataran de capturarlo.- dijo Homura.

\- y si lo logran exterminar, completaremos el sueño de nuestros abuelos de borrar de las naciones Shinobi a esos malditos Uzumaki, no solo eso, ese maldito Uchiha lo apoya, entonces que ese mocoso comparta el mismo destino que ese demonio y esos otros traidores.- dijo Koharu.

-el problema será Sadahiko – dijo Homura.

-por ahora nos concentraremos en el engendro de esa maldita de Kushina Uzumaki, después nos encargaremos de su padre. – dijo Koharu tranquilizando un poco a Homura.

Continuara…


	8. La llegada a Suna

Capitulo 8

**La llegada a Suna.**

Mientras comenzaba la reunión en Konoha, un destello anaranjado apareció en las puertas de Suna, los acompañantes de Naruto cayeron al suelo en cuatro patas tratando de controlar sus deseos de vomitar, Hinata y Natan también estaba mareados, pero no tanto como los emisarios y los compañeros de su prometido.

-Do…dobe que…-empezó a decir un visiblemente mareado Sasuke-que demonios nos hiciste.

-Nada teme-contesto Naruto muy feliz de ver a su mejor amigo totalmente mareado-solo hice la técnica de mi padre el Hirashin no Jutsu, o más conocida como la técnica del dios del trueno volador.

-Pero esa…-Sakura no pudo aguantar más y vomito, una vez que hubo acabado continuo hablando mucho más repuesta-pero esa técnica no requería el uso de unos kunais especiales que estaban marcados.

-Jejeje, eso era cuando mi padre usaba la técnica, ahora yo gracias al modo ermitaño y al chacra de Kurama solo requiero sentir el chacra de alguien en el lugar al que quiero y listo.

-Eso es…-no pudo terminar Shinji de hablar ya que también vomito, su amigo no había parado de vomitar desde que habían aparecido.

-¿Co…como…es que…Hinata…y Natan…no esta tan…?-Sasuke estaba haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos para aguantar los deseos de vomitar, respiro un par de veces y los deseos de vomitar disminuyeron dejándolo terminar lo que iba a decir-no esta tan afectados.

-Eso es fácil teme-respondió riendo Naruto-antes de partir solo les dije que cerraran los ojos.

-¡Naruto!-gritaron Sasuke y Sakura-como te atreviste a no decirnos que cerráramos los ojos.

-¡Te voy a matar!-Grito furiosa la pelirrosa.

-Espera Sakura, ese honor es mío-dijo Sasuke con rabia en sus ojos-prepárate a morir dobe. Mangenkyo Sharingan.

Pero algo que no esperaba Sasuke sucedió, al empezar a girar los ojos para cambiar al Mangenkyo, Sasuke no aguanto más y se termino de marear se alejo un poco del grupo y comenzó a vomitar, Sakura partió rauda a atender a su novio sin dejar de mirar con furia al rubio.

En la entrada los guardias vieron el destello naranja aparecer y vieron caer al suelo a dos de los tipos y luego a otro de los sujetos, recién había caído otro mas solo tres de ellos se veían en buenas condiciones, en ese momento Kankuro apareció para recibir los informes de los guardias.

-Kankuro-sama hace unos momentos aparecieron esos sujetos y tres cayeron arrodillados mientras los otros tres siguen de pie-dijo uno de los guardias.

-¿Y cómo aparecieron así de repente?

-Bueno, hubo un resplandor anaranjado y luego ellos aparecieron.

-Ya veo no se preocupen Kensuke y Daichi, ellos son amigos aunque creo que ese cretino les hizo lo mismo que a Gaara y a mi hace 4 meses.

-Acaso sabe quiénes son Kankuro-sama-pregunto Daichi.

-Por supuesto, el rubio que está de pie es Naruto Uzumaki, la chica de pelo negro me imagino que es Hinata Hyuga, la pelirrosa que sostiene al moreno es Sakura Haruno y el moreno en si es Sasuke Uchiha, el de pelo blanco y rojo es Natan La Salle, los otros dos no los conozco pero si vienen con ese atolondrado de Naruto deben ser amigos de él.

-¡Quee!-dijeron los dos guardias-el gran Naruto Uzumaki y el gran Sasuke Uchiha. Pero por que casi todos se ven tan mal.

-Me imagino-comenzó a decir Kankuro-que el desgraciado de Naruto hizo la técnica del dios del trueno volador y olvido a propósito decirles a los otros que cerraran los ojos, el resultado es que se marearon y ahora están vomitando, jajaja.

Kankuro se alejo de los guardias y fue a ver a los recién llegados.

-Veo que sigues usando esa técnica para hacer bromas, no es así Naruto.

-Solo quería ver una vez en mi vida al Gran Sasuke Uchiha mareado y vomitando hasta las ganas.

-Jajaja-rio Kankuro-no me gustaría estar en tu pellejo cuando Sasuke se recupere, espero que no sea tan benévolo como Gaara.

-¿A qué se refiere Kankuro-san?-pregunto Hinata.

-A que este imbécil hizo lo mismo con Gaara y conmigo hace tres meses Hinata-san, íbamos camino a Konoha cuando a este tonto se le ocurrió que para ahorrarnos tiempo podíamos hacer esa dichosa técnica, el resultado el mismo que está viendo aquí, cuando Gaara quería golpearlo dijo que lo hizo para volver pronto donde su novia. A cambio de no matarlo él tuvo que decir el nombre de su novia, o sea usted Hinata-san, eso si Gaara con mi ayuda lo golpeamos bastante como compensación.

-Hinata no te importa si te dejo viuda antes de tiempo-dijo Sakura furiosa con un aura negra rodeándola.

-Por favor Sakura-san no golpee a mi Naru-chan se lo ruego.

-Está bien Hinata no lo golpeare, pero lo hago solo por ti.

En ese momento una mano gigantesca y negra tomo a Naruto y lo lanzo contra la muralla de Suna.

-Ahora me siento mejor-dijo Sasuke, miro como Hinata y Natan lo miraban molestos-ya sé, no lo volveré a golpear pero reconoce Hinata que se lo merecía.

-Ayy, aayy, eso dolió teme-dijo Naruto saliendo de entre los escombros.

-Eso y más te mereces dobe.

El grupo acompañado por Kankuro se dirigió a la entrada de la aldea, una vez que llegaron donde los guardias estos se pusieron nerviosos al reconocer a los dos Shinobi.

-Naruto-sama deme su autógrafo-dijo Kensuke.

-Uchiha-sama a mi deme su autógrafo-pidió Daichi.

-Usted debe ser Haruno-san-dijo Kensuke dándole la mano a la pelirrosa mientras Naruto le firmaba un papel-gracias por curar a mi hermano Kensuke durante la guerra, gracias a usted pudo volver con vida.

-Hinata-sama por favor fírmeme un autógrafo también-dijo Daichi-sino fuera gracias a sus habilidades mi padre estaría muerto.

Mientras los jóvenes firmaban autógrafos y daban las manos a los guardias, los emisarios se acercaron a Kankuro.

-Disculpe Kankuro-san-dijo Akira-¿Pero qué significa esto?

-No significa nada solo que esos cuatro son muy queridos en esta aldea, ¿a propósito quienes son ustedes?

-Perdón por nuestra descortesía-dijo Shinji- somos emisarios del nuevo país del remolino mi nombre es Shinji y mi compañero es Akira, y hemos venido con la intención de firmar una alianza con Suna, además acompañamos a Naruto-sama a ver a su abuelo. En todo caso a que se refiere con muy queridos.

-Bueno pues verán-comenzó a contar Kankuro-en un principio Gaara, o sea el actual Kazekage, era un ser sin sentimientos además de ser el Jinchuuriki del Shukaku, ni siquiera nosotros sus dos hermanos queríamos estar a solas con él, un día luego de una invasión a Konoha, que resulto en un desastre, Gaara lucho con Naruto, fue una pelea sin igual, pero para resumir, Naruto venció a Gaara, desde esa pelea Gaara comenzó a cambiar para bien, hasta que lo convirtieron en el Gondaime Kazekage, para Gaara, Naruto es su hermano.

-O sea que Naruto-sama es muy querido por el Kazekage-intervino asombrado Akira.

-Así es, luego cuando apareció Akatsuki-continuo Kankuro- y se llevaron a Gaara, Naruto se volvió loco haciendo lo imposible por rescatarlo, lamentablemente Akatsuki logro extraer al Shukaku, y con eso Gaara murió, pero gracias a Chiyo-sama y a Naruto y Natan lograron devolverle la vida, sin embargo la técnica que uso Chiyo-sama le costó la vida, desde entonces Naruto es muy querido y respetado en Suna. Luego en la guerra Naruto se volvió una leyenda al derrotar a Madara Uchiha.

-¡Quee!-gritaron asombrados los mensajeros-Na…Naruto-sama derroto a Madara Uchiha.

-¿Qué acaso no lo sabían?-dijo extrañado Kankuro.

-No teníamos idea, en Konoha todos lo tratan como un igual y no faltan los que lo tratan con odio y rencor, además el casi ni habla de la cuarta guerra Shinobi.

-Eso no es así en las otras aldeas, tanto Naruto, como los otros tres son considerados Ninjas fuertes, cuando entremos verán algo interesante-dijo Kankuro dándoles una sonrisa picara-en una de esas Hinata y Sakura entraran en acción.

-¿A qué se refiere Kankuro-san?-dijo Shinji.

-Ya lo verán-dijo Kankuro mientras caminaba a los guardias-ustedes dejen que nuestros invitados se vayan, no querrán que vaya a buscar a Temari para que los meta en cintura.

-Perdone Kankuro-san-dijeron ambos guardias asustados al oír el nombre de Temari.

-Bueno partamos que tenemos que llegar a la torre del Kazekage.

Kankuro comenzó a caminar hacia el interior de la aldea seguido por los ex-Shinobi de Konoha, al llegar al distrito comercial, un grupo de seis chicas que estaban saliendo de un café reconocieron a los viajeros y se lanzaron sobre el rubio y el moreno, Kankuro hábilmente se retiro hasta quedar al lado de Shinji, Natan y Akira.

-Ahora empieza lo entretenido-dijo sonriendo Kankuro a los emisarios.

-¿Qué quiere decir Kankuro-san?-pregunto Shinji.

-Solo observen y verán.- dijo Natan.

El grupo de seis chicas había crecido hasta ser una masa de chicas que se peleaban por tocar a los Shinobi, las novias de los chicos cada vez estaban más molestas un aura oscura comenzaba a cubrir cada vez más a Hinata y a Sakura.

-No quisiera estar en los zapatos de esos dos-dijo Kankuro.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-pregunto Akira.

-Ya lo veras en cinco…cuatro…tres…dos…uno…- dijo Natan.

De pronto se oyó un ruido atronador y se sintió un movimiento en la tierra como si fuera un temblor. Y luego se oyeron los gritos de las chicas que estaban rodeando a Sasuke y Naruto.

-¿Qué rayos está pasando?-dijo Shinji.

-¿Y que fue ese temblor?-pregunto Akira.

-Jajaja, fíjense bien-respondió Kankuro-pero aun no llega lo mejor.

Los emisarios vieron como Sakura retiraba su mano derecha del suelo que estaba partido en pedazos, y observaron como Hinata tiraba a las chicas hacia atrás, luego se le unió la pelirrosa y con mayor rapidez se acercaban a sus novios.

-Chicos creo que mejor salimos de la calle esto se pondrá peligroso-dijo Kankuro, mientras se agachaba para que pasara volando una chica que había sido lanzada por Sakura-no quieren un té mientras vemos el espectáculo.

Shinji y Akira solo asintieron con un poco de terror en sus rostros al ver como las novias de Naruto y Sasuke se abrían pasó hasta ellos, Natan veía eso con gracia.

-¡Quítense zorras de encima de mi Sasuke-kun!-gritaba una cada vez mas furiosa Sakura.

-¡Con un demonio aléjense de mi Naru-chan!-gritaba una furiosa Hinata.

-¡No te metas cabeza de chicle!-grito una rubia.

-¡Ni tu tampoco te metas, pelos de escoba!-le grito otra rubia a Hinata.

-¡QUE DIGIERON!- contestaron ambas chicas.

-Oh no -dijo Kankuro-ahora se desatara el infierno.

Los emisarios vieron extrañados a Kankuro. Pero no alcanzaron a preguntar por qué de nuevo vieron como Sakura estrellaba con mayor fuerza su puño en el suelo, volviendo a partir el suelo y generando una onda expansiva mayor eso provoco que las chicas que rodeaban a los muchachos perdieran el equilibrio, los emisarios vieron como Hinata comenzaba a girar sobre su eje y las chicas que estaban cerca de ella salían volando lejos.

-Que problemático, pero debí imaginarlo, tanto alboroto solo puede ser provocado por Naruto y compañía-dijo un pelinegro acompañado por una rubia.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru, solo ese tonto puede provocar tanto escándalo-respondió la rubia.

-y que lo digas Shikamaru, pero recuerda que este escándalo no es nada comparado como el de hace dos meses en Kiri.- dijo Natan.

\- eso sí fue un verdadero desastre – dijo Kankuro.

-Si tienes razón Kankuro-dijo Shikamaru riendo.

-¿Qué paso hace dos meses en Kiri?-pregunto Akira.

-Para no contarte toda la historia-comenzó a decir Kankuro-que de por si es larga Akira-san, te diré que las novias de esos chicos destruyeron 5 locales comerciales por defender a sus novios, hicieron falta 10 Narutos para detener a Hinata y 35 Narutos para detener a Sakura, además que los chicos tuvieron que reparar los locales y la Mizukage tuvo que cerrar la calle mientras Sasuke y Naruto arreglaban los locales para que no se repitiera lo mismo y las chicas tuvieron que quedarse bajo estricta vigilancia directa de la Mizukage.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-dijo Shinji-pero Kankuro-san a que se refiere con 10 Narutos y 35 Narutos.

-Pues verán Naruto es experto en el Kagebunshin no Jutsu.

-Menos mal que no es mediodía sino sí que hubiera sido problemático-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Y ustedes quiénes son?-pregunto Temari.

-Perdón Temari-dijo Kankuro mientras agachaba la cabeza para que pasara volando una chica de pelo castaño-ahora los presento, estos son Akira y Shinji, enviados del nuevo país del remolino, Akira, Shinji ella es mi hermana Temari y su prometido Shikamaru Nara.

-Es un gusto Temari-san, Shikamaru-san-dijeron los enviados al unisonó.

-El gusto es nuestro-dijo Shikamaru.

-oye Temari no sería mejor que intervinieras…- dijo Natan.

-…si Natan mejor que Temari pare esto, porque si no, acabaría peor que en Kiri y Gaara se moleste con nosotros.- dijo Shikamaru.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru- respondió la rubia.

La rubia salió del local donde estaban tomo su gran abanico lo abrió lentamente y con un rápido movimiento despejo la calle dejando a un Naruto con la ropa desgarrada, y con marcas de lápiz labial en la cara, y a un Sasuke, en casi iguales condiciones que Naruto, pero eso no era lo peor frente a ellos estaban dos figuras con sus caras sudadas, con los cabellos alborotados y visiblemente muy molestas.

-Te…teme no te importaría si nos vamos con el Hirashin no Jutsu para salvar nuestras vidas-dijo Naruto muy asustado al ver como se acercaban sus novias furiosas con ellos.

-Si…sabes do...dobe es lo más sabio que has dicho en tu vida-dijo Sasuke temiendo por su vida.

-Ni se les ocurra escapar-dijo Hinata como adelantándose al pensamiento de su novio-porque tarde o temprano los atraparemos.

-Teme-dijo Naruto cada vez mas asustado-fue un placer conocerte.

-Dobe-Sasuke estaba al borde de las lagrimas-espero que nuestra muerte sea rápida y sin dolor.

-No creo que tengamos ese placer, hermano.

En ese momento las dos chicas llegaron al lado de sus novios, tanto Naruto como Sasuke cerraron los ojos esperando los golpes de las chicas. Pero los golpes nunca llegaron las chicas comenzaron a limpiar el lápiz labial de la cara de los chicos, quienes aun no salían de su sorpresa. De repente un par de golpes llegaron a la cabeza de los muchachos.

-¿Por qué nos golpean?-se quejo Naruto.

-Eso es por estar dándoles risitas a esas zorras-respondió Sakura.

De repente las dos chicas estaban besando a los muchachos que no salían de su asombro.

-Y esto es porque los amamos mucho-dijo una sonriente Hinata.

-Pero si vuelven a coquetear-dijo molesta Sakura-con otras chicas que no seamos nosotras, por mucho amor que les tengamos los vamos a moler a golpes.

-Co…como di…digan chicas-respondió un aterrado Naruto, siendo apoyado por los movimientos afirmativos de la cabeza de Sasuke, ambos sabían que ellas cumplirían su palabra.

-Bueno ya que el espectáculo término-comenzó a decir Kankuro- será mejor que vayamos a ver a Gaara.

-¿Y qué diablos hacen acá?-pregunto acercándose a sus amigos Shikamaru.

-Lo mismo pregunto yo-dijo Temari-y chicas disculpen por arruinarles la diversión pero no creo que Gaara estuviera muy feliz de tener que arreglar los locales que destruyeran, además de haberme regañado a mi por no haberlas detenido.

-No te preocupes Temari-san-dijo Hinata-en todo caso gracias por su ayuda.

-En todo caso creo-comenzó a decir Temari-que deberían llevar del brazo a esos dos idiotas para que no se repita una escena como esta.

Las chicas agarraron a sus maltrechos novios de los brazos y siguieron caminando hacia el despacho de Gaara, Naruto les explico a Shikamaru y a Temari que cuando llegaran a su destino les explicaría todo. Después de un trayecto de 10 minutos entre miradas asesinas de las chicas de Suna, para Hinata y Sakura, llegaron a su destino.

Continuara…


	9. El Despacho del Kazekage

Capitulo 9

El Despacho del Kazekage.

Al entrar Gaara vio como Sasuke y Naruto estaban bien maltrechos y con su ropa hecha girones además de ir bien agarrados por sus respectivas novias, Shikamaru venia rascándose su cabeza mientras decía que algo era problemático, Kankuro venía acompañado por dos sujetos que no conocía, además de que Temari venia sonriendo porque está acompañada de Natan.

-Naruto, Sasuke sean bienvenidos… ¿pero qué rayos les paso?-dijo Gaara preocupado por sus amigos.

-Nada del otro mundo, Gaara- respondió Naruto-solo nos topamos con algunas admiradoras del teme.

-Y que hay de tus admiradoras, dobe.

-Ah-suspiro el Kazekage- así que fue eso, ¿Hinata, Sakura cuánto daño provocaron esta vez?, espero que no sea tanto como en Kiri.

-No alcanzaron a romper tanto esta vez, Gaara -respondió Kankuro-gracias a Temari.

-Solo la calle-dijo Temari mientras Shikamaru la abrazaba por la cintura.

-Bueno imagino que es imposible que ustedes cuatro vayan a alguna aldea sin que pase esto, al menos tuve mejor suerte que la Mizukage-dijo Gaara con un aire de resignación-en todo caso a que vinieron a Suna, imagino que no vinieron solo a destruir calles.

En eso se oye alguien correr por el pasillo y se abre la puerta del despacho del Kazekage.

-Gaara-kun-dijo una voz femenina-es una emergencia.

-¿Que sucede Matsuri?-dijo Gaara tratando de que su asistente personal mirara alrededor-¿Cuál es la emergencia?

-En realidad la emergencia, Gaara-kun es…-en ese momento la chica se da cuenta que está rodeada por personas, y empezó a ponerse roja de vergüenza- perdón Gaara-sama, no sabía que estaba ocupado.

-Ya no importa Matsuri, acércate a mi lado por favor-Gaara suspiro, su mayor secreto se había descubierto-chicos como verán mi relación con Matsuri, ha pasado a algo más que de jefe y asistente, es mas desde hace un mes somos novios.

-¡Quee!-gritaron Kankuro y Temari-como nos ocultaron esto, son unos desconsiderados-dijeron ambos con ríos de lagrimas.

Los otros invitados aun no salían de su estado de sorpresa.

-Así que novios-dijo Naruto sonriendo y tendiendo la mano a Gaara-ya era hora amigo ya me parecía que estabas más ciego que yo.

-¿A qué te refieres Naruto?-dijo indignado el Kazekage.

-Bueno que ya era hora que te dieras cuenta que Matsuri-chan te amaba-dijo el rubio aun con la sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Matsuri se ponía más roja-casi te pasa lo que a mí con Hina-chan.

-Jajaja, tienes razón Naruto-dijo Gaara riendo.

-¿Y cuál era la emergencia Matsu-chan?-dijo Gaara.

-La verdad la emergencia la tienes parada frente a ti, afortunadamente la cuenta no es tan alta como en Kiri-dijo la castaña.

-Ya veo-dijo Gaara suspirando-ahora Naruto si me puedes explicar el motivo de tu visita, para que después te vayas a tu departamento y quedarte ahí con Hinata, para que no destruya mi aldea, lo mismo va para ti Sasuke, te tengo preparado un departamento no muy lejos del de Naruto, para que te quedes con Sakura, ya que no estoy dispuesto a reconstruir la aldea por culpa de ustedes cuatro...ah a propósito Natan también prepare un departamento junto al de Naruto, para que lo calmes.

-Como que por nosotros cuatro-reclamo el rubio-te recuerdo que quienes rompieron la calle fueron Sakura-chan y Hina-chan, lo mismo que en Kiri, el teme y yo no tuvimos nada que ver.

-Como ordene Kazekage-sama-respondió mansamente Sasuke.

-Pero que di…-Naruto observo las señas que hacia Sasuke y noto la aura oscura de Hinata y Sakura, supo de inmediato que dependiendo lo que dijera pasaría la noche en la cama de su departamento o en la cama de un Hospital-como iba diciendo creo que tienes toda la razón, teme.

-Bueno entonces a que vienes Naruto-pregunto esta vez Shikamaru.

-Bueno-respondió el rubio-primeramente vengo para que firmes una alianza con el nuevo país del remolino, Gaara.

-¿El nuevo país del Remolino?-dijo Gaara extrañado.

-Así es Gaara, los dos caballeros que están con Kankuro, son los enviados de mi abuelo y creo que sería bueno para ambas partes el acuerdo.

-¿Un momento dijiste abuelo?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Así es Shikamaru- respondió Naruto-mi abuelo es el señor feudal del nuevo país del remolino, aunque a decir verdad aun no me convenzo de eso.

Todos los que no conocían la historia se quedaron helados.

-¿Y quién es tu abuelo?-dijo Shikamaru.

-Pues según tengo entendido se llama Sadahiko Uzumaki.- dijo Naruto

-¡QUEEE!...¡Sadahiko Uzumaki!-pregunto asustado Shikamaru-eso sí es problemático.

-¿Lo conoces Shikamaru?-pregunto Temari.

-En persona no, pero conozco su reputación-dijo el estratega Nara-era considerado un genio del Fuinjutsu, se le consideraba el ejercito se un solo hombre, también se decía que solo Madara Uchiha y Hashirama Senju, podían enfrentársele cara a cara, fue el último líder del clan Uzumaki antes que la antigua aldea del remolino desapareciera. También se decía que no convenía hacerlo enojar, además de ser terco, y obstinado.

-Vaya pariente te cargas, Naruto-dijo sonriendo Kankuro.

-Bueno lo del tratado-dijo Gaara- tendría que hablarlo con el consejo y aclarar los detalles del mismo con los embajadores. Pero me imagino que no es la única razón por la viniste a Suna y mas encima sin que ninguno de ustedes traigan las bandas de Konoha, aquí hay algo más, me equivoco Naruto.

-Como siempre-dijo sonriendo el rubio-no te equivocas, la segunda razón es porque quiero que sepas que me fui de Konoha, y planeo destruirla, como te considero mi hermano al igual que al teme, te mereces una explicación de mi parte, antes que llegue el libro Bingo con mi rostro y el mi novia, y mis amigos, y aprovechando que está aquí Shikamaru también se lo explicare.

-¿Cómo que te fuiste de Konoha y planeas destruirla?-dijo perplejo Gaara.

-Si me fui de la estúpida aldea-dijo Naruto con odio en los ojos, cosa que sorprendió a los Shinobi de Suna y a Shikamaru-me harte del trato que me daban, y planeo destruir Konoha por culpa de esto.

Naruto saco la carta de Hiashi del bolsillo interno de su destrozada chaqueta. La carta paso de mano en mano hasta que volvió a manos de Naruto.

-Supongo que Hinata no escribió esto-dijo Shikamaru adelantándose a Gaara-puesto que está contigo.

-Así es esto es obra del padre de Hinata.

-¿A qué te refieres con el trato que te daban?-pregunto Matsuri.

-Me imagino que quieren saberlo, Natan-niisan, Akira-san, Shinji-san y Hina-chan ya lo han visto, pero para que entiendan mejor mi decisión es mejor que el resto lo vean, ahora dejare que Kurama les muestre mi pasado y como la aldea volvió a sus costumbres.

Naruto hizo lo mismo que cuando estuvo con Tsunade, al terminar de ver lo que le había ocurrido durante su infancia y como la gente de la aldea volvió a sus miradas de odio y al temor sin razón.

Cuando las imágenes pararon, tanto Sakura como Matsuri, estaban arrodilladas llorando, las lagrimas corrían por el rostro de Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro hacían esfuerzos sobre humanos por no vomitar, en tanto Gaara como Sasuke y Natan tenían los ojos brillosos por las lagrimas que apenas podían aguantar, pero se negaban a dejarlas salir.

-Comprendo tu odio y tu dolor Naruto, soportaste más que cualquiera en esta habitación-dijo Gaara, con una voz que se notaba claramente que estaba por quebrarse-eres mi hermano, así que te apoyo en esto y desde este momento declaro que Suna no volverá a tener tratos con Konoha, ya que como se puede confiar en un aliado que no sabe distinguir entre el carcelero y el prisionero, además de no saber tratar a quien en muchas ocasiones los salvo, y les dio su cariño, que solo pedía a cambio un poco de respeto.

-Naruto comprendo todo tu dolor, amigo-dijo Shikamaru-si tu aceptas te seguiré a donde vayas.

-Perdóname Naruto-dijo Sakura presa de las lágrimas.

-Dobe, en verdad tu vida fue más miserable que la mía y aun así nunca caíste en la oscuridad.

Temari solo abrazo a Matsuri ya que la castaña no podía dejar de llorar, mientras Kankuro apoyaba su mano en el hombro de Naruto.

-Gaara a propósito quiero que tú avises a la Mizukage de mi decisión ya que dudo que quiera vernos tan pronto en Kiri, además dudo que Hina-chan quiera que vaya solo a Kiri.

-Tienes razón Naruto-dijo sonriendo el Kazekage- además lo de esta mañana prueba tu punto. A propósito Naruto, ¿A dónde iras ahora que eres un desertor?

-Fácil, me quedare unos días aquí en Suna, mañana iré a ver al viejo Raikage y explicarle todo, creo que volveré a media tarde, después de eso, iré a ver a mi abuelo en el país del remolino, además quiero preguntarle sobre mi madre.

-¿Tu madre? ¿Acaso averiguaste quiénes son tus padres?-pregunto el pelirrojo.

-Si amigo averigüe quienes son mis padres, mis padres son Minato Namikaze más conocido como el Yondaime Hokage o si prefieren el rayo amarillo de Konoha y Kushina Uzumaki, La habanera sangrienta de Konoha.

-¡Eres hijo del cuarto Hokage!-grito Temari.

-Así es, soy hijo del cuarto Hokage y su esposa, esa es la razón por la que soy el Jinchuuriki de Kurama.

-Ahora todo tiene sentido-dijo Kankuro.

-Ahora bien Shikamaru me encantaría que me acompañaras a País del remolino, pero necesito que hagas algo por mí-dijo el rubio.

-Tu dirás Naruto, sabes que los que estamos acá te seguiríamos hasta el infierno y mas allá-dijo el Nara y desviando la mirada hacia Hinata-aunque no creo que iríamos más lejos que tu novia.

-Prometida y la boca te queda donde mismo, Shikamaru-respondió Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¡Como que prometida!-gritaron al unísono los ninjas de Suna y Shikamaru.

-Jajaja, antes de salir de Konoha -comenzó a decir Naruto-la vieja Tsunade acepto que mi Hime sea mi prometida, pero no se preocupen cuando nos casemos les tendré reservados asientos de primera fila. Bueno volviendo a lo anterior Shikamaru deseo que vuelvas a Konoha.

-¿Por qué quieres que vuelva a la aldea Naruto?

-Es simple quiero que reúnas a nuestros amigos, además del equipo de Konohamaru, también a Kakashi-sensei, Kurenai-sensei, Cejotas-sensei, Iruka-sensei, a la vieja Tsunade, al viejo Teuchi y su hija Áyame y a quien tu estimes conveniente para explicarles mi versión de los hechos y si alguno quiere seguirme yo lo llevare conmigo.

-Comprendo quieres salvar al mayor número de gente antes de destruir la aldea, ¿no es así?

-Así es amigo.

-Comprendes que esto es sumamente arriesgado-dijo muy serio Shikamaru-que si el consejo se entera podrían tenderte una trampa.

-Que lo intenten.

-Diablos tu si eres problemático, pero hare lo que digas, cuando quieres que los reúna.

-Imagino que hoy te enviaran un mensaje que vuelvas de inmediato a Konoha-dijo el rubio meditando unos segundos-en ocho días más a partir de mañana. Imagino que para ese entonces estaré en Iwa y de ahí partiremos al remolino.

-De acuerdo-dijo el Nara.

-Natan, Naruto, Hinata, Sakura, Sasuke y por supuesto los embajadores están invitados esta noche a mi casa para celebrar el compromiso de Naruto, y aprovecharemos para celebrar mi noviazgo con Matsuri, ahora Sasuke, Naruto les pido-dijo Gaara casi en un tono de suplica-que no hagan nada que ponga celosa a Hinata y a Sakura, porque si ellas llegan a destrozar algo-su tono cambio a uno amenazante-ustedes dos pagaran las consecuencias.

-¿Y por qué nosotros tendríamos que pagar Kazekage-sama?-respondió Naruto sarcástico.

-Porque simplemente yo lo digo-empezó a decir el pelirrojo, luego comenzó a subir su tono de voz-y por que ustedes par de idiotas son los culpables de que dos delicadas señoritas se comporten como animales, con sus actos desvergonzados.

-¡Que!-gritaron los dos chicos.

-Sí, si ellos no anduvieran coqueteando con cada chica que se les cruza, nosotras no haríamos nada-dijo Sakura fingiendo comenzar a llorar y cerrándole disimuladamente el ojo a Hinata.

-Cierto, si yo no amara tanto a Naru-chan-comenzó a decir Hinata casi al borde de las lagrimas-no me estaría metiendo en tantos líos, al parecer las…sniff… las enseñanzas-comenzó a llorar la pelinegra-las enseñanzas de…sniff… Jiraya lo dejaron marcado para siempre…sniff…solo espero que…sniff…cuando nos casemos…el cambie.

Los dos chicos miraron a sus novias con la boca abierta.

-Cierto…sniff…las enseñanzas de Jiraya…sniff…contaminaron a Naruto…sniff…lo peor es que…-Sakura lloraba mucho, cualquiera diría que realmente estaba sufriendo-es que…sniff…Naruto contamino a mi Sasuke-kun.

Ambas chicas se abrazaron y lloraron desconsoladas, los presentes miraban con desaprobación a los novios de las chicas, disimuladamente Sasuke se acerco a Naruto que miraba atónito la escena.

-Oye dobe, si no supiera que están actuando yo les creería-dijo el moreno en susurros.

-¡Que! Ellas están actuando, a mi me parece real.

-No seas estúpido Naruto, fíjate en la cara de Sakura.

Naruto se fijo en la cara de la peli rosa y se dio cuenta de una pequeñísima sonrisa.

-Sígueme el juego dobe, haremos que se les de vuelta la tortilla.

-Como digas, teme.

-Bueno chicas-empezó a hablar el Uchiha-no podemos negarlo pero si están tan cansadas que nosotros andemos coqueteando por ahí, será mejor que terminemos nuestros noviazgos.

-Si es cierto, las enseñanzas de mi maestro están muy grabadas en mi mente y mi corazón, así que para que no sufran mas vergüenzas por mi culpa y por culpa del teme, sería mejor anular nuestro compromiso Hina-chan, así tu vuelves con tu padre y yo puedo coquetear todo lo que quiera.

Las chicas miraron aterradas las declaraciones de sus novios y la primera en actuar fue Sakura.

-Sasuke Sheldon Uchiha-dijo la peli rosa agarrando de la solapa al muchacho, había averiguado por medio de Tsunade que ese era el segundo nombre de su novio, olvidándose de su papel de novia llorona, comenzó a zarandear al moreno-ni se te ocurra terminar conmigo porque ahí si te mato.

-Naru-chan-dijo Hinata al borde de las lágrimas-en serio quieres terminar conmigo por una inocente broma.

-Hime-chan-dijo el rubio abrazando a la peli negra-nunca terminaría contigo es mas yo ya sabía que era una broma, y el teme y yo quisimos darles una lección.

-Que malos son Naru-chan.

-¿Y quienes empezaron mi amor?-dijo el rubio.

-Pero solo lo hicimos para que nos vieran solo a nosotras, no podemos aguantar que unas ofrecidas quieran quitarnos a nuestros novios.

-Entiendo mi amor-Naruto tomo a Hinata de la cintura y la acerco a él-pero tú debes saber que yo solo tengo una dueña y esa dueña se llama Hinata Hyuga, las demás no significan nada-sin más beso a la chica con mucha ternura y pasión.

-¿Por qué no puedes ser como Naruto?-pregunto celosa Sakura.

-Fácil- respondió Sasuke-no soy exhibicionista, además no necesito demostrártelo en público, prefiero demostrártelo cuando estemos solos-esto último se lo dijo el Uchiha al oído a la peli rosa quien se sonrojo muchísimo.

-Bueno-intervino Gaara-los espero en mi casa a las ocho mientras los embajadores se quedaran conmigo viendo los detalles del tratado, mientras las dos parejas de tortolos y Natan se van a descansar, Temari, Kankuro ustedes dos vigilen que las chicas lleguen a sus departamentos sin destrozar la aldea de camino.

-Como ordenes Gaara-dijeron los hermanos del pelirrojo.

Los demás salieron dejando a Gaara, Matsuri y los embajadores.

Continuara…


	10. Mi estancia en Suna Parte 1

Capitulo 10

**Mi estancia en Suna**

**Parte 1.**

Después de ser acompañados o mejor dicho escoltados por Temari, Shikamaru y Kankuro a sus respectivo departamentos, las parejas y Natan quedaron libres para descansar a gusto.

-Naru-chan-dijo Hinata-¿donde están las toallas quiero darme un baño antes de preparar el almuerzo?

-Están el cuarto mi amor, empieza a bañarte y cuando acabes yo te llevo una-respondió el rubio.

-Gracias mi vida-respondió la peli negra, dándole un beso en la mejilla al rubio.

La muchacha entro al baño y comenzó a darse una ducha mientras el agua recorría su cuerpo ella pensó en las cosas que había dejado atrás a sus amigos y familia, por el rubio, por su Naruto sin dudar un segundo, las cosas que en cosas de horas habían cambiado el mundo de Hinata, de estar feliz de regresar a la aldea, al dolor que significo la mirada de desprecio de Naruto por la supuesta carta enviada por ella, hasta alcanzar su mayor felicidad, ahora era la prometida de Naruto, lo curioso es que según Tsunade el nombre completo de Naruto era Naruto Emilio , según las palabras de Tsunade, a Kushina, la madre de Naruto ,oyó ese nombre y le gusto aunque dijo que no recordaba donde, pero a un así sonrió al pensar en el futuro, y sonrió al recordar como con ayuda de Sakura habían mandado a volar a todas esas ofrecidas que querían quedarse con SU NARUTO. En resumen era feliz mucho más feliz que la mayor parte de su vida, pero aun le dolía pensar en su familia, en su querida hermana menor, en su fallecido primo, pero también sintió un hondo desprecio por su padre, no lograba comprender como el destino del clan era más importante que sus hijas, se prometió a si misma que si llegaba a tener hijos ella no sería como su padre, repitió la palabra hijos suavemente y se imagino por un instante como seria ser la madre de los hijos de Naruto, y una cálida sonrisa inundo su rostro.

Al terminar de ducharse la pelinegra aviso al rubio que había acabado, el muchacho que ya tenía lista la toalla se la alcanzo a la muchacha, ella simplemente se la agradeció y volvió a entrar al baño para secarse un poco y no dejar todo el piso del departamento lleno de agua, al poco rato salió del baño en dirección al cuarto donde el rubio ya había acomodado el escaso equipaje de Hinata. Ella al darse cuenta que solo le quedaba un cambio de ropa limpio procedió a ponérsela, mientras el rubio comenzó a ducharse, la chica salió del cuarto ya vestida y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo para comer.

Al revisar la cocina Hinata no se sorprendió que lo único que había era ramen instantáneo, lanzando un sonoro suspiro empezó a preparar lo que había, cuando estaba casi listo el ramen instantáneo, apareció el rubio que abrazo a la chica por la cintura y el beso en el cuello.

-Bueno amor disculpa por no tener vegetales-menciono el rubio, con una gran sonrisa-pero como vengo de vez en cuando a Suna, lo único que hay es ramen instantáneo, ya que dura más tiempo.

-Sí, lo note mi vida-dijo Hinata ahogando un suspiro-pero mañana me acompañaras a comprar muchos vegetales para darte tu ración de comida sana-termino de decir la pelinegra con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver el rostro del rubio a la mención de vegetales.

-Pero Hime-chan, creo que mañana no podre acompañarte al mercado-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa y rascándose la nuca.

-¿Cómo que no podrás acompañarme? ¿A dónde piensas ir?-respondió Hinata con un aura oscura y una mirada de celos que haría parecer dulce a Tsunade.

-Bueno…pues veras…yo mañana…

-¿Si tu mañana qué?-la rabia de Hinata subía cada vez mas-Naruto Emilio Uzumaki, ¿dime qué rayos tienes planeado hacer mañana? ¿Y con quién?

-Mañana planeo ir a solo a Kumo para hablar con el Raikage, planeo irme a primera hora de la mañana para estar de vuelta pasado de mediodía-respondió el rubio hablando bien rápido.

-¿Como que Kumo? ¿Y por qué quieres ir sin mi?-la mirada de la pelinegra hizo al rubio desear ser golpeado por Tsunade, ya que su amada novia estaba por desatar un infierno-¿Acaso ya no me quieres?-termino de decir Hinata con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No es eso Hime-chan-el rubio trato de abrazar a su novia pero ella lo aparto-lo que sucede es que no puedo permitir que vayas a Kumo.

-Me imagino...sniff… que es…sniff… porque tienes…sniff… muchas novias allá- respondió Hinata echa un mar de lagrimas

-No es eso mi amor-Naruto abrazo a su novia-la razón es que si tu vas yo terminare encarcelado y destruiré media aldea.

-¿Por qué los dices amor?-pregunto curiosa la pelinegra.

-Porque en mi último viaje a Kumo me entere que tienes muchos admiradores, incluso tienes un club de fans, y como imaginaras no podre aguantar los celos y los acabare a todos-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa diabólica-y con todo lo que se me cruce, por consiguiente el Raikage, por muy amigo que sea de mí, me encarcelara si es que no me mata a golpes antes.

-Así que es por celos-dijo Hinata empezando a caminar de un lado a otro-¿eso es todo Naruto o existe otra razón?

"Diablos"-pensó el rubio

-No como crees mi cielo-respondió el rubio mirando hacia otro lado.

-¿En serio? ¿No me ocultas nada mi amor?-contesto Hinata mirando al rubio a los ojos.

"Rayos porque tiene que ser tan inteligente"-volvió a pensar el rubio

-¿Cómo crees mi vida?, ¿acaso ya no confías en mi?-respondió Naruto dándose aire de ofendido.

-Si confió en ti Naruto Emilio Uzumaki-respondió Hinata continuando su paseo- pero sé que me ocultas algo y por tu salud espero que no sea nada malo-dijo esto último con un aire siniestro que puso a temblar al rubio.

-Creo que mejor comemos Hina-chan antes que se enfrié el ramen-dijo el rubio tratando de salir del paso.

-Si tienes razón mi vida-dijo Hinata-pero si me entero que has hecho algo malo, te castigare donde más te duele.

-No te referirás…-dijo atónito el rubio.

-Sí, te quitare durante tres meses una de las dos cosas que más te gustan.

-Hinata, Hinatita por amor del cielo ¿no serias capaz cierto?

-Si mi amor soy capaz de hacerlo y lo hare si descubro que me has mentido, te tendré tres meses sin ramen y con grandes raciones de comida sana-respondió Hinata con una mirada muy tétrica- ahora a comer.

Naruto solamente trago duro, ya que él sabía perfectamente que le estaba escondiendo algo a la chica aunque no era nada grave, él sabía que ella se molestaría por la mentira, al menos le esperaba una semana sin ramen, cuando ella se enterara.

Los dos comieron rápidamente su comida y como la chica estaba cansada y en la noche tendrían una cena con Gaara y sus hermanos, decidieron acostarse a dormir una siesta. Hinata se durmió rápidamente abrazada a su rubio.

Mientras en el departamento de Sasuke, el estaba de rodillas pidiendo perdón a su novia por haber hablado con las chicas de Suna sin haberles aclarado desde un principio que el tenia novia.

-Ya te dije Sakurita-dijo el moreno en tono de suplica-no fue mi intención ella me rodearon antes de que pudiera decir hola, trate de explicarles pero ellas no me dejaban.

-Entonces Sasu-kun-dijo Sakura con una sonrisa tétrica y un aura negra rodeándola-¿Por qué demonios te reías con ellas?

-¿Es que…yo…?

-Sí, ¿tú qué?-le contesto mas cabreada la peli rosa.

-Es que si te digo me vas a golpear-respondió Sasuke asustado.

-Mira Sasuke, tienes tres segundos-comenzó a decir Sakura mientras se colocaba sus guantes-para decirme o si no te hare decirme la verdad a golpes, uno…dos…

-Está bien te diré pero promete que no te enojaras.

-Está bien mi amor te prometo que no me enojare-eso salía de la boca de Sakura pero en su rostro estaba claro que no cumpliría su promesa.

-Bueno me reía con las chicas por que una me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-¿Pero si tú no tienes cos…qui…llas?-la cara de Sakura era de furia, solo ella sabia donde había que tocar a Sasuke para que le diera un ataque de risa, y que otra hubiera tocado a su novio en donde el tenia cosquillas eso la enfureció al máximo.

"Como dice el dicho: soldado que escapa sirve para otra guerra"-pensó el Uchiha y antes que estallara su novia hizo un Kawamiri no Jutsu sin que ella se diera cuenta y escapo por la ventana.

-Sa…Sasu…Sasuke Sheldon Uchiha-el cuerpo de Sakura parecía cubierto por las llamas del Amaterasu, su expresión transmitía miedo a quien la viera agarro al moreno por la camisa-como te atreviste a dejarte tocar ahí-pero en ese momento Sasuke quedo convertido en un tronco.

-Maldición, vuelve aquí Sasuke Sheldon Uchiha-el moreno oyó en la distancia el grito de rabia y de frustración de su novia.

-¿Ahora donde voy?-se preguntaba Sasuke mientras seguía huyendo-no puedo ir a la casa de Gaara no debe haber nadie, no puedo ir a un hotel, por que se formaría de nuevo un lio como el de esta mañana, y si apareciera Sakura no quiero ni pensarlo, también por el mismo motivo queda descartado un restaurante, Mmm solo me queda mi hermano del alma.

Naruto mientras tanto abrazaba a su novia que dormía sin preocuparse del mundo, "que hermosa es cuando duerme"-pensaba el rubio- cuando de repente siente un golpe en la puerta, creyendo que era alguien sin importancia no se levanto de inmediato, pero al volver a escuchar que golpeaban la puerta, dejo a su novia con cuidado durmiendo en la cama y el iba dispuesto a golpear al idiota que molestaba.

-Ya voy, ya voy-decía Naruto con una voz de fastidio.

Al abrir la puerta se encuentra con Sasuke que venía pálido y se notaba que venía de huida.

-Jajaja- reía el rubio al ver el estado de miedo de su amigo-¿Qué hiciste esta vez teme?

-No me digas teme, dobe- respondió el moreno molesto-yo no he hecho nada.

-¿Si claro? Y yo soy el segundo Tsuchikage- respondió sarcástico Naruto.

-Tienes que esconderme Naruto, Sakura está furiosa.

-Bueno eso me tiene sin cuidado, teme, algo le habrás hecho para que se enojara-dijo el rubio aburrido de escuchar-ahora si me disculpas tengo que ir a ver a mi Hime.

-Espera Naruto, sabes que si Sakura está furiosa y viene para acá Hinata también acabara furiosa.

-¿Qué demonios le hiciste a Sakura-chan animal?-respondió Naruto casi gritando.

-Shhh, ¿quieres despertar a Hinata, dobe?-dijo el moreno en susurros.

-Entonces dime ¿qué diablos hiciste esta vez?-respondió Naruto también en susurros.

-Ya te dije no hice nada, solo que Sakura seguía molesta por lo de esta mañana.

-¿Y qué tiene que ver Hina-chan en todo esto?

-Pues veras-empezó a decir Sasuke-lo que termino de ponerla furiosa es el motivo por el que me reía con las chicas esta mañana.

-¿Y eso que tiene de especial?-contesto Naruto con su clásica cara de no entender.

-Lo que pasa dobe, es que yo tengo un lugar en mi cuerpo donde si me tocan me dan cosquillas, y una de las chicas me estaba tocando ahí.

-¿Sigo sin entender que tiene que ver mi Hime en este lio?

-Tu si eres idiota Naruto-dijo empezando a aburrirse el Uchiha- Sakura y Hinata son amigas ¿cierto?-el rubio solo asintió-¿qué te pasaría a ti si Hinata escucha que una chica que no es Sakura me estaba tocando en una parte donde solo Sakura sabia su existencia?

-¿No se?-respondió el rubio.

-Que idiota eres Naruto-dijo ya aburrido Sasuke-Hinata empezaría a atar cabos si a mí me tocaron donde no debían, a ti también te tocaron donde no debían, por consiguiente tu risa de esta mañana era de placer.

El rubio quedo atónito ante la lógica de su amigo, el estaba consciente de que algunas chicas se habían tomado libertades que el normalmente no hubiera tolerado pero como eran muchas no podía controlarlas a todas y sobre todo no podía controlar todas las manos, si Sakura llegaba a aparecer por ahí el estaría en problemas muy serios.

-Mira Sasuke porque eres mi amigo te llevare con el Hirashin no Jutsu a Iwa y ahí me esperaras a que yo llegue con los demás.

-Gracias Naruto eres un gran amigo.

-Deja ponerme algo y partimos de inmediato-dijo el rubio-recuerda que debes cerrar los ojos.

El rubio se puso su chaqueta y se dispuso a hacer el Hirashin no Jutsu, Sasuke cerró los ojos y Naruto concentrando chacra de la naturaleza se dirigió a su destino.

Natan salió de su departamento, había visto y escuchado la conversación y simplemente negó con la cabeza.

\- esos dos, no tienen remedio – pensó él chico La Salle.

Continuara…


	11. Mi Estancia en Suna Segunda Parte

Capitulo 11

**Mi Estancia en Suna**

**Segunda Parte.**

Contrario a lo que creyó Sasuke, Naruto lo llevo hasta la oficina de Gaara, al aparecer en medio de la oficina, en un principio Gaara se sorprendió de ver a sus amigos ahí.

-¿Ustedes dos que hacen aquí de nuevo?-dijo el pelirrojo, luego dando un gran suspiro-¿no me digan nada alguno de ustedes hizo algo que molesto a alguna de sus novias y vienen a pedirme algo?

-Bueno, veras Gaara-dijo Naruto sonriendo-esta vez yo soy inocente y de puro buen amigo traje al teme para que lo ayudes a calmar a Sakura.

-Si tú eres inocente dobe, yo soy la Mizukage- respondió Sasuke con tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué paso esta vez Sasuke?-dijo Gaara dando un suspiro cansado.

-Nada, solo que Sakura se molesto porque una de las chicas me estaba haciendo cosquillas.

-¿Y eso que tiene de malo?-pregunto el Kazekage.

-Es que veras…Gaara…a mi no me dan cosquillas en donde le dan a todo el mundo-luego el moreno se acerco al pelirrojo y le dijo en susurros al Kazekage donde le daban cosquillas.

-Ya veo Sasuke, sí que es grave tu problemita-dijo Gaara haciendo esfuerzos para no reírse.

-¿Que te dijo Gaara?-pregunto curioso el rubio-eh dime…anda teme dime donde te dan cosquillas.

-¡Ni loco que estuviera Dobe!-grito todo rojo el Uchiha.

El Kazekage no aguanto más y se puso a reír como loco, el acababa de enterarse de uno de los secretos mejor guardados del mundo Shinobi y a la vez uno de los más vergonzosos. Le era gracioso ver como el siempre serio y poderoso Sasuke Uchiha estaba rojo de vergüenza y haciendo esfuerzos para que su amigo y hermano y no por eso menos molestoso Naruto Uzumaki averiguara la verdad.

-Bueno Sasuke te voy a ayudar con Sakura-dijo Gaara cuando pudo dominar la risa.

-En serio, gracias Gaara, eres un gran amigo no como este dobe traidor-Dijo Sasuke molesto con Naruto- que me prometió llevarme a Iwa y en vez de eso me trajo acá.

-Bueno si no quieres mi ayuda Sasuke- respondió Gaara como no dándole importancia al asunto-puedes irte ahora mismo a Iwa, espero que sobrevivas al camino por que te garantizo que Sakura te alcanzara antes de llegar siquiera al país del rayo.

-No…no me rafe…refería a eso, Gaara-contesto Sasuke asustado.

-Está bien vámonos, Naruto ubica donde esta Sakura-dijo el pelirrojo luego llamo a su novia-Matsuri, Matsuri.

-¿Si Gaara-kun?-dijo la aludida.

-Cuando regresen los embajadores diles que me esperen-respondió el Kazekage-diles que fui en una misión diplomática para evitar la destrucción de la aldea.

-¿A qué te refieres con diplomática Gaara-kun?-pregunto la castaña pero cuando vio a Naruto y Sasuke, solo suspiro-espero Gaara-kun que no se te peguen las malas costumbres de tus dos amigos.

-¿Qué quieres decir con nuestras malas costumbres?-replico Sasuke.

En ese momento Naruto encontró la chacra de Sakura y se puso pálido.

-Bueno chicos creo que deberán irse a pie a encontrar a Sakura ya que he decidido adelantar mi viaje a Kumo-dijo el rubio.

Los demás que estaban en la habitación se miraron entre si y se imaginaron sin mucho esfuerzo donde se encontraba Sakura.

-Eso sí que no Naruto-reclamo Gaara-nos dejas con Sakura y luego puedes irte donde se te ocurra.

-Pero no creo que sea bueno para mi salud física y psicológica dejarlos con Sakura-dijo el rubio asustado.

-¿Qué el gran Naruto Uzumaki le tiene miedo a su novia?-dijo Sasuke con sorna.

-La verdad pues sí, le tengo miedo a mi novia, pero no tanto como tú le tienes miedo a la tuya, teme-respondió el rubio usando el mismo tono que Sasuke.

-Ya déjense de estupideces-comenzó a decir Gaara mientras tomaba su calabaza-vayámonos de una vez.

Sasuke y Gaara agarraron a Naruto de los brazos y lo obligaron a volver a su departamento, en cuanto aparecieron en la entrada, se escuchaban los sollozos de Sakura, al abrir la puerta parecía que los tres amigos habían entrado al polo norte, y en los ojos de Hinata y Sakura solo se veía una cosa: Venganza y castigo. La primera en atacar fue Hinata.

-¡Muy bonito Naruto Emilio Uzumaki!-comenzó a gritar Hinata-¡llegas y sales, y ni siquiera me dejas una miserable nota! ¡ ¿Qué demonios crees que paso por mi mente cuando desperté y no te encontré a mi lado?!

-Lo siento Hina-chan-dijo verdaderamente arrepentido el Uzumaki-no pensé que me demoraría tanto, discúlpame te lo ruego.

-Luego hablaremos de tu castigo por esto, ahora dime mi amor-a pesar de ser un tono suave la voz de Hinata denotaba un gran riesgo para Naruto-¿Alguna de las chicas te toco alguna parte que no debía?

-La…la verdad…Hinatita…es que…no se…-respondió el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa.

-Mira Naruto-la pelinegra agarro de las solapas al rubio y lo empezó a zarandear-no me mientas, entonces, ¿Por qué rayos te reías?

-Por nada mi Hinatita, me reía solo porque tenían al teme como pelota de pingpong.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera decir algo mas el rubio la abrazo y la beso tierna y apasionadamente, cuando les falto el aire toda el aura negativa y malvada de Hinata había desaparecido.

"Maldito desgraciado con suerte, como me gustaría calmar a Sakura igual que él lo hace con Hinata" pensó el Uchiha.

Nadie se había dado cuanta que Gaara con ayuda de su arena había despejado la sala y no quedaba nada que Sakura pudiera romper, bueno quedaban los huesos de Sasuke, pero eso Sakura lo podía arreglar en un momento, ahora el pelirrojo comenzó a distribuir por la sala su arena una vez que acabo cubrió las paredes y la sala.

-Bueno Sakura ya puedes comenzar a descargar tu rabia la habitación ha sido reforzada con mi arena y Sasuke no podrá escapar-dijo Gaara.

-¡ ¿Qué, que?!-respondió un pálido y asustado Sasuke.

-Pero antes de que lo golpees Sakura no crees que sería bueno oír su versión de los hechos-comento Gaara.

-Por ti lo hare Gaara, Sasuke Uchiha tienes 1 minuto para explicarme todo, y si no quedo complacida con tu mentira esta noche iras a la cena de Gaara en silla de ruedas y comerás solo sopa por qué no te dejare ni un hueso bueno.

El Uchiha trago duro, en ese momento Naruto de acerco a su amigo y le dijo en susurros que se arrodillara y pareciera humilde y le dijera la verdad y al final hiciera lo que él hizo con Hinata.

-¡Estás loco, dobe!-grito el Uchiha.

-Te quedan 40 segundos Sasuke.

Sasuke comprendió que tenía que hacer lo que decía Naruto si quería seguir usando sus pies por un tiempo más.

-Pues veras Saku-chan-dijo arrodillado el Uchiha-cuando veníamos el dobe y yo no nos dimos cuenta hasta que las chicas nos rodearon y luego no sé quien de ellas me agarro para hacerme cosquillas, si yo hubiera sabido que iba a pasar eso te prometo, no te juro que no lo hubiera permitido ya que la única que quiero que me haga cosquillas es mi novia, la chica más hermosa del mundo, tu eres mi vida Sakura.

De repente se escucha el ruido de un flash, Sasuke ve como Naruto junto con un clon estaban grabando y fotografiando el momento más humillante de Sasuke.

-Te quedan 10 segundos algo más que….-Sakura no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que el Uchiha la abrazo y la beso apasionadamente, ella al principio le golpeaba en el pecho pero poco a poco fue cediendo y termino correspondiendo el beso del Uchiha.

-¡Y corten!-grito un divertido Naruto.

-¡NA…RU…TO!-grito una enfurecida Sakura-¡entrégame las cámaras y la cinta de video!

-¿Y por qué debería darte esto Sakura-chan?-dijo el rubio sonriendo- esta es la prueba que Sasuke Uchiha no es el tempano de Hielo que todo el mundo cree. Gracias Kami-sama.

-¡Naruto entrégame esas fotos y la cinta!-volvió a exigir Sakura.

-No, creo que no-rápidamente el rubio se alejo de ella hizo rápidamente unos sellos con las manos y dijo Hirashin no Jutsu.

-¡Maldición odio cuando hace eso!-grito desesperada la peli rosa.

Naruto hizo creer a todos que se había ido lejos pero en realidad solo se apareció en el cuarto y escondió las fotos y la cinta de video, y volvió a la sala mientras Gaara reunía nuevamente su arena al aparecer frente a ellos, Sakura lo tomo de las solapas y comenzó a zarandear fuertemente al rubio.

-¿Dónde están las fotos y la cinta de video, idiota?-grito furiosa Sakura.

-No recuerdo donde quedaron-respondió el rubio medio atontado por tanto movimiento.

-¡Respóndeme grandísimo animal, dime la verdad!

En ese momento intervino Hinata.

-Sakura-san, ¿por qué maltratas a Naru-chan?

-Te parece poco Hinata este idiota arruino uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida y mas encima lo grabo y fotografió todo-dijo la peli rosa con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No te preocupes Sakura-san-dijo la pelinegra-me asegurare que Naru-chan te entregue esta noche en la cena de Gaara la cinta y las fotos. ¿Cierto mi amor?

-Como digas Hina-chan-respondió el rubio derrotado por el tono de voz de Hinata.

Cuando se fueron los invitados Hinata regaño a Naruto por dejarla sola sin avisarle y lo dejo 2 semanas sin ramen, luego por la broma que le hizo a Sakura y Sasuke se hubiera ganado otra semana más sin ramen si no hubiera entregado el material, pero lo que no dijo a Hinata es que él había escondido una foto.

La cena en casa de Gaara fue agradable y los emisarios le comentaron que habían logrado firmar el tratado con Suna, mientras que Temari anuncio que dentro de 3 meses se casaría con Shikamaru, todo fue alegría esa noche, cerca de las 11 de la noche los invitados se retiraron a sus respectivos departamentos.

Continuara…


	12. Sueños y Regaños

Capitulo 12

Sueños y Regaños.

Naruto llego a su departamento acompañado de Hinata cerca de medianoche ya que ambos se vinieron calmadamente y cada cierta cantidad de pasos se besaban apasionadamente y luego reanudaban la marcha. Ambos se acostaron abrazados en su cama y pronto se durmieron.

Mientras en Konoha un Hiashi muy sorprendido por las revelaciones del día estaba agotado, parecía que había envejecido como 10 años en un día, Hanabi preocupada le había preguntado que le pasaba pero le respondió fríamente que nada ocurría con él.

A medianoche por fin logro conciliar el sueño.

En el sueño Hiashi estaba en el patio de la mansión Hyuga descansando al parecer luego de un entrenamiento.

-Al fin paras de entrenar un poco querido-le dijo una dulce voz.

-¿No puede ser?-contesto el Hyuga-¿Ha…Hania eres tú?

-Por supuesto que soy yo querido-apareció una mujer idéntica a Hinata salvo que su cabello era castaño, su sonrisa era amable, pero había algo que Hiashi noto de inmediato en sus ojos había rabia.

-¿Qué sucede Hania por que estas molesta?-Pregunto el líder del clan.

-Me conoces bien Hiashi-kun, y es verdad estoy molesta, supongo que quieres saber la razón de mi enojo-contesto Hania su tono de voz ahora era menos cálido que hace unos instantes-la razón es muy simple: Hinata.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata?

-Hiashi durante mucho tiempo tu maltrataste a nuestra hija, la que más te quería, la que más te respetaba, eras su ejemplo, eras su héroe, pero ella soporto todo eso, soporto tu odio sin sentido, tus ironías, tus comentarios hirientes, pero cuando tenía 6 años comenzó a pensar en acabar con su vida, ¿sabes cuantas veces tuve que aparecerme en sus sueños para que no se suicidara? ¿Sabes quién salvo a tu hija de ese vergonzoso destino?

Hiashi agacho su cabeza apesadumbrado su hija mayor, la mayor vergüenza del clan Hyuga lo quería mucho y ¿él como le pago? con desprecio, oír que su hija cuando tenía seis años quería suicidarse era horrible.

-Pero-comenzó a hablar Hiashi con clara tristeza-¿Quién la salvo?

-La salvo el mismo a quien tú llamas demonio-respondió Hana-el hijo de tu mejor amigo a quien durante años intentaste destruir con todo tipo de trucos.

-Pero yo no sabía que él era hijo de Minato, solo hoy lo supe.

-¿sabes que me causa más dolor?-pregunto Hana con una mirada de muchísima rabia hacia su esposo.

-No, no lo sé Hania.

-Que independientemente que sea o no hijo de Minato tu intentaste destruir al salvador de Konoha, a un inocente que su único pecado fue nacer.

-Pero él es un demonio-dijo Hiashi al borde las lagrimas-¡el mato a mi mejor amigo!

-Te equivocas Hiashi Hyuga-le contesto su esposa fríamente-él es el carcelero, el no mato a Minato ni a Kushina, el evito y sigue evitando que la tragedia vuelva a repetirse, toda la aldea quiso destruir la cárcel para que el prisionero se escapara.

Hiashi nunca se había planteado ese punto de vista era tan grande el dolor por perder a su mejor amigo que olvido que el chico no era el Kyuubi, el chico era la cárcel del Kyuubi el mantenía a toda la aldea segura.

-Y no solo hizo eso y sigue haciéndolo, sino que el salvo a tu hija, el saco a Hinata de su oscuridad, Naruto es la luz de TU HIJA, así como Hinata es la luz de él-dijo Hania cada vez mas alterada, ella estaba roja pero no de vergüenza sino de rabia-al escribir tu estúpida carta casi matas a TU HIJA, te creía mejor persona Hiashi.

Esto último lo dijo Hania con un tono de total desprecio por el que fue su esposo. Hiashi el duro y frio líder del clan más fuerte de Konoha estaba llorando sus lagrimas eran de arrepentimiento, se sentía la peor basura del mundo, le había fallado a su mejor amigo, le había fallado a su esposa y muy terriblemente le había fallado a sus hijas.

-¿Qué puedo hacer Hania?-dijo con lágrimas en los ojos Hiashi.

-Pídele perdón a Naruto y sobre todo a Hinata.

-¿Crees que puedan llegar a perdonarme?

En ese momento apareció Neji quien se acerco a Hiashi y le puso la mano sobre el hombro.

-Hiashi-sama-comenzó a decir Neji con una sonrisa- aunque usted no lo crea Hinata-sama lo quiere y lo respeta si usted se disculpa con ella, ella lo perdonara, en cuanto al idiota de Naruto, aunque sea torpe, hiperactivo, terco y no muy listo tiene un gran corazón, el hubiera sido el mejor Hokage de todos.

-Querido-dijo Hania- esos dos son muy buenos y se aman acaso olvidaste lo que es amar por ser líder del clan, si tu les explicas ellos te entenderán, bueno te costara un poco hacer entender a Naruto ya que como dijo Neji es un tanto torpe como lo era su madre, o acaso olvidaste como era Kushina-esto último lo dijo con una sonrisa cálida en el rostro.

Al recordar a Kushina una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Hiashi. De repente una voz le quito la sonrisa de los labios.

-¿Cómo que mi hijo no es demasiado bueno para tu hija Hiashi idiota?

-Ku…Kushi…Kushina-dijo asustado el Hyuga al ver una pelirroja con su cabello levantado como las colas del Kyuubi.

-Cálmate Kushina-chan-dijo otra voz tomando a la pelirroja por la cintura.

-Pero Mina-chan-dijo Kushina con un puchero en el rostro-el menosprecia a mi hijo, a nuestro hijo.

-Cálmate mi tomatito-dijo el cuarto Hokage le decía con cariño a la pelirroja-quiero escuchar la razón por la que él no cumplió sus promesas.

-¿Cuál de las promesas?-preguntaron a la vez Hania, Kushina.

-¿Qué promesas?-quiso saber Neji.

Hiashi se arrodillo ante Minato.

-Te pido que me perdones Minato, yo no sabía que Naruto era tu hijo, si lo hubiera sabido yo lo hubiera protegido como te prometí, ahora el odia a la aldea y todo es por mi culpa-dijo Hiashi con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Pero no te pareció raro que usara un huérfano como Jinchuuriki, no lo viste a medida que crecía que se parecía a mí, con la actitud de mi amada Kushina-respondió serio el Namikaze.

-Después de tu muerte y luego de la muerte de Hania no quise ser el que era, además los ancianos Hyuga insistían en la necesidad de que fuera más frio, me encerré en mi mismo, creí que era lo mejor para el clan.

-¡Pero te equivocaste Hiashi idiota!-le grito Kushina y sin mediar provocación empezó a zarandear y golpear a Hiashi-¡Eres el más grande idiota del mundo, no entiendo aun que vio en ti Hania-chan!

-Espere un momento Kushina-sama-dijo Neji-Hiashi-sama, ¿Cuál es la otra promesa que le hizo al Yondaime?

-Eso es fácil chico-respondió la Uzumaki-la otra promesa era que nuestros hijos se casarían cuando tuvieran la edad suficiente. Para que nuestra amistad y la alianza Uzumaki-Hyuga prosperara.

-¡Que! O sea que, o sea que Naru…Naruto-a Neji le costaba procesar lo que acababa de escuchar-¿o sea que Naruto era el prome…prometido desde el principio de Hi...Hinata-sama?

-Así es muchacho-respondió Minato.

Eso fue demasiado para el pobre Neji que de la pura impresión se desmayo.

-Bueno Kushina-chan es hora que dejemos a Hiashi tranquilo con su familia-dijo Minato antes de que la pelirroja empezara a golpear a Hiashi de nuevo-tenemos otra visita que hacer.

-Está bien Mina-chan-respondió Kushina mientras le daba un golpe de despedida en la cabeza a su amigo Hiashi-nos vemos Hiashi idiota.

El Yondaime y su esposa desaparecieron dejando a Hiashi junto con su esposa y su sobrino. Hiashi se abrazo a la cintura de su esposa llorando.

-¿Qué he hecho?-la desesperación había aparecido en el rostro del líder del clan Hyuga.

-Todo tiene solución mi amor-le dijo Hania.

-Hiashi-sama, no todo es tan malo como parece-menciono Neji despertando de su desmayo.

-¿Qué quieres decir Neji, Konoha va a desaparecer por mi culpa, mi hija me odia, les falle a mis dos mejores amigos y mi amada Hania?-dijo desesperado Hiashi-¿cómo puedes decir que todo no es tan malo como parece?

-Simple Hiashi-sama, recuerda cuando pelee con Naruto durante los exámenes para Chunin.

-Si lo recuerdo-contesto Hiashi, su esposa lo miraba curiosa.

-Hablando realistamente antes del combate ¿Cuántas posibilidades habían de que yo perdiera a manos de Naruto?

-La verdad casi ninguna, yo diría que una en un millón-contesto Hiashi.

-Pero Naruto, no solo convirtió esa posibilidad en un hecho-comenzó a explicar Neji- cuando el logro reabrir sus puntos Tenketsu, tuve la seguridad que iba a perder incluso pensé que moriría, pero el aun pudiendo matarme, aun con el deseo de venganza por lo que le hice a Hinata-sama, el solo me derroto pero no me mato, sabe que me dijo cierto…

-El destino no está escrito, uno hace su propio destino-completo la frase Hiashi.

-Exacto que el haya dicho que destruirá la aldea, no significa que realmente lo vaya a hacer-explico Neji- el aun está molesto, tiene que entenderlo, todo el mundo en Konoha no ha sabido apreciar lo que el realmente vale, lo tratan como el demonio siendo que solo es el carcelero, el no pidió la carga que le dieron, pero él la acepto, piénselo Hiashi-sama ¿es justo llamar demonio a alguien que ama Konoha por casi sobre todas las cosas?

-¿Como que por casi todas las cosas?-quiso saber Hana.

-La cosa o mejor dicho-dijo Neji- la persona que está por encima de la aldea incluso la vida de Naruto es Hinata-sama, Hana-sama.

-Ya veo, Hiashi-kun, ¿es tan malo un muchacho que hace a tu hija feliz, que la protegería incluso con su vida?-pregunto Hania.

-La verdad, tienen razón Neji, Hana-chan, tratare de arreglar todo con Hinata y con Naruto.

-Me alegro querido-respondió Hana abrazando a Hiashi.

-Que bien Hiashi-sama, se que tanto Naruto como Hinata-sama lo perdonaran, estoy seguro de eso.

Luego de eso Hania abrazo a su esposo, lo beso y acompañada por Neji desaparecieron, Hiashi Hyuga despertó de su perturbador pero revelador sueño, y por primera vez en su vida reconoció que se había equivocado, pero también había comprendido que estaba dispuesto a remediar su error.

Mientras Hiashi terminaba de conversar en sus sueños con su esposa y su sobrino, en Suna un rubio dormía tranquilamente soñando con su pelinegra.

-No Hina-chan aquí no…

De pronto apareció un resplandor y el sueño del rubio cambio radicalmente.

-¿Qué clase de sueños son esos, Naru-chan?-dijo una voz femenina terriblemente molesta.

-¿Hina-chan eres tú?-pregunto el rubio tratando de enfocar de donde venia esa voz para darle un rostro.

-No, no soy Hina-chan, pervertido, ¿cómo puede ser que no me reconozcas?

-¿Sakura-chan?-pregunto el rubio tratando de reconocer la voz que se le hacía extrañamente familiar.

-Tampoco soy Sakura-chan-la voz sonaba cada vez más molesta-¿como puedes ser tan ingrato?

De pronto el rubio sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que casi lo dejo inconsciente.

-¿Quién demonios te crees?-respondió el rubio totalmente enojado.

-¡Como te atreves a hablarme así mocoso insolente, respétame!

-¡ ¿Cómo demonios voy a respetar a alguien que me golpea porque si?!-contesto fuera de si Naruto

-Naruto, no has escuchado la expresión "es mejor guardar silencio"-dijo una segunda voz mucho más amable

-Dudo que este idiota conozca el significado de esa frase-hablo una tercera voz que sonaba alegre.

-¿A quién llamas…?-el rubio no alcanzo a terminar de preguntar por que recibió un segundo golpe más fuerte que el anterior.

En ese instante pudo enfocar bien la vista y vio a las tres personas que habían hablado.

-Ma…mama, Pa…papa, Ero-sennin-dijo el rubio con lágrimas en los ojos-¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Naruto-comenzó a hablar serio el Yondaime-me puedes explicar, ¿por qué rayos quieres destruir Konoha?

-Quieres saber las razones papa, ¿no es cierto?-respondió Naruto, mirando seriamente a tres de las personas más importantes de su vida, mientras su padre asentía-Por donde comenzar, ah si mi niñez fue un asco , hasta que Natan llego y me adopto como su hermano, luego de la batalla contra Pain tuve algo de respeto por parte de la aldea, pero lo más importante descubrí que alguien me amaba desde hace mucho, luego vino la cuarta gran guerra Shinobi, y con grandes esfuerzos logramos derrotar a Madara, Óbito y el Juubi, todo hubiera sido maravilloso, si en la estúpida aldea no hubieran vuelto a sus viejas costumbres, el maldito consejo me enviaba a las misiones más locas y peligrosas por lo general solo, no había que ser un genio para saber que buscaban, buscaban mi muerte, después de que volvió Sasuke a la aldea las cosas para mi fueron de mal en peor.

-¿Que quieres decir, Naruto?-pregunto su madre.

-Fácil mama, después de la vuelta de Sasuke, ya no se molestaban en ocultar el odio que me tenían, pero por fortuna apareció alguien que aun me amaba y que estaba dispuesta a caminar a mi lado, esa persona se convirtió en mi razón para vivir, esa persona es Hinata Hyuga, saben acaso lo que es sentirse más cómodo en otras aldeas que en la tuya, que en otras aldeas te respeten mucho más que en tu propia aldea, pero yo aguantaba las miradas, las burlas, los comentarios maliciosos por una sola razón, Hinata.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Hinata en tu deseo de destruir la aldea?-pregunto Jiraya.

-Todo-contesto Naruto-no creo que sepas Ero-sennin lo que es leer una carta como la que envió Hiashi, como decía, ah ya recuerdo:

"Por la presente pongo fin a nuestra relación ya que estoy harta de tratar con un simple ninja de baja categoría, yo que soy heredera del más poderoso clan de Konoha merezco algo mejor que usted, reconozco que me hizo reír mucho lo patético que es, además le comunico que no pienso dar ninguna explicación a usted sobre mi decisión, ni deseo verlo más."

Bonito no creen, la mujer que amo supuestamente escribió estas líneas.

-¡No puedo creer que el idiota de Hiashi hiciera esto!-decía una furiosa Kushina mientras su cabello se levantaba como las colas del Kyuubi-¡cuando lo vea lo mato!

-Que estúpido fue ese Hyuga-declaro Jiraya.

Minato solo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro, no se convencía de lo tonto que había sido su amigo, de cómo pudo herir a su hijo de esa forma.

-Me sentí usado…

-¡Mocoso!-grito una voz tenebrosa- puedes dejarme dormir de una maldita vez.

-Kurama puedes dejar el escándalo-replico el rubio-trato de conversar con algunas personas.

-Vaya, vaya, miren a quien tenemos aquí el estúpido Yondaime, el pervertido Jiraya y sorpresa la pelo de tomate de Kushina.

-¡ ¿A quién llamas pelo de tomate?!...¡zorro estúpido!-reclamo Kushina

-A quien va ser si no a ti, Kushina-dijo el zorro con una mirada divertida.

-Agradece que esta mi hijo aquí que si no…

-¿Sino qué?-contesto retadoramente el Kyuubi.

-Calma mama, Kurama, tranquilícense-pidió Naruto.

-No te preocupes así nos tratamos nosotros-contesto Kurama-¿no es así Kushi-chan?

-Así es Kuri-chan-respondió la pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

-Que bueno volver a verte Kushina, ha pasado mucho tiempo-respondió con una sonrisa el zorro- a propósito, ¿que vienen hacer aquí?

-Pues veras Kurama-comenzó a explicar Kushina-venimos a averiguar el motivo por el cual Naruto quiere destruir Konoha.

-Eso es tiene una respuesta sencilla-dijo el Kyuubi con una mirada picara-la respuesta está durmiendo al lado del chico en SU CAMA.

-¡QUEEE!-gritaron los tres invitados.

-Ese es mi alumno-dijo Jiraya dándole codazos suaves a Naruto.

-¡Como que estas durmiendo con una chica en tu cama!-gritaba Kushina mientras zamarreaba a Naruto violentamente.

-eres un pervertido, un degenerado-decía apesadumbrada Kushina, luego puso una mirada asesina hacia el Kyuubi-seguro tu pervertiste a mi niño, no es así Kurama.

A la pelirroja ya parecía que le salía fuego por la boca, el cabello estaba parado con la forma de las colas del Kyuubi, y un aura de fuego negro cubría su cuerpo.

-Bueno creo que me llaman en la entrada-dijo el Kyuubi tratando de escapar de ahí lo más rápido posible ya que sabía que Kushina estallaría en furia.

-Tu no te mueves de aquí, Kurama-dijo Kushina haciendo aparecer una cadena de chacra que apreso al Kyuubi

-dime ¿Por qué pervertiste a mi niño?, contesta Kurama.

-Yo…yo no… he pervertido al mocoso-respondió un asustado Kyuubi-si alguien lo pervirtió fue el lascivo de Jiraya.

-¡Yo!...¡ ¿Cuándo?!-dijo un asustado Sannin.

-Haber… ¿Quien se llevo al muchacho por casi tres años?-comenzó a decir el Kyuubi- y a quien tenía que ir a buscar el chico a bares y cabarets, eso sin contar las veces que lo hiciste leer los borradores de tus libros…a propósito no andas con algunos de tus libros por ahí, mira que necesito algo en que ocupar mi tiempo libre, mirar en el vacio cerebro de Naruto ya no es divertido.

-¡Miren par de pervertidos!-grito la pelirroja-¡por su culpa mi niño, esta convertido en un pervertido y degenerado!

-Mama-dijo Naruto calmadamente.

-Debería golpearlos hasta que ni sus madres los reconozcan-continuo Kushina.

-Mama-Insistió el rubio subiendo un poco la voz.

-Como se le les ocurre ensuciar la mente de mi niño, son unos…

-¡MAMA!-grito aburrido de ser ignorado Naruto-ellos no me pervirtieron, además solo estamos durmiendo con Hina-chan.

-¿En serio?

-Si mama, solo dormimos, aunque…-dijo esto último el rubio sonrojado.

-Aunque, ¿Qué Naru?-dijo Kushina mostrando signos de enfado.

-Que si alguien llegara a pervertirme me encantaría que fuera Hina-chan-comenzó a hablar Naruto- porque es la chica más hermosa, dulce y encantadora que existe, aunque también tiene un lado peligroso.

-¿Qué quieres decir con peligroso? –pregunto una voz masculina-Hinata-sama es una persona dulce que no mataría ninguna mosca.

-Estoy de acuerdo, ella es dulce y no mataría ninguna mosca mientras no se me acerquen mucho-contesto Naruto-vieras el desastre que armo en Kiri, junto con Sakura-chan, Neji todo porque unas chicas se me acercaron a saludarme, hoy mismo casi armo otro desastre mas aquí en Suna.

-No te creo Hinata-sama no es así.

-Parece que tu nuera se parece a ti mi tomatito-dijo el Yondaime mientras abrazaba a Kushina.

-Papa no me digas que mama…-un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Naruto.

-Si Naruto-comenzó a explicar Minato-en una ocasión, tu mama destruyo todo el centro de la aldea de la Hierba, porque una chica me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-Esa zorra se lo busco, Mina-chan es solo mío-dijo orgullosa Kushina.

-Y no recuerdas Minato, en esa aldea en la frontera con Kumo, o en Kiri o Suna, y la lista sigue y sigue, todavía hay comerciantes que al oír el nombre de Kushina Uzumaki tiemblan-aseguro Jiraya.

-Bueno nos estamos desviando del tema-corto Minato, viendo que su esposa volvía a enojarse-Naruto Emilio Namikaze Uzumaki espero una buena explicación sobre tu comportamiento y ¿por qué tanto afán en destruir Konoha?

Naruto vio seriamente a su padre, el sabia que él había muerto por proteger a la aldea, que era uno de los más grandes héroes de Konoha, pero él había visto el lado más siniestro de Konoha y no estaba dispuesto a cambiar de opinión tan fácilmente.

-Padre-dijo en un tono serio y respetuoso-se que la aldea de Konoha significa mucho para ti, incluso llegaste a sacrificar tu vida por ellos, incluso sacrificaste la felicidad de tu único hijo por protegerlos, pero, yo no conocí mas que desprecio, odio, y deseo de venganza por parte de la gente de Konoha, hasta que llego Natan La Salle y me adopto, me dio una vida normal por así decirlo, creí que convirtiéndome en Hokage conseguiría el respeto que quería, pero no, el consejo lo único que busca es mi destrucción, no importa cuántas veces les he salvado el pellejo, lo único que consigo es desprecio.

-Pero hijo, no creo que debas llegar al extremo de destruir Konoha.

-¿Ah no?-respondió sarcástico el Jinchuuriki-los salve de Gaara y Suna cuando quisieron destruir la aldea con ayuda de Oto, lleve a la abuela Tsunade para que fuera la quinta Hokage, ayude a afianzar la amistad con Suna cuando rescate a Gaara de Akatsuki, yo mismo derrote a varios de Akatsuki, derrote a Pain, el Shinobi que poseía el Rinnegan, después en la cuarta Guerra Shinobi derrote a Óbito, al Juubi y a Madara Uchiha, soy reconocido en casi todo el mundo, menos, ¡donde a mi me importa, en mi hogar, en la aldea que me vio nacer y que mis padres defendieron con su vida!

-Naruto estas dolido-contesto el Cuarto Hokage.

-¿Dolido?-respondió con sorna Naruto, y unas pocas lagrimas comenzaron a salir-Padre tú no sabes lo que es estar dolido, aguante muchos desprecios, muchas humillaciones, incluso intentos de asesinato, sino hubiera sido por Kurama, yo hace mucho tiempo estaría muerto, si no hubiera sido por Natan La Salle que me adopto, estaría solo y desamparado, pero después de la guerra, una luz en mi oscuridad me salvo, me tomo tiempo darme cuenta, pero ella fue mi luz, cuando creía que lo malo ya había pasado va el desgraciado de Hiashi Hyuga y rompe lo único que me ataba a la vida y a la aldea, mi amor por Hinata.

El joven rubio lloraba muchísimo, sus padres entendían y comprendían su dolor, Jiraya lloraba en silencio por su ahijado y discípulo, había sufrido demasiado, Neji lloraba también porque comprendía el sufrimiento de su amigo, Kurama se acerco al muchacho y con una de sus colas lo cubrió.

-No llores Naruto-dijo Kurama hablando amablemente-entiendo cómo te sientes, yo compartí mucho de tu dolor, pero entiende a tu padre el ama Konoha, dio su vida por esa aldea, pero él quiere que tú seas feliz, y si destruyes esa aldea no podrás ser nunca feliz, entraras en un ciclo de odio y venganza que no te llevaran a nada.

-¿Acaso piensas retractarte de tu promesa, Kurama?-pregunto molesto el rubio.

-En absoluto, Naruto-comenzó a responder el Kyuubi-tu me enseñaste que nunca hay que retroceder en tus promesas ni nunca rendirse, ¿lo recuerdas?-Naruto sonrió levemente-solo quiero que entiendas que tus padres, tu padrino y tu amigo aquí presentes quieren que no te dejes consumir por el odio y la venganza, eso los haría muy tristes y no solo a ellos sino que a muchísimas personas más.

-¿Cómo a quienes?-respondió el rubio desafiante.

-Como por ejemplo a Tsunade, Natan, Kakashi, Gaara y sus hermanos, los demás Kages, todos tus amigos y sus senséis, y la persona más importante para ti, Hinata.

-Entiendo-contesto el rubio meditando que iba a decir-agradezco su preocupación pero de momento sigo con mi plan, de partida hablare mañana con el Raikage, para explicarle la situación, luego me iré a Iwa y hablare con el Tsuchikage, luego hablare con los amigos que deje en Konoha, y luego iré a ver a mi abuelo.

-¿Qué abuelo?-quiso saber Minato.

-El padre de mama-respondió con una sonrisa Naruto.

-¡Que!-grito Kushina-¿Papa aun sigue con vida?

-Si mama-contesto Naruto-de hecho vinieron dos emisarios para llevarte al nuevo país del remolino, pero al enterarse que habías muerto se pusieron muy tristes y me invitaron a conocer a mi abuelo, al principio no quería pero luego del asunto de la carta decidí aceptar la invitación.

-¡Sadahiko-sama sigue vivo!-exclamo Jiraya.

-Así es Ero-sennin, después de ir a ver al Tsuchikage iré a verlo, me han dicho que es muy fuerte-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Que suertudo eres-dijo Jiraya- Sadahiko-sama es muy fuerte y un excelente maestro pídele que te enseñe algo de Fuinjutsu.

-Además de ser un gran maestro, es un maestro bromista de primera-menciono un molesto Minato.

-¿Todavía no puedes perdonar la broma del sello de pintura?-dijo Kushina sonriendo.

-¿Qué broma del sello de pintura?-Pregunto Naruto y Neji al mismo tiempo.

-Pues verán Naru, Neji-comenzó a relatar Kushina- mi padre estaba enseñándole Fuinjutsu a Mina-chan, un día mi padre estaba aburrido y no hallo nada más divertido que alterar un sello explosivo, el sello en si en vez de provocar una gran explosión debía llenar de pintura a la víctima en este caso Mina-chan, mi padre escondió el sello en un libro que Minato estaba leyendo, entonces mientras Mina-chan leía el libro cuando abrió la pagina donde estaba el sello, este exploto y lo dejo todo cubierto…

Kushina se largo a reír y no pudo seguir con su relato, pero Jiraya termino de contarlo ante la asesina mirada del Yondaime Hokage.

-Minato quedo cubierto de pintura de color verde brillante-continuo el relato el Sanín, tanto Neji como Naruto, hacían esfuerzos por no reírse-lo peor para Minato que ese mismo día tenía una cita con Kushina, y ella iba a hacia donde estaba Minato, al verlo no pudo aguantar la risa.

-Ella se estaba riendo mi muchísimo-dijo Minato con un rio de lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos.

-Pero eso no fue todo-continuo Jiraya, los muchachos lo miraron con curiosidad- no sé de dónde saco esa pintura tu abuelo, Naruto, que cuando tu padre se baño, no se le salía, estuvo 5 días pintado de verde brillante, cuando llego a Konoha fue el hazmerreír de la aldea, incluso brillaba de noche.

Después del relato los muchachos no aguantaron mas y se tiraron en el suelo a reír, la risa de Kushina rivalizaba con del Kyuubi que al acordarse del hecho no paraba de reír, el único que estaba serio era el Yondaime.

-En todo caso papa-dijo Naruto luego de parar un poco de reírse-no destruiré Konoha hasta dentro de 8 meses tiempo que le di a la abuela Tsunade para que se prepare.

-Comprendo, Naruto-dijo serio el Yondaime Hokage-lo único que te pido es que pienses en tu decisión y luego hagas lo mejor, sé que no me decepcionaras, ya que nunca huyes del camino correcto por muy difícil que este sea, y hagas lo que hagas, yo siempre te querré.

-Hijo-comenzó a decir Kushina-entiendo tu sufrimiento pero dentro de la aldea hay gente inocente que no tiene la culpa de tu sufrimiento, hay niños pequeños que nunca te han hecho mal crees que es justo acabar con ellos, o dejarlos sin padres para que sufran como tú, pero sin importar lo que hagas yo seguiré amándote y siendo tu madre.

-Naruto-empezó a decir Jiraya-se que para ti tu vida ha sido muy triste y dolorosa, tu diste mucho amor a esa aldea y lo único que pediste a cambio fue un mínimo respeto pero no lo lograste por las mentes retorcidas y egoístas que estaban en el consejo, pero como dijo tu madre no es correcto que paguen justos por pecadores, piensa muy bien tus actos y así como hasta ahora nos has hecho sentir orgullosos de ti, vuelve a enseñarnos tu determinación, tu valentía, y por sobre todo tu buen corazón, enorgullécenos Naruto.

-Naruto-dijo Neji-se que como miembro de la familia Hyuga no merezco siquiera que me escuches luego de lo que hizo Hiashi-sama, pero tú me enseñaste que el destino no está escrito, que cada quien hace su destino, eres muy fuerte, testarudo, tonto, pero hay algo que nunca nadie logro arrebatarte, tu buen y gran corazón, lo único que te pido es que cuides a Hinata-sama, quiérela, respétala y por sobre todas las cosas no la hagas llorar, ella merece su felicidad a tu lado, además quiero pedirte que cuides a Tenten, ella está sufriendo por mi culpa, trata de sacarla de su depresión, tu eres bueno en eso.

-Entiendo lo que dicen, durante estos 8 meses me entrenare y meditare si es necesario o no cumplir con mi deseo, en cuanto a lo que me pides Neji te diré que mi máxima prioridad es la felicidad de Hina-chan, y te prometo que cuidare a Tenten.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo un tranquilo Neji.

-No tienes que darlas amigo-comenzó a decir el rubio-en cuanto a su deseo de que no destruya Konoha, lo pensare pero no les prometo nada, aun sigo molesto con esa estúpida aldea, además tengo 8 meses para decidirme, si es que los imbéciles no hacen nada que afecte a mis amigos y mi novia, si ellos les hacen algo, destruiré la aldea piedra por piedra.

-Bueno es hora de irnos-dijo Minato-hijo por favor piensa muy bien lo que harás.

-Lo hare padre.

-Naru-chan-hablo Kushina-no desperdicies el sacrificio de quienes murieron por la aldea, y recuerda, que tus padres siempre te querrán y por el amor del cielo deja de tener esos sueños pervertidos. Kurama sigue cuidando a mi hijo y dile a tu abuelo que lo quiero mucho.

-¡Mama!-grito todo sonrojado el rubio.

-Cuenta con ello Kushina-respondió el Kyuubi.

-Naruto, te has convertido en un gran ninja-comenzó a decir Jiraya-no dejes que tu odio y la sed de venganza te destruya y destruya todo lo que has logrado, si vez a tu abuelo salúdalo de mi parte, en cuanto a ti Kyuubi, toma para que no te aburras en la vacía cabeza de Naruto-Jiraya le tiro un par de sus libros Icha-Icha al Kyuubi, quien los recibió agradecido y con una sonrisa pervertida.

-Naruto, si haces algo pervertido con Hinata-sama antes de que se casen o la haces sufrir-dijo Neji con un tono de amenaza-aunque este muerto te hare picadillo.

Naruto solo trago duro y con lagrimas en los ojos vio como desaparecían esas personas que para el eran muy importantes.

Continuara...


	13. Mi viaje a Kumo

Capitulo 13

**Mi viaje a Kumo.**

A la mañana siguiente al despertar Naruto vio como su bella novia dormía a su lado se veía hermosa un mechón de su largo cabello caía en su cara, suavemente el muchacho retiro el mechón de pelo, y el espectáculo que vio lo hizo creer que aun seguía en un sueño, la pacifica cara de su novia, los labios suaves y delicados, el subir y bajas de su pecho bajo la cobertura de las sabanas, se veía hermosa, parecía un ángel dormido, pero lo más importante era su Hinata.

Delicadamente el rubio se levanto y fue a ducharse, el contacto del agua termino de despertarlo, mientras se duchaba recordó la conversación que tuvo con sus padres, Jiraya y Neji. Comenzó a cuestionarse si era correcto o no destruir Konoha.

Al salir de la ducha secándose el pelo vio que su novia seguía dormida despacio se acerco a su rostro angelical y la beso tiernamente, ella entreabrió los ojos y se encontró en el mar de los ojos del rubio.

-Buenos días mi amor-dijo el rubio con una gran sonrisa.

-Buenos días Naruto-kun-respondió Hinata a una media dormida.

-¿Cómo dormiste mi hermosa Hime?

-Bien, demasiado bien-contesto la pelinegra con una sonrisa picara en el rostro-pero...

-¿Pero que mi amor?-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Pero me encanto mas el despertar-contesto con una sonrisa traviesa la pelinegra.

-Que bueno mi amor, disculpa por despertarte mi cielo, pero quería decirte que en un rato mas parto a Kumo-comento Naruto nervioso por la reacción de su novia.

-¿Como que te vas a Kumo?-dijo molesta Hinata.

-Hime-chan, te dije ayer que tenía que ir hablar con el Raikage sobre mis intenciones.

-Lo sé,¡ pero no iras, si yo no voy!-ordeno la Hyuga.

-Hinata, ya te explique ayer por que no quería que fueras-dijo Naruto cansado.

-Lo sé pero no confió en las zorras de Kumo-dijo Hinata aun más molesta.

-Mi amor solo iré a hablar con el Raikage- comenzó a decir el rubio- y luego me vendré de inmediato para acá- luego bajando la voz a un susurro le dijo a la pelinegra al oído-no puedo estar lejos de ti mi amor.

-¿Y cuando volverás?- dijo molesta Hinata pero ya no tanto

-Pues yo creo que a más tardar a las 3 de la tarde de hoy.

-Está bien Naru-chan, te dejare ir pero a cambio de que si te pasas aunque sea un minuto después de las tres, te tendré un año sin R-A-M-E-N. ¿Quedo claro mi amor?

-Cla…cla…claro como el agua, Hinatita hermosa-dijo asustado Naruto-me voy yendo Hina-chan.

-¡Espera!-ordeno Hinata mientras el rubio se quedaba como petrificado-te acompaño hasta la entrada de la aldea mi amor, no vaya a ser que esas zorras de ayer te secuestren y te violen. "Antes que yo"-pensó la pelinegra.

-Como digas mi amor-contesto el rubio.

Después de 15 minutos Hinata ya estaba arreglada y lista para acompañar a su novio a la entrada de la aldea, ella aprovecho de tomar una bolsa ya que de vuelta pasaría al mercado a comprar algunas pocas cosas para esperar al rubio con el almuerzo y para en la noche hacerle una deliciosa cena.

-Supongo que no habrá ramen ¿cierto?-dijo el rubio apesadumbrado.

-Si tienes razón mi amor, recuerda estas castigado-comenzó a decir Hinata- y por si acaso llegaras a creer que tu castigo si llegas tarde hoy empezara mañana, te equivocas, mi cielo, el castigo de un año sin ramen comenzaría una vez termine el castigo de las dos semanas.

El rubio quedo helado, dos semanas sin ramen y si llegaba tarde hoy aunque fuera por un minuto se quedaría sin ramen un año después de las dos semanas, era demasiado, debía volar prácticamente en Kumo, y tratar a toda costa no encontrarse ni con Killer Bee ni con Darui, ya que le darían la lata y él se quedaría un año sin su amado ramen.

-Ah, se me olvidaba algo Naru-chan-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Qué cosa Hime-chan?-pregunto preocupado el rubio.

-Durante lo que dure tu castigo o castigos, habrá solo comida sana.

Eso era el golpe de gracia, sin ramen y mas encima comida sana, eso sí que no podría aguantarlo el rubio. Así que tomo a Hinata por la cintura atrayéndola hacia él, ella se tomo del cuello del rubio, mientras hacia los sellos necesarios y luego dijo Hirashin no Jutsu, y en un resplandor desapareció del departamento y llego a la entrada de la aldea, ahí lo esperaba Shikamaru junto a Temari.

-Ya era hora que llegaras Naruto-reclamo el Nara.

-Ya cállate Shikamaru y tomate de mi brazo-el Nara hizo caso mientras el rubio hacia los sellos y volvió a hacer el Hirashin no Jutsu.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa de ese tonto? ni siquiera me dejo despedirme de Shika-kun-dijo una desconcertada y enojada Temari.

-Me imagino que por mi amenaza-dijo una sonriente Hinata.

-¿Qué amenaza? ¿Qué le hiciste al tonto para que partiera como alma que lleva el diablo?

-Nada-dijo más sonriente Hinata.

-Mira Hinata Hyuga tu algo le hiciste al tonto de Naruto y me dirás que fue-hablo molesta Temari.

Hinata le hizo una seña, la otra chica se acerco y la pelinegra le dijo al oído lo que había hecho, cuando termino de hablar, la rubia no pudo aguantar más y se largo a reír, los guardias de la puerta se sorprendieron de ver a Temari reír de buena gana, ya que era un espectáculo raro.

-Hinata-dijo Temari una vez que pudo controlar un poco la risa-creo que te pasaste un poco pero reconozco que fue gracioso ver la cara de pánico de Naruto, pero eso no disculpa que por tu culpa no haya podido despedirme de mi Shika-kun, ahora si me invitas a comer algunos rollos de canela, ya que según he sabido cocinas divinamente, puedo perdonarte.

-Hagamos algo Temari-san, sino tiene nada que hacer me acompaña al mercado para comprar algunas cosas y llegando al departamento le hago los rollos de canela-dijo Hinata.

-Está bien, además sin Shikamaru no tengo nada que hacer así que acepto-contesto la rubia.

Mientras cerca de la frontera entre el país del viento y el país del fuego un resplandor hizo su aparición.

-Bueno Shikamaru es lo más lejos que puedo llevarte sin ponerte en riesgo.

-Está bien Naruto en todo caso me ahorraste todo un día de caminata, ahora explícame que fue todo este apuro.

-Lo que sucede es que si llego después de las 3 de la tarde aunque sea un minuto me quedare sin ramen por un año.

-Jajaja, entiendo-dijo riendo el Nara- espero que lo logres.

-Eso espero yo también, en todo caso Shikamaru tienes ocho días para reunir a nuestros amigos y a todos los que mencionamos anoche, reúnelos cerca de medianoche en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

-De acuerdo, pero sabes que puede ser muy peligroso y problemático.

-Lo entiendo por ese motivo iré solo-comenzó a decir el rubio- no dejare ni que los embajadores ni Natan Niisan, ni Hinata-chan, ni Sasuke-teme ni Sakura-chan me acompañen, ya que no quiero que salgan heridos, si el día que tenemos la reunión notas algo extraño, la clave será, "ya puedes comer ramen Naruto", si todo está bien, si es el caso contrario dirás "el ramen está frio".

-De acuerdo, en todo caso que contraseña más estúpida.

-Bueno que mas quieres si me encanta el ramen, bueno me voy sino enserio solo podre comer ramen en mis sueños.

-Jajaja, tienes razón amigo, adiós nos vemos en 8 días-dijo el Nara riendo de buena gana.

El rubio hizo los sellos y desapareció nuevamente, mientras el Nara se dirigía hacia Konoha.

En Kumo era un día tranquilo, el sol comenzaba a calentar la aldea, de repente un resplandor apareció a los pies de la torre del Raikage, varios Shinobis se pusieron alertas creyendo que era un posible ataque. Cuando se disipo la pequeña nube de polvo producto del resplandor vieron que el que había provocado el escándalo no era nada más y nada menos que el héroe de la alianza Shinobi, Naruto Uzumaki.

Continuara…


	14. La Rabia de Naruto

Capitulo 14

**Intento de Asesinato, La Rabia de Naruto.**

La gente al darse cuenta quien era rodeo al muchacho para pedirles autógrafos y tomarse fotografías con él, el joven al principio accedió de buena gana pero luego de 15 minutos, les dijo que tenía que hablar con el Raikage y que era importante, después entro en la torre y se dirigió al despacho del Raikage.

-¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?-pregunto el Raikage-sobre todo después de esto.

El Kage le arrojo un libro al rubio quien lo ojeo un poco, solo suspiro pero no había sorpresa en su rostro.

-No me imagine que las momias del consejo se movieran tan rápido pero me alegra saber que me dan más excusas, para cumplir mi propósito.

-¿Qué propósito Naruto?-dijo el Raikage.

-El destruir a Konoha-dijo Naruto sin dudar un segundo.

-¿Que quieres decir Naruto?-dijo el Raikage preocupado-sabes que si atacas a Konoha toda la alianza te atacara.

-Lo que dije quiero destruir Konoha, en cuanto a la alianza me tiene sin cuidado, se que ninguno de los Kages, hará nada en mi contra si no es por miedo a mi lo harán por miedo a mi abuelo, es mas Gaara ya me prometió su apoyo-respondió el rubio con suficiencia y extrema confianza.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios quieres decir Uzumaki explícate de una maldita vez?!-grito ya fuera de si el Raikage.

-Cálmate viejo Raikage, te contare todo-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa.

Naruto procedió a contar todos los hechos que habían desembocado en su decisión de destruir Konoha, en la aparición de los enviados de su abuelo, y sus planes a corto plazo.

-Vaya…eres el nieto de Sadahiko Uzumaki-dijo suspirando el Raikage volviendo a sentarse-pero comprendes que lo que pretendes es una locura Naruto.

-Lo sé viejo, pero es algo que debo hacer.

-Como quieras Naruto, allá tu, pero quiero que entiendas que no te apoyo, pero te comprendo.

-Gracias viejo Raikage, no esperaba menos de ti-dijo el rubio.

-Sin embargo, mi comprensión tiene un precio, Naruto-comento el Raikage con una sonrisa tétrica.

-¿Qué quieres a cambio?-pregunto preocupado Naruto.

-Veras hace tiempo quiero enviar a un embajador al nuevo país del remolino, para firmar tratados y otras cosas.

-¿Y qué tiene eso que ver conmigo?-dijo Naruto pensando un momento-no me dirás que…

-Si Naruto quiero enviar a Bee al nuevo país del remolino así descanso un poco de sus estúpidas rimas-dijo el Raikage disfrutando su victoria.

-Eres un maldito desgraciado, como diría Bee-dijo Naruto totalmente derrotado.

-¡Alguien menciono mi nombre!-dijo Killer Bee apareciendo por la ventana.

-¡Bee maldito desobligado cuantas veces te tengo que repetir que para algo sirven las puertas!

-Cálmate brother, oí que el maldito desgraciado de Naruto vino a verte y pase a saludarlo, yeah.

Tanto al Raikage como a Naruto les cayó una gota por la nuca.

-Aprovechando que estas aquí Bee te asignare una misión.

-¿Que será Brother?-dijo el rapero.

-Iras al nuevo país del remolino en calidad de embajador, en compañía de Naruto.

-Que bien, así veré nuevos lugares para usarlos de inspiración, ok.

-Viejo Raikage por que no envías a Bee, por mientras a Iwa, yo llegare pasado mañana allá con mi novia, mis amigos y los embajadores.

-Está bien Naruto, así se hará-contesto el Raikage.

-Ahora si me disculpan tengo que ir a otro lado y luego volver a Suna antes de las tres.

-Oye maldito estúpido-comenzó a decir Bee- Suna está a 3 días de aquí como piensas llegar antes de las tres.

-Fácil, así-dijo el rubio mientras hacía unos sellos-Hirashin no Jutsu.

-Así que perfecciono la técnica de su padre, jajaja maldito mocoso- reía el Raikage.

Naruto apareció frente a una joyería en medio de Kumo.

Al entrar al local un hombre de mediana edad lo estaba esperando.

-Buenos días Naruto-sama-dijo el dependiente-apenas supimos que estaba en la aldea imaginamos que usted querría venir a buscar su encargo.

-Gracias viejo, está listo.

-Por supuesto Naruto-sama, lo tenemos listo desde hace una semana.

-Perfecto y ¿cuánto les debo?-pregunto el rubio.

-Serian 200.000 Ryus.

El muchacho saco su dinero y pago por el trabajo que había encomendado. Al salir de la joyería se dirigió a un pequeño puesto a comer algo, aunque no era ramen, al instante noto que lo observaban.

Después de comer el muchacho salió rumbo a las puertas de la aldea y luego de caminar unos diez minutos, fuera de Kumo.

-¡Ya pueden salir!-grito el rubio.

Al instante aparecieron dos ANBUS uno con una máscara de gato y el otro con una máscara de perro, era casi seguro que fueran de Konoha.

-¿Qué quieren?-dijo molesto el rubio.

-No tenemos nada contra ti Naruto, pero el consejo nos ordeno venir a dejar el nuevo libro bingo y si te encontrábamos teníamos que matarte-respondió el ANBU con la máscara de gato.

-Bueno yo tampoco-comenzó a hablar el rubio-tengo nada contra ustedes chicos pero ando apurado así que o se quitan de mi camino por las buenas o los quitare por las malas.

-Somos dos contra uno-dijo el de mascara de perro.

-Bueno veo que será por las malas-respondió resignado el rubio.

-Katon, Gokakyu no Jutsu-grito el ANBU de la máscara de perro.

-Suiton, Suiryudan no Jutsu-dijo el ANBU con máscara de gato.

Pero antes de que las técnicas impactaran al rubio este hizo rápidamente unos sellos y desapareció de la vista de los ANBU.

-¡Rasengan!-grito el rubio, apareciendo en la espalda de ambos sujetos y con un Rasengan en cada mano.

El impacto fue terrible los dos ANBUS fueron derrotados en unos segundos cortesía del Uzumaki. El rubio tomo a los dos inconscientes y heridos ninjas y los cargo en sus hombro mientras hacía unos sellos y decía Hirashin no Jutsu.

Mientras en Konoha, Homura y Koharu habían salido a caminar cerca de las puertas de la aldea, de repente un resplandor apareció delante de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya miren que coincidencia-dijo sarcástico Naruto.

-¿Que quieres Uzumaki?-pregunto un molesto Homura.

-¿Que que quiero?-hablo sarcásticamente el rubio-mmm, no muchas cosas viejo, por ejemplo tu cabeza y la de esa vieja en una bandeja, pero hoy vine a devolver esto.

El rubio tiro a los pies de los dos consejeros a los ANBU recién derrotados.

-No quiero que me acusen en Kumo de contaminar el medio ambiente, por dejarlos tirados cerca de la entrada.

Los consejeros se dieron cuenta que eran los ANBU que habían enviado a Kumo con la nueva edición del libro bingo de Konoha.

-¿Qué les hiciste, maldito monstruo?-grito Koharu.

-Mira vieja, tú no sabes lo que es un monstruo-comenzó a decir Naruto cada vez más molesto- y en realidad tú no quieres verme convertido en monstruo.

Entretanto un ANBU apareció en el despacho de Tsunade.

-Tsunade-sama, Naruto está en la entrada, trajo a dos ANBU de raíz y está discutiendo con los consejeros Homura-sama y Koharu-sama.

-¡Diablos, ese idiota! Llama a Kakashi y a Yamato-dijo la Hokage saliendo a toda velocidad por la ventana.

Mientras en la puerta.

-En cuanto a que les hice vieja bruja, solo los lastime un poco por agredirme y seguirme en Kumo.

En ese instante aparecía Tsunade, junto con Kakashi y Yamato.

-¿Qué sucede aquí Naruto?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Nada abuela Tsunade solo vine a devolverles a estas momias, los asesinos que mandaron por mí, ya que no tienen el suficiente valor para ir tras de mi ellos mismos.

La Hokage mira con total desprecio a los consejeros.

-¡ ¿Qué hicieron par de imbéciles?!-la Hokage estaba furiosa.

-Homura me preguntaste que quería, te lo diré tienen tres días para sacar a mi hermano, a mi novia y mis amigos del libro bingo, sino aténganse a las consecuencias.

-¿Qué quieres decir Naruto?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Pregúntales a ellos, una cosa más-comenzó a hablar un furioso Naruto-con este pequeño incidente decidí cambiar de opinión, ya no les daré 8 meses para que se preparen, considero que es excesivo-la cara de los presentes se cayó casi por completo-les daré tres meses para que se preparen, una cosa más si mis amigos, mi hermano y mi novia no salen del libro bingo en tres días, al cuarto día apareceré y destruiré toda esta estúpida aldea.

El rubio hizo unos sellos y volvió a desaparecer en un resplandor.

-Kakashi reúne a los jefes de los clanes urgentemente-ordeno la Hokage-Yamato dentro de dos horas quiero que reúnas a todos los Jonin, Chunin y ANBUS.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama-contestaron los dos ninjas y partieron a lo encomendado.

-En cuanto a ustedes lacras los espero en la reunión con los jefes de los clanes-dijo la Hokage- mientras llevare a esos dos al hospital, una cosa más Homura, Koharu prepárense para las consecuencias.

Ambos ancianos temblaron ya que las consecuencias de sus actos tendrían graves repercusiones.

-Maldita sea- dijo Homura.

-No te preocupes, a su tiempo llegara la muerte de Naruto Uzumaki, cumpliremos con nuestro sueño.- dijo Koharu calmando a Homura.

Continuara…


	15. Consejo de Emergencia

Capitulo 15

**Consejo de Emergencia.**

Los consejeros abandonaron las puertas de la aldea para dirigirse a la sala del consejo, mientras la Hokage cargaba a los dos ANBUS, los dejo en el hospital, dando la orden de que de inmediato Shizune examinara a los heridos y luego se dirigió a la sala del consejo, la rabia e impotencia eran enormes lo único que quería en ese momento era destrozar todos y cada uno de los huesos de Homura y Koharu.

-Gracias por acudir tan rápidamente-comenzó a decir Tsunade visiblemente molesta- el motivo de esta reunión es que la situación empeoro terriblemente, y todo gracias a este consejo, ahora quiero saber el motivo por el cual el consejo decidió poner en el libro bingo, a Natan La Salle a pesar de que el no es Shinobi, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuga y a Naruto Uzumaki.

La mayoría del consejo estaba perplejo por la situación.

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Shikaku- la mayoría del consejo el día de la reunión negó su voto para que fueran incluidos en el libro bingo.

-Es cierto-comento Inoichi-tanto Shikaku, como Chouza y yo negamos nuestro voto para lo que pedían los consejeros.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Shibi Aburame- también yo negué mi voto, y sé que Tsume-san también negó su voto.

-Eso nos deja a ustedes tres-dijo furiosa la Hokage, mirando a Hiashi, Koharu y Homura-solo me queda decir gracias trío de ratas, ahora deben estar felices, ¿no?

-¿Que es lo que sucede Tsunade-sama?-quiso saber Shikaku.

-Pues verán, que gracias a la genial idea de los consejeros-comenzó a relatar la furiosa Hokage-en vez de tener ocho meses para prepararnos o tratar de convencer a Naruto de no hacer lo que había planeado, tenemos solamente tres meses siempre y cuando…

-¿Siempre y cuando qué?-pregunto esta vez Tsume Inuzuka.

-Que dentro de tres días quitemos del libro bingo a Natan , Hinata, Sasuke y a Sakura, sino Naruto aparecerá al cuarto día para destruir toda Konoha-contesto Tsunade.

Todo el consejo estaba aterrado, los ancianos se removían en su asiento.

-¿Cómo se llego a esta situación?-exigió Inoichi.

-Lo que sucede Inoichi-dijo la Hokage- es que no solo pusieron a los amigos y novia de Naruto en el libro bingo sino que ordenaron a los miembros de raíz asesinarlos si lo encontraban.

-¡Que!-gritaron los líderes de los clanes.

En ese momento entro corriendo una alterada Shizune.

-¡Tsunade-sama, Tsunade-sama!-grito la morena casi sin aliento.

-¿Qué sucede Shizune? ¿Ya terminaste los exámenes que te ordene?

-Si Tsunade-sama-dijo Shizune recuperando el aliento-pero los resultados son perturbadores.

-¿Qué quieres decir con perturbadores?-pregunto Homura.

-Para empezar esos ANBUS no podrán ser mas ninjas-sentencio Shizune.

Todo el consejo quedo helado con esta información.

-¿Quieres decir que murieron?-dijo el Aburame.

-No-comenzó a decir Shizune-resulta que luego de un examen inicial me di cuenta que tenían varias costillas rotas, sus músculos habían sido desgarrados en varias secciones, un daño típico producto de un Rasengan, pero lo más preocupante eran sus conductos de chacra, habían sido atrofiados, desde afuera, además de que fueron golpeados en un punto importante, donde pasa todo el chacra del cuerpo, es un milagro que sigan vivos.

-Pero eso es imposible, nadie puede atrofiar los conductos de chacra y menos desde fuera-dijo asustada la Hokage.

-La única vez que vi algo similar, es cuando examinamos el cuerpo de Kakuzu.

-¿Quieres decir que fueron atacados por el Rasen Shuriken?-pregunto la rubia Hokage.

-No, estaban las marcas típicas del Rasengan- comenzó a decir la morena-pero de alguna forma Naruto-kun supo donde golpear con su Rasengan para que los sujetos dejaran de ser ninjas, la precisión del golpe solo puede compararse a la precisión del Juken.

-Estas tratando de decir-dijo Hiashi abrumado por lo que acababa de escuchar-que Naruto tiene la precisión del Juken junto con el poder monstruoso que posee.

-Esta nueva versión del Rasengan solo es superada por la precisión quirúrgica del Rasen Shuriken-concluyo Shizune.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con precisión quirúrgica del Rasen Shuriken?-pregunto Chouza.

-Para empezar el Rasen Shuriken- comenzó a relatar la Hokage-es la forma evolucionada del Rasengan, al Rasengan común Naruto le agrega la naturaleza de tipo viento, creando el Rasen Shuriken, sin embargo este Jutsu solo puede ser hecho por Naruto, ya que nadie tiene la cantidad de chacra que tiene él, ahora bien están los efectos que tiene este Jutsu, el primero es que no destroza literalmente el cuerpo de su oponente, pero su efecto más peligroso no puede ser visto a simple vista, es que envenena a su oponente.

-¿Cómo que envenena a su oponente?-pregunto Tsume.

-No es que lo envenene como nosotros sabemos-aclaro la rubia-sino que el efecto es el mismo, pero lo que realmente sucede es que corta los recipientes de chacra a nivel celular.

Todos estaban helados con la nueva información el rubio no solo era poderoso, sino que había desarrollado dos técnicas de un nivel nunca antes pensado.

-Hay otra cosa más con el Rasen Shuriken que lo hace mortal-dijo la Hokage- es su variedad de alcance, Naruto puede usarlo a corto, mediano y largo alcance y no solo eso, el área que cubre una vez llega a su objetivo es enorme.

Nuevamente la sala quedo en silencio.

-Pero algo no me queda claro-pregunto Koharu rompiendo el silencio-¿Cómo es que llego a esa precisión con el Rasengan si no tiene el Byakugan?

-Se me ocurren al menos dos formas de conseguir esa precisión-comento la rubia.

-¿Cuáles?-quiso saber Koharu.

-La primera y menos probable es que haya estado leyendo algunos libros de anatomía-comento con una sonrisa la Hokage al imaginarse al escandaloso Uzumaki con un libro en la mano-la segunda y más probable es que Hinata le haya enseñado donde estaban los principales puntos de chacra, luego el solo debía usar sus técnicas en esos puntos.

-Pero, ¿como un cabeza hueca como él puede hacer o crear algo tan poderoso y terrible?-dijo Homura.

-¿Homura sabes cuánto tiempo le tomo a Naruto dominar el Kage Bushin?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Me imagino que unos 2 años.

-Te equivocas Homura-dijo la Hokage-se demoro unas cuantas horas, en cuanto al Rasen Shuriken lo desarrollo en algo más de un mes y medio, partiendo solo con la base del Rasengan y sin conocer su afinidad elemental.

-¿Quieres decir que es una especie de genio?-dijo Hiashi.

-Si hubiera tenido la atención adecuada en la academia creo que hubiera podido graduarse al menos unos 2 años antes-dijo la Hokage.

Todos estaban sorprendidos, que a quien habían considerado un tonto en realidad fuera más inteligente de lo que pensaban, ahora él era alguien que quería venganza.

-Pero volviendo al tema-intervino el Aburame-¿debemos sacar a Naruto y sus amigos del libro Bingo?

-Lo más prudente en este caso-comenzó a decir Shikaku-es que los saquemos cuanto antes, y lo otro importante es que hagamos que nadie trate de acercarse bajo ningún punto al grupo de Naruto.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Inoichi.

-Yo también-dijo Chouza.

-Es lo correcto-sentencio el Aburame.

-Debemos sacarlos de inmediato del libro bingo-dijo Tsume Inuzuka.

-Creo que nos equivocamos al ponerlos en el libro bingo, así que por el bien de la aldea creo que debemos sacarlos-dijo Hiashi sorprendiendo a todos en la sala.

-¿Algo que refutar?-pregunto Tsunade a los dos ancianos

-Nada Tsunade-dijeron a la vez y derrotados los dos consejeros.

-Ahora solo por curiosidad-comenzó a decir Shikaku-¿cómo supieron que Naruto nos redujo el tiempo?

-Eso es sencillo Shikaku-dijo la Hokage con una sonrisa amarga-Naruto mismo nos dijo que había reducido el tiempo cuando hace una hora vino a dejar a dos ANBUS de raíz a la entrada.

-¿Los mismos que dejaran de ser ninjas?-pregunto Shibi Aburame

-Exacto y nuestros consejeros Homura y Koharu, tuvieron suerte, de que Naruto no los matara en el acto. Bueno señores gracias por asistir a esta reunión, ahora me voy a una reunión con los ANBUS, Jonin y Chunin para aclarar algunas cosas y evitar que se metan con Naruto y su grupo.

-Tsunade-sama-dijo Hiashi preocupado-necesito hablar con usted en privado.

\- Esta bien Hiashi ven a mi despacho dentro de tres hora ahí hablaremos-dijo la Hokage al ver la real preocupación en la cara de Hiashi.

La rubia Hokage se retiro de la sala de consejo y lentamente los demás miembros se fueron retirando, en cuanto a Hiashi se fue a su mansión a pensar en lo que le pediría a la Hokage.

Continuara…


	16. De vuelta a Suna

Capitulo 16

**Vuelta a Suna.**

Faltaba un minuto para las tres de la tarde, y Naruto apareció en la puerta de su departamento, al buscar las llaves se dio cuenta que con el apuro de la mañana se olvido de sus llaves, comenzó a golpear desesperado.

Dentro del departamento Hinata disfrutaba de una taza de té junto a Temari, habían pasado una agradable mañana, luego al volver al departamento cerca de las 11 de la mañana la pelinegra hizo rollos de canela para su invitada, luego charlaron cosas sin importancia mientras estaban los rollos, y luego los disfrutaron con una buena taza de té, después de eso Hinata se puso a hacer el almuerzo mientras conversaba sobre novios con la rubia, la rubia no había querido irse hasta ver si Naruto cumpliría con el plazo que le dio Hinata. Un minuto antes de las tres, las chicas de repente sintieron desesperados golpes en la puerta, Hinata activo su Byakugan y observo que era Naruto.

-Es Naruto-dijo en un susurro la pelinegra a la rubia, mientras desactivaba el Byakugan.

-Sí, ¿Quién es?-pregunto la pelinegra haciéndose la desentendida.

-Soy yo-contesto desesperado el rubio.

-¿Quien es yo?-contesto Hinata aguantando la risa, Temari por su parte estaba muerta de la risa pero no hacia ningún ruido.

-Vamos Hime, sabes quién soy-respondió más desesperado el rubio, ya que eran las tres.

-Si eres quien yo creo, te quedan 30 segundos y yo pienso abrir en 2 minutos mas ya que estoy muy ocupada-dijo sonriendo.

"Rayos, se está vengando por no llevarla"-pensó el rubio.

No le quedaba opción hizo una vez más el Hirashin no Jutsu y apareció justo dos segundos antes del tiempo permitido en la sala, las chicas lo miraban con una risa mal aguantada, y al ver que cayó de rodillas las muchachas no aguantaron más y se pusieron a reír.

-Que mala eres Hina-chan-dijo Naruto con dos ríos de lágrimas.

-Eso es para que aprendas que a donde vayas me tienes que llevar-dijo muy seria la Hyuga-quedo claro Naru-chan.

-Está bien mi amor-dijo derrotado el rubio-nunca más iré a algún lado solo, a propósito llegue a buena hora.

-Si por dos segundos-dijo sonriente Hinata.

-Al menos serán solo dos semanas sin ramen-dijo feliz el rubio.

-Si eso creo, pero por ser maleducado debería agregarte otra semana-comento sonriendo malévolamente Hinata.

-Maleducado ¿Por qué?-pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Se supone que cuando llegas a un lado se debe saludar a las personas-aclaro la pelinegra-y no has saludado a Temari-san y menos a mí, acaso estamos pintadas, así que creo que con otra semana de castigo tú aprenderás modales.

-Hinata, Hinatita por favor no fue por malos modales, te lo ruego, te lo suplico no me agregues otra semana a mi castigo-dijo Naruto de rodillas, con voz suplicante, la rubia veía divertida la escena, quien hubiera pensado que el ninja más poderoso de todo el mundo le tuviera miedo a los castigos de su novia.

-Está bien Narutito, me siento generosa, pero debes pedirle perdón a Temari-san y obviamente a mí.

-Temari-san disculpa mi falta de modales-comenzó a decir el rubio-no te había visto así que espero que me disculpes por no haberte saludado.

-Está bien Naruto, es lo menos que puedo hacer por mi otro hermanito menor-dijo Temari con una sonrisa.

-¿Y a mí qué?-dijo Hinata un tanto molesta.

-Perdóname, mi amor no volverá a ocurrir-dijo Naruto mientras agarraba a la pelinegra de la cintura y la besaba tiernamente.

Después del beso Naruto, Hinata y Temari se sentaron a almorzar, pero las chicas notaron que el rubio estaba pensativo, incluso se podía notar molestia en su mirada, luego de terminar de comer las chicas comenzaron su interrogatorio.

-¿Qué te sucede Naruto?-dijo la rubia.

-Nada Temari-san-contesto el rubio con una mal disimulada preocupación.

-Naruto, no me mientas-dijo Hinata molesta porque su novio algo le ocultaba-se que algo te paso en Kumo y te pido, no, te ordeno que me digas o si no.

-No pasa nada Hina-chan-dijo el rubio preocupado.

-¡Ya basta Naru-chan!-dijo la pelinegra molesta agarrando la cara del rubio obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos-dime la verdad de una vez.

-Está bien Hina-chan tu ganas-dijo el rubio suspirando.

El rubio les conto su encuentro con los ANBUS y su posterior visita no planeada a Konoha, además del ultimátum que había dado, de repente la pelinegra se levanto y se puso frente a el rubio y le dio una fuerte cachetada, dejando desconcertado al muchacho.

-¡Que inconsciente eres!-dijo la pelinegra al borde de las lágrimas-¡eres un tonto! ¡Pudieron hacerte algo! ¡Que hubiera hecho yo si algo te hubiera pasado!

-Per...perdón Hinata-chan…no pensé, deje que la rabia se apoderada de mí, me molesto que te hayan puesto a ti y a mis amigos en el libro bingo-respondió el rubio con unas lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, no se había dado cuenta que podían haberlo matado y habría hecho sufrir a la persona más importante para él.

-Sabes…que-la pelinegra estaba llorando-sabes que eres lo más importante para mí, no sabría qué hacer si tú no estás conmigo.

El rubio abrazo a su novia le quito las lagrimas de su bello rostro y la beso tiernamente, ella en tanto lo abrazo fuertemente, como para evitar que el desapareciera de su lado. Luego de que Hinata se calmara un poco Temari tomo la palabra.

-¡Eres un grandísimo idiota!-dijo la rubia para luego darle un gran golpe que lo hizo cruzar la habitación y quedar incrustado en la pared opuesta.

-Eso dolió Temari-san-dijo el rubio saliendo de la pared.

-¡Te mereces eso y mucho mas, como te atreves a preocupar y hacer llorar a Hinata de esa forma!-concluyo la rubia.

-Perdón-dijo el rubio sintiéndose más mal de lo que ya se sentía.

-¡Y espera que se enteren Sakura, Sasuke y Gaara!-dijo gritando en tono de amenaza la rubia.

El rubio trago duro, en ese momento alguien golpeo la puerta, Hinata aun con los ojos rojos por estar llorando fue a abrir, y pareciera que el destino en ese momento quería jugar con Naruto, por que cuando la puerta se abrió las tres personas antes mencionadas estaban en la entrada. El rubio comprendió que debía huir de ahí, pero no alcanzo a hacer nada ya que Gaara ya había utilizado su arena para sujetar las manos del rubio para que no hiciera ningún movimiento.

-"Kurama, ayúdame zorro imbécil"-llamo el rubio en su mente.

-"En este momento no me encuentro, si necesita mi ayuda por favor deje su mensaje y en cuanto pueda me comunicare con usted"-contesto el zorro

-"Como te atreves a ignorarme zorro inútil, Kurama, Kurama"-los gritos del muchacho no tuvieron respuesta.

Mientras en el mundo real.

-¿Que nos enteremos de qué?-quiso saber el Uchiha.

-¿Hinata que paso?- pregunto Natan algo extrañado.

-Que aquí el señor yo soy inteligente-dijo la rubia con sarcasmo-fue a Konoha a provocar a los viejos del consejo.

-¡ ¿Que hiso queee?!-gritaron los 4 recién llegados.

La primera en agarrar al rubio fue Sakura que lo agarro de la chaqueta y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¡Como puedes ser tan idiota! ¡Acaso no sabes que eso es sumamente peligroso!-gritaba fuera de si la peli rosa.

Cuando iba a golpearlo una mano de arena se lo arrebato a la peli rosa.

-Naruto te das cuenta de lo que hiciste hoy fue muy arriesgado y estúpido-comenzó a decir en forma calmada pero enojada el Kazekage- como podríamos ayudarte si no sabemos dónde demonios te metes.

Gaara le golpeo fuertemente en el estomago con su puño cuando venia el segundo golpe, una mano de color negro agarro el rubio.

"Lo que me faltaba"-pensó el rubio-"que sigue ahora el Amaterasu"

-Mira dobe-la voz de Sasuke era calmada pero sus ojos eran de rabia apenas contenida-¡Como te pudiste ir a Konoha a molestar a esos estúpidos ancianos y no llevarme! ¡Eres un maldito desconsiderado! ¡La próxima vez que vayas a molestar a esas momias me tienes que llevar, idiota!

Naruto quedo sorprendido al igual que el resto de los presentes ante la declaración de Sasuke.

-Sasuke, mi amor-dijo la peli rosa con una mirada de maniaca-si vuelves a apoyar las estupideces de Naruto, lo acompañaras, pero en un viaje sin escalas al hospital.

-Pero mi amorcito-dijo el Uchiha tragando duro.

Sakura hizo con el dedo la seña de que guardara silencio.

-Pero ¿qué demonios querían que hiciera?-comenzó a reclamar el rubio molesto-esas momias estúpidas pusieron a Natan a pesar de que el no es Shinobi, a Sasuke-teme, a Sakura-chan y mi Hime-chan en el libro bingo y no conformes con eso ordenaron matarnos si nos encontraban.

-Eso cambia un poco las cosas-dijo Gaara-pero no justifica que te pusieras en riesgo y sobre todo no justifica que pusieras en riesgo la felicidad de Hinata.

-Perdón chicos no volverá a pasar-dijo el rubio casi llorando cayendo de rodillas-perdón mi Hina-chan, perdóname por hacerte sufrir, perdóname por ser tan tonto.

-Está bien Naruto-kun, te perdono, pero ya sabes no puedes ir a ningún lado sin mi-dijo la pelinegra-pero en castigo por preocuparme…

"Oh no ahora será como mínimo seis meses sin ramen"-pensó apesadumbrado el rubio.

-Tu Naruto Uzumaki me consentirás en todo, quedo claro EN TODO-dijo Hinata.

-¿Qué quieres decir con en todo Hina-chan?-dijo el rubio.

-Básicamente harás lo que yo diga-comenzó a explicar la pelinegra-por ejemplo si quiero que mañana me lleves el desayuno a la cama lo harás y sin chistar.

-¿Y cuanto durara el castigo?-pregunto con duda el rubio.

Hinata se acerco a Naruto lo abrazo por el cuello ella acerco su boca a la oreja derecha del rubio y le dijo en forma sensual.

-Por el resto de tu vida-dijo en un susurro la pelinegra al momento de morder suavemente la oreja del rubio.

-¿Es…estas…se…segura?-contesto tartamudeando el rubio.

-Si-contesto la Hyuga volviendo a morder la oreja del rubio antes de robarle un beso.

-Creo que podría acostumbrarme a este castigo-dijo el rubio antes de besar a su novia.

-Podrían dejar eso para cuando estén solos tortolos-dijo divertido el Uchiha logrando que la pareja se separe de golpe totalmente sonrojados-pero aun no me explicas ¿por qué no me invitaste, dobe? Hubiera sido divertido ver la cara de esos viejos cuando apareciste.

-Eso es simple, teme-contesto el rubio con una sonrisa-los ANBUS necesitaban atención medica luego de recibir mi Rasengan mejorado.

-¿Qué quieres decir con tu Rasengan mejorado?-pregunto Gaara.

-¿No me dirás que lo hiciste?-dijo preocupada la Hyuga.

-¿Que hizo qué? – dijo Natan sorprendido.

-Naruto explícate antes que te de una paliza-exigió Sakura.

-Si dobe, ¿qué demonios hiciste esta vez con el Rasengan?-comenzó a decir Sasuke-pero viendo la cara de Hinata debió ser algo muy malo para esos sujetos.

-Está bien, les explicare-comenzó a decir el rubio-Sakura-chan, ¿cuáles son los efectos del Rasengan en el cuerpo de la victima?

-Para empezar-empezó a explicar Sakura-el Rasengan deja una herida que a pesar de ser pequeña en la superficie al atravesar el cuerpo destroza los músculos y los huesos, provocando múltiples hemorragias si hay venas o arterias comprometidas, además de múltiples desgarros en los músculos, además de destruir los conductos de chacra.

-Correcto-dijo el rubio-pero, ¿que sucedería si al Rasengan yo le agregara un poco del chacra de Kurama?

-Debido a la fuerza y chacra concentrada el daño sería terrible-dijo la pelirrosa.

-¿Y en los conductos de chacra?-pregunto inocentemente Naruto.

-Pues naturalmente quedarían destrozados-dijo Sakura.

-No necesariamente-dijo el rubio.

-¿Explícate dobe de una maldita vez?-exigió molesto el moreno, aunque sospechaba vagamente lo que quería decir el rubio.

-Cuando yo hago mi Rasengan- comenzó la explicación Naruto-puedo hacerlo de muchas formas, pero luego de dominar el chacra de Kurama, me he dado cuenta que me es muy sencillo agregar al Rasengan la cantidad que yo quiera del chacra de Kurama, ahora bien, gracias a la ayuda de mi hermosa novia-dijo esto tomando de la cintura a Hinata- que me dijo donde estaban los principales puntos de chacra en el cuerpo y agregando digamos un 20 por ciento como mucho del chacra de Kurama, así nadie notara la diferencia de un Rasengan común, puedo inutilizar o mejor dicho atrofiar los conductos de chacra, en forma permanente.

-Me…me quie…quieres decir que tu eres…capaz de…derrotar a un ninja y dejarlo…-dijo asustada Sakura.

-Si soy capaz de dejar a un ninja vivo, pero incapaz de volver a ser ninja-dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

-¿Debe ser una broma?-dijo Temari asustada y sorprendida.

-Vamos dobe, deja de hacerte el importante-dijo el Uchiha riendo.

-Eso es prácticamente imposible-dijo asombrado Gaara.

-No lo es-dijo la pelinegra saliendo en defensa de Naruto-yo lo he visto usar esa técnica usando mi Byakugan, realmente es asombrosa y a la vez terrible, solamente el Rasen Shuriken de mi Naru-chan es más fuerte.

-Gracias mi amor por defenderme-dijo el rubio mientras besaba a su novia-así que no me creen quieren comprobar ustedes mismos en sus cuerpos si miento o no.

-¡No gracias!-dijeron casi todos los presentes, excepto Hinata y Naruto que reían ante la reacción de sus amigos.

-No se preocupen solo bromeaba-dijo el rubio-ya sé que hare.

El rubio hizo un clon y luego el clon desapareció usando el Hirashin no Jutsu.

-¿A donde fue tu clon Naruto?-pregunto el Kazekage

-Ya lo verán-contesto Naruto.

Después de 5 minutos apareció el clon de vuelta con unos papeles en sus manos.

-Toma Sakura-chan-léelo y dime si miento o no.

Sakura tomo los papeles y se dio cuenta que era la letra de Shizune.

-¿Mandaste al clon a donde Shizune-san?-dijo la peli rosa-creo que en vez de ir al país del nuevo remolino deberíamos internarte en un manicomio.

Naruto rio ante el último comentario de Sakura, mientras ella leía el informe que había traído el clon, a medida que leía el rostro de Sakura se ponía más pálido, y una mueca de asombro y horror cubría su semblante, al terminar tuvo que sentarse ya que no podía creer lo que leía.

-Eso es humanamente imposible-dijo Sakura mientras pasaba el informe a Sasuke, tratando de asimilar lo que decía el informe.

El moreno estaba leyendo el informe junto a Gaara y Temari, y poco a poco caían en el mismo estado que Sakura. Sasuke dejo caer el informe al suelo estaba atónito, una vez mas Naruto hacia posible lo imposible, esto era imposible, pero las pruebas estaban ahí.

Luego de recoger los papeles se dieron cuenta de una nota que había escrito Shizune:

_"Querida Sakura:_

_Te envió este informe para que veas el nivel que ha alcanzado Naruto-kun, aunque solo es preliminar, pero dudo que el informe definitivo aporte nuevas cosas, además quiero pedirte que cuides mucho a Sasuke-kun, Hinata-chan y sobre todo al loco de Naruto-kun para que no haga más de las suyas, no te preocupes por Tsunade-sama yo la cuidare bien._

_Dile a Naruto-kun que hoy mismo ustedes cuatro salieron del libro bingo, dile también que los ancianos quedaron paralizados de miedo cuando se encontraron con él, según me dijo Tsunade-sama. Y tienen mucho miedo de encontrarse de nuevo con Naruto-kun._

_Cuídense mucho y cualquier cosa que necesiten de mi o de Tsunade-sama, solo envíen a una rana mensajera, ya que sería sospechoso y peligroso que los clones de Naruto-kun estuvieran entrando y saliendo de la torre Hokage._

_Te quiere tu amiga_

_Shizune."_

-Ya sabes Naruto-dijo Sakura-nada más de clones solo ranas mensajeras.

-Está bien-dijo apesadumbrado el rubio-lo siento teme no podremos ir a divertirnos a Konoha todavía.

Tanto Hinata como Sakura miraron al rubio, molestas por lo que había dicho, quien sintió como si quisieran molerlo a golpes.

-Naru-chan creo que tres semanas más a tu primer castigo te harían cambiar un poco esa actitud de irresponsable.

-Hinatita, por el amor del cielo no lo hagas-dijo de rodillas el rubio.

Sakura, Gaara y Sasuke se acercaron a Temari que estaba muerta de la risa viendo como el rubio suplicaba piedad.

-¿Qué clase de castigo es?-pregunto Gaara-¿y por qué le tiene tanto miedo Naruto?

-Jajaja- reía la rubia-Hinata…jajaja…ya lo…jajaja…tiene castigado…jajaja…con dos semanas…sin…jajaja…ramen.

Los otros tres se pusieron a reír al ver la cara de dolor que ponía el rubio, tratando de que Hinata no llevara a cabo sus amenazas.

-¿Así que estas a dieta de ramen dobe?-dijo Sasuke, muerto de la risa.

-Cállate teme-respondió el rubio enojado.

El resto de la tarde la pasaron los amigos riendo al ver a Naruto de rodillas pidiendo que no le aplicaran el castigo. Casi a las seis de la tarde Naruto consiguió que le rebajaran una semana de castigo, lo único que le quedo era soportar un mes sin ramen y con comida sana.

Continuara…


	17. La Reunión de Shinobis de Konoha

Capitulo 17

**La Reunión de Shinobis de Konoha.**

Luego de la reunión de consejo Tsunade se dirigió a un salón grande en la torre Hokage donde se reunirían todos los ANBUS, Jonin y Chunin que en ese momento estaban en Konoha.

-Siento llamarlos tan intempestivamente-comenzó la rubia-pero han ocurridos unos hechos que merecen ser conocidos por ustedes.

-¿Que sucede Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Ino.

-Esto es difícil de decir pero es importante que lo sepan-comenzó a explicar la Hokage-el día de ayer en la mañana Naruto Uzumaki, Natan La Salle, Hinata Hyuga, Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno, abandonaron la aldea.

-Pero, ¿Por qué se fueron?-pregunto Kiba.

-La razón fue una carta que le llego a Naruto-continuo diciendo Tsunade-como saben, hace algún tiempo Naruto estaba de novio con Hinata, pero de alguna forma eso llego a oídos de Hiashi, y el envió una carta donde le hacía creer a Naruto que Hinata terminaba con él.

-Pero eso es imperdonable-dijo Chouji.

-Hiashi-sama tenía todo el derecho de hacer lo que hizo-contesto un Jonin del clan Hyuga, mientras los amigos de Naruto se movían molestos-primero está el bien del clan sobre los sentimientos, además seria deshonroso que la heredera del clan se casara con un monstruo como Uzumaki.

-¡Vuelve a decir que Naruto es un monstruo y te romperé cada hueso de tu estúpido cuerpo!-respondió furiosa Tsunade.

La mayoría en la sala dieron un paso hacia atrás al ver que la Hokage estaba furiosa.

-Como iba diciendo-continuo Tsunade recuperando un poco la compostura-la carta fue la gota que derramo el vaso de la paciencia de Naruto, además que los estúpidos aldeanos volvieron a tratarlo como cuando era pequeño, salvo que ahora no lo perseguían para matarlo.

Varios de los presentes se movían nerviosos por lo que dijo la Hokage.

-Pero esta vez-dijo la Hokage-Naruto se fue para volver en tres meses más, a destruir la aldea.

-¡Que! ¡ ¿Pero por qué?! ¿Cómo es posible?-la sala se lleno de estas preguntas.

-Al principio Naruto-continuo con la explicación la Hokage-nos había dado ocho meses para venir a destruir la aldea, pero ayer luego de una reunión que tuve con el consejo de la aldea, para informar lo ocurrido, ciertos consejeros decidieron poner a Naruto, Natan, Hinata, Sasuke y Sakura en el libro bingo y dieron la orden de que si los veían los mataran.

Los amigos de Naruto se vieron ente ellos con rabia mal contenida hacia los consejeros.

-Es lo que debían hacer-dijo un Chunin del clan Nara que odiaba a Naruto-ellos se fueron sin una orden de la Hokage además de representar una amenaza para la aldea.

-Lamentablemente los códigos apoyan lo que dice ese imbécil-contesto apesadumbrado Shino.

-Lamentablemente para dos ANBUS de raíz, se toparon con Naruto en Kumo, el se entero por el Raikage, lo del libro bingo, sin embargo, esos dos ANBUS trataron de cumplir con las órdenes recibidas por el consejo.

-¿Y qué sucedió Tsunade-sama?-pregunto Lee.

-No están muertos, pero Naruto los incapacito de por vida para volver a ser ninjas.

-¿Pero como hizo eso?-dijo Ino.

-¿Eso es imposible, nadie puede hacer eso?-intervino Kurenai.

-Ni siquiera con la precisión del Byakugan se podría hacer algo así-dijo Ebisu.

-Lamentablemente Naruto lo hizo y dejo a esos dos como advertencia-continuo la Hokage-ahora bien acabo de tener una reunión de emergencia y se decidió que Naruto y los otros tres serian retirados del libro bingo, aunque Naruto solo solicito que sacaran a Hinata, Natan, Sakura y Sasuke, sus ordenes de ahora en adelante son eviten entrar en batalla con el grupo de Naruto, ya que no quiero que hayan mas como los dos que están graves en el Hospital.

-Pero Tsunade-sama ¿Usted todavía no los explica como hizo Naruto para dejarlos incapacitados?-dijo Kurenai.

-Pues verán-dijo la Hokage dando un suspiro-Naruto incapacito a esos Shinobis de raíz usando el Rasengan y el Hirashin no Jutsu.

-¿Qué Naruto sabe usar el Jutsu del Yondaime?-preguntaron varios.

-Exacto y no solo eso, el puede usarlo sin necesidad de los kunais especiales-continuo Tsunade-el uso el Rasengan para atrofiar los conductos de chacra de los dos sujetos desde afuera.

-O sea Naruto puede dejarnos sin ser ninjas de por vida si quiere o puede despedazarnos si quiere-dijo Gai-las llamas de la juventud de Naruto arden más fuerte que las llamas del infierno. Lee debemos trabajar aun más duro si queremos estar al nivel de las llamas de la juventud de Naruto.

-Si Gai-sensei-contesto Lee con fuego en los ojos.

-Esto no es un juego Gai, Lee-dijo Tsunade molesta-Naruto está cada vez mas fuera del alcance de nosotros, así que traten de no hacerlo enojar, además cuando llegue donde su abuelo será prácticamente invencible. Ni siquiera Madara junto con mi abuelo, el primer Hokage podrían vencerlo una vez que se encuentre con su abuelo.

La sala quedo en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿Que abuelo?, creía que Naruto era huérfano-dijo Shino.

-Naruto tiene un abuelo, su nombre es Sadahiko Uzumaki, el es el señor del nuevo país del remolino y cabeza del clan Uzumaki-explico la Hokage.

Los Jonin y ANBUS más antiguos se asustaron al oír el nombre del abuelo de Naruto, mientras los Chunin y los Jonin más jóvenes veían la extraña reacción de los mayores.

-Bueno hasta aquí llega la reunión y les vuelvo a repetir, no provoquen a Naruto ni a su grupo ya que podría acabar muy mal para ustedes, ahora pueden retirarse-ordeno Tsunade.

Rápidamente los doce de Konoha rodearon a Kurenai, Kakashi, Gai y Yamato para preguntarles quien era Sadahiko Uzumaki, al ver esto también se acerco Konohamaru y su grupo para oír la explicación.

-Gai-sensei, Usted sabe ¿quién es el abuelo de Naruto-kun?-pregunto Lee.

-Personalmente no Lee, pero conozco su reputación, quien puede decirnos más de él es Kakashi-explico Gai.

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿puede hablarnos del abuelo de Naruto?-pidió Ino y Kiba.

-Está bien les hablare de Sadahiko Uzumaki, pero no aquí, vamos al campo de entrenamiento 7, ahí les contare lo que se-dijo el peliblanco.

Continuara…


	18. La Conversación con Kakashi

Capitulo 18

**La Conversación con Kakashi.**

El grupo fue hasta el campo de entrenamiento número siete, todos se acomodaron a la sombra de un árbol y Kakashi comenzó a relatar la historia.

-Para empezar-comenzó a decir Kakashi con tono serio-les diré que en la antigüedad habían 4 clanes que eran considerados los más fuerte, uno era el Senju, el otro era el Uchiha y el otro era el Hyuga, sin embargo había un clan que sobresalía de los otros tres, este clan era el Uzumaki.

Todos miraron con asombro lo que decía Kakashi, incluso Tenten que hasta ese momento estaba oyendo pero no prestaba atención, se sorprendió con lo que oyó.

-Quiere decir Kakashi-sensei ¿que el clan de Naruto era más poderoso que los otros tres?-dijo asombrado Kiba.

-No-dijo categóricamente Kakashi-el clan al que pertenece Naruto era más fuerte que los otros tres clanes juntos. Pero sigamos con la historia-dijo esta vez Kakashi amablemente-los Senju, el clan al que pertenece nuestra Hokage y también el primer Hokage Hashirama y el segundo Tobirama, lograron una alianza con los Uzumaki, al concertar un matrimonio entre el primogénito de los Senju, Hashirama y la primogénita del clan Uzumaki, Mito Uzumaki que es la Tía de Sadahiko, después de ese matrimonio los Senju pasaron a ser el segundo clan más poderoso después de los Uzumaki.

-Pero ¿qué hacia tan fuertes a los Uzumaki?-pregunto Shino.

-Ahí está la cuestión Shino-dijo Kakashi-los Uzumaki de partida eran maestros del Fuinjutsu, luego sus juventudes eran más largas y tercero ellos poseían una enorme cantidad de chacra, y por ese motivo eran los más indicados para convertirse en Jinchurikys.

-Fuinjutsu, ¿Qué es eso Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Konohamaru.

-El Fuinjutsu es el arte del uso de sellos-explico Kurenai-un sello puedes usarlo para crear cosas, guardar cosas o destruir cosas, incluso los sellos explosivos provienen de las ideas de los Uzumaki.

Varios quedaron sorprendidos por esta información.

-¿Y qué significa Kakashi-sensei que tengan juventudes largas?-pregunto Ino.

-Significa básicamente Ino-dijo Kakashi-que cuando Naruto cumpla los 50 años se va a ver como si tuviera 25 o tal vez 20, y cuando cumpla 100 se verá si tiene mala suerte como un hombre de 45 años, ahora bien los Uzumaki también viven muchos años, un ejemplo claro es el abuelo de Naruto quien debe tener aproximadamente 170 o 180 años pero no debe verse mayor de 60 años.

-¡Que! ¡Imposible!-gritaron todos los jóvenes presentes.

-Así es, además el abuelo de Naruto es un gran maestro de Fuinjutsu-continuo Kakashi-de hecho fue él quien le enseño Fuinjutsu a Jiraya-sama y al Yondaime Hokage. Yo solamente lo vi una vez pero era como ver a Naruto mas viejo, además que al parecer todos los Uzumaki son dados a hacer bromas, según me dijo mi sensei.

-Y, ¿quién es su sensei, Kakashi-sensei?-pregunto Chouji.

-Mi sensei Chouji es el padre de Naruto, el Yondaime Hokage.

-¡Que!-volvieron a gritar casi todos salvo Kakashi y Yamato quienes sabían la verdad.

-El idiota de Naruto hijo del Cuarto Hokage-dijo Kiba.

-¿Qué Naruto es hijo del Yondaime?-dijo asombrada Ino.

-Pero ¿cómo es posible?-dijo asombrada Kurenai.

-Ya me lo imaginaba pero necesitaba una confirmación-dijo Shino.

-¿Como que te lo imaginabas?-preguntaron casi todos.

-Simple-comenzó a explicar Shino- solo es necesario ir a la biblioteca y buscar una foto del cuarto Hokage y compararla con una de Naruto. Díganme cuantos ninjas de ojos azules y pelo rubio hay en Konoha, lo único que no calza entre el Yondaime y Naruto es su actitud, la cual es producto de cómo era su madre, sino me equivoco.

-Jajaja, tienes razón Shino-dijo Kakashi-la madre de Naruto se llamaba Kushina Uzumaki, más conocida en Konoha y otras aldeas como "La Habanera Sangrienta de Konoha".

-¡Que! Ella es la madre de Naruto-dijo asombrada Tenten.

-¿La conoces Tenten?-pregunto Ino y Lee.

-En persona no pero mi padre todavía tiembla cuando mi madre le dice que viene el Habanero Sangriento. Según me conto ella mi padre solía molestar mucho a Kushina-san hasta que un día ella se aburrió y le dio una paliza de aquellas, termino con dos costillas rotas y el brazo derecho roto y la pierna izquierda fracturada en tres partes.

-Wow y yo que creía que mi madre daba miedo-dijo Kiba, mientras el resto reían por el comentario.

-En Konoha antes del ataque del Kyuubi existía una ley no escrita-dijo Kurenai.

-¿Cuál era esa ley Kurenai-sensei?-pregunto Konohamaru.

-Esa ley no escrita era: "si quieres vivir no molestes a Tsunade ni a Kushina, Ya que si las molestas tendrás tu medicina."-termino de decir con una sonrisa Kurenai.

Todos rieron por la ocurrencia de Kurenai.

-Aunque se rían chicos es la verdad, el padre de Tenten es un ejemplo de cómo Kushina-san aterrorizo a quienes la molestaron-dijo Kakashi-y pueden preguntarle a Naruto que tan fuerte pega Tsunade-sama, aunque cuando alguien se metía con sus novios eso era el infierno, aunque según he sabido Sakura y Hinata van por buen camino para reemplazar a Tsunade-sama y a Kushina-sama en ese campo.

Todos volvieron a reír. Y algunos recordaron el incidente en Kiri.

-Pero hay algo que me inquieta Kakashi-sensei-dijo Shino.

-¿Qué cosa Shino?-dijo Kakashi.

-Si Naruto tenía un abuelo ¿por qué él se crio como huérfano?

-Bueno veras-comenzó a explicar Kakashi-se supone que antes de la tercera guerra ninja el clan Uzumaki era muy fuerte, es mas eran dueños del antiguo país del remolino, sin embargo muchos países vieron que el poder de ellos era muy peligroso, por lo tanto mientras se desarrollaba la tercera guerra ninja aprovechando el caos algunas aldeas destruyeron al país del remolino en momentos que su guerrero mas fuerte no estaba.

-Y ese guerrero era el abuelo de Naruto ¿no es así?-dijo Ino.

-Exacto, luego de eso supimos que lo habían emboscado unos mil hombres-continuo el peliblanco-creímos que había muerto, incluso Kushina-sama y Minato-sensei lo buscaron pero no lograron dar con su paradero así que asumimos que había muerto, aunque no era así, supongo que después de sobrevivir al ataque, como, no lo sé, fue al país del remolino y se encontró con todo en ruinas, después de eso fue a buscar otro lugar donde empezar de nuevo y formo el nuevo país del remolino y si los rumores son ciertos el nuevo país es más grande que el país del fuego, viento, rayo y tierra juntos. Además el nuevo país está alejado de las naciones ninjas, así que no podíamos saber que él estaba vivo, hasta hace unos días, además dudo que el consejo hubiera permitido que su abuelo se llevara a su mejor carta.

Todos procesaron la nueva información y comprendieron el porqué del miedo de los Jonin más antiguos y de los ANBUS.

-Bueno si no tienen nada más que preguntar yo creo que debo irme-dijo el peliblanco.

-Kakashi-sensei-dijo Konohamaru tímidamente-realmente cree que Naruto-nii-san ¿quiera destruir la aldea?

-Konohamaru-dijo Kakashi dando un suspiro-si me lo preguntas ahora, creo que sí, nadie puede imaginar ni siquiera la decima parte del sufrimiento de Naruto, creció solo hasta que Natan llego y lo adopto, nunca conoció a sus padres, sufrió el peor trato por parte de los aldeanos hasta que llego Natan La Salle, muchas veces lo trataron de matar, lo dejaban tirado en un charco de su propia sangre, pero él nunca comprendió el porqué de ese odio, hasta que Mizuki se lo dijo, después de eso en vez de odiar a todo el mundo que lo culpaba por algo que no había hecho, el decidió luchar, tratar de cambiar las caras de odio por caras de aceptación, ni siquiera caras de cariño, el solo pedía que lo aceptaran.

-Pero ¿por qué ahora y no hace años?-pregunto casi llorando Konohamaru.

-Porque Naruto es y era demasiado puro de corazón, quizás la única persona que realmente veía al verdadero rostro de Naruto era Hinata, y el único que al principio comprendía su soledad era Sasuke, por lo que él la había vivido con la destrucción de su clan. Puedes entender lo que significa vivir solo toda tu vida siendo odiado por todo el mundo, luchando contra la corriente y evitando ser devorado por tu propia oscuridad, pero cuando él cree encontrar su felicidad llegan y se la quitan, todo tiene un límite Konohamaru, y el límite de Naruto lo sobrepaso cuando leyó esa carta. ¿Quieres saber que le dijo el Kyuubi a Tsunade-sama cuando se fueron a despedir de ella?

-¿Que le dijo Kakashi-sensei?-preguntaron los amigos de Naruto mientras los mayores solo asentían.

-El Kyuubi dijo esto: "Ahora comprenden la magnitud de lo que produjo esa carta, esa es la gota que derramo el vaso, ahora mi muchacho está dolido, herido en lo más profundo de su ser, sabes lo que es ver a alguien como él, que nunca se rindió, que lucho por salir adelante, verlo llorar como un niño pequeño sintiéndose miserable y poca cosa, ni siquiera cuando no pudo traer a Sasuke de vuelta estaba así, ni con la muerte de Jiraya, el siguió adelante, ahora no tiene nada, así que como dijo mi muchacho destruiremos Konoha, pero gracias a su buen corazón él les dará tiempo, yo en su lugar hubiera destruido esta asquerosa villa anoche mismo empezando por el estúpido clan Hyuga."

-¿Que tienen que ver los Hyuga en esto?-dijo Lee.

-Simplemente que Hiashi hizo firmar un papel en blanco a Hinata y luego lo uso para enviarle una carta a Naruto haciéndole creer que ella terminaba con el-dijo Kurenai.

-¿Usted vio esa carta Kurenai-sensei?-pregunto Chouji y Kiba.

-Así es y no solo la vi también la leí, eran horribles las cosas que decía una de las partes que recuerdo decía así: "ya que estoy harta de tratar con un simple ninja de baja categoría" y otra parte decía así: "reconozco que me hizo reír mucho lo patético que es", comprenden ahora la rabia y el resentimiento que eso provoco, todo lo que Naruto estaba guardando por mucho tiempo finalmente estallo y lo hizo de la peor forma posible.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos, algunos incluso lloraron por las cosas que había sufrido el rubio, ahora comprendían vagamente como se sentía Naruto, y no podían creer que no hubiera destruido antes la aldea.

Continuara…


	19. La Reunión con Tsunade

Capitulo 19

**La Reunión con Tsunade.**

Después de la reunión con los Shinobis de Konoha, la Hokage se fue a su despacho a librar su lucha diaria con su peor enemigo, el papeleo que le había dejado Shizune, al llegar Shizune fue directamente a hablar con la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama-empezó a decir Shizune- mientras usted estaba en la reunión vino un clon de Naruto-kun a solicitarme un informe sobre los ANBUS de Raíz que estaban en el hospital, para que Sakura y los otros le creyeran lo que había hecho, y mientras terminaba la copia me dijo que Hinata, Sakura, Temari y Gaara lo habían regañado por venir a Konoha, incluso me dijo que Hinata le había dado una cachetada.

-Al fin alguien parece que podrá meter en cintura a ese atolondrado-dijo la Hokage.

-No solo eso-continuo Shizune-al parecer Hinata tiene castigado a Naruto-kun por dos semanas sin ramen y con pura comida sana.

-¿Que Hinata hizo qué?, jajaja-estallo en risas Tsunade.

-Lo que oye, Naruto-kun está dos semanas sin ramen y cuando le pregunte qué ¿qué le pasaría si él hace trampa?

-¿Que hizo y que dijo?-pregunto curiosa Tsunade.

-Se puso a temblar, me dijo que si hacia trampa y Hinata lo descubría ella era capaz de dejarlo sin ramen de por vida-dijo Shizune riendo.

-Jajaja, quien lo diría, la amable de Hinata saco las garras, jajaja- reía a más no poder la Hokage.

-Pero eso no es todo-continuo contando Shizune con una sonrisa-ayer cuando llegaron a Suna, unas chicas se abalanzaron sobre Naruto y Sasuke. Imagínese lo que paso.

-Jajaja, me imagino que algo parecido a lo de Kiri hace unos meses-contesto riendo Tsunade-me imagino que Gaara no quedo muy contento.

-Ni que lo diga, jajaja.

Las dos mujeres reían por las cosas que Naruto le conto a Shizune mientras esperaba la copia del informe sobre los ANBUS, de repente alguien golpeo la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo Tsunade.

-Buenas tardes Lady Tsunade-dijo el hombre al entrar al despacho de la Hokage.

-Buenas tardes Hiashi, ¿Qué es lo tan importante que el líder del clan Hyuga quiere hablar conmigo?-pregunto la Hokage.

-¿Podríamos hablar en privado?-pidió el Hyuga.

La Hokage miro el rostro del hombre que se decía no tenia sentimientos, que su única lealtad era para su clan, delante de ella estaba un hombre totalmente diferente, parecía que había envejecido en menos de un día 15 años, tenía ojeras claro signo que no había dormido o dormido muy poco, y su rostro no disimulaba el dolor interno que sentía en ese momento.

-Shizune déjanos solos-dijo la Hokage-y que nadie nos moleste.

-Como ordene Tsunade-sama-dijo la morena al salir.

-Ahora sí, ¿puedes decirme que quieres hablar conmigo?-dijo la Hokage en una mezcla de rabia y curiosidad.

-Pues vera Hokage-sama, yo vengo a pedirle que me consiga una entrevista con mi hija y Naruto-explico Hiashi sin irse por las ramas.

-Y dime ¿Por qué yo debería conseguirte eso?-contesto la rubia-si no mal recuerdo tu provocaste que ellos se fueran.

-Tsunade-sama esto que le pido, no se lo pido como el líder del clan Hyuga, se lo pido como un padre que desea arreglar las cosas con su hija.

-Disculpa Hiashi, pero no te creo-dijo molesta la Hokage.

-Es comprensible-comenzó a decir Hiashi-pero vera anoche tuve un extraño sueño, sé que es difícil de creer pero en ese sueño me regañaron de lo lindo.

-Y ¿quién te regaño en ese sueño?-pregunto escéptica la Hokage.

-Para empezar antes de ese sueño me di cuenta que había actuado de forma estúpida-Dijo Hiashi-después en ese sueño me regañaron Hania, Kushina, bueno Kushina básicamente me golpeo más que me regaño y Minato, también apareció Neji, pero todos me dijeron más o menos lo mismo, que estaban decepcionados por mi actuar, incluso Minato me dijo que lo había decepcionado por no cumplir la promesa que hicimos.

-Supongamos por un segundo que te creo-comenzó a decir Tsunade un poco más calmada-¿Quién me asegura que tu no les tenderas una trampa a los chicos?

-Tsunade-sama si yo le quisiera mentir no vendría con una excusa tan poco creíble como un sueño-explico Hiashi.

-En eso tienes razón-dijo la rubia hallándole la razón al Hyuga-pero cuéntame todo tu sueño.

-Como quiera-dijo Hiashi.

El Hyuga le conto su sueño sin omitir ningún detalle, ya que deseaba que la Hokage creyera en su verdadero arrepentimiento, cuando llego a la parte de la aparición de Kushina la Hokage no pudo disimular la risa que eso le provoco, cuando Hiashi acabo de contar el sueño, Tsunade estaba sentada en su sillón pensando en lo que debía hacer.

-Hiashi, tu "excusa" me parece creíble-dijo Tsunade-sin embargo para creerte completamente quiero que me expliques en qué consiste esa promesa que no cumpliste.

-Pues vera Tsunade-sama-comenzó a decir Hiashi-poco después de saber que nuestras esposas estaban embarazadas, y después de regresar Minato y yo de una misión especialmente difícil, nos sentamos en la cima del monte de los Hokage a mirar Konoha, y ahí Minato me miro fijamente y me dijo:

-"Hiashi, esta misión me demostró algo"-dijo él.

-"¿Qué cosa Minato?-le pregunte.

-"¿Qué quizás no estaré siempre para mi hijo?"-me contesto Minato.

-"¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, tu eres el Yondaime Hokage el ninja más respetado y temido en el mundo entero-le conteste.

-"Puede ser como tú dices, pero yo no soy inmortal y así como un kunai puede matar a un novato también me puede matar a mi"-me respondió.

Yo quede asombrado por primera vez en la vida Minato el rayo amarillo de Konoha se mostraba temeroso por su vida.

-"Hiashi quiero pedirte un gran favor"-me dijo finalmente.

-"¿Qué favor Minato?-le pregunte.

-"Si algo me llegara a pasar prométeme que cuidaras de Kushina y de mi hijo"-me dijo con angustia en la cara.

-"Te lo prometo si tu también me prometes que cuidaras de Hania y de mi hijo si algo me pasa"-le conteste.

-"Eso no se pide amigo, sabes que lo haría incluso sin que me lo pidieras"-me contesto con una sonrisa.

Después de eso nos abrazamos como amigos que éramos como para sellar nuestra promesa, en eso llegaron Kushina y Hania a comunicarnos que ya sabían que iban a ser nuestros hijos.

Tsunade miro a los ojos del Hyuga para ver falsedad engaño o traición y solo encontró arrepentimiento, dolor y una gran amargura, además de un minúsculo brillo de esperanza.

-Hiashi no te prometo nada, pero voy a pensarlo-contesto la Hokage.

-Hay una cosa más Tsunade-sama-dijo casi con temor Hiashi.

-¿Qué cosa Hiashi?-pregunto la Hokage una tanto molesta.

-Aparte de la promesa que no cumplí hay otra cosa más-comenzó a explicar Hiashi-y esa es que Hania y Kushina una vez que supieron el sexo de nuestros hijos quisieron comprometerlos, en este caso Hinata y Naruto están comprometidos desde antes de nacer.

-¡Que!-grito la rubia parándose de golpe y golpeando su escritorio afortunadamente no tan fuerte como para romperlo.

-Lo que escucho, Naruto y Hinata están comprometidos desde que Hania supo que iba a tener una niña y desde que Kushina supo que iba a tener un niño-respondió el Hyuga.

-Y ¿Por qué te opusiste al noviazgo de Hinata con Naruto?, y espero una muy buena explicación-dijo Tsunade cada vez mas furiosa.

-Se que le sonara a excusa, pero yo no tenía ni idea de que Naruto era el hijo de Minato, hasta ayer cuando me pidió que leyera el nombre de los padres de Naruto, además después de perder a Hania, me volví alguien frio, para que lo niego me volví estúpido no veía más allá de la punta de mi nariz.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, te volviste estúpido.

-Por favor se lo ruego Tsunade-sama-dijo Hiashi con lágrimas en los ojos-ayúdeme a reparar en parte el mal que he hecho.

Tsunade estaba sorprendida, el tempano de hielo conocido como Hiashi Hyuga estaba llorando en su despacho, ella apenas lo creía, pero era la realidad, Hiashi verdaderamente estaba arrepentido y rogaba su ayuda. Eso era algo que ella nunca negaría, su ayuda a alguien que se la solicitara.

-"Maldita costumbre que me pegaste Naruto"-pensó la Hokage al recordar que Naruto nunca negaba su ayuda a quien se la pidiera.

-Está bien Hiashi hare lo posible, eso sí, si llegas a tratar de tenderles una trampa yo no me hare responsable de lo que te haga Naruto, y si Naruto no te mata yo lo hare enfrente de la torre Hokage por los cargos de alta traición, ¿te quedo claro?

-Si Tsunade-sama-contesto el Hyuga.

-Está bien Hiashi, algo mas ¿que quieras discutir conmigo?-dijo la rubia.

-No Tsunade-sama y le agradezco de corazón que haya accedido a ayudarme-dijo Hiashi.

-No es nada Hiashi-dijo Tsunade con una sonrisa-agradécele al atolondrado de Naruto que me haya pegado la costumbre de ayudar a quien me lo pide.

-Una última cosa Tsunade-sama-comenzó a decir el Hyuga-si no es mucha intromisión ¿qué pasó en Kiri y que tuvo que ver mi hija?

-Ah eso, jajaja-rio la rubia-para hacerte el cuento corto Hinata y Sakura destruyeron 5 locales comerciales, porque unas chicas se acercaron a Naruto y a Sasuke, varias chicas terminaron en el hospital, Naruto y Sasuke tuvieron que reparar lo que las chicas habían destruido, jajaja.

-Mi hija hizo eso, no me lo puedo creer, pero sí parece tan débil-dijo Hiashi atónito.

-Y hace unos momentos me acabo de enterar que tiene a Naruto castigado sin ramen por dos semanas-

-¡Que, que!-Hiashi sabía ahora que solo había dos cosas que amaba el Uzumaki, una era Hinata y la otra que lo sabía de antes era el ramen.

Cuando Tsunade le explico lo que había hecho Naruto y el por qué del castigo, Hiashi hizo algo que hace más de 15 años no hacía, se empezó a reír como pocas veces en su vida, el sonido de su risa no había sido escuchado en Konoha desde antes la muerte de su esposa Hania. Luego de eso Hiashi salió del despacho de la Hokage riendo por ver como su hija a quien creía débil había hecho temblar al héroe de la alianza Shinobi.

Cuando llego a la mansión Hyuga todo el mundo estaba sorprendido, el líder del clan estaba de un excelente humor, incluso Hanabi que en su corta vida nunca había visto reír a su padre estaba sorprendida.

-¿Te encuentras bien padre?-pregunto con respeto y un poco de temor Hanabi.

-Estoy bien hija, como hace muchos años no me sentía-contesto con una sonrisa y se fue a su despacho.

A lo lejos Hanabi escucho la risa de su padre, algo que nunca había oído.

"Algo cambio a mi padre, solo espero que sea para bien"-pensó Hanabi.

Continuara…


	20. Amor y Fantasmas

Capitulo 20

**Amor y Fantasmas.**

Después de la pequeña discusión que tuvo con sus amigos y su novia por su comportamiento irresponsable según ellos, Sasuke, Sakura, Temari y Gaara se fueron del departamento dejando solos a Naruto y Hinata.

-Bueno mi amor al fin estamos solos-dijo seductoramente Hinata-creo que empezare a usar tu segundo castigo.

-¿Que deseas mi amor?-pregunto amablemente el rubio.

-Para empezar quiero que me traigas un jugo y luego quiero que te sientes a mi lado-contesto la pelinegra.

Naruto fue a la cocina y le trajo a su novia un vaso de jugo mientras él se sentaba a su lado, ella apoyo su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho.

-Naruto-kun, ¿Por qué te fuiste a Konoha sin avisarme?-dijo apesadumbrada la chica.

-Pensé que era lo mejor, Hinata-chan, no quería que te pasara nada-dijo el rubio triste.

-Acaso crees, que no puedo defenderme sola o tal vez piensas que soy un estorbo-dijo casi llorando Hinata.

-Nunca ha pasado eso por mi mente-contesto con seguridad Naruto-es solo que soy tu novio y mi deber es cuidarte y protegerte, y hoy cuando fui a Konoha lo hice con la intención de protegerte y demostrar a todo el mundo que quien se mete con mi novia se mete conmigo.

Hinata miro la determinación de protegerla en los ojos de Naruto, asimismo vio el amor hacia ella en los azules ojos de su novio, sintió orgullo y una enorme felicidad de que su novio la cuidara y protegiera al nivel de arriesgar su propia vida, para demostrarle al mundo que ella era la persona más importante para él.

-Prométeme Naruto-kun que nunca más te irás a ningún lado sin mí-pidió la Hyuga abrazando al rubio.

-Te juro que nunca más iré a ningún lado sin la mujer de mis sueños, la mujer que más amo en el mundo, la mujer que con su sonrisa ilumina mi vida.

-Y ¿quién es esa para ir a matarla?-dijo Hinata con una sonrisa, pero en sus ojos se notaba un poco de celos, eso hizo sonreír al rubio.

-Esa mujer que me tiene loco y por la cual hago locuras, eres tu mi HINATA.

Después de terminar de hablar el rubio acerco su rostro al de la pelinegra y el beso tiernamente al principio pero luego el beso fue tornándose más apasionado, solo se separaron cuando les falto el aire.

-Naru-chan, quisiera pedirte algo muy especial-dijo Hinata muy roja.

-¿Que deseas mi Hina-chan?

-Bueno…es que…yo…tu…-trataba de decir Hinata totalmente roja y jugando con los dedos.

-Si lo que quieres mi amor no me lo puedes decir de frente dímelo al oído-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

Hinata tomo aire.

-Lo que pasa Naruto-kun es que quiero que tu y yo esta noche...-dijo rápidamente la pelinegra.

-Tú y yo esta noche ¿que mi amor?-pregunto el rubio.

-Ya sabes Naru-chan-dijo más roja la Hyuga.

-La verdad no se Hina-chan-dijo inocentemente el rubio.

-"Si que eres idiota Naruto"-dijo en la mente del rubio Kurama.

-"¿A qué te refieres Kurama?"-contesto el rubio.

El zorro dio un suspiro al ver lo inocente o mejor dicho estúpido que era su Jinchuuriki.

-"Lo que Hinata quiere es que tu y ella esta noche hagan el amor,se apareen , se hagan uno solo , entendiste idiota, o tengo que explicártelo con manzanas"-dijo el zorro molesto con Naruto.

-"Como te atreves a pensar esas cosas de mi Hinata-chan"-contesto furioso el rubio.

-"Pregúntale y sal de dudas, ahora lárgate que quiero leer los libros que me dejo Jiraya"-contesto el Kyuubi.

Al volver a la realidad Naruto vio como Hinata seguía jugando con sus dedos y estaba muy roja.

-Hina-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo que me sugirió Kurama?-dijo el rubio.

-Si…si Naru-chan-dijo asustada la Hyuga ya que sospechaba que le había dicho el zorro a su novio.

-Según Kurama, lo que tu tratas de decirme es que esta noche tu quieres que tu y yo hagamos tú ya sabes, ¿es eso cierto?-dijo el rubio rascándose la nuca y con una sonrisa-aunque en lo personal creo que se equivoca.

-Pues…veras…Kurama-sama…no...Se…equivoca-dijo Hinata mas roja aun si eso es posible.

Ahora el rubio era el que estaba rojo, claramente podía hacerle la competencia a la pelinegra no podía creerlo, su novia, la tímida Hinata le estaba pidiendo…

-Es broma ¿cierto Hinata-chan?-pregunto asustado el rubio.

-No es ninguna broma Naruto-kun-dijo seria la pelinegra.

-Pero, ¿Por qué me pides eso? No es que me moleste ni nada-trataba de explicarse el rubio más que nervioso-es solo que…

-Naru-chan, te lo pido por que te deseo, te necesito, quiero demostrarte que a pesar de estar molesta por lo que hiciste, me hace muy feliz saber que pienses tanto en mi como para arriesgar tu seguridad, además acaso no soy atractiva para ti y por eso no quieres hacerlo-termino diciendo la Hyuga con una sonrisa picara.

El rubio se acerco la agarro de la cintura y la acerco hacia la beso apasionadamente en los labios, y lentamente la fue llevando hacia la habitación, cada cierta cantidad de pasos paraban para tomar aire y volvían a besarse y a retroceder unos cuantos pasos, una vez que llegaron a la habitación Hinata hizo que Naruto quedara de espaldas a la cama y en un momento determinado lo empujo, el rubio cayó de espaldas en la cama, mientras la pelinegra lo veía como si el muchacho fuera su presa, ella subió a la cama y comenzó a besarlo, o mejor dicho a devorarlo a besos, así estuvieron casi media hora, de pronto se empezaron a quitar la ropa, mas con deseo que con habilidad, al quedar desnudos, se miraron unos instantes en silencio, sus miradas se decían todo lo que sentían, todo lo que se deseaban, las palabras en ese momento hubieran sobrado.

Después de unos minutos mirándose a los ojos volvieron a besarse apasionadamente, Naruto abrazo fuertemente a Hinata y sus cuerpos desnudos se unieron en ese abrazo sus corazón parecían latir al unísono.

-Hinata-chan, ¿estás segura de esto?-dijo el rubio mirándola a los ojos.

-Nunca he estado más segura en mi vida-respondió la pelinegra, para luego besar a su amado.

Luego de ese pequeño intercambio de palabras Naruto y Hinata se hicieron uno, se amaron hasta la extenuación, casi a las dos de la madrugada agotados pero felices decidieron dormir, la chica apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de su amado y se durmió casi en el acto, a pesar del agotamiento Naruto le pidió un favor al Kyuubi.

-"Kurama, si las persona que vinieron anoche quieren entrar en mis sueños te pido que no los dejes entrar, al menos no esta noche."

-"¿Puedo saber el motivo?"-contesto el zorro con una sonrisa pervertida-"aunque me lo imagino."

-"Si lo sabes, entonces para que preguntas"-dijo molesto el rubio.

-"Sabes que lo hare, no te preocupes"-contesto sonriendo el zorro-"a propósito Jiraya estará orgulloso de ti, jajaja."

-"Cállate zorro pervertido"-contesto el muchacho yéndose para descansar.

Naruto se durmió viendo el dulce rostro de su novia y la abrazo, durante unos minutos solo se oía en la habitación el sonido de las pausadas respiraciones de los enamorados y el latir de sus corazones, llevaban como una hora dormidos cuando una voz despertó al rubio.

-¡NA…RU…TO!-la voz era masculina y reflejaba rabia y un gran instinto asesino.

-No Hina-chan hoy no quiero ir a trabajar-contesto dormido el rubio.

-¡Naruto Emilio Uzumaki!-dijo una voz femenina más fuerte que la primera y también con ansias de matar.

-Si Hina-chan hagámoslo de nuevo-volvió a contestar el rubio dormido.

-¡Despierta, maldita sea pervertido!-grito la primera voz con más rabia que la primera vez.

-¡Despierta Naruto o si no te moleré a golpes!-grito la voz femenina.

-¿Quién es?-dijo el rubio limpiándose los ojos, pero lo que vio lo dejo helado.

Frente al rubio estaban dos personas que la noche anterior lo habían ido a ver.

-¡Ne…Neji, Ma…mama!-grito asustado el rubio al ver dos figuras transparentes con la forma del primo de su novia y su madre.

El grito despertó a Hinata, que miro hacia donde miraba el rubio y al ver las figuras se dio cuenta que una era su primo y la otra era una mujer hermosa de largo cabello rojo, que en ese momento se levantaba como por arte de magia dándole un aspecto malvado a la hermosa mujer.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué le has hecho a Hinata-sama, maldito pervertido?-grito Neji furioso por ver al rubio y a su querida prima desnudos en la misma cama.

Hinata asombrada por lo que oía, se dio cuenta que estaba desnuda y rápidamente se cubrió con la sabana y se puso muy roja.

-Yo no le he hecho nada-dijo asustado el rubio.

-¡Si claro!-contesto el Hyuga-¡y yo soy la Mizukage! ¿A quién diablos quieres engañar?

-Pero…pero…-respondió asustado el rubio.

-¡Naruto Emilio Uzumaki!-grito Kushina-¿cómo has podido? Siempre supe que fue mala idea que te fueras con Jiraya pero llegar a esto, eso nunca lo hubiera esperado de mi querido hijo, eres un degenerado.

Hinata miraba sorprendida como las dos personas acusaban a Naruto poco menos que de violador.

-Disculpen-dijo tímidamente Hinata.

-No te preocupes querida, este pervertido te responderá como hombre que es-contesto afligida Kushina.

-Si Hinata-sama, no se preocupe que hare que él se haga responsable de sus actos-dijo Neji.

-Disculpen pero Naruto-kun no me obligo a nada-comenzó a decir la Hyuga totalmente roja-de hecho fui yo quien le pidió que lo hiciéramos.

-¡Que!-dijeron las dos apariciones.

-Lo…lo que…oyeron-dijo Hinata totalmente avergonzada y roja a más no poder.

-¡Como la convenciste desgraciado!-gritaba Neji fuera de sí.

-Cálmate Neji-dijo una segunda voz femenina.

-Pero Hania-sama, ¿acaso no ve como están?-dijo Neji enojado.

-Y que-dijo con total soltura la madre de Hinata-acaso tú con tu novia solo tomaban té cuando estaban solos-lo que provoco un sonrojo del Hyuga- y tu Kushina-chan no recuerdas lo que le hacías a Minato cuando volvía de sus misiones antes de casarse. Además ellos están comprometidos o se les olvido.

Naruto creyó que se referían al compromiso que habían hecho antes de irse de Konoha, ya que ninguno de ellos dos sabia del compromiso que habían hecho sus padres, que era el que realmente hablaba la madre de Hinata.

-Ma…Ma…mama, ¿eres tú?-pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos Hinata.

-Así es mi chiquita, ¿cómo has estado? ¿Mira cuanto has crecido?-dijo con una sonrisa Hana.

-¡Ma…mama!-dijo llorando la pelinegra.

-Ya tranquila mi cielo, estoy feliz de verte-dijo Hana acercándose a su hija-¿me imagino que tu eres Naruto-kun?

-Sí, señora-dijo el rubio asombrado.

-Me alegro de conocer a mi yerno, espero que la hagas más feliz que hasta ahora, gracias por todo Naruto-kun-dijo Hana feliz.

-Gracias ¿Por qué?, yo debería darle las gracias por haber traído al mundo a la persona más maravillosa-dijo el rubio abrazando a su novia que lloraba de felicidad por volver a ver a su madre.

-Yo tengo que darte las gracias Naruto-kun, por ser la luz de mi hija por tantos años, aunque reconozco que saliste mas despistado que tu madre-dijo con una sonrisa Hana.

-Oiga suegra, no soy despistado solo soy un poco distraído-dijo Naruto con dignidad.

-¿Cómo que soy despistada, Hania-chan?-reclamo Kushina.

-Si tú no eres despistado Naruto, yo soy primo de Killer Bee-dijo con sorna Neji.

-¿Qué quieres decir Neji?-reclamo mas ofendido Naruto.

-Y después niegas que eres despistado, en Konoha casi todo, repito casi todo el mundo sabía que Hinata-sama estaba loquita por ti-dijo el Hyuga provocando un sonrojo mayor en su prima.

-Y ¿quién es el otro despistado que no se daba cuenta?-dijo con burla Naruto.

-El otro "despistado" era Hiashi-sama-dijo con aire de superioridad el Hyuga-a él no le decían que su hija estaba enamorada por dos razones la primera por miedo y la segunda que al poco le importaba Hinata-sama.

Hania sonrió al ver el rostro de Naruto al mencionar a su marido primero fue sorpresa y luego rabia.

-No te preocupes Naruto-kun-dijo la madre de Hinata con una gran sonrisa-Hiashi-kun puede ser mas despistado que tu.

-Gracias suegra, me alegra conocerla y si me permite decirle creo que me hubiera encantado tenerla como mama-dijo el rubio.

-Jajaja, gracias Naruto-kun-dijo Hana riendo.

-Así, ¿qué preferirías a Hania-chan como mama?-dijo Kushina con un aura negra cubriéndola y con deseos de matar a su propio hijo.

-No es eso lo que quise decir, mamita-dijo asustado el rubio.

-Mas te vale-dijo molesta Kushina.

-No te enojes Kushina-chan-dijo Hana con una sonrisa-tu hijo solo estaba tratando de caerle bien a su suegra ¿no es cierto Naruto-kun?-esto último lo dijo Hania cerrándole un ojo a Naruto.

-Si es cierto suegrita-dijo Naruto encontrando una salida a su problema.

-Disculpe-dijo toda roja Hinata y apenas con un hilo de voz dirigiéndose a Kushina-¿usted es la madre de Naru-chan? ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Si yo soy la madre de este ingrato-dijo aun molesta con el rubio Kushina-por cierto mi nombre es Kushina Uzumaki.

-Conocida en todo el mundo como "La habanera sangrienta de Konoha"-dijo Hania sonriendo.

-Es un honor conocer a la madre de mi prometido-dijo Hinata recuperando un poco el valor.

-Que dulce eres-dijo Kushina con estrellas en los ojos.

-Gracias, Kushina-sama-contesto la pelinegra.

-Nada de Kushina-sama, solo dime Kushina-contesto con una sonrisa la madre de Naruto.

-Kushina-chan, no te pidió Minato-chan ¿qué le preguntaras algo a tu hijo?-dijo Hania.

-Es verdad-dijo la Uzumaki-Naruto tu padre quiere saber ¿por qué decidiste cambiar de opinión y solo darle tres meses a Konoha, para ir a destruirla?

-Es simple madre-dijo muy serio Naruto-los viejos pusieron a mis amigos, a mi niisan y a MI NOVIA en el libro bingo además habían dado la orden de matarlos y eso yo no lo voy a permitir.

-Está bien-dijo Kushina después de unos momentos pensando en lo que había dicho su hijo-le diré a tu padre tu respuesta, solo quiero que sepas que lo entiendo, y sé que lo hiciste por proteger a tus seres queridos.

-Gracias mama-dijo con una sonrisa Naruto.

-Una cosa más Naru-chan-dijo con una voz macabra Kushina al oído de Naruto-Tu haces sufrir a Hinata-chan y yo te hare la vida imposible y averiguaras porque me decían el Habanero sangriento.

-Pero el hoy me hizo…-Hinata no alcanzo a terminar de decir lo que planeaba decir ya que Naruto le cubrió con su mano la boca.

-Muy feliz-termino la frase el rubio.

Ni Neji ni Kushina le creyeron, ambos le dieron una mirada asesina.

-¿Qué te hizo querida este desconsiderado?-dijo Kushina.

-Pues hoy hizo que me preocupara muchísimo-respondió la pelinegra aprovechando que su suegra estaba ahí.

-¿Qué le hiciste animal?-dijo Neji.

-"Si ella sigue con sus venganzas no creo que pueda llegar a conocer a mis hijos"-pensó el rubio.

-Nada, solo me deshice de dos ANBUS que intentaron matarme por el asunto de la orden del consejo y luego de derrotarlos se los lleve a las momias del consejo.

-¡En qué diablos estas pensando!-grito Kushina-¡no vez como has hecho sufrir a la pobre de Hinatita, eres un tonto agradece que en este momento no puedo golpearte!

-Pero lo hice por…-Naruto se sintió derrotado ni su madre ni Neji iban a escuchar razones- olvídenlo.

-Yo sé porque lo Hiciste, Naruto-kun y te lo agradezco-dijo Hania luego mirando a Hinata un tanto molesta-en cuanto a ti Hinata deberías estar agradecida que tu novio se preocupe a ese nivel por ti. En cuanto a ti Kushina no puedes reclamarle a tu hijo que sea impulsivo si tu también fuiste impulsiva y si no mal recuerdo fuiste peor que el.

-Gracias suegra-dijo Naruto.

-Pero mama, Naru-chan es mi todo ¿no se qué haría si él no está conmigo?-dijo la pelinegra al borde de las lagrimas.

-Lo entiendo hija-dijo en forma comprensiva Hana-pero debes confiar más en tu futuro esposo.

-Si mama tienes razón, me disculpas, Narutito-dijo Hinata poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-¿Cómo decirte que no? Si pones esa cara tan dulce-contesto el rubio.

-Entonces, ¿me disculpas?-volviendo a poner cara tierna.

-Sabes que si mi amor, no había necesidad de pedir disculpas se que te preocupas mucho por mi-contesto con una sonrisa el rubio.

Luego de eso los dos chicos se besaron nuevamente.

-Bueno veo que nosotros tres estamos molestando-dijo Hania comprendiendo que los jóvenes querían algo de privacidad.

-Pero…-dijeron Kushina y Neji al mismo tiempo.

-Pero, nada-dijo Hania prácticamente arrastrando a Kushina y Neji-chicos cuídense mucho.

-Pero mama no te vayas aun-dijo Hinata.

-Tranquila mi chiquita, todo saldrá bien, yo nunca te he dejado sola ni nunca lo hare, porque te quiero mucho-dijo Hana con una sonrisa cálida-cuida a tu novio.

-Si mama, gracias yo te quiero mucho también, y no te preocupes yo cuidare de MI Naruto-kun.

-En cuanto a ti Naruto mas te vale cuides a Hina-chan, sino ya sabes lo que te espera-dijo Kushina.

-Lo mismo digo yo-alcanzo a decir Neji.

En ese instante las tres figuras desaparecieron en un resplandor, Hinata se abrazo a su novio y se puso a llorar tristemente.

-No llores mi amor-comenzó a decir el rubio-sino harás que tu madre se ponga triste y no creo que quieras eso, ella siempre estará a tu lado y cuidara de ti, además yo te prometí cuando nos hicimos novios que te protegería y te cuidaría y pienso cumplirlo.

-Tienes razón mi vida, mi mama no querría verme triste, debo ser fuerte y tratar de ser feliz para que ella esta orgullosa de mí-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa la Hyuga.

Luego se abrazaron y se volvieron a dormir.

Continuara…


	21. Adiós Suna, Hola Amigos Parte 1

Capitulo 21

**Adiós Suna, Hola Amigos Parte 1.**

Al día siguiente Naruto y Hinata despertaron casi a las once de la mañana porque alguien amenazaba con echar abajo la puerta.

-Ya voy, ya voy-dijo medio adormilado el rubio sin darse cuenta que estaba desnudo.

Al abrir la puerta solo alcanzo a decir si, cuando un fuerte golpe lo mando al otro lado de la habitación.

-¡ ¿Qué haces así?! ¡ Maldito degenerado!-grito Sakura furiosa y toda roja por las fachas del rubio.

-¿Qué paso mi amor?-pregunto Sasuke, al ver roja a su novia y de espaldas a la entrada.

La peli rosa solo señalo hacia adentro don de un Naruto atontado y desnudo trataba de levantarse.

-¡NA…RU…TO!-grito furioso el Uchiha cubriéndose con el Susano listo para destrozar a su hermano por traumar a su novia.

-Eh… ¿dónde estoy?-dijo desorientado el rubio.

En el momento en que Sasuke iba a agarrar al rubio con su Susano, apareció Hinata vestida con una bata y traía otra para su novio.

-Se puede saber ¿Qué le hacen a mi Naruto?-dijo molesta Hinata, mientras ayudaba al rubio a ponérsela.

-¡Te parece poco que salga desnudo a abrir la puerta!-dijo furiosa Sakura.

-¡Se supone que esta es su casa, y puede andar como quiera!-respondió enojada la pelinegra-en cuanto a ti Sasuke-kun ¿Qué planeabas hacer con ese Susano?

-Yo planeaba golpear a ese dobe por asustar a mi querida Sakura-contesto el Uchiha.

-A ¿quien le dices dobe? Teme, además yo no soy adivino para saber quien golpea mi puerta-contesto molesta el rubio.

-Si eso es verdad, porque si lo fueras te hubieras dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Hinata antes de salir de la academia, dobe-contesto Sasuke con sarcasmo haciendo que Hinata se sonrojara.

-Un momento-dijo Sakura dándose cuenta de algo, para luego abrir su boca desmesuradamente.

-¿Qué pasa mi amor?-dijo Sasuke.

-Mi amor no te diste cuenta de algo-dijo Sakura apenas articulando las palabras.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ellos…ellos…están…están…-dijo tartamudeando la peli rosa.

En ese instante Sasuke se dio cuenta de lo que trataba de decirle su novia y se puso rojo de vergüenza al ver que ellos habían molestado en el momento menos indicado.

-Lo siento Hinata, Naruto no sabíamos…-dijo el rojo Uchiha-creo que esperaremos afuera para que puedan vestirse, vamos Sakurita.

Sasuke casi arrastro a Sakura fuera del departamento, una vez solos nuevamente Hinata y Naruto se dieron una ducha aunque no juntos para que pudieran salir pronto, mientras Hinata de duchaba Naruto preparo la ropa que usarían, cuando salió de la ducha Hinata entro Naruto, luego cuando estaban listos solo comieron un pan tostado y un vaso de jugo de naranja. Cuando salieron y encontraron a Sasuke y Sakura los cuatro se pusieron rojos, todos estaban avergonzados, afortunadamente para ellos aparecieron en ese instante los emisarios del nuevo Remolino.

-Buenos días Hinata-sama, Naruto-sama-dijo con respeto Akira.

-Buenos días Sasuke-san, Sakura-san-dijo Shinji.

-Buenos días a ustedes-dijo Naruto-¿a que debemos el placer de su visita?

-Para empezar-dijo Shinji-hemos venido a buscarlos para ir a almorzar con el Kazekage y sus hermanos, en segundo lugar venimos a agradecerle por que la alianza Suna-Remolino ya es un hecho, solo falta la firma de Sadahiko-sama y será oficial.

-Cuanto me alegro muchachos-dijo sonriendo el rubio.

-Felicidades Shinji-san, Akira-san-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Gracias a ustedes por ayudarnos-dijo Akira-el tercer motivo para venir Naruto-sama es para ofrecernos a enseñarle algo de Fuinjutsu, claro si usted quiere.

-Aprender Fuinjutsu me parece bien, que tal si empezamos después del almuerzo con Gaara-comento el rubio.

-Me parece bien-contestaron los emisarios a la vez.

Así partieron todos rumbo a un discreto pero elegante restaurant en el centro de Suna, al llegar los llevaron a la mesa que Gaara ya había reservado, Natan ya estaba ahí, la conversación se mantuvo en varios temas, hasta que cerca de las tres de la tarde, donde se dividieron en grupos, Sasuke y Sakura se fueron con Temari, Kankuro, Gaara y Matsuri se fueron al despacho de Gaara, y Naruto se fue con Hinata y los emisarios para su casa.

Una vez en la casa comenzaron a trabajar en el Fuinjutsu, Shinji comenzó a explicar los términos básicos de las técnicas de Sellado y sorprendentemente para Hinata, Naruto entendía todo rápidamente.

-Shinji-san usted es un gran maestro-dijo la pelinegra.

-¿Por qué lo dice Hinata-sama?-pregunto curioso Shinji.

-Porque a pesar de amar a Naru-chan, se que nunca fue aplicado para los estudios, pero ahora veo que él entiende casi enseguida lo que usted le explica-dijo con una sonrisa Hinata.

-Eso se debe Hinata-sama, a que los Uzumaki son los creadores del Fuinjutsu, y en ellos aprender Fuinjutsu es casi natural, como lo es para usted usar el Byakugan-explico el emisario.

Al finalizar la tarde Naruto ya había dominado un sello para guardar cosas, y estaba haciendo grandes avances con los sellos explosivos especiales.

Después de que se fueron los emisarios aparecieron Sasuke y Sakura, para conversar un rato y ultimar los detalles de su partida al día siguiente.

-Naruto, Sakura y yo hemos hablado y creo que te debemos una disculpa por lo de esta mañana-dijo Sasuke-pero debes reconocer que no debiste salir en esas fachas.

-No te preocupes, teme, es mas yo también debo disculparme por hacerlos pasar un mal rato-contesto el rubio.

Luego de arreglados los malos entendidos entre ellos, se pusieron a conversar sobre la partida al día siguiente.

-Oye dobe creo que deberíamos salir a mas tardar a las 10 de la mañana así llegamos a Iwa antes de mediodía-comento Sasuke.

-Tienes razón teme, a propósito, ¿Quién aparte de nosotros cinco y los emisarios de mi abuelo vendrá?

-Creo que la embajadora será Temari-san-contesto Sakura.

Luego de una media hora Sakura y Sasuke se fueron a su departamento para arreglar lo que llevarían, casi a las 10 de la noche Naruto y Hinata se acostaron y se durmieron casi de inmediato.

Al día siguiente en la puerta de Suna estaba Hinata, Naruto, Natan, Sasuke, Sakura, Shinji, Akira esperando a Gaara y sus hermanos. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron Gaara, Matsuri, Temari y Kankuro.

-Bueno Gaara, creo que es hora de despedirnos por el momento-dijo Naruto.

-Tienes razón Naruto, te pido que cuides de Temari, cualquier cosa que necesites envía un clon o una rana mensajera y hare lo que pueda-contesto el Kazekage.

-Naruto, buena suerte y por favor cuídate mira que la alianza necesita aun a su héroe-dijo Kankuro riendo.

-Natan-sama , Naruto-sama, Hinata-sama, Sasuke-sama y Sakura-sama, buen viaje y que tengan mucha suerte-dijo Matsuri-Temari-sama tenga cuidado.

-Bueno chicos es mejor que nos vayamos, o si no llegaremos a la hora que haya más gente en las calles de Iwa y no creo que al Tsuchikage le haga gracia que destruyamos su aldea-dijo Sasuke.

Todos rieron ante la ocurrencia del Uchiha, salvo Sakura y Hinata.

-Sakura-san-dijo Hinata acercándose al oído de la peli rosa-recuerda después arreglar a Sasuke-san.

-No te preocupes Hinata-dijo casi en un susurro Sakura pero con un brillo tétrico en los ojos-ya lo arreglare en cuanto nos instalemos.

-Teme creo que te van a dar y no creo que sean cariños-dijo el rubio al notar el aire conspirativo que tenían la pelinegra y la peli rosa.

-Porque creo que tienes razón, dobe-dijo angustiado el Uchiha.

-Bueno acérquense y tóquenme para hacer la técnica y recuerden cerrar los ojos-dijo Naruto.

-Yo quiero el asiento de enfrente-dijo risueña Hinata.

-¿Cuál asiento de enfrente?-pregunto Temari.

-Este asiento de enfrente-dijo la pelinegra mientras abrazaba por el cuello al rubio y le daba un beso.

-El resto toque mis hombros o mis brazos y sosténganse-dijo el rubio antes de realizar los sellos necesarios-nos vemos Gaara, Kankuro y Matsuri-chan, Hirashin no Jutsu.

El grupo desapareció en un destello de luz, al instante el grupo apareció en la entrada de Iwa donde los esperaban unos ANBUS enviados del Tsuchikage.

-Buenos días Naruto-sama, el honorable Tsuchikage-sama nos envió para escoltarlos a su presencia-dijo uno de los ANBU.

-Gracias ANBU-san, le pido disculpas por las molestias que le causamos-contesto el rubio.

-No es molestia Naruto-sama, además el Tsuchikage-sama quiere evitar escenas como las de Kiri, a toda costa-comento el ANBU.

-Su fama las precede Hina-chan, Sakura-chan-dijo el rubio.

Sakura se acerco a Hinata.

-Tú te encargaras del idiota ¿no es así Hinata?-dijo macabramente Sakura.

-Si Sakura-san-dijo la pelinegra sonriendo siniestramente-pero no le digas idiota a Naru-chan.

-De acuerdo Hinata-concedió Sakura.

-Dobe, si llegamos a sobrevivir a esta noche mañana nos juntamos a almorzar-dijo Sasuke con sorna y un poco de miedo.

Caminaron por Iwa sin mucho cuidado, algunas chicas se acercaron cortésmente a saludar a Naruto y Sasuke, pero afortunadamente no paso a mayores. Al llegar al despacho del Tsuchikage los ANBUS desaparecieron y dejaron al grupo junto al Tsuchikage.

-Tsuchikage-sama no era necesario enviar ANBUS a esperarnos, podríamos llegar solos-reclamo Sakura.

-Sakura-san, con la mano en el corazón-comenzó a decir el Tsuchikage-realmente cree que usted y Hinata-san hubieran podido llegar aquí junto a sus novios sin destruir media aldea.

-Pero, Tsuchikage-sama…-dijo Hinata pero no alcanzo a terminar ya que el Tsuchikage le hizo una señal de que guardara silencio.

-Sé lo que me va a decir jovencita-comenzó a hablar el Tsuchikage-y en parte tiene razón, sin embargo eso no les da la autoridad de venir a perturbar la paz y destruir la aldea porque si, y mientras estén aquí espero que se comporten, por que a diferencia de la Mizukage y del Kazekage yo no caeré con su rutina de las caritas de cachorritos, ya que a mí me las hacen hace mas de 20 años. Una cosa más, cosa que rompan señoritas ustedes la arregla, espero haber sido claro.

-Si Tsuchikage-sama-contestaron a la vez Hinata y Sakura deprimidas.

-¡Viva el Tsuchikage!-grito Naruto

-¡Si viva el Tsuchikage!-apoyo Sasuke.

-Chicos…están en problemas – dijo con sorna Natan.

De repente los dos muchachos sintieron dos auras malvadas acercándose a ellos.

-Tarde o temprano saldremos de Iwa, SA…SU…KE…KUN-dijo Sakura llenando cada palabra de instinto asesino, silenciando en el acto al Uchiha.

-Naru-chan-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa pero sus ojos decían otra cosa-creo que estas metido en un gran lio, primero-comenzó a decir seria la Hyuga- después de tu demostración de hace un momento, creo que esa actitud es merecedora de un castigo, así que a tu mes sin ramen te añadiré dos meses más sin ramen, segundo apenas salgamos de los limites de Iwa apróntate para lo que te espera.

Al oír que Naruto estaría sin ramen tres meses Akira se espanto, eso era cruel en extremo, quizás una sesión de tortura con Ibiki hubiera sido preferible a estar tres meses sin ramen.

En tanto el rubio estaba pálido, su querido ramen, no lo vería en los próximos tres meses, y nada ganaba con ilusionarse con que cuando viera a sus amigos los del Ichiraku le llevarían ramen, por que a estas alturas ya deberían haberse enterado de que estaba castigado. Entretanto el Tsuchikage observaba divertido la escena hacía mucho tiempo que no se reía tanto, ver a los dos Shinobis más poderoso de la actualidad, teniendo miedo de sus novias y actuando como mansos corderitos era divertido, como se reirían el Raikage, y la Hokage cuando les contara. De repente noto que los muchachos no venían solos.

-¿A qué debo el placer de su visita, Temari-san?-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Yo voy de camino al país del Nuevo remolino para firmar una alianza entre Suna y el Remolino.

-Me alegro, al vejestorio de Sadahiko le encantara eso-dijo con una sonrisa el Tsuchikage-y ustedes, Akira-san, Shinji-san ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Nosotros venimos a firmar una alianza con las dos aldeas ninjas que faltaban-comenzó a explicar Shinji-lamentablemente algunos hechos cambiaron las cosas, ahora volvemos al Remolino, con la alianza con Suna y una declaración de guerra con Konoha.

-¡Qué! ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué sucedió?-dijo preocupado el Tsuchikage.

-Pues vera Onoki-sama-comenzó a explicar Akira-nuestra otra misión, aparte de la misión diplomática era conseguir llevar de regreso al nuevo remolino a Kushina-sama y si por alguna razón ella estuviera muerta, llevar a su descendencia para que tomara el cargo de líder del clan Uzumaki. Sin embargo cuando llegamos a Konoha nos dimos cuenta que la descendencia de Kushina-sama era tratada como basura, y no contentos con eso trataron de matarlo cuando el hijo de ella era solo un niño.

-Un momento me están diciendo que Kushina, tuvo hijos-dijo sorprendido el viejo Onoki.

-Solo tuvo un hijo-dijo Akira-y esta en este momento aquí.

-¿Quién es?

-Yo soy abuelo Tsuchikage-contesto Naruto.

-Al ver cómo fue tratado el hijo de Kushina-sama no nos quedo más remedio que declarar la guerra a Konoha, ya que Naruto-sama planea destruir esa aldea él solo, lo mínimo que podíamos hacer como nación es apoyar a nuestro heredero.

-Pero, ¿Por qué quieres destruir Konoha Naruto?-dijo Onoki.

Naruto procedió a contarle su vida, de cómo lo habían despreciado, de cómo cada día de su cumpleaños lo intentaban matar, de cómo le vendían las peores cosas, así siguió como por una hora cuando termino de relatar lo de la carta que fue la gota que colmo el vaso y de cómo el día anterior había ido a dejarles un regalo a los del consejo.

-Ya veo eso explica esto-dijo sacando un libro bingo de hace dos días-y también explica esto-dijo sacando un libro bingo que le había llegado hace algunas horas.

-Bueno me gustaría preguntarles muchas cosas-comenzó a decir el Tsuchikage-y creo que a Naruto le gustaría preguntarme muchas cosas sobre su abuelo, pero ahora mismo estoy muy ocupado así que los enviare a unos lugares que he preparado para ustedes, donde puedan descansar.

Onoki llamo a los ANBUS que los habían escoltado hasta la oficina del Tsuchikage para llevarlos a los departamentos que les había asignado. El grupo agradeció la amabilidad del Tsuchikage y se despidieron.

Continuara…


	22. Adiós Suna, Hola Amigos Parte 2

Capitulo 22

**Adiós Suna, Hola Amigos Parte 2.**

Al momento de llegar Naruto y compañía a Iwa, en las puertas de Konoha una figura estaba entrando. Rápidamente se dirigió a la torre Hokage y pidió ser recibido por la líder de la aldea.

-Qué bueno que llegaste Shikamaru-dijo Tsunade.

-Es bueno estar de regreso, Tsunade-sama tengo algunas cosas que contarle y algunas no le gustaran quisiera poder hablar en privado y si es posible sin que nadie moleste-explico el Nara.

-¡Shizune! ¡Shizune!-grito la Hokage seria al ver el rostro de Shikamaru.

-Diga Tsunade-sama-dijo entrando la morena.

-Shizune ahora voy a hablar cosas muy serias con Shikamaru, y no quiero, repito, no quiero ser molestada bajo ninguna circunstancia, quedo claro-hablo seriamente la Hokage, rápidamente la morena salió de la oficina-ahora me dirás ¿Qué ocurre?

-Esto es problemático Tsunade-sama, pero se lo diré sin rodeos-comenzó a decir el Nara-para empezar Suna corto relaciones con Konoha las palabras de Gaara fueron las siguientes:

_"Suna no volverá a tener tratos con Konoha, ya que como se puede confiar en un aliado que no sabe distinguir entre el carcelero y el prisionero, además de no saber tratar a quien en muchas ocasiones los salvo, y les dio su cariño, que solo pedía a cambio un poco de respeto."_

Aquí están los documentos Tsunade-sama-la Hokage estaba helada su única esperanza de poder sobrevivir, había sido cortada-hay algo mas Tsunade-sama, yo dejo de ser Shinobi de Konoha a partir de 7 días más.

-Pero, ¿Qué dices? ¿Por qué Shikamaru?-la Hokage estaba muy sorprendida.

-Digo que en siete días más dejare de ser Shinobi de Konoha, esto quiero que no salga de aquí, por lo menos hasta que me haya ido, el porqué debe de estar a esta hora en Iwa. Naruto es mi amigo, el me mostro cuanto había sufrido, y yo nunca lo supe, como puedo llamarme su amigo si nunca hice nada por sacarlo de su soledad, al menos en su exilio yo lo seguiré, para en parte pagar mi vergüenza, ya que él se merece todo lo mejor.

-Entiendo lo que dices-dijo triste la Hokage, poco a poco Tsunade veía como sus mejores ninjas se iban y todo por culpa de unos vejestorios cabezas huecas.

-Hay una cosa más Tsunade-sama-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Qué cosa Shikamaru?-pregunto la Hokage.

-Dentro de 7 días en el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 cerca de la medianoche Naruto quiere reunirse con sus amigos, obviamente usted y Shizune están invitadas. Así que le quería pedir si puede llamar a los equipos Kakashi, Gai, Ocho, Diez y al equipo Konohamaru además de Iruka sensei y Hanabi Hyuga.

-Está bien ahora mismo los llamo-dijo la Hokage-¡Shizune, Shizune!

-¿Qué desea Tsunade-sama?-dijo Shizune.

-Quiero que mandes a buscar a los equipos Kakashi, Gai, Ocho, Diez, Hanabi Hyuga, Iruka y el equipo Konohamaru.

-De inmediato Tsunade-sama-Shizune desapareció a cumplir sus órdenes.

-Shikamaru quiero tu opinión sobre un asunto.

-Usted dirá Tsunade-sama-dijo el Nara.

-Veras ayer después de que Naruto apareciera con dos ANBUS de raíz muy mal heridos, vino Hiashi Hyuga a pedir mi ayuda-comento la Hokage.

-¿Cómo que Naruto apareció con dos ANBUS de raíz mal heridos? ¿Qué clase de ayuda le pidió Hiashi?-dijo asombrado Shikamaru.

-Una cosa a la vez-dijo Tsunade-primero los ANBUS heridos, quien hirió o mejor dicho inutilizo a dichos ANBUS fue Naruto, todo fue porque algunos miembros del consejo a espaldas mías, pusieron a Naruto y los que lo acompañan como ninjas perversos y buscados con orden de matarlos si los encontraban, desafortunadamente para esos dos, intentaron matar a Naruto, el resultado esos dos no podrán volver a ser ninjas nunca más.

-¿Cómo que nunca más podrán ser ninjas?-pregunto el Nara.

-Así es Naruto usando su Rasengan atrofio los conductos de chacra de los dos sujetos, es una fortuna que sigan con vida. Después de lo que tengas que decir a los otros te entregare un informe médico para que leas lo que hizo ese atolondrado.

-Que problemático, supongo que no verá el ramen por un año-dijo con una sonrisa enigmática el Nara-¿Qué es lo que le pidió Hiashi, Tsunade-sama?

-¿Qué quieres decir con que Naruto no verá el ramen por un año?-pregunto curiosa Tsunade.

-Después le digo Tsunade-sama, ahora si puede decirme ¿Qué tipo de ayuda le pidió Hiashi?

-Pues veras Shikamaru, ayer después de la reunión de consejo, Hiashi pidió verme a solas y me explico que se había equivocado, al enviar esa carta y que quiere tener una entrevista con Hinata y Naruto.

-Esto es problemático, y no solo en un sentido ya que por donde lo veamos saldremos mal parados-dijo Shikamaru con cara de fastidiado.

-Tienes razón, Shikamaru, pero esta reunión que quiere hacer Naruto podría ayudarnos ya que no solo estará él y Hinata con Hiashi, el resto de nosotros podría ser de ayuda, si él intenta algo raro-comento la Hokage.

-Sí pero, si llevamos a Hiashi, Naruto se pondrá furioso, y ¿quien sabe que hará?-dijo el Nara.

-Tienes razón-dijo derrotada la Hokage-lo malo que prometí ayudarlo.

-Pero, exactamente ¿Qué quiere Hiashi?-dijo preocupado el Nara.

-Hasta donde lo vi ayer y luego de ver su expresión al saber quién era el padre de Naruto, juraría que quiere arreglar las cosas con Hinata y Naruto-comento la Hokage.

-Puede ser una posibilidad, lo mejor que podríamos hacer es hablarlo con Kakashi-sensei el puede ayudarnos a tomar una decisión-dijo Shikamaru.

-Creo que tienes razón-comenzó a decir la Hokage-a propósito, ¿Qué quisiste decir con que no verá el ramen durante un año?

-Vera Tsunade-sama-dijo el Nara usando un aire de confidencialidad-Hinata estaba furiosa porque Naruto no quiso llevarla a Kumo, ya que según ella él lo hacía para poder coquetear libremente.

-Jajaja, me imagino el berrinche que armaría-dijo riendo la Hokage.

-Pero eso no es todo-continuo contando el Nara-a Naruto se le ocurrió que para tranquilizarla, decirle que volvería a mas tardar volvería a las tres de la tarde, Hinata hizo como que acepto eso, pero le dijo que si volvía aunque sea un minuto después de las tres se quedaría sin ramen por un año.

-Jajaja, un año sin ramen el tonto ese se muere, jajaja- reía sin parar Tsunade.

-Ni que lo diga así que me imagino que como vino a dejar a esos ninjas no alcanzaría a volver a tiempo-concluyo Shikamaru.

Al poco rato aparecieron a quienes había llamado todos estaban alrededor del escritorio de la Hokage.

-Los envié llamar por que Shikamaru tiene algo que comunicarnos-dijo Tsunade.

-Pues verán-comenzó a explicar el Nara-dentro de siete días Naruto vendrá al campo de entrenamiento numero 7 cerca de la medianoche para hablar con nosotros y explicarnos el por qué quiere destruir la aldea que con tanto esfuerzo protegió durante estos años, hay una cosa más Naruto aceptara a cualquiera de ustedes que quiera irse con él, una cosa más esta información no debe salir de aquí ya que si los consejeros se enteran podrían encerrarnos a todos por traición y provocar aun mas a Naruto. ¿Alguna pregunta?

-Yo Shikamaru-dijo Ino-¿Qué tan molesto esta Naruto?

-Naruto está muy molesto Ino-continuo el Nara- y por lo que me acaba de contar Tsunade-sama, la gracia que hicieron los consejeros no solo lo molesto más sino que lo tiene furioso, ustedes ya saben lo importante que son Natan, Sasuke, Sakura y sobre todo Hinata.

-Shikamaru, tu sabes ¿Por qué ese cambio tan radical?-dijo Lee.

-Lee no hay que ser un genio para deducirlo-comento Tenten-era cosa de ver como la gente que el salvo ahora que tiene paz le dio la espalda, incluso nosotros sus supuestos amigos, no nos dimos cuenta del sufrimiento de Naruto.

-Eso es verdad Tenten- comenzó a decir Shikamaru- así que al menos yo pienso irme ese día con Naruto.

-Yo también me iré con el-dijo Konohamaru muy serio.

-Comprendes ¿Que si te vas con él serás considerado traidor?-dijo Tsunade.

-Lo entiendo pero mi deber es estar al lado de Naruto-niisan, que es mi maestro, mi amigo y mi hermano mayor.-concluyo con orgullo el pequeño Sarutobi.

-Yo también me iré con el-dijo Kakashi.

-¡Que! ¿Kakashi estás hablando en serio?-dijo preocupada la Hokage, el resto también lo vio asombrados.

-Si Tsunade-sama, yo le enseñe a Naruto que aquel que no respeta las normas es escoria, pero quien abandona a sus amigos, ni siquiera puede ser llamado escoria; además yo no podría luchar contra mis propios alumnos, ya que tanto Sasuke como Sakura no dejarían que el viniera solo.

-Comprendo-dijo triste la Hokage.

-El resto piénselo con cuidado ya que si deciden irse con Naruto pasaran a ser criminales-dijo Shikamaru-bueno eso era lo que quería comentarles piensen sus decisiones y no comenten con nadie lo que acabo de contarles.

Poco a poco el despacho de la Hokage fue quedando desocupado, quedando al final solo Kakashi, Shikamaru, Shizune y Tsunade.

-Kakashi, ¿estás seguro de esa decisión?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Si Tsunade-sama, se lo debo a Minato-sensei y a Jiraya-sama.

-De acuerdo, hay una cosa más que me dijo Shikamaru, Suna ya no es más nuestra aliada por el trato que le dimos a Naruto, y me sorprende que las demás aldeas no hayan hecho lo mismo dado que Naruto es muy querido y respetado en todas las otras aldeas, si no fuera por las estúpidas actitudes y el pensamiento retrogrado de la gente de esta aldea, nada de esto habría pasado-concluyo la Hokage.

Mientras tanto en Iwa los recién llegados se acomodaban en los departamentos que el Tsuchikage había ordenado para ellos, después de un almuerzo ligero Shinji y Akira continuaron con sus clases de Fuinjutsu elemental con Naruto, Hinata al ver la utilidad del Fuinjutsu decidió aprender también, aunque no era tan hábil como el rubio aprendía a buen ritmo para ser alguien que nunca había aprendido esas técnicas.

Así fueron pasando los días tanto en Iwa como en Konoha, faltando un día para el plazo asignado por Naruto para hablar con sus amigos Tsunade mando llamar a Hiashi.

-Bien Hiashi me imagino que te estás preguntando ¿Por qué te mande llamar?-pregunto Tsunade.

-Pues la verdad sí, pero me imagino que tiene que ver con ese aire conspirativo que tienen los doce de Konoha y mi hija menor.

-Como siempre eres muy perspicaz, si tiene que ver con eso, dime ¿que sabes al respecto?-dijo sin rodeos la Hokage.

-Pues hasta donde he podido averiguar Naruto se reunirá con sus amigos, cuando y donde no tengo ni la más menor idea, pero me encantaría poder asistir ya que quiero aclarar las cosas con mi hija y con Naruto lo antes posible-concluyo el Hyuga.

-Ahora dime, y espero que seas sincero, ¿Quién aparte de ti en el consejo sabe que Naruto vendrá?

-Hasta el día de hoy nadie, incluso hasta donde he visto la sola mención de Naruto hace temblar a Homura y Koharu, que pasan todo el santo día rodeados de al menos 8 ANBUS de raíz cada uno. Además debe contar que los doce de Konoha y mi hija han sido muy reservados yo pude averiguar lo que averigüe haciendo uso del Byakugan casi todo el día, y la información que obtuve fue pobre-concluyo el Hyuga.

-Mira Hiashi, lo que voy a hacer puede lograr que Naruto me odie por el resto de su vida, incluso puede costarme la vida, pero creo que es lo correcto-comenzó a decir Tsunade-mañana en la noche ven solo a mi despacho como a las 11 de la noche y te explicare todo, una cosa mas no te garantizo un buen recibimiento de parte de Naruto y Hinata, y si planeas alguna trampa o tratas de hacerle daño a alguno de ellos yo misma te matare de la forma más dolorosa posible, ¿quedo claro Hiashi?

-Si Tsunade-sama y yo le aseguro que no planeo nada contra ellos, solo deseo hablar y aclarar las cosas, nada mas-dijo Hiashi esperanzado-una cosa más Tsunade-sama, ¿ha sabido algo de Hinata?

-Pues la información que tengo no es digamos, muy fresca-dijo la Hokage tratando de no darle importancia y viendo la cara del Hyuga.

-No importa quiero saber cómo esta-dijo con verdadera preocupación Hiashi.

-Bueno, según se, le hizo un berrinche a Naruto por no llevarla a Kumo, el día que Naruto vino a dejar a los ANBUS que intentaron matarlo. Y le dio un ultimátum a Naruto que si no volvía a las tres de la tarde de ese día el se quedaría sin comer ramen un año-termino de decir la rubia.

-Ya veo, por un lado la influencia de Naruto le ha servido pero por otro lado ha sido perjudicial-dijo Hiashi.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-dijo molesta la Hokage.

-Mire Tsunade-sama-comenzó a explicar el Hyuga-mi hija antes de ser novia de Naruto era callada, tímida y muy insegura, desde que es novia de Naruto eso ha cambiado lo que es bueno, pero eso también ha traído un lado malo, que se ha vuelto un tanto caprichosa y berrinchuda por lo que usted me ha contado, y sobre todo cuando Naruto está de por medio.

-Jajaja, tienes razón Hiashi-rio la Hokage.

-No ha sabido nada mas-dijo preocupado Hiashi.

-Solo que ahora está en Iwa junto a Naruto, los enviados del abuelo de Naruto, Natan, Sakura y Sasuke, es todo lo que se-dijo Tsunade

-Ya veo si no tiene nada más para mí, me retiro tengo que ir a ver algunos asuntos del clan-dijo levantándose el líder del clan Hyuga un poco decaído.

-Eso es todo Hiashi, gracias por venir-dijo la Hokage.

El Hyuga salió del despacho de Tsunade, y después de unos minutos la rubia Hokage volvió a hablar.

-¿Qué les parece? ¿Creen que el miente?-dijo Tsunade a dos personas que estaban detrás de unas cortinas.

-No creo que el mienta-dijo el primero de las personas en aparecer.

-¿Por qué lo dices Kakashi?-dijo la rubia.

-Porque se notaba preocupado por Hinata, no sé que le ocurriría pero desde la primera reunión donde supo el origen de Naruto, algo cambio en el.

-Yo tampoco creo que mienta, pero será problemático hacer que Naruto hable con el-dijo el segundo en aparecer detrás de la cortina.

-Tienes razón Shikamaru, pero no puedo evitar tratar de ayudarlo es un mal habito que me pego ese cabeza hueca de Naruto, sobre todo cuando todos mis instintos me dicen que es sincero y realmente está arrepentido-concluyo la Hokage.

Mientras el líder del clan Hyuga iba sonriendo en su camino hacia su hogar.

"Mi hija se ha hecho fuerte, ojala pueda hablar con ella y mi futuro yerno"-pensó el Hyuga.

Al llegar a su hogar todos notaron la sonrisa del líder pero nadie se atrevió a preguntar, cada vez que volvía últimamente de una de esas extrañas reuniones con la Hokage, llegaba sonriendo, había algo pero nadie en su sano juicio le preguntaría o deslizaría algún comentario raro ya que podría significar la muerte, pero cada vez que volvía con una sonrisa, nadie podía quejarse ya que el líder no andaba gritando a medio mundo, incluso no se molestaba por algún error, sea lo que sea que pasaba en esas reuniones hacían que Hiashi Hyuga volviera a su casa más humano, algo que agradecían de corazón quienes vivían en la Mansión Hyuga.

Al día siguiente todos los amigos de Naruto andaban inquietos, hablaban en murmullos y nunca más de 30 segundos, en tanto en Iwa, se llevaba a cabo otra discusión.

-Hina-chan entiende es peligroso-decía cansado de discutir con su novia Naruto.

-¡Me lo prometiste, acaso, ¿vas a empezar a faltar a tu palabra?!-contesto Hinata.

-No es eso mi amor, es solo que no quiero que nada te pase-respondió el rubio.

-¡Ya se soy un estorbo para ti! ¡O tal vez ya no me quieres!-dijo casi al borde de las lagrimas la pelinegra.

-Me rindo, tú ganas Hina-chan, yo solamente quería protegerte, nunca paso por mi mente que eras un estorbo, además tu sabes cuánto te amo-dijo derrotado el rubio.

-Lo sé mi cielo, solo quiero estar contigo, además si algo te pasa, ¿Qué haría yo?-contesto la pelinegra antes de besar apasionadamente al rubio.

-Con otro beso te perdono por las cosas crueles que me dijiste, preciosa-dijo el rubio agarrando a su novia por la cintura.

La pelinegra no contesto solo volvió a besar al rubio con más pasión que antes.

Al rato apareció Sasuke, Sakura y los emisarios.

-Hola-dijeron los recién llegados, haciendo que el rubio se separara de la pelinegra de mala gana.

-Al menos podrían golpear la puerta antes de entrar a una casa que no es suya-dijo molesto el rubio.

-Si quieres que golpeen la puerta al menos deberías mantenerla bien cerrada-dijo Sakura molesta por el comentario de Naruto.

-Eso sería cierto para el normal de la gente, menos para tu fuerza de elefante-dijo el rubio.

-¡ ¿Qué tratas de decir, cabeza hueca?!-grito molesta la peli rosa, mientras zamarreaba al rubio.

-Solo que eres muy fuerte, Sakura-chan-contesto Naruto medio inconsciente por como lo movía la peli rosa.

-Cálmate Sakura, el dobe estaba bromeando, ¿no es así, dobe?-dijo Sasuke mirando a Naruto con cara de matarlo.

-Si eso es, es como dice el teme-dijo el rubio un poco asustado.

-Ustedes dos cálmense, no anden asustando a mi Naruto-chan-dijo molesta la pelinegra.

-De acuerdo-dijeron a la vez Sasuke y Sakura.

-A propósito, ¿a que vinieron, si se puede saber?-pregunto Naruto.

-Hemos venido Naruto-sama para decirle que queremos acompañarlo a Konoha-dijo Shinji.

-Eso está fuera de discusión, Shinji-san, Akira-san ustedes dos no irán, se quedaran aquí con Natan-dijo serio el rubio.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?-quisieron saber los emisarios.

-Porque no puedo arriesgarlos a que les pase algo, además como llegaría a donde mi abuelo si a ustedes les pasa algo, además quiero que tengan todo listo para mañana ya que partiremos mañana a las 10 de la mañana.

-Como ordene Naruto-sama-dijeron de mala gana los dos emisarios.

-Nosotros te acompañaremos Naruto y no aceptaremos un no como respuesta-dijo Sasuke muy serio.

-Es cierto Naruto-confirmo la peli rosa.

El rubio ya cansado por discutir el mismo punto con su novia más de dos horas, cedió de inmediato.

-De acuerdo-dijo cansado el Uzumaki.

-Pero, ¿por qué a ellos le dijiste de inmediato que si y conmigo estuviste discutiendo más de dos horas?-dijo molesta la pelinegra.

-Eso es fácil mi amor-dijo Naruto agarrando a Hinata por la cintura-una flor delicada como tu puede ser lastimada, en cambio la mala hierba no muere-dijo esto último el rubio señalando a Sasuke y a Sakura.

-¿Qué quieres decir con mala hierba?-dijo molesta la peli rosa.

-Eso es simple mi Hinata-chan es delicada, hermosa y no quiero arriesgarla por nada en el mundo, en cambio ustedes dos, son rudos, sin un ápice de delicadeza y en tu caso Sakura-chan, muy poco femenina-dijo el rubio sacándoles la lengua a Sakura y Sasuke.

-¡Como que poco femenina! ¡Ahora si te mato Naruto!-gritaba sin cesar Sakura-¡suéltame Sasuke-kun ese idiota se merece morir!

-Tranquila mi hermosa flor-dijo tranquilamente el Uchiha-tus delicadas manos no son para ensuciarlas con un dobe, además para eso está tu novio para defender tu honor.

-Sasuke-kun-dijo Sakura con corazones en los ojos.

-Discúlpate dobe-dijo serio y molesto Sasuke a Naruto.

-Si Naruto-chan esta vez te pasaste con Sakura-san-dijo molesta la Hyuga.

-Mira teme, me voy a disculpar no porque tu lo hayas dicho, sino porque mi hermosa novia me lo pidió-contesto el rubio-discúlpame Sakura-chan no fue mi intención lastimarte tanto.

-Está bien idiota, te disculpo porque tu cerebro no sabe distinguir la verdadera belleza-contesto Sakura.

En eso golpean la puerta.

-Ahora quien será, lo único que falta es que sea el Tsuchikage que también quiere acompañarme-dijo molesto el rubio -si, ¿quién es?

-Soy yo Natan y vengo con alguien-contesto una voz desde fuera del departamento.

"Genial lo único que me faltaba"-pensó el rubio.

Naruto abrió la puerta y de golpe entro Killer Bee en la sala junto con Natan.

-Me costó encontrarte, maldito estúpido-dijo Bee.

-¿Por qué lo dices Bee?-contesto el rubio mirando hacia otro lado.

Naruto recordó que le pidió al Tsuchikage que no le dijera a Bee donde se alojaría, ya que el hermano del Raikage querría ir a vivir en el mismo edificio, y no podría ni descansar ni dormir.

-"Parece que el día de hoy Kami-sama no está de mi lado"-pensó amargado el rubio.

-¿Como que porque lo digo? maldito estúpido, llevo seis días buscándote por todo Iwa- respondió el hermano del Raikage.

-¿En serio? El Tsuchikage no me comento nada y ayer estuve hablando con el- dijo el rubio haciéndose el desentendido.

-Puede que se le haya olvidado ya que es muy viejo-dijo Bee con una sonrisa.

-Te estaba buscando ¿por qué quiero proponerme como voluntario para acompañarte a Konoha esta noche?-dijo Bee moviendo las manos como si estuviera ripeando.

-Lo siento Bee-san-dijo Sakura-pero el vuelo está lleno.

-¿Cómo que lleno? Explícame maldito estúpido-le exigió el hermano del Raikage a Naruto.

-Veras Bee- comenzó a explicar el rubio-ya decidí que irán conmigo, Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan y mi hermosa prometida Hinata.

-¿Por qué irán ellos y yo no?-dijo molesto Bee.

-Simple, Hinata ira porque a ella no le puedo decir que no-comenzó a decir Naruto-Sasuke-teme me acompañara porque después de mi incursión de la semana pasada, le prometí que la próxima vez que fuera lo llevaría y Sakura-chan ira por qué no confía en Sasuke-teme para enviarlo solo, además es probable que no solo volvamos los cuatro así que debo dejar espacio para la vuelta.

-Está bien, maldito estúpido pero me debes un favor-dijo el Hermano del Raikage.

-¿Qué clase de favor?-pregunto suspicazmente el rubio.

-Ya lo sabrás- respondió enigmáticamente el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi.

-Hay Naruto, la que te espera- pensó Natan.

Mientras en Konoha, eran cerca de las once de la noche y llego al despacho de Tsunade, Hiashi Hyuga.

-Estoy aquí como me pidió Tsunade-sama-dijo el Hyuga.

-Bien Hiashi, después de contarte lo que sé, me acompañaras a la reunión con Naruto, una cosa al primer indicio de traición de tu parte, te destrozare cada uno de tus huesos de la manera más dolorosa, y luego te matare lentamente y sin un ápice de compasión, desearas estar siendo interrogado por Ibiki, ¿he sido clara?-termino de decir la Hokage.

-Si Hokage-sama, ha sido clara como el agua-dijo Hiashi con una gota de sudor frio recorriendo su nuca.

-Hoy a media noche en el campo de entrenamiento número siete, Naruto se reunirá con sus amigos para explicarles su decisión de destruir Konoha, es probable que les muestre su pasado, y luego se ira y aceptara a quien quiera irse con él.

-O sea viene a buscar refuerzos-dijo escandalizado Hiashi.

-No, el no viene a buscar refuerzos, ni los necesita-comenzó a explicar Tsunade molesta-el solo viene a explicar lo que le llevo a tomar la decisión de destruir Konoha, y si alguno de sus amigos quiere acompañarlo él lo recibirá, ya que para él sus amigos son su familia, y lo que menos el querría seria tener que luchar con uno de sus amigos.

-Tiene un gran corazón, que estúpidos hemos sido los del consejo, y los aldeanos en general en hacer que nuestro más grande protector se vuelva nuestro enemigo-dijo con pesar el Hyuga.

-Tienes razón, de nuevo hoy tratare de convencerlo de que no destruya a la aldea pero no creo que sea sencillo-dijo Tsunade.

-¿Cree que mi hija venga con Naruto?-dijo angustiado Hiashi.

-Si quieres mi opinión, me resultaría increíble que no viniera, después del berrinche que le hizo hace una semana a Naruto por no llevarla a Kumo-dijo con una sonrisa la Hokage.

-Tiene razón, quien diría que mi hija, a quien durante mucho tiempo creí alguien débil, lograra amansar el carácter de Naruto-respondió Hiashi con una sonrisa.

-Cuánta razón tienes Hiashi-dijo riendo la Hokage-ni yo con los golpes que le daba logre hacerlo más respetuoso, pero ahora Hinata le dice a y el corre a ver que quiere, no me quiero ni imaginar lo que le espera a Naruto cuando se case con Hinata.

-Jajaja, si tiene razón-dijo Hiashi riendo.

-Y cuando Hinata se embarace, no me gustaría estar en los zapatos de Naruto, jajaja-dijo riendo Tsunade.

-Jajaja, será divertido de ver, jajaja, sobre todo si Hinata se parece a mi esposa Hania-comento Hiashi.

-¿Por qué lo dices Hiashi?-dijo sonriendo la Hokage.

-Porque mi querida Hania, por lo general era dulce y amable-dijo Hiashi aguantando apenas la risa- pero cuando se embarazo de Hinata, me pedía cada cosa rara, por ejemplo una vez a las tres de la madrugada me pidió helado de menta, yo iba a pedirle a alguien de la rama secundaria fuera a conseguirlo, pero ella me pidió mejor dicho me exigió que fuera yo a comprar el helado.

-Jajaja, quien diría que la dulce Hania, haría eso, jajaja-rio de buena gana la Hokage.

-Ni le cuento como se puso cuando estaba esperando a Hanabi, para que se haga una idea en pleno invierno a las dos de la madrugada se le ocurrió que quería comer sandia, busque por toda la aldea y lo único que parecía sandia era un jugo envasado, termine a las 5 de la mañana empapado oliendo a sandia, jajaja, resumiendo si Hinata se parece a Hania ya siento lastima por Naruto-termino de contar Hiashi riendo.

-Jajaja, jajaja, si tienes, jajaja, jajaja, razón Hiashi-contesto Tsunade.

En eso entro Shizune.

-Tsunade-sama ya es hora-dijo la morena.

-Ya vamos Shizune-la risa de hace un momento había desaparecido.

Lentamente el campo de entrenamiento numero 7 fueron apareciendo los amigos del rubio, el primero en llegar fue Shikamaru, acompañado por Chouji, luego llego Lee y Gai, mas tarde llego Shino, Kiba, Ino y Sai, luego llego Tenten acompañada por Hanabi y Kurenai, después llego el equipo Konohamaru junto a Iruka y Ebisu, casi al final llego Kakashi, extrañamente a la hora, finalmente llego Tsunade y Shizune acompañadas por Hiashi Hyuga.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-pregunto molesto Konohamaru.

-El viene conmigo Konohamaru- respondió Tsunade-necesita hablar con Naruto y Hinata urgentemente.

-Está bien pero lo tendré vigilado para que no le haga algo a Naruto-niisan-respondió el joven Sarutobi.

-También lo vigilaremos-dijo Kiba y Lee.

-Lo lamento pero no confiamos en usted Hiashi-sama-dijo Kurenai, apoyada por el resto de los amigos de Naruto.

Hiashi estaba sorprendido, los amigos de Naruto estaban dispuestos a morir si fuera necesario por él, esa devoción hacia un amigo muy pocas veces la había visto en su vida, la última vez fue cuando estaba con Minato, el padre de Naruto, solo él era capaz de despertar tal devoción. Pero ahora se daba cuenta que el hijo de su amigo no solo despertaba la misma devoción que su padre, sino que esta era mayor se podría decir que los lazos de amistad que veía ahí eran incluso más fuertes que los que creó el padre de Naruto.

-Yo no he venido a discutir con ninguno de ustedes-dijo fríamente el Hyuga- solo quiero hablar con mi hija y su prometido.

Todos quedaron en shock, menos Tsunade, habían oído bien Hiashi Hyuga había dicho su hija y su prometido, Kiba y Konohamaru llegaron a meterse los dedos en las orejas creyendo que había algo malo en sus oídos.

-Podría por favor Hiashi-sama, repetir lo último que dijo-pidió Ino aun incrédula.

-Dije que solo quería hablar con mi hija y su prometido-dijo Hiashi fastidiado.

No había error Hiashi Hyuga había dicho su Hija y su Prometido.

De pronto un rayo de luz apareció iluminando las tinieblas del campo de entrenamiento numero 7.

-Hola Amigos-dijo una voz.

Continuara…


	23. La Conversación y Una Emboscada pt 1

Capitulo 23

**Las Respuestas, La Conversación y Una Emboscada Parte 1.**

Todos voltearon hacia donde venia esa voz. Todos la conocían, la voz que tanto habían extrañado.

-¡Naruto!-gritaron todos los presentes.

-Hola chicos ¿cómo les ha ido?-dijo el rubio.

Todos abrazaban y reían con los recién llegados, de pronto Naruto llama a Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, a Lee, a Shino, a Kakashi y a Gai.

-Miren chicos, aquí tengo una prueba irrefutable de la existencia de Kami-sama-dijo el rubio mostrando una fotografía.

-¿Qué es Naruto?-dijo Kiba ansioso por ver la fotografía.

-¿De qué se trata Naruto?-quiso saber Gai.

-Miren y alaben a Kami-sama-dijo mostrándoles la foto.

Luego se oyó un estruendo de risas.

-Jajaja, tienes razón Naruto-dijo Kiba-Kami-sama existe, jajaja.

-Es problemático, pero debo reconocer que esta buenísima la foto-dijo Shikamaru sonriendo.

-Jajaja, jajaja, ¿Quién lo creería? Jajaja, eres, jajaja, genial Naruto-kun-dijo Lee apenas respirando de tanto reírse.

-Debo reconocer Naruto, que esta foto valdrá oro puro en un tiempo más-dijo Kakashi divertido.

-¿Seguro que no es un fotomontaje, Naruto?-dijo serio Shino.

-Para nada Shino esta foto es real-contesto el rubio.

-Ustedes de que tanto se ríen-dijeron Tsunade y Sasuke.

Cuando vieron la foto Tsunade no pudo aguantar la risa y también se puso a reír, Sasuke en cambio estaba furioso.

-¡Dobe! ¡Como te atreviste!-la furia del Uchiha era de proporciones gigantescas-¡te voy a matar Naruto Uzumaki!

-¿Qué pasa Sasuke-kun?-dijo preocupada la peli rosa.

-El estúpido del dobe, tenía aun una foto de cuando me arrodille a pedirte perdón-dijo muy enojado el Uchiha.

-NA…RU…TO-dijo sombríamente la peli rosa haciendo crujir sus dedos-¿Cómo te atreves a humillar a mi Sasuke-kun?

-Pero, Sakura-chan, esta es la prueba irrefutable de que Kami-sama existe-dijo el rubio sudando frio.

-¡Alto Sakura-san!-dijo segura y un tanto molesta Hinata.

-"Ahora sí que me mata"-pensó el rubio.

-"Eso sería lo mejor que te haría, mocoso"-le contesto Kurama.

-"¿Qué diablos quieres decir Kurama?-dijo molesto el rubio.

-"Sencillo, cabeza hueca, primero tu chica está molesta por la foto, dos tu le mentiste al conservar esa foto, y tres hiciste publica esa foto, ¿sabes lo que sigue?"-dijo riendo el zorro.

-"Realmente tengo miedo de contestar, pero se hacia donde van tus comentarios"-dijo apesadumbrado el rubio.

-"Así es mocoso"-dijo con una gran sonrisa el zorro.

-"Un castigo sin ramen"-dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

-Naruto-kun-dijo Hinata en forma calmada-sabes que has hecho mal, ¿no es así?

-S…si…Hi…Hina-chan-contesto el rubio pálido, cubierto de un sudor frio.

El sudor y la cara de miedo de Naruto no paso desapercibida para Hiashi, que miraba la escena asombrado, era verdad lo que le había dicho la Hokage, su hija hacía temblar al Uzumaki.

-Que tengas esa foto y que la hayas mostrado no es tan grave-dijo la pelinegra con una sonrisa.

-Menos mal me salve-dijo aliviado el rubio volviendo a su color natural.

-Sin embargo-el tono de Hinata pasó de amable a frio y peligroso.

-¿Sin embargo que, Hinatita hermosa?-dijo asustado el rubio volviendo a perder el color.

-Me mentiste Naruto-kun-dijo desilusionada la Hyuga-y ya sabes lo que significa eso, ¿no es así mi amor?

-Una hermosa cena a luz de las velas y con muchos besos y abrazos-dijo el rubio esperanzado.

Hinata solo negó con la cabeza.

"Buen intento Uzumaki, pero dudo que con eso la convenzas"-pensó Hiashi divertido por lo que veía.

-Pero fue una mentira piadosa-dijo el rubio tratando de evitar lo inevitable.

-Piadosa o no, tú me mentiste-dijo muy seria Hinata-así que en castigo te quedaras por un año sin ramen.

-Pero, mi cielo, mi amor, mi dulce princesa-dijo de rodillas el rubio.

-Pero nada Naruto-dijo muy molesta la pelinegra-y recuerda tu castigo de un año sin ramen comienza cuando acaben los tres meses del primer castigo.

De repente una extraña risa lleno el campo de entrenamiento, todos voltearon a ver a quien correspondía, la sorpresa fue general.

-No podía creerlo cuando me contaron pero es verdad, jajaja- reía Hiashi.

-¿Qué hace el aquí?-dijo furioso Naruto.

-Primero cálmate Naruto-dijo Tsunade-Yo traje a Hiashi porque desea hablar contigo y con Hinata.

-En…en serio…mi padre…quiere hablar…conmigo-dijo asombrada y a la vez asustada la Hyuga.

-Así es hija, deseo hablar contigo y mi futuro yerno-dijo serio Hiashi.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto estaban sorprendidos, al igual que casi todos los presentes.

-Está bien hablaremos-dijo Naruto-pero al primer intento de menospreciar a mi Hime, yo no voy a dudar un segundo en matarlo.

-Gracias Naruto.

-Bien veo que Homura y Koharu-sama tenían razón al preocuparse por ti Hiashi, eres un maldito traidor-dijo una voz.

-Eres despreciable, Hiashi rebajarte a venir hablar con este monstruo-dijo una segunda voz.

-Y que me dicen de esta tropa de traidores-dijo un tercero.

-Matémoslos a todos-dijo otra voz.

-¿Quién diablos se creen imbéciles? soy la Hokage y les ordeno que se vayan-dijo furiosa Tsunade.

-Ya no serás Hokage, Tsunade, has traicionado a la aldea viniendo a este lugar a hablar con un traidor y renegado como lo es Naruto Uzumaki y sus estúpidos compañeros-dijo el primero que hablo-además solo recibimos ordenes de Koharu-sama y Homura-sama, los futuros gobernantes de Konoha.

-Esos viejos-dijo con odio el rubio- veo que el regalo de la semana pasada no fue suficiente para hacerlos entender.

-Vengaremos a nuestros compañeros-dijo uno de los ninjas de raíz.

De pronto todos estaban rodeados por 30 ninjas de raíz.

-Bien veo que nuestra conversación, con los chicos y con usted Suegro deberá esperar unos minutos-dijo el rubio-Hinata-chan tu me ayudaras, es hora que le demuestres a tu padre lo fuerte que eres mi amor.

-Como digas mi amor-contesto Hinata con una mirada determinada y seria-si hemos de morir aquí lo haremos juntos.

Sasuke, Sakura-chan ustedes cuiden al resto si algo me pasa tomen a Hina-chan y al resto y huyan de aquí-ordeno Naruto.

-Pero teme-dijo el Uchiha.

-Pero nada, hermano, te necesito para que cuides a los demás, además si algo me pasara tu deberás abrirte paso para salir de Konoha-replico el rubio.

-De acuerdo hermano-dijo serio y triste el Uchiha.

-Hina-chan ¿qué lado quieres el izquierdo o el derecho?-dijo el rubio dándole una sonrisa a Hinata.

-Dame el lado derecho, mi amor-dijo la pelinegra-si derrotas a tu mitad antes que yo le quitare a tu castigo 9 meses.

-¿Y si pierdo? –dijo el rubio sonriendo.

-No comerás ramen por dos años-contesto con una sonrisa Hinata.

-Hecho mi amor-el rubio se acerco a la Hyuga y la beso tiernamente-una cosa más Hime, tienes prohibido morir.

-Lo mismo tu-contesto Hinata.

-Ya terminaron toda la cursilería-dijo molesto el líder de los ninjas de Raíz.

-Si ya terminamos-contestaron a la vez Hinata y Naruto.

-Hiashi-sama-dijo Sakura-será mejor que active su Byakugan y vea combatir a Hinata, de seguro se sorprenderá.

Hiashi hizo lo que le pidió Sakura y observo a Hinata.

-A la cuenta de tres comenzamos mi amor-dijo Hinata.

-De acuerdo-contesto el rubio.

-Tres-dijo Hinata saliendo a combatir al lado que le correspondía.

-Tramposa-dijo Naruto riendo.

Continuara…


	24. La Conversación y Una Emboscada pt 2

Capitulo 24 

Las respuestas, la conversación y la emboscada parte 2.

Hinata llego al frente del lado derecho y contrario a lo que pensaba Hiashi ella no adopto la clásica postura Hyuga para usar el Juken, y eso no era todo ella no haba activado aun su Byakugan. Naruto en tanto se acerco lentamente al lado izquierdo de los ninjas de Raíz.

-¡Pero que hace!-dijeron a la vez Hiashi y Hanabi, quien también había activado el Byakugan.

-Tranquilos-dijo Sasuke-ahora verán algo increíble.

De repente Hiashi y Hanabi vieron un destello blanco y uno de los ninjas de raíz cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué paso?-dijo Hiashi.

-Es difícil de ver pero fíjense en sus manos-dijo el Uchiha.

Tanto Hiashi como Hanabi se fijaron en las manos de Hinata, de ahí salían de cada dedo una especie de hilo de chacra, luego vieron como Hinata ponía en forma extraña sus dedos y les cerraba con dos golpes casi todos los Tenketsu al oponente de turno.

-Pero esto es inaudito-dijo asombrado Hiashi.

-Nadie podría hacer eso-dijo maravillada Hanabi.

-Y eso no es todo Hiashi-sama-dijo enigmática la peli rosa.

-¿Qué quieres decir Sakura?-pidió Hanabi.

-Fíjense en sus ojos al momento del resplandor-contesto Sasuke.

Ambos miraron con atención los ojos de Hinata y quedaron sorprendidos al momento del resplandor que era cuando Hinata daba los golpes sus ojos activaban el Byakugan durante un segundo.

-O sea que activa el Byakugan un segundo antes de golpear solo para asegurarse donde golpear y luego lo desactiva-dijo casi atónito el mayor de los Hyuga.

-Pero padre eso es casi imposible de lograr ni siquiera tú que eres el líder del clan puedes hacerlo-dijo confundida Hanabi.

-Eso significa que tu hermana, ha llevado al Byakugan a un nuevo nivel, un nivel que esta mas allá de nuestra imaginación-contesto Hiashi.

Los ninjas al notar que era peligroso acerarse a la Hyuga se alejaron unos cuantos metros ya que sabían que una de las debilidades del Byakugan era el combate a distancia. Hiashi se preocupo nuevamente al ver que los ninjas se alejaban para atacar a distancia a su hija. De pronto los ninjas de raíz lanzaron unos 30 shuriken.

-Shuriken Kage Bushin no Jutsu-grito uno de los ninjas y los 30 shuriken se convirtieron en más de 100

-Pero, ¿por qué no hace el Kaiten?-dijo asustada Hanabi al ver que su hermana no empezaba a girar.

-Vuelvan a fijarse en sus manos-dijo Sakura con paciencia.

Ambos Hyuga miraron las manos de Hinata y notaron que las empezaba a mover con extraños movimientos de pronto se dieron cuenta que la pelinegra había formado una especie de red de chacra tan compacta que al golpear los shuriken caían al suelo destrozados, pero eso no fue todo después del ataque de los shuriken, Hinata movió sus dedos haciendo caer a otro ninja que estaba por lo menos a 6 metros.

-Pero, ¿Cómo demonios hizo que su técnica alcanzara al tipo?-dijo aun mas sorprendido Hiashi.

-Bueno Hina-chan veo que ya me llevas la suficiente ventaja, es hora que me ponga serio-dijo Naruto, luego mirando a sus oponentes-les daré la ventaja no usare los Kage Bushin.

-No nos subestimes monstruo-grito uno de los Ninjas.

-"Me ayudas o lo hago solo"-dijo Naruto al Kyuubi.

-"No creo que me necesites, así que hazlo solo"-dijo el zorro.

-"Como gustes"-dijo Naruto.

Rápidamente el rubio hizo unos sellos con las manos.

-¡Hirashin no Jutsu!-dijo Naruto apareciendo detrás de los ninjas con dos esferas azules, una en cada mano-¡Rasengan!

Dos tipos cayeron en el acto con extrañas convulsiones, Hiashi aparto un segundo la vista de su hija al oír el grito de los dos primeros en caer en manos de Naruto. Los ninjas que atacaban a Naruto no salían de su asombro cuando el rubio volvió a repetir la misma técnica.

-Cuatro y faltan once-dijo el rubio-¿Cuántos te faltan a ti Hime-chan?

-Llevo 8 y me faltan siete, perdón seis acabo de derribar a otro-contesto la pelinegra riendo.

-Lo siento chicos pero no me apetece quedarme dos años sin ramen-les dijo el rubio a sus enemigos.

De pronto el rubio comenzó a formar una pequeña esfera de chacra súper concentrado de pronto le salieron unas puntas y un potente chirrido rompió la noche.

-Rasen Shuriken-grito el rubio lanzando el pequeño shuriken de chacra contra los ninjas quedaron atrapados por el Rasen Shuriken 7 de ellos.

-Usar el Rasen Shuriken es hacer trampa, mi amor-dijo la pelinegra, mientras acababa con otro enemigo.

-Lo mismo que decir tres mientras corres antes-contesto con una sonrisa el rubio.

Hiashi, y los demás no salían de su asombro, Hinata y Naruto estaban barriendo el piso con los ninjas de Raíz, y al parecer se divertían al hacerlo.

-Es hora que uses tu mejor técnica no crees mi amor-comento Naruto, mientras esquivaba un kunai que le habían lanzado.

-Si tienes razón, mi vida-respondió la pelinegra sonriendo.

-¿Saben a lo que se refiere Naruto?-pregunto Hiashi.

-La verdad no-dijeron Sasuke y Sakura.

Los cinco ninjas restantes rodearon a Hinata quien empezó a girar como en el Kaiten.

-Pero, ¿Por qué está haciendo el Kaiten ahora?-dijo Hanabi.

Los ninjas solo retrocedieron lo suficiente para que el giro del Kaiten no les hiciera nada, pero para su mala suerte no era el Kaiten.

-No puede ser-dijo Hiashi aturdido por la sorpresa.

-¿Qué sucede padre?-pregunto preocupada Hanabi.

-Mira el Kaiten de tu hermana-dijo escuetamente Hiashi.

Al mirar Hanabi se sorprendió muchísimo al ver como del supuesto Kaiten salían látigos de chacra, de naturaleza agua, de repente se empezaron a escuchar los gritos de dolor de los ninjas que habían rodeado a Hinata.

-"Que fuerte es mi hija"-pensó Hiashi.

-"Así es mi amor, nuestra hija se ha vuelto muy fuerte"-le contesto la voz de Hania.

-"¿Crees que me perdone, mi amor?"-pregunto angustiado Hiashi.

-"Trata de ser sincero con ella y ella entenderá"-contesto Hania.

-Bueno creo que he ganado mi amor-dijo Naruto sentado mirando a su novia.

-No es justo hiciste trampa-dijo Hinata haciendo un pequeño berrinche, y dando algunos pisotones fuertes en el suelo-no debiste haber usado el Rasen Shuriken.

-Tampoco me dijiste que estaba prohibido usarlo-respondió Naruto.

-Tramposo-siguió diciendo Hinata.

-Quizás este premio de consolación te calme por haber perdido-dijo el rubio levantándose y abrazando a su novia mientras la besaba.

-Solo un poco, sin embargo-dijo la pelinegra seductoramente-con otro par de esos puede que acepte la derrota.

Naruto volvió a besarla apasionadamente, y con eso la pelinegra se calmo.

-Bien en que estábamos antes de ser interrumpidos-dijo el Uzumaki mirando al grupo.

-Creo que íbamos a empezar hablando con mi padre-comento Hinata.

-Es cierto-dijo el rubio-bien, ¿de qué quería hablar con nosotros Hiashi?

-Podría ser en privado-pidió incomodo el Hyuga.

-Lo siento, pero si quiere decirme algo a mi o a Hinata-chan, lo hará delante de mis amigos, ya que para ellos no tengo secretos-respondió serio el rubio.

-Por favor Naruto lo que tengo que decirte es personal y privado, podemos hablar en privado-dijo casi rogando el Hyuga.

-Mi amor hagamos lo que dice-dijo Hinata intercediendo por su padre al notar la angustia de este.

-Está bien pero tendrá que venir con nosotros la vieja Tsunade y Sasuke-teme.

-¿Por qué ellos?-quiso saber Hiashi.

-La vieja Tsunade viene porque la considero mi madre, en cuanto a Sasuke-teme le considero mi hermano.

-¿A quién llamas vieja, mocoso insolente?-dijo enojada la Hokage dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

-Tsunade-sama ¿Cuántas veces le he dicho que no golpee a Naru-chan en la cabeza? Porque lo va a volver tonto-se quejo la pelinegra.

-Y yo ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que eso es imposible? Porque este cabeza hueca es tonto de antes-dijo Tsunade molesta.

Naruto recibió un segundo golpe en la cabeza.

-¿A quién llamas teme, dobe?-dijo Sasuke.

-A ti teme-respondió el rubio.

-Dobe.

-Teme.

-¡Ya cállense de una vez!-grito Sakura.

Naruto, seguido por Hinata, Hiashi, Sasuke y Tsunade se alejaron un poco del grupo hacia unos árboles.

-Y bien ¿Qué es lo tan importante que tiene que decir?-dijo Naruto claramente fastidiado.

-Pues veras…-trataba de decir el Hyuga.

-Lo escucho-dijo el rubio.

-Primero que nada quiero pedirte perdón por lo de la carta-dijo Hiashi cayendo de rodillas, con lágrimas en los ojos, ante la sorpresa de todos-sé que me equivoque, y nada de lo que te diga podrá borrar mi error.

Naruto estaba anonadado, Hiashi Hyuga el hombre más frio de Konoha, el hombre sin emociones, estaba de rodillas pidiéndole perdón y mas encima llorando.

-¿Lo…lo…lo dice enserio?-dijo sin salir de su asombro el rubio.

-Así es Naruto, reconozco que me equivoque al juzgarte, fui prejuicioso, acabo de comprender que harás feliz a mi hija, así que te pido perdón.

-Levántese Hiashi-sama-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa cálida-entiendo que hizo lo que hizo por proteger a su clan encima de la felicidad de su hija, eso no me parece correcto, pero a diferencia de muchos, usted comprendió su error y está tratando de remediarlo, y por eso se merece mi perdón.

-Gracias Naruto-dijo el Hyuga con lágrimas en los ojos-en cuanto a ti Hinata, sé que no he sido el mejor padre del mundo, siempre te menosprecie, te trate muy mal.

-Pero padre…-dijo Hinata pero fue callada por una seña de su padre.

-Déjame continuar hija, siempre te creí inferior para el clan Hyuga, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme, pero ahora puedo decir con orgullo, me equivoque, hace unos minutos me mostraste lo que puedes hacer y es mucho más de lo que cualquier Hyuga puede hacer, has sobrepasado mis técnicas y las del clan, así que si quieres te puedo nombrar líder del clan Hyuga.

-Padre, yo te he perdonado hace mucho-dijo Hinata dando un suspiro-lo que quise todos estos años lo acabas de hacer realidad, al fin me reconoces, y eso es para mí el mejor pago que pudieran darme, en cuanto a ser líder del clan Hyuga, debo desilusionarte, pero no lo acepto ya que he decidido pasar el resto de mi vida al lado del hombre de mis sueños, al lado de mi Naruto-kun.

-Comprendo hija, gracias por perdonar al tonto de tu padre, y Naruto gracias por perdonarme-dijo Hiashi-ahora te hago una advertencia Naruto, si haces algo que haga entristecer a mi hija juro que aunque me lleve mil años te matare, ahora deja darte mis condolencias Naruto.

-¿Condolencias? ¿Por qué Hiashi-sama?-dijo intrigado el rubio.

-Porque acabo de darme cuenta que has creado un bonito monstruo berrinchudo-dijo señalando a Hinata-y no me gustaría estar en tus zapatos cuando lleguen mis nietos.

-Tiene razón dobe, ha creado un monstruo berrinchudo-dijo Sasuke riendo.

-Por lo menos mi monstruo berrinchudo es bonita, dulce amable y no me golpea a cada segundo, sino recuerda como llegaste a mi departamento en Suna rogando que te salvara-respondió el rubio riendo, silenciando al Uchiha.

-Así que soy un monstruo para ti-dijo Hinata triste.

-Si la monstruita mas hermosa, amable, delicada-Naruto agarro de la cintura a Hinata y le dijo al oído-y la más sexy, me encanta estar atrapado en tus brazos mi monstruita hermosa.

Luego de eso el rubio beso apasionadamente a su novia.

-Pueden dejar eso para otro momento-dijo Tsunade-Naruto no tenias que hablar con tus amigos.

-Es cierto vamos-contesto el rubio.

El pequeño grupo se dirigió a reunirse con los restantes.

-Tsunade-sama los hombres que ataco Naruto-kun están igual que los de la semana pasada-dijo Shizune-Sakura y yo los hemos estabilizado pero están inconscientes.

-Bien hecho Shizune y Sakura-dijo la Hokage.

-Sin embargo hay otro problema-dijo Shizune.

-¿Qué hiciste esta vez?-dijo la Hokage mirando a Naruto con una mirada asesina.

-Yo soy inocente-dijo el rubio asustado.

-De hecho el problema son los hombres que ataco Hinata-dijo Shizune.

-¿Qué paso?-exigió Tsunade.

-Pues ellos están en un estado de coma, sino son atendidos pronto pueden morir-concluyo Shizune.

-Naruto, se que lo que voy a pedirte no es correcto, pero ¿puedes enviar a estos hombres al hospital con tu Hirashin no Jutsu?- pidió la Hokage.

-Está bien solo porque lo pides madre-dijo Naruto.

El rubio hizo unos clones y cada uno tomo a los heridos y Naruto pidió a Shizune que los acompañara para dar las explicaciones en el hospital. Tsunade pidió que hicieran algunos estudios a los heridos y le prepararan un informe. Al cabo de media hora Naruto había vuelto con Shizune.

-Bien chicos creo que saben porque estoy aquí, ¿No es así?-comenzó a hablar Naruto, todos asintieron-además muchos de ustedes se estarán preguntando, ¿Por qué quiero destruir la aldea?-de nuevo todos asintieron-bueno las razones son muchas, desde que me aburrí de ser catalogado con ser un demonio o monstruo , hasta que Natan La Salle me adopto, pasando por las casi imposibles misiones que me enviaban los ancianos del consejo, para terminar en la carta que mi querido suegro me envió-Hiashi se removió incomodo ante lo ultimo-sin embargo Hiashi-sama se dio cuenta de su error y acaba de pedirme perdón lo mismo que a Hinata-chan-todos miraron a Hiashi con respeto por haber reconocido su error-pero como dicen una imagen vale más que mil palabras, ahora Kurama, más conocido por ustedes como el Kyuubi, les mostrara mi vida, Kakashi-sensei, la vieja Tsunade, Hinata-chan, Shikamaru, Sasuke-teme y Sakura-chan ya lo han visto, así que los demás pueden acercarse a ver, eso sí les advierto no es agradable.

Luego de terminar de hablar el rubio cambio con Kurama su cuerpo.

-Bueno mocosos ahora si se acercan, tocan el cuerpo del cabeza hueca y cierran los ojos verán lo que él ha vivido.

Todos se acercaron, tocaron el cuerpo de Naruto y cerraron los ojos como el Kyuubi les había pedido, las imágenes comenzaron a pasar el horror que veían se veía reflejado en sus rostros, la cara de Ino, Tenten, Hanabi y Kurenai estaban cubiertos de lagrimas, Kiba, Chouji, Konohamaru, Lee y Gai hacían esfuerzos por no vomitar, Yamato a pesar de su entrenamiento como ANBU estaba atónito, lo mismo que Shino y Hiashi, Iruka que sabia la vida que había tenido el chico, no estaba sorprendido pero ver las palizas, los intentos de homicidio y otras cosas más desde el punto de vista de Naruto era horrible hasta que Natan lo adopto, luego cuando vieron las misiones a que lo mandaban, hizo que la furia saliera en varios. Al cabo de 45 minutos el Kyuubi termino de mostrarles la vida del rubio.

-Espero que luego de ver eso entiendan el porqué debo hacer lo que prometí-dijo sin ninguna emoción Naruto-no les estoy pidiendo que me sigan, solo les pido que comprendan porque destruiré la aldea, que protegieron mis padres con su vida, simplemente porque ya no tolero la injusticia, la estupidez y el trato que he recibido.

-Te entiendo Naruto y como te dije en Suna yo te seguiré hasta el infierno si es necesario y te apoyare siempre-dijo Shikamaru.

-Yo también te seguiré Naruto-dijo escuetamente Kakashi.

-Yo te acompañaré a donde vayas Naruto-niisan-dijo Konohamaru.

-Yo también te acompañare Naruto-dijo Ino-no puedo creer que mi padre haya hecho eso-en referencia a una imagen donde el padre de Ino ebrio le arrojo un Kunai a Naruto hiriéndolo en la pierna-por eso no puedo seguir viviendo con él.

-Si mi gran rival te sigue Naruto yo también te seguiré, ya que reconozco que tienes una gran llama de la juventud ardiendo en ti-dijo Gai.

-Yo también iré Naruto-kun-dijo rápidamente Lee.

-Naruto si hubiera traído al pequeño Asuma te seguiría, pero usar el Hirashin no Jutsu con un niño tan pequeño me parece peligroso, así que por mi hijo no te acompañare con todo el dolor de mi alma, además se que Asuma te hubiera seguido-concluyo Kurenai.

-Aunque me encantaría acompañarte Naruto, sigo siendo la Gondaime Hokage, por lo tanto no puedo ir-sentencio Tsunade.

-Yo Naruto-kun me quedare con Tsunade-sama para cuidarla en tu nombre-dijo Shizune.

-Yo como líder del clan Hyuga no puedo abandonar mi puesto aunque te encuentro toda la razón-dijo Hiashi-en cuanto a ti Hinata, si quieres puedo hacer todo el papeleo para que te conviertas en la líder.

-Gracias padre pero rechazo el puesto, porque mi lugar está al lado del que pronto será mi esposo y padre de mis hijos-dijo Hinata con orgullo y con una mirada llena de amor por su Naruto.

-Yo me quedare con nuestro padre, hermana para cuidarlo como tú nos has cuidado siempre aunque nunca te lo agradeciéramos-dijo Hanabi.

-Tenten-dijo Naruto-a ti va a ser la única que te pediré que me acompañes ya que le prometí a Neji que te cuidaría.

Tenten recordó a Neji por un momento y se dio cuenta que aun después de muerto, él la cuidaba y le había pedido al fiel amigo que era Naruto que le ayudara.

-Está bien Naruto te acompañare-dijo finalmente Tenten.

Shino, Chouji y Kiba se quedaron para no tener que darles más problemas a Naruto con que los clanes Akimichi, Inuzuka y Aburame los persiguieran además protegerían a los que se quedaron de los manejos del consejo. El resto de los presentes se negaron a seguir al rubio por que tenían responsabilidades y familias en la aldea, Naruto los entendió y les agradeció que lo hubieran escuchado.

-Bien chicos creo que es hora de irme o mejor dicho de irnos-dijo el rubio con una sonrisa.

-Pido el asiento de adelante-dijo Hinata feliz.

Todos la miraron con cara rara.

-A eso se refiere-dijo Sakura señalando a Hinata que estaba abrazada al cuello del rubio mientras lo besaba, todos rieron.

Hiashi se acerco a Naruto.

-Naruto cuando Hinata quede embarazada, y necesites una noche de sueño reparador avísame, para enviarte algo que te hará dormir como un bebe, créeme lo necesitaras-dijo Hiashi.

-¿Por qué lo dice suegro?-pregunto confundido el rubio.

-Yo sé porque te lo digo-comenzó a decir Hiashi-por lo que acabo de ver esta noche, Hinata será peor de caprichosa que su madre, y no quiero ni imaginarme como será cuando este embarazada, un consejo mas cuando este embarazada llena la despensa con las cosas más raras y locas que se te ocurran, todo si no quieres levantarte a las dos de la madrugada en pleno invierno a conseguir sandia.

Al oír lo de la sandia Tsunade se largo a reír, mientras Naruto miraba a Hiashi como si se hubiera vuelto loco.

-Bueno chicos ya casi son las tres de la madrugada, es hora de irnos-el rubio hizo unos clones y todos lo que se iban con el rubio fueron tocando los clones, dejando inexplicablemente a Hinata sola con Naruto-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-al momento apareció dos ranas mensajeras que el rubio le paso una a Tsunade y la otra a Hiashi-cualquier problema que haya y que necesiten mi ayuda usen las ranas, una cosa más Vieja Tsunade dile a las momias que dentro de un mes y medio quiero que convoquen una reunión general para decidir si destruyo la aldea o no, y una cosa más si planean hacer una cosa como la de esta noche, soltare al Kyuubi para que destroce la aldea, ahora si nos vamos, ¡Hirashin no Jutsu!

Con un gran destello Naruto, sus clones y amigos desaparecieron.


	25. Abuelo

Capitulo 25

**Abuelo.**

El rubio apareció fuera del departamento donde estaba quedándose en Iwa. Los recién llegados entraron al departamento y se encontraron con Temari, los embajadores, Killer Bee y para sorpresa de todos estaba el Tsuchikage con su nieta.

-¡Shikamaru!-grito emocionada Temari abrazando y besando a su novio.

-Hola amor-dijo Shikamaru.

-¿Hubo algún problema?-pregunto Shinji.

-Nada del otro mundo-contesto Naruto.

-Si por eso vienes lleno de polvo y sudado-dijo el Tsuchikage-dinos la verdad Naruto.

-Está bien, las momias planearon una emboscada que les salió mal ya que mi Hime y yo limpiamos con los cuerpos de esos ANBUS de Raíz el piso-contesto con una sonrisa el rubio.

-¿Cómo que las momias les tendieron una emboscada? ¿A propósito quienes son las momias?-pregunto Killer Bee.

-Las momias son Koharu y Homura, pensaron que sería una buena forma de eliminarme a mí y a mis amigos-dijo sonriendo el Uzumaki.

-Bueno es hora que nos vayamos a dormir mejor mañana nos iremos temprano hacia el nuevo remolino-dijo Hinata tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Mira Uzumaki, me quedan muchas preguntas pero tu novia tiene razón además quiero que sepas que iré contigo al Nuevo Remolino ya que hace tiempo no veo al viejo cara de pasa de tu abuelo, servirá para recordar viejos tiempos-dijo el Tsuchikage.

-Pero no será un viaje demasiado largo para usted viejo Tsuchikage, además ¿Quién quedara a cargo de la aldea mientras usted viaja?-dijo preocupado el rubio.

-Mientras estoy de viaje, Kurotsuchi estará a cargo, además voy en visita oficial-dijo sonriendo el Tsuchikage- además yo ya hacia viajes largos antes que nacieras Naruto.

-Por eso lo digo, ya no está para esos trotes-contesto el Uzumaki, provocando la risa de Kurotsuchi.

-Eso no está en discusión Uzumaki, iré con ustedes y punto-dijo con convicción el Tsuchikage- además con el Hirashin no Jutsu llegaremos muy pronto.

-Disculpe Tsuchikage-sama, pero para hacer el Hirashin, debe haber chacra de alguien conocido en mi destino-comento el rubio.

-Eso no es problema en el último pueblo antes de la frontera con el Nuevo Remolino esta Akatsuchi-contesto el Tsuchikage.

-Me rindo, ¿Por qué todos los viejos tienen que ser tan tercos?-pregunto Naruto.

-Porque sabemos más que los jovencitos tontos-contesto el Tsuchikage.

-Espero que mi abuelo no sea así-dijo con esperanza el rubio, provocando la risa de los embajadores y el Tsuchikage.

Al día siguiente el grupo estaba listo, Naruto hizo unos cuantos clones entraron en Modo Sennin y encontraron rápidamente a Akatsuchi.

-Bueno nos vamos-menciono Naruto.

Luego todo el grupo desapareció en un destello amarillo para reaparecer frente a Akatsuchi que estaba paseando por un parque.

-Tsuchikage-sama ¿Qué está haciendo aquí?-pregunto Akatsuchi.

-Vine porque voy de visita diplomática al Nuevo Remolino-contesto el anciano.

-Por cierto Tsuchikage-sama, esa persona ya está aquí de hecho aun duerme en la posada.

-Excelente-dijo Onoki con una mirada siniestra-llévanos a la posada Akatsuchi.

-Como ordene Tsuchikage-sama-contesto el ninja.

Akatsuchi los guio por el pequeño pueblo hasta una posada que estaba a la salida del pueblo, no era muy lujosa por lo que se podía ver a simple vista.

-¿Disculpe me podría traer un balde con agua?-pidió el Tsuchikage a la encargada.

-Como ordene Tsuchikage-sama-contesto la encargada al reconocer al anciano.

-Akatsuchi, ¿En qué cuarto?-pregunto Onoki, sonriendo malvadamente.

-En el cuarto numero 3 -dijo Akatsuchi.

Todos miraban intrigados lo que ocurría, en eso llego la encargada con el balde con agua que se lo entrego al anciano, quien camino en silencio, al llegar a la habitación numero tres abrió con cuidado la puerta mientras todos miraban atentos los movimientos del anciano.

De repente el anciano dio vuelta el agua encima de la persona que dormía.

-¡Maremoto!-grito el Tsuchikage.

-Tienes razón Maremoto-dijo una voz desde una esquina y señalo hacia el techo.

El Tsuchikage miro hacia el techo y vio un sello.

-Demonios-dijo con pesar el anciano.

-¡Kai!-grito la voz.

Y una enorme cantidad de agua cayó encima del Tsuchikage desde el techo. El desconocido se tiro al suelo riéndose por cómo había quedado el anciano Tsuchikage.

-¡Cuando será el día, cuando será el maldito día que pueda atraparte Sadahiko!-hablo con furia Onoki.

-El día que se congele el infierno, viejo reumático, jajaja-el extraño seguía riendo.

-¡Eres un desgraciado!-decía el Tsuchikage fuera de sí.

-Acuérdate de tu salud viejo-decía el otro riendo-además ya era hora de tu baño anual, jajaja.

-Disculpa Shinji-san-dijo Naruto-¿con quién es que está discutiendo con el viejo Tsuchikage?

-Disculpa Naruto-sama, el hombre que está discutiendo con Onoki-sama no es ni más ni menos que tu abuelo Sadahiko Uzumaki.

-¡Que!-grito el rubio.

Al escuchar el grito Sadahiko salió de la habitación era un hombre alto con el cabello blanco y largo hasta los hombros, ojos verdes, la piel no tenía ninguna arruga a pesar de su edad, su expresión era alegre, como la de un niño después de hacer una travesura, era atlético en pocas palabras parecía que recién estuviera envejeciendo.

-Bien ¿que tenemos aquí?-comenzó a hablar Sadahiko contento –Shinji, Akira, me alegra verlos, ¿Cuál es mi nieto?

Shinji tomo a Naruto y lo puso frente al anciano.

-Este es su nieto Sadahiko-sama, su nombre es Naruto Emilio Uzumaki-contesto el enviado.

-Así que eres Naruto-comenzó a decir rápidamente el abuelo a su nieto-me alegro de conocerte, aqui el anciano en remojo-comento señalando al Tsuchikage, que estaba muy molesto-me ha comentado que eres muy fuerte y que pudiste acabar con Madara Uchiha, además que me ha dicho que tienes una linda novia, dime ¿Quién es?, también me dijo que eres el mayor héroe de la Alianza Shinobi.

-Gracias-dijo tímidamente el rubio, se sentía por primera vez en su vida cohibido ante una persona, Sadahiko emanaba una fuerza desconocida para él, el podía sentir la fuerza del anciano, era algo que nunca había sentido, pero a la vez sentía algo cálido.

-Ya Naruto, dime ¿Quién va a ser mi futura nieta?-decía Sadahiko feliz, primero tomo a Temari-¿es esta?

-No, abuelo-dijo el rubio recuperando un poco de su seguridad natural.

-¿Esta?-tomando a Ino y colocándola frente al rubio.

-Tampoco-repitió el rubio.

-¿Esta?-esta vez tomo a Sakura.

-No-dijo Naruto riendo al ver como Sakura estaba por estallar.

-Si tienes razón, esta no puede ser tu novia, es demasiado, plana-dijo el anciano.

Esa fue la gota que rebalso la paciencia de la peli rosa.

-¿A quién llamas plana, viejo?-dijo Sakura al darle un gran golpe en la cara al anciano.

-Más respeto con mi novia, anciano-dijo Sasuke activando su Sharingan.

-Eso es Sakura, que buen golpe le diste al cara de pasa-menciono el Tsuchikage feliz de ver que alguien golpeaba a su amigo.

-¿A quién llamas cara de pasa, abuelo reumático?-se quejaba Sadahiko mientras se paraba del golpe recibido por Sakura-a propósito Onoki-señalo hacia el techo el abuelo de Naruto, el Tsuchikage miro y lo que vio lo lleno de espanto-¡Kai!

Ahora al pobre Tsuchikage le cayó encima un montón de cabezas de pescado hasta cubrirlo.

-Mejor salimos de aquí ya empieza a apestar a Tsuchikage-dijo riendo Sadahiko.

Todos salieron apenas aguantando la risa, solo se quedo Akatsuchi tratando de sacar al apestoso Tsuchikage.

-¡Ya verás viejo!-grito el Tsuchikage cuando pudo sacar su cabeza-¡Esto no se quedara así me oíste! ¡Sadahiko! ¡SADAHIKO!

-Si lo que digas Onoki-dijo desde el pasillo el abuelo del rubio.

-Abuelo mejor te presento de una vez a mis amigos y a mi novia sino esta vez terminaras lleno de sellos explosivos-el rubio agarro de la cintura a Hinata y se coloco a su lado-abuelo te presento a mi prometida Hinata Hyuga, próximamente Hinata Uzumaki.

-¿Así que tu eres la prometida de mi nieto?-dijo con una sonrisa el anciano.

-Así es señor, yo soy la prometida de Naru-chan-contesto la pelinegra.

-Nada de señor conmigo, Hinata, desde ahora solo dime abuelo-comento sonriendo el anciano.

-Gracias abuelito-dijo la chica feliz abrazando al abuelo de su novio.

-Entiendo porque la elegiste Naruto, es muy dulce esta chica, ojala pueda domar el carácter revoltoso de los Uzumaki-comento risueño Shishio.

-De hecho Sadahiko-sama-comento Shinji con una sonrisa-ella ya domestico un poco a su nieto, de hecho el está castigado.

-¿En serio te atreviste a castigar a un Uzumaki?-pregunto Sadahiko tratando de sonar molesto.

Naruto estaba feliz su abuelo iba hacer que su novia le quitara el castigo.

-Pues…la…verdad…si-dijo apenada la Hyuga.

Sadahiko la miro unos segundos a los ojos parecía molesto.

-Felicidades Hinata-dijo el anciano con una sonrisa tan cálida como la del chico-al fin aparece una chica que es capaz de dominar el carácter loco que tenemos los Uzumaki.

-Gracias-dijo la chica aun atontada por la reacción del anciano.

-Pero abuelo, el castigo es inhumano-dijo Naruto tratando de poner de su lado a su abuelo.

-Algo le habrás hecho a esta dulce niña-dijo Sadahiko un poco molesto mientras la chica estaba detrás del anciano, saco la cara por un costado del anciano y le saco la lengua a su novio.

-Diablos-mascullo el rubio.

-Mis condolencias dobe-menciono Sasuke, mientras apoyaba la mano en el hombro de Naruto en señal de apoyo.

-Bueno no ibas a presentarme a tus amigos Naruto-menciono el anciano.

-Es cierto, disculpa abuelo-comenzó a decir el rubio-bueno el es Sasuke Uchiha, mi mejor amigo y lo considero mi hermano, esta chica es Sakura Haruno, la novia del teme de Sasuke-la pareja solo saludo cortésmente al anciano.

-Es un gusto conocerlos a ambos-comenzó a decir Sadahiko, mientras ponía su mano en los hombros de los chicos-dime Sakura, que tal se porta Sasuke, ya que si es hermano de mi nieto, es mi nieto también, y como mi nieto tiene que portarse como debe con su novia.

Sakura vio con malicia a Sasuke por unos segundos.

-Mis condolencias teme-dijo Naruto usando el mismo tono que antes había usado Sasuke.

-Pues vera Sadahiko-sama, me ha costado un mundo hacer que Sasuke, se comporte-dijo Sakura al borde de las lágrimas.

-Oye teme, creo que Sakura-chan debió ser actriz en vez de Kunoichi-le susurro Naruto a Sasuke, asombrado por la actuación de la peli rosa.

-Tienes razón dobe-dijo Sasuke atónito por la actuación de su novia.

-Bien espero una explicación Sasuke-dijo Sadahiko molesto, luego mirando a los dos chicos-como es posible que se comporten como tontos cuando tienes a dos chicas tan tiernas.

Los dos chicos y los que conocían tanto a Hinata como a Sakura quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Yo no caería tan fácil con ese truco-dijo el Tsuchikage-acaso olvidaste viejo tonto ¿Quién te dio un golpe hace un rato?

-Tsuchikage-sama-dijeron Naruto y Sasuke al borde de las lágrimas.

-Pregúntales a las inocentes y tiernas chicas que paso en Kiri hace unos meses y hace una semana en Suna.

-¿Qué paso dulces niñas?-dijo Sadahiko usando un tono paternal.

-Sasuke por que no nos vamos a dar una vuelta mejor-le dijo Naruto.

-Creo que es lo mejor, tengo entendido que es temporada baja en el polo sur, podremos encontrar buenos precios y estará fresco-dijo Sasuke asustado.

-Si tienes razón-contesto el Uzumaki empezando a hacer los sellos del Hirashin no Jutsu, para luego gritar-¡Hirashin no Jutsu!

Pero no paso absolutamente nada.

-¿Planeabas huir Naruto?-dijo Sadahiko tenebrosamente-si quieres huir tendrá que ser a la antigua sin Jutsus, por que no miras en tu hombro, lo mismo va para ti Sasuke.

El rubio y el moreno miraron sus hombros y vieron un pequeño sello.

-Ese sello no les permite el acceso a su chacra, así que si prometen comportarse como deben les quitare el sello, sino el sello se queda donde está.

-Pero abuelo-se quejo Naruto.

-¡Sharingan!-dijo Sasuke, pero no paso nada.

-Jajaja, ahora entiendes Sasuke-dijo Sadahiko riendo-cero chacra para jutsus y doujutsu, ahora que dicen chicos.

-Prometemos portarnos bien con nuestras novias-dijeron los chicos resignados a coro.

-Sadahiko-sama tiene que enseñarme a hacer ese sello-dijo Sakura con estrellas en los ojos.

-Si abuelito tiene que enseñarnos a hacer ese sello-dijo Hinata con ojos de cachorrito.

-Está bien mis niñas-contesto el anciano feliz-les enseñare a hacer el sello de restricción especial, una cosa más, Sakura tú también puedes llamarme abuelo.

-Gracias abuelito-dijo la peli rosa feliz abrazando al anciano.

-Oye teme, ¿crees que el infierno sea mejor a lo que nos espera?-dijo apesadumbrado el rubio.

-Creo que sería mejor en varios sentidos-contesto triste el moreno.

Continuara…


	26. La confesión de Natan

Capitulo 26

**Conversación privada y la confesión de Natan.**

Todos reían al ver el desanimo de los dos ninjas más fuertes de la actualidad.

-Bueno sigamos con las presentaciones Naruto-pido el abuelo de Naruto.

-Tienes razón abuelo-dijo Naruto recuperando su buen humor.

-Este es Kakashi-sensei el fue mi maestro y también de Sakura-chan y Sasuke-teme.

-¿Eres Kakashi Hatake, el discípulo de Minato-chan?-dijo sorprendido el anciano.

-Si Sadahiko-sama, tanto tiempo sin verlo-contesto amablemente el ninja copia.

-Si ha pasado mucho tiempo, ¿Que fue de Óbito-chan y Rin-chan?-pregunto el abuelo de Naruto.

-Óbito y Rin murieron Sadahiko-sama-dijo con pesar Kakashi.

-Cuanto lo lamento Óbito me caía muy bien y Rin-chan era muy simpática-dijo con tristeza Sadahiko.

-Bueno, abuelo este es el chico más listo de Konoha, Shikamaru Nara y su novia que es Temari hermana del Kazekage-continuo las presentaciones Naruto.

-Nara, Nara, disculpa Shikamaru, ¿Eres algo del flojo de Shikaku Nara?-pregunto Sadahiko.

-Si es mi padre-contesto Shikamaru.

-Ya veo, entonces, ¿Tú debes ser hija de Inoichi Yamanaka?-señalo el anciano apuntando a Ino.

-Sí, ¿Cómo lo sabe?-pregunto Ino.

Tienes sus ojos, además nunca un Nara anda lejos de un Yamanaka o un Akimichi y como aquí no hay ninguno que este comiendo papas fritas, por descarte quedo que tú eres una Yamanaka-contesto el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo-contesto Ino sorprendida.

-A propósito ¿Cómo están sus padres? los he echado de menos, la cantidad de fiestas que recorrimos, Shikaku, Inoichi, Chouza, Minato y yo, claro que la misión de Minato era ir a dejarnos a nuestras casas, nunca entro con nosotros, sus padres, Chouza y yo éramos conocidos como los ninjas sedientos, ya que cada vez que íbamos a un bar no salíamos hasta que no quedaba una gota de alcohol, y peor se ponía cuando llegaba Tsunade, los cinco hacíamos competencias para ver quien tomaba mas sake, vodka, cerveza o lo que hubiera, por lo general Inoichi y Shikaku no aguantaban mas allá de dos litros de sake y la competencia siempre terminaba entre Chouza, Tsunade si estaba y yo, que buenas juergas teníamos y luego cuando aparecía Minato usando su Hirashin no Jutsu nos llevaba a nuestras casas, que tiempos-termino de contar Sadahiko.

-Nuestros padres están bien-contestaron Ino y Shikamaru con una gota en la frente.

-Bueno abuelo este es Maito Gai y su alumno Rock Lee, son expertos en Taijutsu-dijo Naruto.

-Es un honor conocer al abuelo de Naruto-kun-dijeron Lee y Gai a dúo.

-Muchas gracias-contesto Sadahiko con una gota en la frente al ver el estilo de Gai y Lee.

-Abuelo ella es Tenten es una especialista en armas-comento Naruto haciendo sonrojar a Tenten.

-Naruto no me alagues no soy tan buena-dijo sonrojada Tenten.

-Pero que dices eres una experta-menciono Naruto-además en esos pergaminos cargas todo un arsenal, ni que hablar sobre sellos explosivos.

-¿Qué te gustan las armas?-pregunto Sadahiko con una sonrisa- además de los sellos explosivos.

-Si señor-contesto tímidamente Tenten.

-Alégrate niña-menciono Sadahiko sonriendo-en el Nuevo remolino tenemos los mejores artesanos del mundo en la fabricación de armas, además si quieres yo te enseñare a hacer sellos explosivos muchísimos más poderosos que los que usas, incluso un sello para que puedas cargar más armas, en menos espacio.

-En serio señor-contesto Tenten feliz.

-Pues claro que si, una promesa de un Uzumaki es un hecho, si dije que te enseñaría dalo por hecho.

-Abuelo él es mi amigo, alumno y rival Konohamaru Sarutobi-dijo Naruto presentando al muchacho.

-¿Me imagino que eres nieto de Hiruzen?-dijo Shishio.

-Si señor-contesto seguro Konohamaru.

-Sentí mucho saber de la muerte de tu abuelo, era un gran Shinobi y para que lo sepas fue el único Hokage que nunca cayó en mis bromas a todos los Hokage les jugué bromas menos a tu abuelo ya que él las descubría antes de que las activara, algún día acuérdame de contarte las bromas que le hice al Tío Hashirama, a mi victima favorita el Tío Tobirama y a Minato, tu abuelo era especial-concluyo Sadahiko revolviéndole el pelo a Konohamaru.

-Gracias señor-contesto feliz Konohamaru.

\- El es Natan La Salle, el cuido de mi los últimos 8 años – dijo Naruto.

-En serio, gracias por cuidar de mi nieto, hijo, por lo tanto serás mi nieto también – dijo Sadahiko.

-Gracias señor – dijo Natan –"_Si supieras abuelo que yo soy tu nieto también_" – pensó el joven La Salle.

-Finalmente abuelo y no por eso menos importante te presento a Killer Bee, el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi y hermano del actual Raikage.

-Bueno es un gusto conocer a los amigos de mi nieto, en cuanto a los embajadores será un honor recibirlos en el Nuevo Remolino por el tiempo que gusten, ahora si me disculpan quiero tener una conversación privada con mi nieto Naruto y su novia Hinata.

El anciano guio a los muchachos hacia un jardín interior que había en la posada se acercaron sentaron en unos asientos de piedra que habían cerca de una fuente.

-Naruto-comenzó a decir serio el anciano-hace unos días recibí una nota de Shinji y Akira que decía que ibas a destruir Konoha. ¿Es verdad eso?

-Si abuelo, quiero destruir Konoha ya que de parte de ese pueblo solo he recibido malos tratos, agresiones cuando era pequeño, y todo por algo que no pedí ser-contesto con rabia y tristeza el rubio.

-Comprendes Naruto que eso no está correcto-dijo con hondo pesar el abuelo.

-Lo comprendo y estoy dispuesto a aceptar las consecuencias-dijo con seguridad Naruto.

-Mira Naruto, te voy a ser sincero ya que los Uzumaki somos malos mentirosos-comenzó a decir Sadahiko-entiendo que tú has sufrido mucho, no te miento al decirte que te comprendo, pero si destruyes Konoha, no solo destruirás edificios, destruirás vidas, crearas un circulo de odio que a lo único que te llevara es a la desesperación y la infelicidad, se que eres poderoso, pero contéstame esta simple pregunta, ¿Qué culpa tienen los niños pequeños o los bebes de los errores de sus padres, tíos y abuelos?

-No tienen ninguna culpa-contesto con dolor Naruto.

-Esos niños inocentes crecerán con la imagen de el demonio Naruto Uzumaki que destruyo no solo Konoha, sino las vidas de sus seres queridos y no quedaran tranquilos hasta que te vean muerto, pero eso generara que tus seres queridos quieran eliminar a quienes te mataron y así el ciclo de odio se repetirá una y otra y otra vez, y lo peor de todo es que a lo largo del tiempo se involucraran personas inocentes por un crimen o venganza que ellos no cometieron, ¿Es justo eso? ¿Estás dispuesto quizás a ser recordado como el iniciador de una nueva guerra ninja? Te aseguro que no es agradable ser recordado como el hombre que inicio una guerra.

-Tienes razón no es justo, pero ¿Qué camino me queda? En Konoha casi todo el pueblo me odia, nadie me ve como Naruto Uzumaki, me ven como el Kyuubi el demonio que destruyo sus hogares y mato a su familia-dijo el rubio al borde de las lagrimas.

-Yo siempre te he visto como Naruto Uzumaki no como el Kyuubi y no soy la única-dijo con pesar Hinata.

-Perdón Hina-chan-dijo el rubio abrazando a la pelinegra mientras salían lagrimas de sus azules ojos.

-Naruto ves no todo el pueblo de Konoha te odia, Hinata-chan es solo una de las personas que te quieren, Natan y tus amigos que te acompañaron son prueba de lo mismo, y me imagino que no son los únicos, y el camino de la venganza no es el único que tienes, te queda el camino de la paz, vive fuera de Konoha, según me ha dicho Onoki tu eres muy querido en las otras aldeas, que te impide vivir en Suna, Kumo, Iwa, Kiri, en todas esas aldeas según me ha dicho el viejo reumático de Onoki, serias recibido como el héroe que eres, también puedes vivir obviamente conmigo en el Nuevo Remolino-concluyo el anciano.

-¡Abuelo!

Fue lo único que pudo decir el rubio ya que se abalanzo sobre su abuelo y lo abrazo llorando como un niño pequeño y desvalido, el anciano solo respondió al abrazo, sentía el dolor de su nieto, la tristeza que había vivido, la soledad y la angustia de vivir solo, mientras la pelinegra se quitaba las lagrimas con el dorso de su mano.

-Ven, Hina-chan-le llamo el rubio para que se uniera al abrazo-Ahora tengo una familia.

La Hyuga derramo sus lagrimas al igual que Naruto en los brazos de Sadahiko, era una escena conmovedora, el abuelo abrazando a sus nietos.

-Naruto comprendo cuanto has sufrido, pero recuerda que siempre tuviste a alguien a tu lado-dijo Sadahiko haciendo que Hinata se acercara al rubio-además también tuviste alguien que las hizo de padre, a regañadientes pero lo hizo.

-¿Quién la hizo de padre?-pregunto confundido el muchacho.

-Quien va ser, el loco de Kurama por supuesto, Naruto, aunque como ejemplo deja mucho que desear-contesto con una cálida sonrisa el abuelo.

-"¿A quién llamas mal ejemplo viejo retorcido? Naruto déjame saludar al tonto de tu abuelo"-exigió el Kyuubi.

-"Pero Kurama"

-"¡Hazlo cabeza hueca!"-grito Kurama.

-"Esta bien, está bien"-contesto Naruto cambiando con el zorro.

-¿Quien deja mucho que desear como ejemplo viejo?-pregunto un molesto Kurama posesionándose del cuerpo de Naruto.

-Kurama todavía no le enseñas a Naruto el sello para que te deje salir sin que posesiones su cuerpo-dijo sorprendido el anciano.

-Y cómo quieres que se lo enseñe si es más tonto que Kushina y Tobirama juntos-dijo con tristeza el Kyuubi.

-Oye mi tomatito no era tonta, te quedo claro zorro estúpido, en cuanto a Tobirama tienes razón era un tonto.

-Pero tu querido nieto es peor, pregúntale a tu nueva nieta si lo que digo es mentira, o mejor aun pregúntale como eran las calificaciones de este tonto, o como paso el examen escrito de el examen Chunin-contesto con tristeza el zorro y unos ríos de lagrimas en los ojos-ha sido un milagro que no se haya muerto antes.

-Kurama-sama no hable así de mi Naruto-kun, el no es tonto-dijo Hinata defendiendo al rubio.

-Entonces ¿Qué es según tu Hinata?-pregunto sarcástico Kurama.

-El chico más amable, valiente, sensible, leal y guapo de todo el mundo-contesto Hinata con corazones en los ojos.

-Hinatita, ¿Cómo eran las calificaciones de mi nieto en la academia? ¿Cuántas preguntas respondió en el examen Chunin?-pregunto amablemente el anciano

-No lo recuerdo abuelito-dijo Hinata mirando hacia otro lado.

-Así que no lo recuerdas ¿no es así?-dijo maliciosamente el zorro-¿De qué color era la camiseta que usaba Naruto el día de su cumpleaños número 9?

-Negra con el símbolo de Konoha en el frente de color Amarillo-contesto Hinata en forma automática.

-Entonces Hinata como puedes recordar eso y no acordarte de las calificaciones de Naruto, o la cantidad de respuestas de su examen Chunin escrito, si te sentaste al lado de él, incluso le ofreciste copiar.

-Por favor Kurama-sama no me haga decir eso-suplico Hinata poniendo cara de cachorrito.

-No es justo Hinata, usar esa cara es hacer trampa-reclamo el zorro.

-Como también es trampa usarme para hacer quedar mal a mi Naruto-kun-contesto Hinata sacándole la lengua al zorro.

-Bueno ya que no quieres cooperar tendré que hacerlo con el método grafico-dijo el zorro.

-Kurama-sama no se atreva.

-¿Qué no me atreva a qué?-pregunto inocentemente el zorro.

-Lo que planea hacer.

-Yo no voy a hacer nada-contesto nuevamente inocentemente a la vez que tocaba con la mano al anciano mostrándole como era su nieto en la Academia y como había pasado el examen Chunin escrito.

-Eso es todo-dijo Sadahiko sin darle importancia a lo que vio.

-Pero no acabas de ver pedazo de tonto, que el bruto de tu nieto reprobó tres veces el examen para ser Genin y que sus calificaciones eran pésimas y que el examen Chunin escrito lo paso con cero respuestas-reclamaba molesto el zorro.

-Sí pero lo hizo mejor que yo-contesto Sadahiko mirándose las uñas

-¡EHHH!- dijo Kurama pasmado.

-yo reprobé 6 veces examen para ser Genin, las calificaciones de mi nieto aunque no eras buenas, al menos pueden llamarse calificaciones, a diferencia de las mías y en cuanto al examen Chunin escrito, lo hizo muchísimo mejor que yo, ya que él lo hizo, en cambio yo por jugarle una broma a mi Tío Tobirama se me olvido ir a hacer el examen.

Tanto Hinata como el Kyuubi casi se caen al oír la confesión del abuelo del rubio.

-Entonces la estupidez de Naruto tiene un origen genético-dijo Kurama con un aire de sabio empezando a dar vueltas por el patio-eso explica muchas cosas.

-Bueno Kurama deja que vuelva mi nieto le enseñare a dejarte salir de vez en cuando en una de esas nos vamos de parranda como en los viejos tiempos cuando tu Jinchuuriki era mi Tía Mito.

-Está bien viejo, fue un gusto saludarte-dijo el zorro antes de dejar que Naruto recuperara su cuerpo.

-Ahora bien Naruto, ¿Qué piensas hacer con respecto a Konoha?-pregunto el abuelo ansioso por la respuesta.

-De momento sigo con mis planes por lo menos este mes y medio, luego tomare mi resolución final, espero no decepcionarte abuelo-fue todo lo que dijo el rubio.

-Mi amor el abuelito Sadahiko solo quiere tu felicidad, el sabe lo que es ver a tu país, a tu pueblo destruido, el no quiere que lastimes a gente inocente, por favor piénsalo detenidamente, se que al final harás lo correcto-dijo Hinata mientras abrazaba al muchacho.

-Está bien lo pensare, pero no es justo-dijo el rubio.

Luego Naruto salió del brazo junto a Hinata, dejando a Sadahiko Uzumaki solo en el patio.

-Pobre de mi nieto, ha cargado con una gran responsabilidad, una responsabilidad que no pidió, que mantuvo a su aldea segura, pero nunca nadie se lo agradeció, este anhelo de destruir Konoha era casi inevitable.

-Pero, ¿Por qué no apareciste antes Sadahiko?-pregunto el Tsuchikage que había visto salir a los muchachos y fue a ver a su amigo.

-Si quieres saber la verdad, yo creí que habían muerto mi hija, mi yerno y mi nieto en el ataque de Kurama, si lo hubiera sabido, si hubiera sabido que el estaba vivo, hubiera ido a buscarlo. Soy culpable de su soledad y su odio hacia Konoha-dijo con pesar el anciano.

-No es así Sadahiko, tú no eres culpable de su soledad y su deseo de destruir Konoha-comenzó a decir Onoki-el culpable de esos sentimientos es la misma aldea de Konoha y su estupidez, piensa en cómo se siente este chico ahora, salvo a Konoha al menos tres veces y como le pago la aldea, con desprecio, con odio, con malos tratos, lamentablemente para Naruto se parece mucho a ti, ya que los dos tienen corazones muy puros y su ideal de Justicia esta mas allá, de lo que los humanos normales pueden creer, imagínate que el culpable final de su salida de Konoha no fue ni más ni menos que Hiashi Hyuga, el padre de su novia, sin embargo según me contaron los amigos de Naruto ayer en la noche Hiashi fue a la reunión que Naruto había planeado y se arrodillo para pedirle disculpas a él y a Hinata, ¿sabes que hizo tu nieto?

-Me imagino que lo mato-dijo con pesar el anciano.

-No, Naruto lo perdono, sabes creo saber ¿Qué busca Naruto con eso de destruir Konoha?

-¿Qué busca mi nieto?-pregunto Sadahiko con pesar.

-En realidad el no quiere destruir Konoha, el solo quiere una disculpa, una simple y miserable disculpa por parte de Konoha.

-¿Tú crees?

-A pesar de no conocerlo desde siempre, puedo decir que mis años me han dado experiencia en conocer a la gente, y puedo asegurarte que tu nieto es digno heredero tuyo y de Kushina-chan, el hubiera sido el mejor Hokage de todos los tiempos, pero Konoha ya perdió su oportunidad, sabes que para el Kazekage de Suna, Naruto es como su hermano, incluso el maniaco del Raikage lo respeta, pero el chico solo deseaba el respeto de Konoha, cosa que nunca tuvo. Déjalo solo él nunca se saldrá del camino correcto, por muy doloroso que sea-concluyo el Tsuchikage.

-Gracias Onoki, eres un gran amigo-dijo el abuelo de Naruto dándole un abrazo a su amigo.

-No agradezcas viejo arrugado-contesto con una sonrisa el anciano Tsuchikage.

Luego ambos ancianos volvieron pero ninguno sabia que el otro le había pegado un papel al otro, el que llevaba el Tsuchikage decía: "Soy un viejo enano, por favor patéenme" y el que llevaba el abuelo de Naruto decía: "Soy un viejo senil, pégame en la cabeza para no olvidar mi nombre". El resto del día los dos ancianos cargaron con sus papeles, provocando las risas de quienes los veían.

A media tarde Natan se reunió con Sadahiko, para hablar con él, mientras Naruto e Hinata conversaban, Natan regreso a la casa La Salle y tomo algo de la bóveda de la familia y regreso a la posada.

-De que quieres hablar Natan- pregunto Sadahiko interesado.

-Toma…abuelo- y le entrego el gran pergamino.

-Pero…pero es el gran pergamino del Fuinjutsu de los Uzumaki…pensé que se destruyo junto con la antigua aldea del Remolino…Natan ¿de dónde lo sacaste?

\- Abuelo, durante mi estancia en Konoha, me entere de los maltratos de mi primo Naruto sufría y decidí adoptarlo, es el legado de la Tía Kushina – dijo Natan.

-Como conociste a mi tomatito…responde- dijo Sadahiko muy tenso.

-No tuve la dicha de conocer a la Tía Kushina, pero conozco a una de sus hermanas, mi nombre completo es Natan Altaír La Salle Uzumaki, soy hijo de Eita La Salle Brief y de Kristel Uzumaki Dupris-

-Eres…eres…eres Hijo de mi frambuesita – dijo Sadahiko al borde de las lagrimas.

\- Si abuelo, mama me conto que mientras la aldea de Uzu era atacada, mi Tío Enzo, la llevo a donde una amiga de el, llamada Montserrat Dupris, ella le prometió que la cuidaría, Tío Enzo le dijo que si él no volvía en un año, podía adoptarla y por eso lleva el apellido de ella además del Uzumaki.

-Natan…tu madre… – dijo Sadahiko.

-Si abuelo mi madre está viva y quiere verte. – de pronto lo llevo a la casa La Salle, ahí Kristel estaba esperando a su padre, lucia casi parecida a Kushina, pero su cabello era más corto.

\- Kristel…hija… ¿eres tú?- dijo Sadahiko a punto de llorar.

-¡PAPA!- Kristel se lanzo a los brazos de su padre.

Después del encuentro y de unas lagrimas derramadas,Kristel le presento a Eita, Sadahiko le dio un abrazo de Oso, el estaba feliz al menos una de sus hijas estaba viva y que se había casado con un buen hombre.

Conversaron un largo rato, poniéndose al día.

Después volvieron a la posada, Sadahiko le prometió a su hija, que en cuanto terminara de preparar a Naruto para que tome las riendas del nuevo Remolino, vendría a quedarse una temporada en la casa La Salle

Continuara….


	27. La llegada a Nuevo Remolino

Capitulo 27

**Relato de Una Broma y la llegada a Nuevo Remolino**

Despues de 2 Dias en la pósada, ya que no pudieron salir hasta que la habitación donde el Tsuchikage había quedado sepultado en cabezas de pescado, se le hubiera ido el olor a pescado.

Después de eso la comitiva tomo rumbo hacia el Nuevo Remolino, Shinji y Akira le habían advertido a Naruto que el viaje duraría una semana hasta llegar a la capital del país llamada Cubujuqui, donde serian recibidos con una gran fiesta. La semana de viaje paso casi sin incidentes salvo las bromas que el abuelo de Naruto le hacía al Tsuchikage, haciendo que este se molestara muchísimo.

El penúltimo día de viaje, estaban todos en una posada con baños termales para recuperar fuerzas antes de partir hacia la capital del reino, luego de darse un reparador baño de aguas termales todos se sentaron a comer.

-Disculpe Sadahiko-sama, ¿Podría contarnos alguna de las bromas que le hiso al segundo Hokage?-pidió Konohamaru.

-Por supuesto Konohamaru-kun-comenzó a decir Sadahiko-como ya te había dicho el Tío Tobirama era mi victima favorita, aunque Onoki está haciendo meritos para quitarle el puesto a mi Tío - dijo mirando al Tsuchikage que parecía hervir de rabia-como iba diciendo Tío Tobirama era muy inocente, una de las mejores bromas que le hice fue el día de su cumpleaños número 25 sino mal recuerdo.

-¿Qué hizo Sadahiko-sama?-pregunto curioso el joven Sarutobi.

-Pues verán ese día-todos escuchaban con ansiedad lo que el anciano iba a decir

-me levante temprano y fui a ver a mi Tía Mito, quien era la esposa del primer Hokage Hashirama, después de rogarle por una hora conseguí que ella dejara salir a Kurama, quizás ustedes lo conocen como el Kyuubi, ella podía sacarlo usando una parte de su chacra, dejando salir a Kurama de una forma más reducida de tamaño y con su poder reducido.

-¿Se puede hacer eso?-pregunto confundida Sakura.

-Si se puede, de hecho le enseñare a Naruto a hacerlo para que el viejo zorro pueda salir a tomar aire, en todo caso les repito sale con una porción reducida de chacra y no de su tamaño real-contesto el anciano, para luego continuar-como iba diciendo, una vez que Kurama salió de mi tía Mito, fuimos en busca de Tío Tobirama, como buenos muchachos le hicimos un regalo, compramos un pastel y lo metimos en una caja, cuando lo encontramos le dimos el pastel, el sospecho pero le dijimos que nada le habíamos hecho al pastel, luego de la primera mordida donde nada paso, al dar la segunda mordida comenzó la broma, al pastel le habíamos añadido un sello explosivo de bajo poder así que cuando Tío Tobirama dio la segunda mordida exploto llenándole la cara de crema batida, cuando él se termino de sacar la crema de los ojos yo y Kurama habíamos desaparecido muertos de la risa, cerca de medio día nos encontró Tío Tobirama, pero para escaparnos de su furia hicimos algo que él no esperaba, Kurama se convirtió en la chica que a el Tío Tobirama le gustaba, si no mal recuerdo se llamaba, Mikoto, cuando apareció Tobirama, la falsa Mikoto estaba charlando conmigo, cuando se acerco Tobirama, la supuesta chica que no era otro que Kurama se fue, el me agarro del cuello y amenazo con darme una paliza que la sentirían hasta mis tataranietos, entonces le dije que si me golpeaba no le daría el recado que me había dejado Mikoto-chan.

-¿Qué paso después?-pregunto Naruto sonriendo e imaginándose que disparate había hecho su abuelo, ya que durante el viaje lo había llegado a conocer.

-Obviamente al oír el nombre de Mikoto, el se olvido de mi paliza-continuo contando el anciano-y me pregunto ¿que había dicho Mikoto-chan? con una cara de bobo, obviamente aproveche esto, le dije que se me había olvidado pero si me compraba un helado, quizás lo recordaría, luego del helado, vino unos dangos, un trozo de pastel, otra vez helado, como a las tres de la tarde ya estaba molesto, así que le di el supuesto recado, el recado era que ella iba a ir como a las cuatro de la tarde a un lago cercano a bañarse y que lo esperaba a él ahí ya que tenía que preguntarle algo muy importante, lo que no sabía mi Tío Tobirama es que quien iba a ir a bañarse era nada más y nada menos que Tía Mito. Una vez que desapareció Tobirama, fui donde el Shodaime Hokage y le dije que había escuchado a un pervertido hablar sobre que espiaría a la esposa del Hokage y que el muy tonto no sabría, eso hizo enojar al Tío Hashirama quien partió a capturar al pervertido, como supondrán el pervertido resulto ser el pobre Tobirama quien fue seguido el resto del día por Tío Hashirama quien le gritaba que era un maldito pervertido, mientras en la cima de la torre Hokage yo y Kurama estábamos muertos de risa, hasta que llego mi tía Mito y nos castigo, jajaja, a Kurama no lo dejo salir en tres meses en cuanto a mi me mando de vuelta al país del remolino, para alegría de Tío Tobirama que paso un mes en el hospital luego de la paliza que le dio Tío Hashirama, Tía Mito me envió con una carta para mi padre Shishio Uzumaki ,obviamente la carta no llego como salió de Konoha, le cambie las partes que me comprometían solo que yo no sabía que mi Tía Mito ya se esperaba eso y había arreglado la carta para que me acusara ante mi padre, jajaja termine cortando el césped de la mansión Uzumaki con un cortaúñas y vigilado de cerca por mi padre.

-Bueno creo que sería prudente irnos a descansar, mañana ser un día agitado-comento Shinji.

-Tienes razón Shinji-kun, vayamos a descansar que mañana nos espera un largo día-dijo Shishio.

Todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios a descansar, al día siguiente salieron de la posada apenas salió el sol.

Casi a medio día llegaron a la entrada de Cubujuqui ,la capital del Nuevo Remolino, , la ciudad era magnifica era al menos 5 veces más grande que Konoha, habían edificios tan altos ,que opacaban las casas de la aldea de la hoja, las calles estaban todas pavimentadas, había vehículos extraños para Naruto y los demás ,no eran tirados por caballos y se movían solos, Natan le recordó los primeros automóviles que habían fabricado la Corporación Capsula en la capital del Oeste, había grandes parques, incluso habían un par de parques que tenían sus propias lagunas artificiales con botes para aquello que quisieran pasear, pasaron por una calle que estaba llena de locales comerciales, los chicos miraban asombrados todo a su alrededor, luego pasaron por una calle llena de restaurantes donde servían todo tipo de comidas desde las más simples comidas hasta lo platos más sofisticados, después de caminar como por media hora llegaron a otra calle donde se encontraban todos los vendedores de artículos ninjas, desde kunai y shuriken hasta bombas de diversa potencia, Tenten estaba asombrada, incluso la cantidad de tiendas era muchísimo mayor a las de Konoha, al mirar la primera tienda nota una excelente espada, no muy larga pero se notaba de inmediato que era de muy buena calidad, Tenten se quedo como hipnotizada por la espada.

-¿Te gusta esa espada?-pregunto Sadahiko.

-Si es hermosa-contesto Tenten sin apartar la vista de la espada.

-Vendedor, esta chica se lleva esta espada póngala en mi cuenta-dijo el anciano.

-Como ordene Sadahiko-sama-contesto el vendedor.

-Toma Tenten esta espada es para ti-dijo con una sonrisa el anciano.

-No puedo aceptarla, señor, además es muy costosa-dijo con incomodidad la chica.

-No te preocupes, además si es por ver tu sonrisa, el precio no es mucho, además creo que esa persona especial que no está con nosotros ahora sería feliz de ver tu sonrisa-contesto el anciano con una cálida sonrisa.

-Señorita, ¿Quiere que le grabemos algún nombre a la espada?-pregunto el vendedor.

-Si es posible me encantaría que le pusiera Neji-dijo sonrojada Tenten.

-Como guste señorita, el encargado la llevo a la parte trasera de la tienda donde el artesano procedió a grabar el nombre que había pedido la muchacha, al poco rato la espada estaba en manos de la chica con el nombre de Neji en la hoja.

Después de esa pequeña compra la comitiva siguió caminando hasta llegar al centro de la ciudad, una vez ahí se dieron cuenta que toda la plaza central estaba adornada con guirnaldas de flores, con colores vivos incluso había una tarima.

Cuando algunas personas vieron a Sadahiko y a sus invitados comenzaron a gritar el nombre del anciano, todos estaban sorprendidos con el cálido recibimiento con que era recibido el señor de Nuevo Remolino. Algunos pidieron que el anciano hablara y luego la petición fue general.

-Querido pueblo hoy es un día muy importante para mí, ya que después de mucho tiempo mi familia vuelve a estar completa, gracias a mi hijo mayor Enzo que sacrifico su vida por salvar a una de sus hermanas durante el ataque a la antigua aldea del remolino, logre encontrar a mi hija Kristel, lamentablemente ella no pudo venir debido a asuntos personales, pero aquí esta su hijo, mi nieto mayor Natan La Salle Uzumaki.

El pueblo aplaudió a Natan ,que se apeno por el recibimiento, Sadahiko continuo hablando.

-Sin embargo lamentablemente mi otra hija Kushina no está con nosotros, me entere que ella murió el Konoha, hace casi 17 años, sin embargo a mi lado esta su hijo, aquí les presento a mi queridísimo nieto Naruto Uzumaki, se que el pueblo lo querrá tanto como a mí, ya que él es un muchacho noble y muy valiente.

-¡El es el gran Naruto!-grito alguien-¡el Shinobi que acabo con la Cuarta Guerra Shinobi!

-No solo eso también derroto a Madara Uchiha y al Juubi-dijo otro.

-¡Viva Naruto Uzumaki!-gritaron casi a coro todos los que estaban ahí.

-¡Que hable Naruto-sama!-pidió uno.

-¡Sí que hable!-pidieron todos a la vez.

-Gracias por el cálido recibimiento que me están dando-comenzó a decir Naruto-espero ser algún día digno de su cariño y confianza, y les prometo que así como mi abuelo los ha protegido a ustedes hasta ahora, yo los protegeré también, muchísimas gracias.

-¡Gracias Naruto-sama!-gritaron todos.

-Solo una cosa más, por favor solo díganme Naruto, no soy tan importante y viejo como mi abuelo para que me digan sama, gracias.

-Como que viejo-dijo Sadahiko molesto-viejo los cerros y todavía reverdecen.

-Pero tu dejaste de reverdecer hace mucho viejo-comento el Tsuchikage.

-No quiero que te ofendas abuelo, solo creo que no soy digno para que agreguen a mi nombre del título de sama, tu eres muchísimo más digno que yo para llevar ese título-contesto Naruto con una sonrisa desarmando por completo a su abuelo.

-Está bien Naruto te perdono por esta vez, ahora pueblo del Nuevo remolino quiero anunciarles que mi nieto se casara en 6 meses más con su prometida la señorita Hinata Hyuga aquí presente-termino de decir el anciano tomando a Hinata por los hombros y poniéndola frente a él.

Tanto Naruto como Hinata se quedaron de piedra, ellos querían casarse pero ni siquiera habían pensado en una fecha.

-¡El beso!-grito alguien.

-¡Si que se besen!-empezaron a gritar todos.

-Bueno chicos creo que deben besarse no creo que quieran desilusionar a nuestro pueblo-dijo Natan en voz baja.

Sadahiko asintió con la cabeza.

Naruto abrazo a Hinata y luego lentamente fueron acercando sus labios a los del otro, cuando hicieron contacto el mundo desapareció para ambos, se besaron tierna y apasionadamente, mientras la gente que estaba reunida contenía el aliento, cuando luego de dos minutos se separaron por falta de aire todo el aliento contenido en la plaza central de la ciudad se libero en un enorme grito de regocijo.

Luego de esa demostración de alegría Naruto y sus amigos siguieron a Sadahiko hasta su castillo que estaba enfrente de la plaza central.

-Bien chicos-comenzó a decir el anciano-por hoy se quedaran en el hotel que está enfrente del castillo, mañana les asignare viviendas para que ustedes puedan vivir a gusto, lo mismo va para ustedes Natan , Hinatita y Naruto, no puedo pedirles que vivan con un anciano como yo.

-Abuelito, estoy segura que a mi Naru-chan y Natan -kun no les molestara vivir contigo-contesto Hinata con una sonrisa.

-Estoy de acuerdo abuelo, viviremos contigo-respondió Naruto.

-Que bien, ya que decidieron vivir conmigo, agradecería que fuera a partir a partir de ahora.

-Abuelo una cosa me gustaría que Tenten viviera con nosotros, ya que prometí cuidarla al primo de Hina-chan.

-Claro, por mi no hay problema-contesto Sadahiko.

-Listo Tenten, te vienes con nosotros-dijo sonriendo Naruto.

-Pero no quiero ser una molestia-respondió la especialista en armas.

-No serás una molestia pequeña, además servirás de compañía para Hinatita, cuando yo este enseñándole a mi nieto como debe ser un buen líder del clan Uzumaki así ella no se sentirá tan sola en el castillo, además será más fácil enseñarte esos sellos explosivos-comento el anciano con una sonrisa.

-Si insisten-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa Tenten.

-¿Espera dijiste castillo, abuelo?-preguntaron en coro Naruto y Natan.

-Pues claro, ¿donde creían que vivía?-pregunto sonriendo el anciano.

-Pues a lo mas en una mansión como los Hyuga-contesto sonrojado el rubio.

-Jajaja, donde se ha visto que un señor feudal como yo viva en una mansión, quizás como líder del clan Uzumaki debería, pero como sería complicado vivir en dos lados al mismo tiempo pues vivo en el castillo, y listo-contesto Sadahiko riendo, luego agrego-bueno chicos el hotel los espera tienen todo un piso para ustedes, me encantaría que se quedaran en el castillo pero la mayoría de las habitaciones está ocupadas, por diferentes oficinas, porque no se ha terminado de construir el edificio que las albergara, pero una vez que las dependencias de esas oficinas estén listas ustedes podrán venir cuando quieran incluso a vivir si quieren, pero ya saben cómo son los funcionarios de quisquillosos, aunque me imagino que son menos molestos que el consejo de ancianos de Konoha, jajaja, realmente lo lamento-dijo apesadumbrado el anciano-por supuesto hoy en la noche están todos invitados a cenar conmigo y mis nietos en el castillo la cena será a las 8 de la noche.

-De acuerdo Sadahiko-sama-dijo Kakashi -además no se preocupe.

El resto se dirigió hacia el hotel cuando las manos de Sadahiko detuvieron a Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿A dónde creen que van ustedes dos?-pregunto sonriendo el Anciano.

-Pues al hotel-respondieron los dos.

-Ustedes dos también son mis nietos así que tienen que quedarse conmigo.

-¡Que!-dijeron los dos a la vez.

-Lo que oyeron, además así puedo vigilar que Naruto y Sasuke no se porten mal con Hinatita y Sakurita.

-¡Gracias abuelito!-gritaron las dos chicas felices.

-Sabes teme, empiezo a creer que mi suegro tenía razón-dijo Naruto.

-Oye dobe sobre eso, yo ya lo sabía hace tiempo solo nos queda esperar que no tengan talento para los sellos, sino estamos fritos.

-Ni que lo digas, y lo peor es que todavía me quedan seis meses sin ramen-dijo con hondo pesar el rubio.

Luego se acerco el anciano y guio a todos adentro les enseño sus habitaciones.

-Bueno esta es de Sasuke, dijo señalando una habitación a la derecha del pasillo, esta del frente de es de Naruto y la de al lado es tuya Natan.-dijo Sadahiko.

-Abuelito-dijo Hinata-me gustaría dormir en la misma habitación que Naru-chan.

-A mí también me gustaría dormir con mi Sasuke-kun-pidió la peli rosa.

-Niñas saben ¿Qué lo que me están pidiendo es incorrecto?-pregunto preocupado el anciano.

-Abuelito, es que así nos aseguramos que nuestros novios no anden en malos pasos-dijo inocentemente Hinata.

-Ni que nos llamáramos Sakura y Hinata, se podría decir que ellas nos corrompieron-susurro el pelinegro al rubio quien solo asintió a su amigo.

El comentario no paso inadvertido para alguien.

-¿Tienes algo que decir Sasu-chan?-pregunto con un tono de voz peligroso Sakura.

-No, mi delicada flor-dijo el Uchiha temblando.

Esta reacción arranco una sonrisa de Tenten y Natan.

-Díganos que si abuelito-dijeron Sakura y Hinata a la vez y haciendo una cara de cachorritos.

-Está bien, pero iré preparando las bodas de Hinata con Naruto y de Sasuke con Sakura, no vaya a ser cosa que un día de estos, este par de irresponsables-dijo tomando a Sasuke y Naruto del cuello-las vayan a embarazar y quieran huir de sus responsabilidades.

Las chicas se sonrojaron pero estaban felices al fin la pelinegra se casaría con el amor de su vida, y Sakura también se casaría con el amor de su vida pero esta vez el Uchiha no podría oponerse al matrimonio. En cambio los chicos también se sonrojaron el más feliz era Naruto, en tanto Sasuke mostraba signos de espanto.

El grupo estaba feliz en el nuevo remolino Naruto ayudo a terminar las oficinas que hacían falta con la ayuda de sus clones, aunque al principio le costó después de unas clases Naruto demostró el talento innato de los Uzumaki con los sellos, haciendo varios y creando otros que sorprendieron a su abuelo, en tanto después de dos clases el rubio ya era capaz de sacar a pasear a Kurama, sin embargo lo sacaba con poco chacra ya que no quería reconstruir Cubujuqui cada vez que al zorro psicópata se le ocurriera salir a destruir, o como Kurama decía estirar las patas.

En tanto Sakura y Hinata estaban aprendiendo a hacer los sellos de restricción que el abuelo de Naruto uso para que ellos no escaparan, lamentablemente para Sasuke y Naruto ellas aprendieron bastante bien, la primera vez que los usaron fue un día que fueron a un parque y unas chicas se acercaron a Sasuke y a Naruto, ellos no vieron a sus novias que aparecieron cuando las chicas les saludaron con unos besos en la mejillas mientras ellos sonreían amablemente, pero para sus novias eso fue un signo de coquetería, cuando intentaron huir, ya tenían encima de ellos los sellos, Sasuke salió perjudicado ya que el sello de Sakura era muy fuerte no alcanzo ni siquiera a hacer su Sharingan, en cuanto a Naruto apenas termino los sellos del Hirashin no Jutsu Hinata había alcanzado a medio colocar el sello razón por la cual el rubio alcanzo a huir, dos metros más allá, el resultado fue que tanto Naruto como Sasuke recibieron un sermón digno de un político, por parte de Sadahiko, Sasuke termino con la pierna fracturada, cortesía de Sakura cuando intento huir corriendo, y Naruto, corrió con buena suerte en lo físico pero mala suerte en lo psicológico, ya que Hinata lo castigo con 3 meses sin ramen.

-Por lo menos no tienes que andar con un estúpido yeso tres semanas-se quejo Sasuke tres días después.

-Sí pero a este paso solo podre comer ramen en sueños y en la realidad solo en fotografías-se quejo el rubio.

-¿Alguna queja mi amor?-pregunto Hinata con un tono amenazante.

-No Hina-chan, solo estaba invitando al teme a comer tus exquisitas verduras hervidas-dijo el rubio sudando frio.

-Mentiroso-susurro el Uchiha.

-Cállate teme-susurro ahora Naruto.

-¿Qué decías mi amor?-pregunto inocentemente Hinata.

-Que hoy te ves más hermosa que una flor en primavera.

-Que dulce eres mi cielo-la pelinegra lo beso y luego se fue de donde estaban los dos amigos.

-¿Crees que alcancemos a conocer a nuestros hijos?-pregunto apesadumbrado el rubio.

-Al paso que vamos dobe, dudo que lleguemos a tener hijos-respondió también apesadumbrado el moreno.

Continuara…


	28. SE ACERCA EL ENCUENTRO FINAL

Capitulo 28

SE ACERCA EL ENCUENTRO FINAL.

Ya había pasado casi un mes desde la emboscada que habían intentado los ancianos del consejo, hoy nuevamente estaban reunidos con Tsunade.

-Dentro de 15 días Naruto vendrá a hablar con la aldea, y espero que ustedes no planeen ninguna estupidez como la de hace un mes, las negociaciones hubieran ido bien pero sus estúpidos ninjas intervinieron y el resultado es que todos quedaron incapacitados de ser ninjas, empezando por los que ataco Naruto, y los que ataco Hinata tendrán que ser atendidos de por vida por otra persona ya que ella les destruyo sus tenketsus de una forma irreparable, bonita forma de negociar-termino diciendo con sarcasmo la Hokage.

-Pero nuestro deber es velar por la aldea-replico Koharu.

\- así es, estamos velando por nuestra amada aldea- replico Homura.

-Bonita forma de velar por la aldea, enviando al matadero a treinta ninjas-respondió visiblemente molesta la Hokage, para luego agregar-tomen aquí está el reporte final de los ANBUS que envié al nuevo remolino, ellos calculan la fuerza militar en cerca de un millón de soldados, entre Shinobi y samuráis, incluso el informe cuenta que una parte de esa fuerza aproximadamente 10.000 son usuarios de Fuinjutsu, entrenados personalmente por Sadahiko Uzumaki.

-Debe…debe ser una exageración-contesto Homura.

-¿Dudas del profesionalismo de Anko Mitarashi y su equipo?

-Yo no sabía que la habías enviado a ella-se defendió Homura.

-Si quería un buen trabajo debía enviar a los mejores, ¿no les parece?-dijo Tsunade.

-Estamos de acuerdo-respondieron los consejeros.

-Como les iba diciendo, No quiero ninguna de sus estúpidas trampas contra Naruto ya que si le hacen enojar podemos irnos despidiendo de la aldea. He sido clara o debo llamar a Ibiki para que se los traduzca.

-Está bien-contesto a regañadientes Koharu.

-Pero aun queda el tema de los traidores que siguieron ese día a Uzumaki-menciono Homura.

Esas palabras enojaron más a Tsunade.

-Con un demonio Homura -comenzó a decir la Hokage, dando un fuerte golpe a su escritorio-insistes en que son traidores, después de lo que Naruto y Hinata les hicieron a tus preciosos ANBUS Raíz que crees que hubiera hecho Naruto si yo obligaba a los que querían irse con él a quedarse, pues hubiera destruido Konoha sin más, espero que el día de la reunión no vayan a decir de los amigos de Naruto que son traidores, porque ahí si no les aseguro su seguridad, ya que el está muy molesto con ustedes, porque con suerte Sadahiko vendrá con él.

Los dos ancianos tragaron duro al escuchar la última parte de lo que había dicho Tsunade.

-Si no nos necesitas para nada mas nos retiramos-dijo Homura.

Ambos ancianos salieron molestos de la oficina de la Hokage.

-En quince días acabaremos con todos los traidores-comento sombríamente Koharu.

-Tienes razón-contesto Homura.

-Pronto el sueño de nuestros abuelos de acabar con los Uzumaki se hará realidad – dijo Koharu.

-Malditos, debieron haber sido destruidos, todo ese clan tenían pacto con el demonio, que pena que no fueron destruidos cuando la aldea de Uzu fue atacada y destruida, pero si matamos a ese mocoso y al tonto de Sadahiko, habremos cumplido con el sueño de nuestros abuelos – dijo Koharu.

-Que pena que Danzo no esté aquí para ver la culminación del sueño de su abuelo Wataro Shimura en ver a los Uzumaki exterminados- Dijo Homura.

-Lo que más me duele es no encontrar el legendario pergamino del Fuinjutsu de los Uzumaki, con ese pergamino en nuestro poder, podríamos ser la aldea más poderosa y hasta podíamos conspirar para quitarle al Daimio de fuego su poder y podriamos gobernar el Pais del Fuego.- dijo Koharu.

\- No importa Koharu, quizás el pergamino fue destruido cuando Uzu fue atacada, pero lo importante es que muy pronto será el fin de Naruto Uzumaki y de ese traidor jajaja- dijo Homura seguro de su triunfo.

Los días pasaban lentamente en Konoha una semana antes de la reunión aparecieron numerosos carteles anunciando una reunión general la orden era que todos debían estar presentes, los único excusados de asistir eran el personal de emergencia del hospital, enfermos graves y los guardias, el resto Shinobi y personas comunes y corrientes debían acudir, los clanes debían ir todos sus integrantes sin excepción.

Faltaban 4 días y el ambiente era tenso en Konoha, todos se preguntaban de qué trataría la reunión. Las teorías mas locas recorrían el pueblo, desde que se presentaría a un nuevo Hokage, que se haría el anuncio de una nueva guerra, algunos que odiaban a Naruto decían que harían pública su muerte a manos de los valerosos ANBUS de Raíz ya que era de conocimiento público que Naruto había huido de la aldea.

En tanto en Cubujuqui, nuevamente Naruto trataba de convencer a Hinata de que no quería que se arriesgara, ya llevaba casi tres días tratando de hacerla entrar en razón, pero esta vez había un par de aliados para la pelinegra.

-Naruto, Hinata ira contigo y fin de la discusión-dijo Natan.

-Naruto, no insistas- dijo Sadahiko.

-Pero abuelo, con las momias de Homura y Koharu es prácticamente seguro que trataran de asesinarme y no quiero arriesgar a Hina-chan a eso.- dijo Naruto nervioso.

-Pues no la arriesgaras, ya que yo también iré-dijo en forma que no había derecho a reclamo.

-No sé ni para que me molesto en discutir con ustedes dos-dijo finalmente Naruto derrotado.

En eso entro el Tsuchikage, Sasuke y Sakura, Natan, además de Killer Bee.

-Si vienen a lo que creo la respuesta es no-dijo el rubio, molesto.

-Dobe, lo podemos hacer a la buena o a la mala-menciono Sasuke.

-Y según tu ¿cual seria a la mala?-dijo desafiante el rubio.

-Conste que te lo pedí por las buenas-dijo Sasuke.

-No me harás cambiar de opinión.- dijo Naruto decidido

-Hinata, dile a tu novio que tiene que llevarnos para su protección.

-Eso es caer bien bajo, teme, eso es jugar sucio-reclamo Naruto.

-Mi amor tienes que llevarlos-dijo Hinata en un tono de voz que no tenía derecho a réplica.

-Demonios-dijo el rubio saliendo de la habitación y dando un golpe a la puerta.

-"Jajaja, quien diría que al poderoso Naruto Uzumaki, su novia lo manda como quiere, jajaja"-dijo Kurama en la mente de Naruto.

-"Mira Kurama, otra burla y te castigare 6 meses sin salir"-contesto molesto el rubio.

Continuara….


	29. NATAN REVELA LA VERDAD

Capitulo 29

**NATAN REVELA LA VERDAD**

Al fin llego el día de la reunión, al amanecer 10 figuras encapuchadas entraron en Konoha, y se dirigieron a donde iba a ser la reunión, se escondieron tras unos árboles y esperaron la hora de la reunión.

A las nueve de la mañana ya el sector frente a la torre Hokage se fue llenando poco a poco, los clanes empezaron a aparecer con la gran mayoría de sus miembros solo faltaban los que estaban en misiones fuera de Konoha, los ANBUS de la Hokage empezaron a realizar vigilancia, en tanto los ANBUS de Raíz estaban ocultos esperando las ordenes de Homura y Koharu.

A las diez de la mañana casi todo el pueblo estaba en el sitio solo faltaba el clan Hyuga, la Hokage y el consejo de ancianos, quienes hicieron su aparición cerca de las diez veinte, a las diez y media apareció la Hokage y dio inicio a la reunión.

-Pueblo de Konoha, he convocado a esta reunión general por un motivo muy poderoso, quiero salvar a la aldea de la destrucción que se cierne sobre ella.

-¿Quién amenaza a la aldea Hokage-sama?-pregunto un Shinobi.

De pronto un destello amarillo apareció en la cima de la torre Hokage.

-Yo amenazo a esta aldea traidora, que ha perdido su voluntad de fuego, el deseo de proteger a la gente y evitar guerras del primer Hokage han sido olvidados, la corrupción esta enquistada en esta aldea y día a día adquiere mayor influencia-contesto la voz de la cima, quien fue reconocido de inmediato, era Naruto.

-Es el-dijo Homura.

-¡ANBUS ataquen!-ordeno Koharu, cerca de 50 ANBUS de raíz salieron al ataque.

De repente una sombra salió de detrás del chico rubio.

-Ahora entiendo porque mi nieto quiere destruir a Konoha, realmente no quería creer que Konoha había perdido los valores, miTío,el Shondai Hokage debe de estar profundamente decepcionado en su tumba, lo mismo que los otros.

-Sadahiko Uzumaki-murmuro Tsunade.

-Koharu y Homura oyeron el murmullo de la Hokage y estaban pálidos.

Luego 10 sombras saltaron de unos árboles cercanos y rodearon al chico también apareció detrás del chico una sombra pequeña flotando.

Los 10 recién llegados que rodeaban a Naruto se quitaron las capas que los cubrían, eran el Raikage, la Mizukage y el Kazekage, la sombra que flotaba era ni más ni menos que el Tsuchikage.

-¡Deténganse!-ordeno Tsunade a los ANBUS de raíz que iban en contra de Naruto.

-No te oirán Tsunade-dijo malévolamente Koharu.

-Hoy todos los Uzumaki serán exterminados – dijo malévolamente también Homura.

El rubio salió de su círculo de protección y se lanzo contra los ANBUS. Pero fue seguido de inmediato por Sasuke cubierto por su Susano y por el Raikage y su hermano Killer Bee.

-¿Así que piensas divertirte tu solo bastardo estúpido?-dijo Killer Bee.

-Esta vez yo también luchare hermano-dijo Sasuke.

-Menos charla y mas acción-reclamo el Raikage.

Sasuke se encargo de 10 ANBUS.

-¡Amateratsu!-grito el Uchiha quemando a 5 ANBUS en el acto con las llamas negras, los gritos de dolor de los desafortunados llenaron el espacio.

Luego con la fuerza del Susano acabo con otros tres rompiéndoles todos los huesos, los dos restantes estaban pasmados con la facilidad con la que el Uchiha los había derrotado, sin embargo esos últimos ANBUS, probarían un destino pero que la muerte.

-¡Tsukuyomi!- Grito Sasuke.

Rápidamente los ANBUS se sumergieron en un Genjutsu de desesperación donde lo único que deseaban el descanso de la muerte pero el portador del Sharingan no se los daba.

En tanto Killer Bee saco los ocho brazos del Hachibi y destrozo rápida y eficientemente a ocho ANBUS, luego con dos rápidos cortes de su espada elimino a dos más.

Mientras el Raikage avanzaba veloz e imparable frente a los ANBUS cubierto por su armadura eléctrica, quienes tenían la mala suerte de acercarse al Raikage caían destrozados por los golpes descomunales de este.

Sadahiko, junto con Natan, en tanto había lanzado unos sellos alrededor de la torre Hokage para que nadie huyera.

Naruto en tanto destrozo rápidamente a 20 ANBUS gracias al Hirashin no Jutsu, el Kage Bushin y el Rasengan.

La gente estaba abrumada Naruto Uzumaki había derrotado a veinte adversarios mucho más rápido que el veloz Raikage, algunos de los que no habían ido a la guerra y escuchaban historias de los logros de Naruto creían que era solo exageración, pero el verlo en vivo y en directo era demasiado para ellos, cuando algunos trataron de huir se encontraron atrapados en una especie de barrera.

Naruto ordeno a cuatro clones que evitaran que Koharu y Homura huyeran, ya que los necesitaba.

-Parece que los años te pesan viejo Raikage-dijo sonriendo el rubio una vez que llego donde estaba Tsunade.

-¿Qué dices mocoso insolente?-dijo molesto el Raikage pero con una gran sonrisa.

-Te demoraste más que yo y solo eran diez adversarios, eres casi tan lento como el viejo Bee- respondió el rubio.

-Jajaja, no me compares con esa tortuga con tentáculos, jajaja.

Ambos rieron.

-¿Qué les pasa malditos estúpidos?-dijo molesto el Jinchuuriki del Hachibi.

En ese momento el resto de los Kages rodearon a Tsunade.

-Cuando supe que Naruto quería destruir Konoha no entendía el porqué de sus acciones pero por lo que acabo de ver Konoha merece ser destruida, ya que no respetan el valor y la entrega de Naruto Uzumaki, incluso no merece ser parte de la alianza Shinobi-declaro fuertemente la Mizukage.

-Pero Mizukage-sama-dijo Homura.

-La honorable Mizukage tiene razón-comenzó a decir el Tsuchikage-Uzumaki no ha visto más que desprecios y malos tratos por parte de la aldea que protege del Kyuubi, no solo eso, la aldea de Konoha a despreciado el sacrificio del Yondaime Hokage al injuriar a su hijo.

-Nosotros no hemos injuriado al hijo del Yondaime, porque no existe tal hijo-dijo Koharu tratando de hacerse la desentendida.

\- En eso está muy equivocada, maldita vieja decrepita – dijo Natan muy molesto.

-Natan tiene razón, pueblo de Konoha, hoy quiero hacer un anuncio que debió hacer mi maestro y predecesor, Hiruzen Sarutobi, Naruto Uzumaki, el chico que toda la aldea odia, a quien miran como el demonio, es nada mas y nada menos que el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki-dijo Tsunade.

La aldea quedo petrificada hubieran esperado cualquier cosa, que Madara Uchiha era primo de Orochimaru, que la Hokage se había casado con Jiraya en secreto, que Sasuke Uchiha era adoptado, cualquier cosa menos que Naruto fuera hijo del Yondaime Hokage.

-¡Pero eso es imposible!-grito alguien de la multitud.

Es la verdad Naruto-continuo Tsunade-es hijo del Yondaime Hokage, y nosotros la aldea de Konoha hemos demostrado a lo largo de los años que somos unos desagradecidos con el Yondaime, el nos salvo del Kyuubi y no solo eso, sacrifico la felicidad de su propio hijo, para protegernos, y como agradecimos ese sacrificio, la carga que tuvo que llevar un niño inocente, carga que él no pidió, fue exagerada, pero para todos los habitantes de Konoha el era la reencarnación del Kyuubi, un ser que debía ser destruido sin importar nada…

Pero el no los odio – continuo Natan - al contrario les tendió su mano, una y otra vez, nos salvo de la destrucción en incontables veces, algunas de las que ustedes no tienen idea, sin embargo la aldea provoco que el amor y cariño que Naruto sentía por su aldea fuera reemplazado por un deseo de destruir su hogar, lo más triste de todo que en todo el continente elemental el goza de un enorme prestigio, en cambio aquí en su hogar de lo único que goza es desprecio y odio.-DijoNatan, los habitantes bajaron la cabeza avergonzados.

-Como Hokage yo debería proteger a Konoha, pero antes que Hokage soy persona y como persona, luego de ver los actos de los consejeros Homura y Koharu, lamentablemente los actos de estos consejeros no son nuevos, he tratado por todos los medios, hacer cambiar de opinión a Naruto Uzumaki, sin embargo los actos de Homura y Koharu, le dan mayor peso a los motivos que tiene Naruto para destruir su hogar, si es que podemos llamarlo hogar, por esta razón no me queda más que apoyar a Naruto Uzumaki.- dijo Tsunade.

\- Pero hay algo que deben saber Konoha , estuve investigando porque Koharu y Homura odian a Naruto y porque lo querian muerto, lo que descubríes aterrador , resulta que estos dos viejos en complicidad de Danzo Shimura son los nietos de Wataro Shimura , Yudai Mirokado y Asura Utatane, según averigüe eran los consejeros de Enzo Uzumaki el Sandaime Uzukage ,el hermano mayor de KushinaUzumaki,la madre de Naruto , fueron ellos , lo que orquestaron el ataque a la antigua aldea del remolino, por querían exterminar a los Uzumaki , porque según ellos porque por nuestra longetividad y ser expertos en Fuinjutsuo el arte del sellado, habíamos firmado un pacto con el demonio, cuando en realidad querían apoderarse de la fortuna y del rollo sagrado de los Uzumaki.- dijo Natan.

-ESO ES MENTIRA – grito Koharu.

\- ES VERDAD, especialmente tu Koharu,no soportabas el hecho que Enzo Uzumaki ,nunca se fijo en ti como mujer, a pesar que ser la nieta de unos de los consejeros más influyentes de Uzu , el Tío Enzo nunca te vio mas allá que una amiga ,Koharu , tu nunca estuviste de acuerdo con tu abuelo Asura , trataste que Enzo se fijaba en ti de todas las maneras posibles , pero cuando mi Tío se caso con Rina Uzumaki , sentiste tanto odio hacia él, que te pusiste de lado de tu abuelo, para asídestruir a Uzu y a aprte de eso nunca estuviste de acuerdo con que el Yondaime se casara con mi Tía Kushina.

\- Los Uzumakis tienen pacto con el demonio, esa maldita mujer sedujo al Yondaime, lo embrujo con sus poderes diabólicos, Naruto Uzumaki nunca debió nacer, esa mujer mancho a unos de los más poderosos clanes de Konoha, el Clan Namikaze, al traer al mundo a ese mocoso demonio,es cierto nosotros le dijimos a Tobi del Akatsuki donde iba a ser el parto de Kushina ,por eso nos aliamos con él para que tanto Kushina y ese engendro que trajo al mundo muriera y para que lo sepas ,fuimos nosotros los que corrimos el rumor que ese mocoso de Naruto era la reencarnación del Kyuubi, para que así el pueblo pudiera maltratarlo y así cuando se sintiera triste y abatido, Danzo lo pudiera entrenar y convertirlo en un arma para que las demás aldeas nos temieran, porque eso es lo que Naruto Uzumaki debió ser ,un arma para Konoha.- grito Koharu con odio.

Toda Konoha veía con desprecio a Koharu ahora que sabían la verdad, la anciana estaba muy molesta con el joven La Salle Uzumaki.

\- Por Favor Koharu, si Naruto Uzumaki moría en alguna misión fuera de Konoha, ustedes podían haberse apoderado de la vasta fortuna que pertenecia a Taiga y Hanako Namikaze, los padres de Minato y por lo tanto los abuelos paternos de Naruto.

Homura y Koharu simplemente gruñeron, Natan continuo….

\- Ustedes creian que yo no lo sabia, el señor Sarutobi me dio los documentos que prueban que Naruto era el heredero universal de los bienes de Minato Namikaze, el tendría derecho de reclamar los bienes de su padre cuando fuera Chunin o cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad, al igual que la fortuna de Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto podía disponer de ella.- dijo Natan.

-Maldito tu y los Uzumaki, todos son unos malditos, debieron haber muerto junto con la antigua aldea de Uzu.- grito Homura.

-Ya basta Homura , se que tu abueloy el de Danzo , en complicidad con el abuelo de Koharu, no pudieron tener lo que querían, el rollo sagrado del Fuinjutsu los Uzumaki,entonces orquestaron la destrucción de la aldea ,engañando a Suna , Kiri e Iwa , para que atacaran la aldea, así de entre los escombros , sacar el pergamino del Fuinjutsu del Clan Uzumaki , pero no lo lograron , ya que mi madre lo tenía , así es Konoha , Naruto Uzumaki , es mi primo , soy el hijo de Eita La Salle Brief y de Kristel Uzumaki Dupris, hace poco le hice entrega a mi abuelo del sagrado pergamino del Fuinjutsu de los Uzumaki, ahora el pergamino está a salvo en Nuevo Remolino, está en la bóveda del clan…tuve que ocultar mi segundo apellido , por la seguridad de Naruto y la mía , el señor Sarutobi sabia de mi herencia Uzumaki y por eso me nombro el tutor legal de Naruto…ahora díganme habitantes de Konoha, todavía ven a Naruto como era la reencarnación del Kyuubi, porque si es así , yo no impediré que mi primo destruya esta aldea.- termino de decir Natan.

La cara de miedo era evidente en todos los habitantes de Konoha, los clanes Aburame, Akimichi, Nara, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Sarutobi y Hyuga, solo asintieron con la cabeza.

-Como líder y representante del clan Akimichi- comenzó a hablar Chouza Akimichi-entiendo y comparto los motivos de Naruto Uzumaki para destruir Konoha, solo quiero pedir perdón si alguien de mi clan te ha ofendido Naruto.

El orgulloso Akimichi se arrodillo ante el asombro de todos.

-Como líder del clan Nara, entiendo tus motivos Naruto-comenzó a decir Shukaku-sin embargo te ruego que aceptes mis disculpas si alguna vez mi clan te ha ofendido, Shikaku también se arrodillo.

-Sé que he cometido muchos errores contigo Uzumaki, algunos que son imperdonables sin embargo tu nunca has reclamado, te solicito a nombre de mi clan disculpes los errores que hemos cometido-dijo para asombro de todos Hiashi Hyuga, para luego arrodillarse.

-Uzumaki, has demostrado-comenzó a decir Tsume Inuzuka-mas lealtad que cualquiera del clan Inuzuka, eso nos llena de vergüenza ya que siempre hemos creído que nosotros los leales Inuzuka, éramos los más leales, realmente mereces que nos disculpemos contigo y pidamos tu perdón-todo el clan Inuzuka se arrodillo.

-Naruto Uzumaki, nosotros por encima de todos los clanes debimos haber sabido que lo que llevas dentro no te convierte en eso, rogamos que nos perdones por haber olvidado algo tan evidente-dijo Shibi Aburame.

-El clan Sarutobi también te solicita tu perdón, sé que no tenemos derecho a pedírtelo, pero sé que tu de corazón nos darás el perdón-dijo al momento de arrodillarse el representante del clan Sarutobi.

-Naruto, para mí y mi clan es difícil pedir perdón, debido a que ese día perdimos a muchos de los nuestros, sin embargo tu nunca odiaste, y luego de la guerra aprendí a respetarte, te ruego disculpes los errores que el clan Yamanaka a cometido contigo, y a título personal te pido que me perdones por todo el daño que te he hecho.

El rubio bajo de la torre Hokage, y se acerco a los líderes de los clanes.

-Amigos míos yo no puedo odiarlos-comenzó a hablar Naruto con una sonrisa cálida y sincera que impacto a los líderes de los clanes-lo que acaban de hacer es demasiado para mi, levántense, se que debían proteger a sus clanes, además ustedes no podían saber quién era mi padre, Chouza-san como podría pedirle que se arrodillara ante mí, si Chouji es uno de mis grandes amigos, cuando tenía hambre el me convidaba de sus patatas fritas y con eso calmaba por un rato mi hambre, Shukaku-san a usted tampoco puedo pedirle que se arrodille ya que con Shikamaru pase la mayoría de mis castigos en la escuela, lo mismo va para usted Tsume-san, Kiba es un tonto pero es leal como pocos, y me da orgullo decir que Shikamaru y Kiba son mis amigos, aunque a Iruka-sensei, le sacáramos canas verdes-comento sonriendo el rubio, luego continuo.

-Shibi-san el clan Aburame tampoco debe pedirme disculpas ya que Shino a pesar de ser frio y cascarrabias nunca dijo nada hiriente como mucha gente me dijo, el clan Sarutobi tampoco debe pedirme disculpas ya que el tercer Hokage fue uno de los pocos que me quería sinceramente, además Konohamaru Sarutobi es mi rival, mi alumno y mi amigo, ahora señor Yamanaka, entiendo su odio al Kyuubi, comprendo que no pueda olvidar, pero a pesar del dolor que sufrí en sus manos no puedo odiarlo ya que Ino es su hija, una amiga muy preciada para mí y mis compañeros, finalmente usted Hiashi-sama o debería llamarlo suegro-comento juguetonamente el rubio-a usted tengo miles de motivos para odiarlo, y querer hacerlo polvo, sin embargo por dos razones muy poderosas no puedo odiarlo, la primera es el padre de la mujer que más amo en el mundo, la dueña de mi vida y de mi corazón, y no quiero que Hinata sufra, si yo y usted peleáramos ella sufriría mucho y no quiero ser culpable de eso, la segunda razón es que esta es la segunda ocasión en que se arrodilla ante mí para pedir mi perdón, y como le dije la primera vez yo ya le he perdonado.

El resto de la aldea estaba sorprendido, los líderes de los clanes se habían arrodillado ante el monstruo llamado Naruto Uzumaki.

-Ahora levántense amigos no quiero verlos de rodillas mientras los verdaderos monstruos permanecen de pie-dijo el rubio luego volvió donde estaba la Hokage, para continuar hablando-como verán distinguidos Kages y abuelo yo llegue en son de paz con la intención de hablar, hubiera sido muy simple para mi aparecer y comenzar a destruir a diestra y siniestra, sin embargo el deseo de poder y las ansias de destrucción de los ancianos Koharu y Homura no es nuevo, no es la primera vez que me atacan sin motivos, es mas yo no soy la única víctima de sus malos manejos.

-¿Qué quieres decir maldito demonio?-dijo furiosa Koharu.

-Por lo que veo anciana te encanta ponerme ese apelativo-luego el rubio se acerco lentamente a Koharu y le dijo en tono amenazante-¿Qué harías si yo trajera a un verdadero demonio?-luego continuo hablando-los manejos oscuros y turbios son comunes en esos dos, sabe el pueblo de Konoha ¿Qué fueron ustedes en complicidad de Danzo Shimura que realmente ordenaron la matanza del clan Uchiha? Sabe el pueblo de Konoha, ¿Cómo prácticamente obligaron a Itachi Uchiha a matar a todo su clan? Sabe el pueblo de Konoha, ¿Cómo durante años no han dejado gobernar a los Hokage?, saben los habitantes de Konoha ¿Cómo hace prácticamente dos meses el honorable consejo, ha intentado matarme sin descanso? Lo sabe el pueblo de Konoha, Es fácil hablar del traidor Uchiha, pero Itachi solo fue enviado por el consejo a eliminar a todo su clan con la condición de no herir a su hermano pequeño, es simple y sencillo decir que Hiruzen era viejo e incompetente y que Tsunade no sabe gobernar, obvio que son incompetentes y no saben gobernar,pero por qué no les dan lo ustedes quieren, es fácil culparme a mí por lo que hizo el Kyuubi, pero tendrán el valor de quejarse ante él.

El rubio rápidamente mordió su pulgar hizo unos sellos extraños, muy diferentes a los comunes para realizar una invocación.

-¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu!-apareció una columna de humo no mayor al tamaño de Akamaru, al desvanecerse apareció.

-Naruto no creí que fueras a sacarme aquí-dijo el zorro de nueve colas.

-Y bien Koharu y Homura, ¿no tenían algo que decirle al Kyuubi que tanto odian?- dijo Natan con una sonrisa.

-¿Así que quieren decirme algo?-pregunto el zorro sonriendo malignamente.

-Yo…yo…-los ancianos estaban paralizados de miedo lo mismo que toda la aldea.

-Mientras recuerdan que tienen que decirme, iré a otro lado, Naruto acompáñame-ordeno el Kyuubi.

Kurama y Naruto volvieron a bajar y se colocaron frente a los líderes de los clanes. Luego el zorro se inclino ante los líderes de los clanes.

-Así como ustedes poderosos lideres de grandes clanes se arrodillaron ante mi Jinchuuriki, es justo que yo también me incline ante ustedes y solicite su perdón por el ataque de hace casi 17 años, no estaba en mis cabales por culpa de Obito Uchiha, sé que mis disculpas no traerán de vuelta a sus seres queridos pero es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Los lideres estaban sorprendidos ellos habían averiguado la verdad sobre el ataque del Kyuubi, pero nunca se habían planteado la posibilidad que un demonio pidiera disculpas.

-Kyuubi, no necesitas pedir perdón sabemos que fuiste obligado por Óbito Uchiha-hablo Hiashi-sin embargo que pidas perdón solo demuestra tu grandeza, y así como tu Jinchuuriki nos perdono, sin pedir nada a cambio, yo como líder del poderoso clan Hyuga te perdono.

-Yo como líder del clan Nara también te perdono-comento Shukaku.

-Yo como líder del clan Aburame te perdono.

-Yo como líder del clan Sarutobi, te perdono.

-Yo como líder del clan Akimichi, te perdono.

-El clan Inuzuka te perdona Kyuubi.

-Kyuubi mi clan sufrió mucho con tu ataque, sin embargo hace un momento Naruto nos mostro su grandeza y su bondad, no sería justo que yo me dejara consumir por el odio, así que te perdono.

-Gracias honorables lideres, me llamo Kurama, así que si vuelven a llamarme Kyuubi, los uso de juguetes para morder-amenazo Kurama, mirando a los afectados con malicia, luego cambio su expresión y soltó una gran carcajada-jajaja se la creyeron, jajaja es solo una broma tanto tiempo con el cabeza hueca rubio algo tenía que pegarme, jajaja.

Los líderes rieron ante la ocurrencia del zorro.

-Ahora donde esta Iruka-dijo el Kyuubi, luego comenzó a gritar-¡Iruka! ¡Iruka ven!

Tímidamente se acerco el instructor de la Academia ninja al zorro.

-Iruka, personalmente quiero que sepas que lamento haber asesinado a tus padres , pero como dije antes, yo no estaba en mis cables en ese momento por culpa de Obito ,ellos eran valientes, como todos los que murieron ese día, asimismo, quiero agradecerte que durante tanto tiempo hayas cuidado del cabeza hueca numero uno de Konoha-dijo Kurama.

-Kurama-sama muchas gracias por sus palabras.

El zorro comenzó a mirar detenidamente la cabeza de Iruka.

-Una pregunta Iruka, ¿te teñiste las canas verdes que te saco la generación de idiotas?

-¿Cuál generación de idiotas?-pregunto confundido el instructor.

-Pues Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji, Sakura, Ino, sino mal recuerdo solo Hina-chan y Sasuke no te hacían pasar malos ratos.

-Tiene razón Kurama-sama, ellos dos eran los únicos, pero se olvida de Shino el tampoco provocaba problemas como el resto, jajaja, en cuanto a las canas si me las tuve que teñir una vez que se graduó la mini generación de idiotas, jajaja.

-Me había olvidado de Konohamaru, jajaja.

Después de oír los comentarios de Iruka y Kurama que provoco risas entre los líderes de los clanes aunque disimuladas. El rubio volvió con su abuelo.

-Bueno pueblo de Konoha espero que me den una muy buena razón para no destruir la aldea.

De repente de entre la gente salieron dos pequeños una niña y un niño, que se acercaron sin miedo a Kurama que los vio curioso, los pequeños empezaron a acariciar al zorro este se dejo acariciar para sorpresa de todo el mundo, luego la niña pequeña dijo.

-¿Naruto-sama puede venir?-pido la pequeña de pelo oscuro, piel blanca y ojos café.

-¿Qué puedo hacer por ti pequeña?-pregunto amablemente el rubio.

-Pues vera yo y mi hermano somos huérfanos, pero no queremos que usted se ensucie las manos con gente mala, Konoha no es un paraíso, de hecho por ser huérfanos somos muchas veces mal tratados, ya que no tenemos padres que nos defiendan, sin embargo Konoha es nuestro hogar no tenemos donde ir si usted destruye la aldea nosotros quedaremos sin un hogar, nosotros lo admiramos ya que usted a pesar de ser huérfano salió adelante contra todo el mal que le hacían, así que por favor no destruya la aldea.- dijo la niña.

Los ojos del rubio se cubrieron de lagrimas tomo a la pequeña en brazos y le hizo una señal a Kurama que tomara al pequeño ambos subieron de vuelta a la torre, Naruto observo la aldea, miro hacia el monte donde estaban los Hokage esculpidos, luego miro a los niños, luego miro a Hinata y esta asintió.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre pequeña y el de tu hermano?

-Mi nombre es Kaede, y el de mi hermano es Jin, Naruto-sama.

-Pueblo de Konoha, deben su salvación a estos dos pequeños huérfanos-Naruto levanto a los pequeños-sin embargo pondré algunas condiciones para no destruir la aldea tanto Koharu, como Homura deben ser removidos de sus cargos y deben poner a personas que realmente sepan distinguir el bien del mal, mi segunda condición es que Raíz se desintegre totalmente en un plazo no mayor a una semana. Ahí tienen mis condiciones las aceptan o no.

Rápidamente todo el pueblo dijo que sí.

Algunos clones se llevaron a Koharu y a Homura.

-NUNCA SERAN FELICES, MALDITOS UZUMAKIS, USTEDES AL FINAL MORIAN Y NUESTRA VENGANZA SE CUMPLIRA, NUNCA SE SALDRAN CON LA SUYA- gritaban los ancianos mientras eran escoltados a la prisión de Konoha.

-Una cosa más pueblo de Konoha yo no volveré a vivir aquí, ya no me siento cómodo entre ustedes, ya que veo que a los pobres huérfanos como Kaede y Jin les están haciendo lo mismo que a mí.

-No queremos que se vaya Naruto-sama-dijeron los pequeños tristes.

Naruto se acerco a Hinata.

-Hina-chan te molestarías si los adopto.

-No mi amor al contrario me encantaría que lo hicieras.

-Jin-kun, Kaede-chan, acérquense-los niños se acercaron-díganme les gustaría que Hinata-chan y yo los adoptáramos, eso si nos iríamos de aquí a otro país, iríamos a vivir con mi abuelo al país del Nuevo Remolino, ¿Qué dicen?

-Si queremos Tou-san, Oka-san-gritaron los niños que corrieron a abrazar a Naruto y Hinata.

El abuelo de Naruto se acerco a su nieto.

-¿Los adoptaras?-pregunto Sadahiko.

-Si abuelo no quiero que ellos sufran por no tener un padre o una madre, lo consulte con Hinata-chan y ella está de acuerdo.

-Me alegro de oírlo, hoy me has demostrado que tienes un enorme corazón Naruto, y estoy orgulloso de llamarte mi nieto.

-Vieja Tsunade quiero adoptar a ambos niños, podrías hacer los papeles y cuanto te demorarías.

-Mira cabeza hueca-dijo Tsunade dándole un golpe en la cabeza al rubio-cuantas veces te he dicho que no me digas vieja.

-Tsunade-sama, y yo cuantas veces le he dicho que no golpee a mi Naruto-kun en la cabeza porque lo volverá tonto-reclamo Hinata.

-Y yo ya te he dicho hasta el cansancio que eso es imposible porque él es tonto de antes-respondió la Hokage.

Eso provoco la risa de los presentes.

-Tou-san no es tonto-reclamo Kaoru.

-Mira Naruto tienes una nueva defensora, ojala Hinata no se ponga celosa-dijo Sasuke.

-Dime teme, ¿Por qué Hina-chan tendría celos de nuestra futura hija?-respondió el rubio.

El Uchiha quedo sumamente sorprendido.

-Esa es mi hija-dijo feliz Hinata abrazando a la niña.

-Tsunade llevas la de perder con las defensoras de mi nieto, sabes porque después no nos vamos a beber algo, para recordar los viejos tiempos-comento Sadahiko.

-Sí que buena idea, invitemos a Shikaku, Chouza e Inoichi-dijo Tsunade.

-Anótenme en el plan, hace muchísimo tiempo que no salgo a beber algo, desde que salía con tu abuelo Tsunade-dijo Kurama.

En eso aparecieron los líderes de los clanes.

-Bien Chouza, Inoichi y Shikaku, supongo que me acompañaran junto a Tsunade y a Kurama a tomar unas copas-dijo Sadahiko.

-Claro por los viejos tiempos-dijeron los tres.

-En cuanto a ti Hiashi-kun quiero avisarte que en dos meses y medio más hare el matrimonio de Hinatita y Naruto en el nuevo Remolino obviamente tu y todo tu clan están invitados, es mas todos los que quieran ir están invitados-dijo feliz el abuelo de Naruto.

-Padre-dijo Hinata cuando vio a Hiashi, corrió a abrazarlo- padre quiero avisarte que mi Naruto-kun y yo adoptaremos a los niños de hace un rato.

-¿Están seguros?- dijo Hiashi.

-Si Hiashi-sama, no puedo permitir que esos inocentes niños pasen lo que yo, aunque no creo que traten de asesinarlos como a mí pero no quiero que sufran hambre o privaciones.

-Entiendo y te felicito.- dijo el lider Hyuga.

-Niños acérquense quiero presentarles a alguien-llamo Hinata a los niños.

-Si Oca-san-dijeron a la vez acercándose.

-Niños él es mi padre Hiashi Hyuga, padre ella es Kaede Uzumaki Hyuga y el es Jin Uzumaki Hyuga.

-Es un gusto señor-dijeron a la vez los niños.

-Pero que educados son-dijo Hiashi sonriendo, agachándose y revolviéndoles el pelo a los niños-pero no me digan señor díganme abuelo ya que seremos familia.

-Gracias abuelo-dijeron los dos niños abrazando al líder de los Hyuga.

-Alguien me puede decir ¿Dónde dejaron a Hiashi-sama? Miren que este es un impostor-dijo Naruto llamando la atención de todos.

-Pero ¿Qué demonios dices Uzumaki?-dijo molesto Hiashi.

-Perdonen las molestias acaba de aparecer el autentico-dijo el rubio.

-Mira Naruto, no te golpeo nada mas por no dejar a esos niños huérfanos, además pensaba invitarte a comer ramen a escondidas de mi hija, pero por esa broma me retracto.

-Pero suegrito lindo no aguanta una inocente broma, además debe reconocer que no es común verlo ser tan amable.

-Tienes razón, pero he decidido cambiar ya que no quiero cometer los errores que cometí con Hinata.

-Me alegro de oírlo, suegro.

Luego Sadahiko y Natan saco los sellos que mantenían la barrera, la gente se fue a sus hogares, con las impresiones del día, y los líderes de los clanes se fueron retirando lentamente, salvo los que se iban a ir de juerga y el líder del clan Hyuga que pretendía invitar a comer ramen a su yerno.

Algunosdías después, hubo un juicio en contra de Homura y Koharu la sentencia fue que pasaran el resto de su vida en la prisión de Konoha y la confiscación de todos sus bienes,los cuales se le fueron entregados a Naruto, Natan y Sadahiko, por los daños que ellos propiciaron a Naruto y al clan Uzumaki, la fortuna de los abuelos paternos de Naruto al igual que la de su madre le fue entregada, este la dividió en dos partes, una de ellas la entrego a su primo Natan.

Natan tenía ahora dinero suficiente para vivir toda su vida.

Pero 3 dias despues llego un informe de la penitenciaria de Konoha , que decia que los 2 ancianos se suicidaron , según el informe , ellos pedian una taza de Te , para dormir , pero al entrar a sus respectivas celdas al cuarto dia se encontraron sus cuerpos , al parecer ambos tenia capsulas de cianuro ocultas y se las tomaron junto con el Te.

Continuara…


	30. Epilogo Naruto y Gaara¡Primos!

Capitulo 30

_**Epílogo.**_

**NARUTO Y GAARA …¡PRIMOS!**

Desafortunadamente para Naruto y Hiashi, fueron descubiertos en la entrada de Ichiraku por Hinata, Naruto por desobedecer a Hinata termino con 18 meses sin ramen y eso que logro reducir su castigo de tres años sin ramen luego de una hora de suplicas del rubio, mientras su suegro se mataba de la risa, Hiashi la saco relativamente más barata o eso era lo que creía, ya que Hinata lo acuso con Hanabi quien como no podía prohibirle nada, se desquito usando a su padre como saco de golpes en cada entrenamiento, cuando le pregunto porque lo hacía, la pequeña Hyuga simplemente le respondió: "Ordenes de Hinata."

En tanto Sadahiko, Tsunade, Kurama y el trió Ino-Shika-Cho, recorrieron literalmente cada bar y taberna existente en Konoha, dejando a los dueños felices por las cantidades que gastaban, lo único que no se bebieron fue el alcohol de las farmacias y el hospital, pero quienes no estaban contentas eran las esposas de Shukaku, Inoichi y Chouza que aparecieron el segundo día de juerga del grupo cerca de medianoche para llevarse a sus maridos, mientras los otros tres siguieron hasta las cinco de la mañana, el amanecer encontró a Sadahiko y Tsunade durmiendo con la cabeza apoyada en el cuerpo de Kurama en un parque, donde los encontraron Naruto, Natan y Shizune.

En tanto Kaede y Jin fueron adoptados legalmente por Hinata y Naruto, desgraciadamente para el rubio y también para Sasuke, los niños fueron adoctrinados por Hinata y Sakura para que cuidaran que no anduvieran de coquetos por ahí y si alguna chica se acercaba demasiado a alguno uno de ellos iba de inmediato a llamar a su madre y a su tía Sakura.

Después de dos semanas en Konoha tiempo en que se demoraron en estar listos los papeles de Kaede y Jin, el grupo decidió volver a Cubujuqui, una vez de vuelta Sadahiko comenzó la difícil tarea de enseñarle al rubio las labores del líder del clan Uzumaki, Naruto estaba al borde del colapso nervioso, no sabía que había tantos Uzumaki dispersos, aun con la ayuda de Natan, ya había pasado casi un mes, de repente un día leyendo unos papeles encontró algo que le sorprendió.

-¡Abuelo, abuelo!-llamo Naruto.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto?-pregunto amablemente el anciano.

-Bueno acabo de encontrar un papel realmente interesante, en el dice que la abuela de la vieja Tsunade se llamaba Mito Uzumaki, y su padre se llamaba Shishio Uzumaki, y ese Shishio Uzumaki tuvo otro hijo llamado Takeshi Uzumaki, quien era tu padre, o sea soy una especie de primo de la vieja Tsunade-dijo asombrado el rubio.

-Jajaja, hasta ahora lo deduces, pues Tsunade viene siendo mi prima en segundo grado, jajaja -respondió Sadahiko.

-Pero hay un papel que me llama más la atención, tú tenías otra hija aparte de mi Tía Kristel, llamada Karura Uzumaki que era hermana menor que mi madre.

-Si la pequeña Karura era un autentico amor, era más dulce que mi tomatito y mi frambuesita, a Karura yo la llamaba mi cerecita-dijo con nostalgia el anciano.

-¿Qué paso con mi Tía Karura?-pregunto el rubio-en todo caso no es la primera vez que escucho ese nombre.

-Lo último que supe antes de salir en la última misión antes de la destrucción del remolino fue que ella iba a ir al país del viento, pero luego después de la destrucción no supe nada de ella.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Dónde he oído ese nombre antes?-se preguntaba el rubio.

En ese momento entraba Temari al despacho acompañada por Shikamaru que no la dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, ya que ella tenía muchos admiradores, lo cual molestaba a Shikamaru.

-Buenos días Sadahiko-sama-dijeron Shikamaru y Temari, para luego agregar-Hola Naruto.

-Buenos días Shikamaru, Temari-san-respondió el anciano.

-¡Eso es! Claro como no se me ocurrió antes.- dijo Naruto de improviso.

-¿Qué pasa Naruto?-preguntaron los otros tres.

-Temari, Temari, ¿Cuál era el nombre de tu madre?-dijo el rubio feliz.

-¿Por qué lo preguntas Naruto?-respondió extrañada la rubia.

-Solo dime el nombre completo de soltera de tu madre-exigió el Uzumaki.

-Karura, su apellido no lo recuerdo, solo sé que ella no era del país del viento y su país fue destruido al poco tiempo después de salir ella de ahí-respondió un tanto molesta la rubia, incomoda por la pregunta de Naruto.

-Naruto no creerás que…- dijo Natan.

-Naruto, estas pensando lo que creo-dijo sorprendido el anciano.

-Así es abuelo, pero solo hay una forma de saberlo-rápidamente el rubio se puso a reunir chacra de la naturaleza, hizo unos sellos y uso el Hirashin no Jutsu, primero se dirigió a Kumo que estaba más cerca que Suna, luego repitió lo mismo y apareció en el despacho de Gaara.

-¿Naruto qué haces aquí solo?-pregunto sorprendido el Kazekage.

-No tengo tiempo para explicar pero dentro de dos horas me puedes tener el nombre de soltera de tu madre, creo que he encontrado algo y necesito su nombre para confirmarlo, ahora me voy antes que aparezca Hinata en el despacho de mi abuelo, adiós Gaara-dijo el rubio y desapareció.

Pero en el momento que apareció de vuelta en el despacho de su abuelo, unos ojos de color perla lo estaban esperando.

-¿Se puede saber donde rayos andabas, Naruto Emilio Uzumaki?-pregunto molesta la pelinegra.

-Solo salí 10 minutos por que necesitaba una información de Gaara, pero no te preocupes mi Hime, aparecí directamente en el despacho de Gaara.

-Puedo saber, ¿Qué información es tan importante como para que desaparezcas así de repente, SIN MI?.

-Creo que encontré a mi otra Tía, y necesitaba un nombre de Gaara, eso es todo-dijo con una amplia sonrisa el rubio.

-¿Qué quieres decir con Tía, y que nombre necesitas?-pregunto asombrada Temari.

-Sospecho que tu madre Temari, era mi Tía-contesto Naruto, haciendo que la Kunoichi rubia casi se desmayara.

-¿En qué te basas Naruto?-pregunto Shikamaru.

-Para empezar-comenzó a explicar Naruto-mi abuelo después de mi Tía Kristel, tuvo otra hija llamada Karura Uzumaki, que era la hermana menor que mi madre, segundo antes de la desaparición del remolino ella se fue de viaje al país del viento, tercero la madre de Temari se llamaba Karura y no era del país del viento y su país había sido destruido poco después de salir de ahí. No puedes negar Shikamaru que son muchas coincidencias.

-Tienes razón, son demasiadas coincidencias-contesto el Nara.

-Si eso es cierto, usted seria mi abuelo-dijo Temari incrédula.

-Entonces Temari-san seria mi prima-comento feliz Hinata.

-Si seriamos primas y yo me encargaría que mi querido primo se porte bien contigo Hinata-contesto feliz Temari.

-Creo que acabas de añadir otro clavo a tu ataúd, o si prefieres acabas de hacer tu vida más problemática-comento el Nara.

-Odio cuando tienes razón Shikamaru-respondió el rubio desmoralizado el rubio.

Al cabo de dos horas el rubio partió nuevamente hacia Suna pero esta vez acompañado por Hinata.

-¿Conseguiste lo que te pedí Gaara?-dijo el rubio al aparecer en el despacho del Kazekage.

En el despacho de Gaara también se encontraban Matsuri y Kankuro.

-Sí, aquí tengo el nombre de mi madre, su nombre era Karura Uzumaki, ahora me explicaras ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto serio el pelirrojo.

-Acompáñame y sabrás la respuesta-dijo el rubio, luego agrego-sería bueno que vinieras tu también Kankuro y tu también Matsuri.

Los cincos desaparecieron en un destello amarillo, Gaara dejo una nota para Baki que volvería en 1 hora. Cuando aparecieron de nuevo en la ciudad Nuevo Remolino en el despacho de Sadahiko, ahí también se encontraban aparte de Temari, Shikamaru, además de Sasuke, Sakura y el Tsuchikage.

-¿Ahora me explicaras Naruto?-pregunto molesto el Kazekage.

-Bueno Gaara, tengo el gusto de presentarte a tu abuelo materno, Sadahiko Uzumaki.

-¡Que!-gritaron Gaara, Kankuro y Matsuri.

-Entonces es cierto-dijo feliz Temari.

-Si toma aquí está el certificado de matrimonio de tu madre-dijo el rubio.

-Gracias primo-respondió Temari.

-Un momento Naruto, ¿Cómo es que TU abuelo es MI abuelo?-pregunto Kankuro.

El rubio les conto a Gaara, Kankuro y Matsuri, como había llegado a esa conclusión y las muchas concordancias entre el caso de la madre de Gaara y su tía Karura, después de unos 15 minutos de explicación los tres invitados creyeron la historia y Gaara estaba muy sorprendido.

-¿Quién diría que mis hijas me darían nietos tan poderosos? Uno el Kazekage de Suna, el otro un poderoso embrujado y el ultimo un héroe de la alianza Shinobi, también tengo dos nietas muy bonitas-dijo Sadahiko señalando a Temari y Hinata-además tengo 3 nietos adoptivos que también son muy fuertes.

-¿Cuáles tres nietos adoptivos?-pregunto Kankuro.

-Pues Sasuke, Sakura y Tenten- respondió Sadahiko.

-Bueno abuelito te equivocas que somos solo dos, aquí está tu otra nieta-dijo Hinata.

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Sadahiko.

-Ella abuelo-dijo Temari agarrando a Matsuri de los hombros y poniéndola frente al anciano-se llama Matsuri y es la novia de Gaara.

-Veo que mis nietos tienen buenos gustos para elegir novia-dijo Sadahiko mirando a Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara-espero Matsuri-chan que Gaara se esté portando bien contigo, ya que si se porta mal contigo solo debes decirme. Lo mismo va para ti Temari-chan, si algo te hace Shikamaru solo dime.

-Gracias abuelo-respondió Temari.

-Gracias Sadahiko-sama-contesto la castaña.

-Nada de Sadahiko-sama, solo dime abuelo, como las demás-respondió el anciano Uzumaki.

-De acuerdo abuelito-contesto la chica abrazando al anciano.

-Bienvenido al club-dijeron Naruto y Sasuke a Gaara y Shikamaru, mientras tocaban sus hombros en señal de pesar.

-¿Qué club?-pregunto Gaara.

-Al club de los sometidos por las novias-respondió resignado Shikamaru.

Gaara solo trago duro, Natan solo se hecho una risa.

"Bueno, somos una familia feliz, algo loca… pero feliz" - dijo Natan.

mientras eso pasaba , el sol se estaba ocultando en el nuevo pais del Remolino.

**Fin**


End file.
